No Threat, Only Love
by Ojjacob
Summary: Sequel to The Worst THREAT Ever. Ranger and Stephanie celebrated their one year wedding anniversary by watching a video given to them as a gift from Alejandro and Mariso. Ranger's sister and brother-in-law and Stephanie's Doctors. They are left with a huge decision to make that will change their lives. Join Ranger and Stephanie, along with the Rangeman family in their journey.
1. Chapter 1

No Threat, Only Love

Worse THREAT Ever Sequel

Introduction

First, thank you all who have followed my first story and encouraged me to write a sequel. Missing Ranger and Stephanie prompted me to begin the sequel. Susan Peters, thanks for tagging along with me again, I appreciate you being a part of my journey in writing.

I have put a slight hold on my original book due to a possible move to AZ within the next few months. A very well published author friend of mine suggested I hold off with my original work until the decision to move has been made, and settled in my new surroundings, which I thought was a good idea.

The writing style and format in this sequel will be slightly different from my other stories because I'm experimenting to find a good format for my original book. Each chapter will be the point of view of a specific character.

I am looking forward to sharing this with you and hope you enjoy it.

Olivia


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

" _Well Stephanie and Carlos, it was an absolutely beautiful wedding, but this video isn't of your special day. Meeting you Steph wasn't how I had imagined I'd meet my future sister-in-law but it's what life dictated. Thank you for trusting us with your care. Alex and I are so thankful that we were able to help you."_ Then it was Alejandro's turn.

" _You have a wonderful woman Carlos, the two of you were made for each other and I thank God that he gave Mari and I the talent and training to help you Stephanie. We know the tough choice you had to make which resulted in not being able to have your own children. Mari and I thought about ways to help and we came up with a solution which we hope you like."_

" _First Steph let me apologize for doing this without your consent, but I think you'll forgive us after watching the video."_ Marisol stopped as if she was waiting for me to answer. _"I know you were sad that you couldn't give Carlos children of your own, but we have a way for you to achieve that. How you ask? Alex will explain."_

" _Well Stephanie, we were able to extract quite a few of your eggs and test them and about ninety percent are viable, so we have them stored in a frozen sperm and egg bank waiting for your decision. It is totally up to you two as to whether you want to use them or not. We would take your sperm Carlos and marry them with Stephanie's eggs using a surrogate."_ Alex finished and turned to Mari for her to continue.

" _So, are you two pissed at us? You have every right to be, but we weren't sure if the eggs would be viable or not, so we didn't want to raise any hopes and it not work out, that's why we kept this a secret. Now do you see why we wanted to make sure that you had no distractions viewing this video? So, any way, we know of a few amazing women who are willing to become surrogates specifically for couples like yourselves and we'll be happy to set up any type of meeting and introductions should you decide to go this route. Alex and I are confident that this will work and that you'll be able to have children even though you can't carry them."_ Marisol turned it over to Alejandro.

" _Now that you have Emma Belle and Anna Grace, this might all be moot but it's up to the two of you. The surrogates we have in mind have helped other couples and of course, there are fees with this process, but we know that's not an issue for the two of you. Your lawyers can draw up all the legal documents and if they need guidance, the lawyers we've used in the past can assist. It's all up to you Stephanie and Carlos. Should you decide to move forward, let us know and we'll begin the process and you know without hesitation that you can come to us with any questions or concerns that you may have. Should you decide to pass on this, then we will destroy your eggs with you present."_

Then together they said. _"So please don't be mad at us but we wanted to give you the perfect wedding gift that you certainly wouldn't get duplicates of. Ha-ha-ha. Let us know what you decide. We love you both very much and welcome to the family Stephanie."_

We looked at each other and played the video for a second time just to make sure we heard everything and didn't miss a single thing. We sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Holy Bat Baby, Batman. What the hell do we do?" I asked shocked.

"Babe."


	3. One

**One**

 _ **Carlos**_

It's been a couple of months since Stephanie and I finished watching the video. At the end of viewing it she looked at me in shock and said _"Holy Bat Baby, Batman. What the hell do we do?"_ Babe was the only word I could form. To say we were shocked is an understatement of epic proportions.

We watched the video repeatedly to make sure we weren't dreaming, after watching it for the last time, we spent several minutes staring at each other. I could see the wheels turning in my wife's head just as my thoughts were silently rambling inside my brain.

Of course, I was sad that I'd never be able to have my own children with Stephanie and watch my beautiful wife's body change carrying babies that we created. The decision was hers to make, although deep down inside I prayed she'd choose to have the surgery because I wanted to keep her alive for the rest of my life.

Our life really does sound like a fairy tale and everything I was afraid of was stupid thinking in its finest. My father and I went out to dinner and he asked if I could turn back time, where would I want to go and without any hesitation, I said back to the first day I met Stephanie. I would correct all the stupid mistakes I made. His response was that it was our destiny to get to this point in our lives. And thinking back on it, he's right both of us were not ready at that time.

I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. My wife is an amazing woman; she's the one thing that balances me.

Our life is busy with work and three beautiful daughters, one that I created and two that we adopted after their mother died. We participate in their extracurricular activities and try hard in our role as parents. I can't say we're perfect but we work very hard to be the best parents we can possibly be to our children.

Tank asked me what I enjoyed most as a husband and father, I quickly said Sunday's because that's our family day. It is my favorite time because we spend the day being lazy, finishing up homework, playing games, and relaxing outside in the yard. We all enjoy winding down from a busy week, it's our day and we don't make any social plans and our family and friends have learned to honor our wishes.

Both Stephanie and I are truly blessed and we've kept our word to Martha in continuing what she began with Emma Belle and Anna Grace by attending church. We attend every other Sunday it gives all of us the opportunity to learn about the whole God relationship thing.

Rangeman has become one of the most recognizable companies in the country, thanks to my amazing wife; she single-handily helped the company grow. We've been approached by many magazine outlets to write articles about the company and its owners which we continually decline. Albert, Val's husband is the perfect spokesperson for the company, he's very good as a lawyer, but he excels his role as our PR person. He gets rid of all the news and magazine outlets quickly. We have had to double up security because of the attention and hope that it will all die down soon.

Stephanie and I talked and researched long and hard about the surrogate process and talked in great length with Alejandro and Marisol. We interviewed several women and finally made our decision as to what we were going to do.

We made the decision to have our own children through surrogate; the procedure will take place in two weeks. We chose to have two women carry our children, when this process is done, we will be parents to five children. The thought of being a father to five kids is scary I make mistakes, but I learn from those mistakes in being a better father. Stephanie and I decided on two surrogates we figured five kids are all we can handle and I would have a 50/50 chance of having a boy.

The women we chose have been checked thoroughly, Ty and his team have left no stone unturned in investigating the lives of the two women who will carry our children. They are and have been clean of drugs and alcohol, no psychological issues and have carried children for other parents. It's an expensive process but thankfully, we don't have to worry about the financial aspect.

Samantha is twenty-six years old, with a Masters degree in Political Science, she worked as a public relations specialist but decided on a career change, and she teaches dance and yoga.

Azuree is twenty-seven years old and has a BA degree in Art who is an art teacher offering private one on one classes in art, neither lady is married and live in apartments. I offered to pay off their leases and move them into the Rangeman building giving them separate living quarters. We found a small two story office building that we purchased in Julie's name. The building will house a dance and yoga studio for Samantha and an art studio for Azuree. I was very firm with them regarding security and after many heated discussions, they agreed and understood our reasoning.

Stephanie decided she wanted to renovate her parent's old house and the one next to it as a thank you gift to the ladies if they so chose and they both agreed. Work will begin in a few months.

I know we're going over the top doing all these things for total strangers, but they will be carrying our children and Stephanie insisted on taking care of their future, what they were doing for us was amazing although they are being paid. And I can never say no to the woman who stole my heart.

I made damn sure that every legal aspect of this process is addressed because there was no way that I would allow these women to change their minds after the babies are born. My lawyer hired a team of legal experts to review the documents before he gave us the green light.

Admittedly, I am nervous about this entire process, but my sister and brother-in-law have assured both Stephanie and I that they are 100% sure it will work otherwise they would not have even suggested it. Soon Stephanie and I will witness an amazing process that will create our future children, although not physically created by us, but they will be ours to love and nurture.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't matter if we had girls, but deep down inside, I'm hoping we are blessed with two boys to carry on the Manoso name.


	4. Chapter Two

**TWO**

 **Stephanie**

Talk about a shock, I don't think I've ever had a problem forming words, but after watching and dissecting the video a thousand times, I was speechless.

Life suddenly became confusing.

The gift of being able to have children of our own is one of the most amazing gifts I've ever received. There are no words to describe how I feel knowing precious lives will be created right before our eyes. Thinking about it brings tears to my eyes and makes my heart so happy.

I felt sad for Carlos knowing that I'm not able to carry our babies but my amazing husband is so incredibly understanding and loving. He has said repeatedly that he would rather have me alive and live the life we have. Believe me; I love my life the way it is. So when the surrogate opportunity was presented to us, we both listed the pros and cons. It was a no brainer since our pages were 99.9% positive.

Alejandro and Marisol apologized profusely for harvesting my eggs without my consent but in all honesty, I wasn't upset one single bit, stunned and shocked yes but upset never. How could I be upset at anyone who would grant us the gift of life? The four of us met on several occasions to go over the process and procedure in detail. After our last meeting, without any hesitation we decided to move further with the surrogate process.

My cautious husband put together a "Baby Manoso" team, which consisted of Ty and three members of the research team. They were instructed to leave no stone un-turned. Ty felt it was best Carlos and I stay out of the research process because it was so close and personal. Ranger was front and center when Ty made that suggestion but finally agreed. I was so proud of Ty for putting my husband in his place.

Carlos and I decided on two surrogates to increase our chances and after painstakingly reviewing profiles, we both were in full agreement on the two women who would carry our children. We were going to discuss this process with Julie so we added two other women to the list for her choose from four and see what selections she made.

We've met with Samantha and Azuree and let them know that we will provide for them in the future with housing, a dance and yoga studio for Samantha and an art studio for Azuree. They were both in tears and couldn't stop thanking us enough. Poor Carlos, he was in a room with three blubbering women in tears. I think he's hoping for boys so he doesn't have to be surrounded by a house full of women.

I woke up to soft kisses from one of the sexiest men on earth. "Good morning Sunshine, did you sleep well?" Carlos asked as he nibbled on my ear.

"Umm, I sure did Honey, multiple Batman induced orgasms always help me sleep well."

"What's on your agenda today Babe?"

"I have meetings with customers whose contracts are up for renewal. Hector and I reviewed their equipment and they are definitely in the position to upgrade their services."

"You never cease to amaze me. I owe Tank a huge bonus for hiring you while I was gone."

"Aww thanks, hearing you say that makes my heart happy."

"I've never lied to you Babe, I always speak the truth." He said with a huge smile on his face. I know that look, I was about to get ravished, not that I'm complaining mind you.

Customer meetings filled my day and I was extremely happy because not only did they renew their contracts, they also upgraded their systems. Hector and I were heading back to the office for an afternoon meeting when I began to get nervous about the surrogate process. As soon as we arrived, I ran straight to Ranger's office.

"Hi Honey, do you have a few minutes?" I asked knocking on the door frame.

"I have as many minutes as you need Babe. What's up?" He stood and shut the door behind me leading me to the couch.

"Carlos, a sudden surge of nerves hit me on the way back to the office." I said with worry.

"Talk to me." He took both my hands in his own.

"I'm nervous about the process, how about we go out to dinner to talk about it?"

"Sure, just the two of us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask Ella and Luis if they can watch the kids."

"That works Babe, let's go get the meeting over with and then we'll head home." He took my hand and led me to the conference room.

We sat at the conference table in our usual seats, Ranger at the head of the table, me to his left and Tank to his right. Tank began the meeting.

"Team, business is growing like wildfire and we owe it all to our amazing Director of Sales and Customer Relations, Madam Stephanie." I must have been as red as a tomato when everyone was clapping. I looked at Ranger who wasn't afraid to show off his 500 watt smile. "Our new building addition is filling up quickly. Ranger, Stephanie, and I met a few days ago and we will be purchasing a few smaller companies to tap into their customer base and staff. Albert Kloughn has done a great job going over the company specs and finances." Albert blushed slightly at Tank mentioning his name.

I am so proud of the transformation in Albert, it's so good to see the clumsy wimpy man outgrow his awkwardness, and bloom into the type of man I knew existed inside him. He's definitely the head of that family. Albert wears many hats within Rangeman, he not only provides his legal services on a daily basis, but he has now become the official PR guy and spokesperson for Rangeman. With the vast growth in business, we've been recognized as one of the fastest growing private company in the U.S. The media is persistent in trying to schedule interviews for articles about our company; thankfully, Albert has put an end to the constant pressure from the media outlets.

"The newly hired personnel are ready for field training; you've each been assigned a rookie. As their field training officer, you will be working with them for thirty days before they're out on their own. You'll find your assignments and rookie's name in your email. If you have any issues, let me know." Tank finished his report and turned to me for mine.

"I don't have a lot to report but today's meetings with clients went very well, Hector and I secured the contract renewals along with service upgrades. Michael, Hector will go over the upgrades and you can take it from there." I love how Michael has become such a wonderful asset to Rangeman; he is exceptional at his job.

"I'd like to recognize and thank Manny, Ty and the entire research team. They have done a phenomenal job. The research team will now be handling all research and investigations for Rangeman organization system wide. We're not doing away with the research teams at the local offices, they will open the file and add any notes that may be pertinent to the search and pass on to Ty's team. This will enable the research staff at the local sites to work out in the field."

I am so proud of Manny and Ty especially Ty, he's done a fantastic job in his department. After discussing a few more items, the meeting came to a close.

"Ready Babe?" My sexy husband asked once the meeting was over.

"Yep."

"Where are you two running off to?" Lester asked.

"Need to know basis Santos and you don't need to know." Ranger barked with a sinister smile.

"Les, we're going out to dinner." I said kissing his cheek.

"You want company, Barbara and I can meet you guys."

"No, we need alone time, another time." Carlos led me out and we headed to the garage. "What time did you ask Ella and Luis to come to the house?"

"They'll probably be there by the time we get home." My all knowing husband was rubbing circles on my hand as we drove home which he does when he senses I'm nervous.

"Is everything okay Babe?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later, nothing to really worry about." I said as I kissed his hand.

We arrived home to our girls waiting excitedly in the front yard. Regardless of how crappy our work days may be, seeing the girls when we get home releases all the stress from the day. Carlos turns into putty seeing his girls running towards him. It's the most beautiful sight when our two little ones run into his arms and in one swoop, he lifts them up and manages to wrap an arm around Julie's neck. I have a picture I took with him doing that and one is in his office and one in mine.

There are many things I love about Ella and Luis, but one thing that stands out when they're watching the kids is the space they give us, alone time with the girls before we go out. Ella gets busy with cooking and laundry while Luis plays with the dogs outside as he checks the property to make sure nothing needs repair.

"So, who's first to tell us about your day?" Carlos asked walking to the couch.

"Me, me, can I please be first?" Anna Grace fires back.

"No, I'm first, I'm bigger than you." Emma Belle spouts back.

"Ok, ok girls, how about Julie goes first since she's the oldest?" I reply. "Julie, how was your day sweetie?"

"It was awesome. I got an A+ on my social studies paper, Tommy asked me to go to the dance with him, and our choir is going to perform in DC."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, hold on missy, back it up a little. Who is Tommy and what dance?" Over protective Dad was front and center.

"Daddy, don't go all Ranger, Tommy is a guy from school, and we're just friends." Julie replied rolling her eyes.

"Why are we just now hearing about him?" Carlos asked trying to act calm. "We'll have this conversation later tonight."

"Tell us more about choir and DC." I asked changing the subject.

"The President and First Lady are hosting an event and three choirs from around the country have been chosen, our choir, one from Colorado, and one from DC. We each will be performing three songs. Steph, I'm gonna need your help with outfits."

"Ok sweetie, we can discuss that over the weekend." I turned to our antsy younger girls who were chomping at the bit to take their turn. "Miss Emma Belle, you're next."

"Mommy, Daddy, a boy pulled my hair in school today while we were outside." Emma Belle said.

"Why did he pull your hair Sweet Pea?" I asked.

"He said he didn't like my hair, so he kept pulling it, told me my hair was curly and messy. He kept pulling and pulling."

"What did you do sweetheart?" Carlos asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I kicked him in the leg two times and told my teacher." We couldn't help but giggle at her showing us how she kicked the boy.

"Baby, I'm glad you defended yourself, but you can't make it a habit. Next time go straight to your teacher okay?" Carlos replied trying to sound serious.

"Okay Daddy, I promise. But you're proud of me, right?" She asked kissing him on the cheek.

"I sure am sweetheart." He hugged her and turned his attention to Anna Grace. "Now my little Buttercup, tell me about your day."

"I had a fun day at school, I made a new friend her name is Nicole, but I get to call her Nikki, she's new in school."

"It sounds like you three girls had a great day, mommy and daddy are very proud of you. Aunt Ella and Uncle Luis will be staying with you tonight while your mom and I go out. We won't be too long; we'll be home to tuck you in."

"Can we stay up late since we don't have school tomorrow?" Emma Belle asked, looking at me.

"What do you think daddy?" I asked.

"That's fine, but not too late." We headed upstairs to our room. "I didn't know school was out tomorrow, why?"

"Teacher work day."

"They have way too many teacher work days in my opinion. Who will be here to stay with the girls?" Carlos asked.

"Our moms."

"I guess that means we'll have enough food for an army in the freezer right?"

"Ha-ha, yeah you're right on the money Honey." I said as I took off my clothes and headed to the shower where we enjoyed a little shower fun. We both dressed in jeans and shirts and made our way downstairs to say good bye to our girls.

"Ella, Luis, thank you so much for coming to hang out with the girls tonight. We really appreciate it."

"Oh Stephanie, no need to thank us, you know we enjoy spending time with our precious nieces." Ella replied.

"We won't be too long." Carlos said as we gave our girls hugs and kisses.

"Where do you want to go Babe?"

"I have a taste for Mexican food."

"As you wish your highness." And we drove in comfortable silence as we listened to my favorite singer Sade.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thank you for the reviews and for those who are following this story, I really appreciate it.

 **/** **Judyshue809 / Bonnie / Meylons** , thank you for the guest reviews, I can't reply to guest reviews. Bonnie and Judyshue809, please send me a message so I can respond to your reviews.

As always, thank you Susan Peters for being a part of the team, I appreciate you so much.

Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.


	5. Chapter Three

**Three**

 **Carlos**

My wife was in the mood for Mexican food so off we went to one that we both enjoy where the food is delicious, and the service is good.

"Will you order Honey, I love listening to you order in Spanish, it's so sexy."

"What do you want to drink Babe?"

"I'll have a Margarita please."

I ordered our drinks and didn't waste any time in asking what was making my wife so nervous.

"Talk to me Babe." I said as I held her hand.

"I'm worried that Samantha and Azuree will change their minds once the babies are born."

"Babe, I've had a team of legal experts research every law book and all parental court battles and they have assured me the women have no legal grounds. We're using your eggs not theirs, therefore they have no genetic ties to the babies."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, completely sure, I promise. You will be the biological mother; the surrogates are the birth mothers with absolutely no genetic, legal, or emotional ties to our babies. Now what else is making you nervous?"

"Ugh, how do you do it?"

"Do what Babe?"

"The ESP thing?"

"It's not ESP, I know you like a book. I know how you think." I said as I kissed her luscious lips.

"Honey, what if the procedure doesn't work and our things can't make babies?"

"We'll keep trying, but from what I've read _'gestational surrogate'_ or _'in vitro fertilization'_ has a 75 to 95% success rate." I needed to reassure her seeing the look of uncertainty in Stephanie's face.

"Carlos, are you having second thoughts on this surrogate thing? I kind of feel like you've been put on the spot."

"Absolutely not Babe, I'm for this 100%. Although I would have loved to see you carrying our child and watching as your belly grows with our baby inside, I'm just happy that we'll grow old together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I hoped you'd make the decision that would guarantee your life and we'd be able to spend 100 years together." We had been so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't even realize our server had brought our food. "Babe, let's eat dinner, the beast is calling."

We enjoyed our meal and continued our discussion over dessert, my wife indulged more than I did, I actually encouraged her because I love seeing the satisfied look on her face that comes along with her moans.

"Honey, what if Samantha and Azuree want to be a part of our babies' lives?"

"Not gonna happen Babe, after delivery, they will be taken care of medically and move on to enjoy their lives that we have set up for them."

"What if we run into them around town? Do we have to tell our children about their birth mothers?"

"Steph, they've done this before, they are very capable of moving on with their lives. We will need to tell our new children at some point, I mean we're going to discuss it with our girls once we have confirmation the women are pregnant and in their second trimester. So, when our new children are old enough to understand, we'll tell them. There is absolutely nothing to worry or stress over. Trust me."

"Wow Carlos, all this talking must be killing you." My wife said laughing.

"You're funny you know that?" I kissed the tip of her nose and put cash on the table to take care of the check. "Do you feel better now Babe, have I made you more comfortable with this?"

"Yes, it was just pre-pregnancy jitters, I guess. Thank you Honey for putting up with all my quirks."

"I'm happy to put up with all your quirks, good, bad and anything in between. I married you for better or worse remember that."

"I still wonder how I got so lucky Mr. Manoso."

"I'm the lucky one sweetheart." My wife doesn't realize how true that statement is, I don't deserve her, but I'm thankful to have her in my life.

"Carlos, are you nervous about being a father to five kids?"

"No, not with you by my side Babe. Together we are army strong. Besides, we are fortunate to have our family as our support team."

"Yeah, they're a huge help. By the way, when do you think we should start working on the rooms for the kids?"

"We can wait until the ladies are a few months along." I replied.

"Okay, now how about we head home and spend some time with our girls, they have plans for a late night since they don't have school."

"As you wish." I replied as I helped her out of her chair. "Let's go home and answer the multiple questions from our two little ones."

"That's hard for you isn't it Honey? You know answering questions about our evenings out and having to account for where we've been and so on."

"I enjoy the ramblings of my girls, you included." I kissed the tip of her nose and we headed to our car.

"You know what, I just had a thought, don't you think it would be better to have Samantha and Azuree stay at the apartment building rather than at Rangeman until the renovations are done on the houses, it may be more comfortable for them." Steph asked. I knew the wheels hadn't stopped turning in that beautiful mind of hers.

"That's a good idea Babe; I thought that Rangeman would be better since we have our own medical team on hand."

"Yeah, you're right, that makes sense. Besides they were very okay with Rangeman and my Merry Men."

"Don't go there Babe."

Our twenty-five minute drive was filled with Stephanie asking question after question about legal, moral and anything else that she could think of to ensure what we were doing was okay. I was able to convince her that everything about the surrogate process was something that we should embrace and enjoy knowing that these two special women will be carrying our babies and providing us with the greatest gift of life. But Stephanie being who she is, will always in the back of her mind think that the other shoe will drop and as her husband, it's my job to ensure there are no threats only love that she must think about.

"I exasperate you, don't I?" My wife asked with sincerity.

"For better or worse Babe." She is quite the opposite of exasperating.

As soon as we walked in the door, the girls came barreling down the stairs shouting, " _Mommy, Daddy, yea you're home."_ I wrapped them both in my arms and kissed them each hello. It's amazing how quickly I've adapted to being their dad. I certainly didn't create them, but I love them both as if they were my own. Steph on the other hand, fell in love with them the second she set her eyes on them. For someone who was so unsure about motherhood and marriage, she's amazing at both.

"Where did you go, what did you do?" Emma Belle asked.

"We went to dinner and talked." I answered.

"What did you talk about Daddy?" Anna Grace asked.

"We talked about grown up things, nothing for you to worry about."

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Emma Belle asked.

"No Sweet Pea of course not." Stephanie answered.

We chatted with Ella and Luis for a little while before they headed home.

"Okay what movie are we going to watch?" Stephanie asked.

"Anything but Frozen." I shouted back.

"Nemo." The girls answered excitedly. Stephanie headed to the kitchen to make popcorn while Julie and I got the drinks ready and took them to the basement. Emma Belle and Anna Grace followed us and claimed their seats on the couch.

I joined Stephanie in the kitchen. "Well Babe this is our life, Nemo movies and popcorn."

"It sure is Honey, and I love every bit of it. Not something I ever would have pictured for us, but here we are." She smiled and kissed me. "You could be traveling the world with any drop dead gorgeous woman of your choosing but here you are stuck with me."

I quickly wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. "Babe, you are the most drop dead gorgeous woman out there and the one that stole my heart. Being here with you and our girls is better than traveling the world. Trust me on that." Where she comes up with that jargon, I'll never know.

We took the popcorn downstairs and I got comfortable on the couch with my girls. "Yeah, this right here is better than traveling the world." I whispered and enjoyed the evening with my family.

One year from now, we may be a family of seven.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thank you all once again, for following and your sweet comments, **Susan Peters,** I love that you're a part of this journey and I appreciate you making my chapters pop.


	6. Four

_**Four**_

 _ **Julie**_

I really missed being in school interacting with classmates so I asked Mom, Ron, Daddy and Stephanie if I could go to regular school. Even with my after school activities, I totally felt alone, I loved being at Rangeman, but I really missed a school building. My parents all agreed that was fine as long as I maintain the same good grades, so I'm going to the same private school as Angie and Mary Alice. Lily my new body guard picks us up from school and takes us to our after school activities and drops us of at home. Daddy felt it was better that I have a female which was kind of my idea. Like when I am out in public without Mom and Dad, and need to use the bathroom. Rafael would go in and make sure the bathrooms were totally empty before I could go in and he'd stand guard outside. I felt funny so when I brought it up to Stephanie she totally understood. Lily is retired from the Air Force; I call her Cappy because of her Captain's rank. She lives in the hotel with the other Veterans; she's pretty cool and so funny. She calls us the giggle bots because Angie, Mary Alice, and I are always giggling.

OMG, Daddy was not a happy camper when I told him about Tommy asking me to the dance. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head and fly across the room. He started turning red and the one vein on the side of his head looked like it was about to join his eyeballs but he calmed down when Stephanie rubbed his back; she is so good for him. I did agree to give them his full name and address so they could run a check on his parents.

Boy oh boy, are they worry warts, but it's something I have to live with, no getting around it.

I love the way my life has changed. Daddy and Mom are amazing. I've started calling Stephanie Mom, it was confusing Emma Belle and Anna Grace, and honestly, she is an amazing mom. Stephanie and I have always had a special relationship because of the Scrog crap. It made me so mad that my Mom and Ron kept Stephanie and Daddy away from me for all that time after it was over. The three of us got into a huge fight about it, I was pissed they didn't appreciate the fact that Stephanie put herself out there for me and not to mention Daddy walking into the room unarmed, he was giving up his life for mine. I think after the fight is when I started to realize it was time for me to consider moving to New Jersey.

I love Mom and Ron a lot and I'm lucky to have two sets of parents but honestly, I love being here. I'm not overshadowed by my two siblings, Mom and Ron paid more attention to them and I was kind of left off to the sidelines. I love Johnny and Alyssa, but I didn't like that I played second fiddle to them. I get that they're younger, but it wasn't fair.

In New Jersey, Mom and Dad show me that I matter and I'm an important part of their life. When important family decisions come up, they discuss it with me, not like Mom and Ron.

When the time for Martha to leave this world was getting closer, Daddy took me out to dinner and explained the situation and that the girls would be living with us, even though I already knew what was going to happen. Steph, Daddy, and I went out together to talk about it as a family. They wanted to know how I felt about the situation, they actually wanted my opinion, and suggestions, Mom and Ron never did that.

I understood why they had to pay extra special attention to Emma Belle and Anna Grace after losing their mom. When they came to live with us, they slept in my room until they were okay to sleep in their own rooms, occasionally, one of the girls gets sad and sneak into my room and I'm okay with that because I'm their big sister. We have a great time together and I love when they ask me to help them with their homework.

When Daddy and Mom returned from their anniversary weekend, I was so scared that something really bad was going to happen, they looked so weird and confused. I asked what was wrong, all they said was they had a lot on their minds. I thought they were going to send me back to Florida now that they had two little girls. I flat out asked Stephanie and I was stunned at her reply. " _Listen sweetheart I never ever want you to think like that. You are a huge part of our lives and we both, especially me, love having you with us. We are not sending you back to Florida, I miss you like crazy, and the house feels so empty when you go for a visit. . . . . .AGAIN. Got it?"_ We both cried and that conversation hasn't come up again. I love my momma Steph.

One weekend, Daddy, Mom, and I went to the beach house they said they had something important to discuss. They brought up the amazing wedding gift from Uncle Alex and Aunt Mari and showed me the video. I totally cried when they explained what would happen and how the procedure works. They had narrowed their choice down to four women and asked me to look at their profiles and tell them my choices. The freakiest thing was I picked the same two ladies they had picked.

Daddy explained that in no way adding two more children to the mix would ever change their love for me and they would never put me off to the side. Stephanie said that I am an amazing big sister to Emma Belle and Anna Grace.

I'm excited about having two more babies in our family. I kinda hope we have boys. Daddy told me in secret that he's hoping we have boys too. I do feel sorry for him; our house is all girls he says the only other boys are the dogs. When we all get girly on him, he shakes his head and says too many girls surround me, I need some boys. He makes a call and leaves the room, then he comes back to tell us Uncles Les, Tank and Manny are coming over. We laugh at him and he chases us around the house.

My house in Florida was boring and I spent a lot of time in my room, but my house here is amazing.

We have so much fun, Mom Steph is so funny when she tries to cook, she follows a recipe and half way through she gets so mad and turns to Daddy for help. OMG it was so funny one night she decided it would be pizza and movie night, she left work early to make the pizza; she surprised us with three homemade pizzas. Daddy didn't believe it for one second, each time Steph would say I promise I made it, he'd raise his eyebrows. We all of course believed her because she's our amazing mom. We went downstairs to watch the movie and she sat on the couch with a guilty look on her face.

" _Mommy, you're sad."_ Anna Grace blurted out. We all looked at her.

" _I have a confession to make."_ She said biting on her bottom lip.

" _What is it Babe?"_

" _I didn't make the pizza, I….."_

" _No, say it isn't so."_ My dad said with a huge smile _._

"Oh, be quiet, you." She slapped his arm. _"I found a place that makes the pizza fresh and all you have to do is put it in the oven."_

We all cracked up, _"Mommy, its okay the pizza was real good."_ Emma Belle said as she ran to Stephanie and hugged her.

" _But I did put it in the oven and made sure it didn't burn."_ We all laughed so hard, Daddy kissed the tip of her nose, and we had the best time that night.

Last night we had movie night, we made popcorn and watched Nemo, Daddy was funny he shouted, _"anything but Frozen."_ He's not a fan of the song or movie. He'll freak out when the second one comes out.

My parents work so hard and it's nice to see them relaxed and laughing, everyday at dinner, we each take turns and talk about our day. I get to go first since I'm the oldest. Then Mom and Dad tell us a little about their day.

Sundays are our special family day because it's only us, no one comes over it's our time together. We go to church two Sundays a month and once a month we stop off at the cemetery after church, the girls talk to their mom, Steph shares stories about Joe and Great Grandma Mazur. Then we go to brunch at the hotel and hang out with the awesome Vets. It's my favorite day of the week.

I know Steph didn't have that great of a relationship with Joe but I'm happy they became friends before he died. I asked Daddy once why he didn't like Joe. He was honest with me and told me how Joe treated Stephanie; he also admitted he hated himself for how he treated Stephanie too. I asked why he agreed to take care of Joe's finances and family. His answer was so sweet. _"Because sweetheart, I know that's what Stephanie would have wanted me to do and I would never want to break her heart. It was clear we didn't like each other, but we respected one another."_

I am in awe of the relationship my Mom and Dad have; I want exactly what they have. Dad

shows us how a woman should be treated he tells us, mainly me, _"never settle Baby."_ I love our date with Daddy times; he makes us feel so special when he takes each of us out on a date. He's so cute, if date night is during the week, he showers and gets dressed at the penthouse and comes to pick us up, even on weekends, he sneaks outside, and rings the door bell like a real guy would. He always comes to the door with our favorite flower and candy bar, it's just so dang cute. He always looks so handsome. My teachers all call him the Hottie Dad, they don't know that I hear them, I just giggle because my parents are smokin hot.

Mom and Dad make sure they never miss any choir, dance recitals, or sporting events like softball and archery. I have the best family and wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. It's funny but when I go to visit my family in Florida, as much as I'm happy to see them, I can't wait to get back home to New Jersey. I have to call and talk to Steph, Daddy, and the girls every night. I think my Mom kinda feels a little jealous but she never says anything about it.

I can't wait to have two more siblings; it's gonna be so cool being the big sister to six brothers and sisters. I'm wishing for boys.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thank you all for the reviews and messages, I really appreciate it.

Blue Orchid, (Mari) your emails make my day, they truly do. Love you lady.

 **Susan Peters** , as always, thank you for making my chapters pop.


	7. Five

_**Five**_

 _ **Melissa**_

"Come on Bob, go potty." I smiled as he trotted outside enjoying the weather. He's become such a good dog. Joe said Bob was rambunctious and destructive, well of course he would be Joe was hardly home.

Bob was so sad after Joe died, he moped around the house or would lie on his bed. Never having a dog, I didn't know they too can become depressed after the loss of a loved one. I've seen videos but never experienced it until Bob. It was the saddest thing.

It wasn't until Callie and Bob were in the back yard, she had fallen and was crying; Bob helped her up and barked like crazy for my attention. That was the day he changed and found his purpose. It's as if he realized he had a little one to take care of, since then he's been the best dog.

I'm looking forward to going out tonight. It's margarita night at Steph's favorite Mexican restaurant and we're all going to enjoy a girl's night out. We haven't all had a chance to get together for a while so I'm looking forward to it. Steph should be here soon to pick us up then we'll head over to Mom Angie's house to drop off Callie.

I've began calling Mrs. Morelli Mom because that's what she's become to me. I'd never describe my childhood as great, quite the opposite to be exact. My parents were drug addicts and dealers; they died during a drug deal gone bad, and shot to death when I was six.

I remember it clearly, it was a few days before they died my father sat me down and gave me a black and white stuffed kitty. It wasn't your typical toy because it had a secret compartment. At the time, I didn't know what was inside but all he said was _"when you turn eighteen and something happens to your mom and me, open up the belly. Promise not to open it until you're eighteen because you'll need what's inside to help you, don't let it leave your side okay baby?"  
_

I guess my father was the more caring of the two; my mom was too busy getting or trying to sell dope. On the outside, we appeared to be a normal family but inside the house was a different story. They got so hooked on their drugs they began to neglect me. I learned to fend for myself at an early age.

After my parents were shot, it was foster home after foster home for me; the families complained I wasn't blending in. I always had a suitcase packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. The second I turned eighteen, I told the family I was living with at the time that I was leaving, and they gave me an envelope with six hundred dollars, so I packed the rest of my things in the ready to go suitcase and took off never to turn back.

I checked into a hotel for a few nights to decide my future. I had just finished eating a juicy steak, baked potato, and dessert that I had ordered from room service. I was playing with my kitty that had become my best and only friend which I named booboo kitty.

I kept my promise to my father, carefully opening booboo kitty's belly and took out a wad of stuffing which contained a small envelope with a note and a shit load of one hundred dollar bills. Each bill was folded into small pieces wrapped in plastic, I guess it was my dad's idea to make them feel like part of the stuffing and to be able to hold all that money.

The note read, _'Lissa,'_ that was his nickname for me. _'You're alone now baby so take the money and start a new life for yourself in Philadelphia, contact these people and they'll help you get settled. Don't mention a word about the money. We're sorry for being such bad parents, we did love you, especially me. Love Mommy and Daddy.'_ I began counting the money and I about fainted when I counted ten thousand dollars.

The next day, I called the people on the piece of paper I told them about my parents' death and I had been instructed to contact them when I turned eighteen. They told me to take a cab to the airport and there would be a plane ticket waiting for me. I paid my hotel bill and left a huge tip for the staff who took such good care of me and I never looked back.

When I arrived in Philly, a uniformed driver was holding a card with my name on it; he led me to a stretch limo and drove me to meet the people who would help me get settled. To say I was a little scared is an understatement, I was freaking petrified. I had no idea what I was walking into but felt it was better than what I've already lived through.

We drove for about an hour and arrived at a lavish compound, the gate opened, and we took the driveway which was at least a mile long to a huge southern style mansion. A middle aged couple met us at the driveway, the man looked so much like my mom, it was crazy.

"Melissa, welcome to our home." Mrs. Montrose said as she hugged me and led me inside the house.

"You look so much like my mother." I said to Mr. Montrose.

"That's because I'm her older brother, Mel. You were actually named after me; my name is Melvin Issa Montrose."

"So, you're my Aunt and Uncle?" I asked in shock, I had no idea I even had relatives.

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Montrose answered. It was obvious they were filthy rich and I didn't want to know the source of their income but also wondered why I was meeting them for the first time.

"Why haven't I met you before?" I asked.

"We met when you were born and still very little, but your mom pulled away from me." My uncle replied. "Come now, there's plenty of time to catch up, you must be tired. Let's get you settled in your room and we can sort things out later." He took my bag and led me to an area of the house that would be my own little wing. I had a huge bedroom, bathroom, living room.

The Montrose Family owned a variety of businesses and they taught me all the aspects of the restaurant world. I was hired to run a new family style restaurant, it was a great job, and I was the manager, bartender, and server. I loved it. I still had that money hidden in booboo kitty. I didn't put it in the bank until I began working at the restaurant. With each paycheck I would deposit a small amount of cash. My life was good, my Aunt and Uncle were good people, their daughter on the other hand was an absolute bitch, and she hated me from the second she set her eyes on me. She was older than I was by at least ten years.

I remember the night I met Joe, he came into the restaurant with a group of guys who worked for my uncle. They would come in every Friday for dinner and drinks. I was under the impression that he and my cousin Vicki were into each other, even though he flirted with me I didn't give him the time of day. There was no way I was getting in a battle with Miss. Hateful.

Joe started paying more and more attention to me and I noticed Vicki no longer came around, so I finally agreed to go out with him. He was a smooth talker, Sade's song Smooth Operator had to have been written about him. We hit it off pretty good; he would always ask me questions about the Montrose Family and about their businesses. I cared about Joe a lot and I thought he felt the same way, the sex was fantastic, well at the time I thought so because I hadn't really had many relationships prior to Joe.

At the time, I didn't know him as Joe Morelli. One night after work, we went back to my apartment and had a fantastic night of sex and in the morning, he had made a huge breakfast for us. He asked me questions about the restaurant, profits, where the money goes etc, and I told him what I knew. Later that day I was coming out of the shower when I heard him answer his phone. _"Morelli here, yes sir. Got it sir, tonight, yes sir."_

"What the hell was that all about, who's Morelli? Who the fuck are you?"

"Melissa, the less you know the better, I suggest you go away for a few days, you said you were off for the next four days." He said with concern.

"Who the fuck are you?" Is all I could say.

"Listen to me, get dressed, pack enough for at least one week and get the hell out of here, I'll meet you in the morning. Tell your Aunt and Uncle you're going on a trip for a few days."

"Why, what the hell is going on and who are you to give me orders?"

"Shut up and listen to me Melissa, just fucking do what I say or else you'll be in a world of hurt trust me."

The look on his face told me not to argue any further so I did as he said. "Hi Uncle Mel, just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out of town for a few days, going to check into a spa resort while I have the next few days off. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay Melissa, enjoy and call if you need anything."

I left that day thinking that Joe was going to meet up with me in the morning, but he never showed nor could I reach him, his phone said not in service. I was in my room at the spa watching the news when I saw that there was a raid at the Montrose Estate, tons of DEA, ATF, Sheriffs, FBI, and a host of multiple agencies all over the property.

My Aunt and Uncle were among the many dead people and the agents were carrying out box after box of evidence. I took off and went back to the Estate to find answers and saw agents escorting Vicki.

"You fucking bitch, you did this. You and that damned cop, I'll get you back for this."

"What cop, what the hell are you talking about?" I replied in shock, I had no clue what she was rambling about. They took her away and that's the last I saw of her and everyone else including Joe. It all made sense, he wasn't the man I thought he was, his name was Morelli, could he be the cop Vicki was rambling about?

Days later, a few detectives showed up at the restaurant to ask me more questions about the Montrose family and business. They informed me that I was listed as the owner of the restaurant which was news to me and that I needed to meet with the DA.

After my meeting with the DA, I was cleared of any suspicions they may have had with my involvement in what was one of the biggest money laundering and drug smuggling businesses to infiltrate Philly. The DA found out that my parents were the drug distributors for my Uncle and the reason they were killed was because someone had put a hit on them and it was believed to have been someone in the Montrose organization. I was told I had nothing to worry about, the restaurant was clear and a legitimate business.

Business at the restaurant began to grow because of all the press so I threw myself into my job to keep my mind occupied, people just had to come and eat at a place that once belonged to the scandalous Montrose family. I continued acting like a typical server and not as the business owner. I again was alone and wondered what happened to Joe or whoever the hell he was.

Five weeks had passed when I found out I was pregnant, the father was none other than the man of mystery. I tried unsuccessfully to find him and even asked the DA and detectives if they knew what happened to him, but I didn't get any information so I did my own digging.

I remembered the name Morelli and traced him to Trenton New Jersey, where he was a cop. I waited until Callie was born before I made the trip to Trenton to confront him. He wasn't a happy camper when I showed up at the Trenton PD station but after multiple DNA tests proved he was in fact the father, he seemed to be a little nicer. He explained he had been undercover and told me in more detail about the Montrose family and business. He went on to explain the reason behind me not being implicated in the case was due to him telling the Feds I was innocent and had no clue of what was going on. I was a non-entity in the Montrose business other than the restaurant.

After Joe and I spent a few days together, I sold the restaurant and moved to Trenton to start a new life with my baby girl and possibly Joe. We were just friends in the beginning, getting to know one another, at some point we both felt it was time to take our relationship to the next level. We had a good life; he was such a great dad to Callie. Joe told me the story behind his and Stephanie's relationship as well as his cheating tendencies, but he was good to Callie and me and we were going to have a great life together. I was devastated when he died; it took me a while to be my old self. I was left with his house, money and his pension for our baby girl. We were set financially but what's money when the one you love is gone?

Woody was assigned as my security detail; he made sure we were safe. Joe made Ranger promise that he would protect us and keep Callie and me safe always. I loved Joe, I really did but things changed between Woody and me and I fell in love with him. Joe came into my life when I was lonely and searching but my love for Woody is different

I'll never forget the look on Woody's face when we passed in the hallway at Rangeman. Even though I wasn't ready for any relationship, I knew there was going to be something special between us. He's been amazing with Callie and he has no ill feelings for the fact that she's Joe's baby. He was honest with me from the beginning telling me how much he disliked Joe for how he treated Stephanie.

"Bob what are you barking about?" Stephanie must have pulled up in the driveway. I thought to myself.

"It's open Steph, I'm upstairs finishing up." I shouted. When I came down the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who the fuck are you? Put my baby down." Next thing I knew it was lights out.

What the heck, where the hell am I? I mumbled as I woke up groggy with a pounding headache and in shear panic. Where's Callie? I couldn't figure out what happened, why I felt so terrible. Did I pass out and hit my head? I began to panic because I couldn't see or hear my baby.

"Callie, where are you? Come to Momma." I called out while I fumbled in the dark to find a lamp, panic had already hit me not knowing where my baby is.

I turned on a small lamp and realized I was alone in a room that was not my house.

"CALLIE!" I shouted and dropped to the floor in tears.


	8. Six

_**Six**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

As soon as I arrived to pick up Melissa, my spidey senses went crazy. Loud barking came from the back yard along with scratching against the fence. Bob was in guard mode and very unhappy.

I noticed the door slightly open and pulled out my gun, looked in the window there was no sign of movement. I walked to the back yard and saw a very agitated and angry dog. I opened the gate, he quickly ran outside and ran around in the front yard barking and straight into the bolted out after a few minutes letting me know the house was empty.

I quickly activated my panic button and called the control room.

"What's wrong Bomber?" Nikko, one of our new Vet hires asked.

"Get a team to Melissa and Woody's house now, something is wrong. I'm going inside to search."

"On it, I'll stay on the line." I heard him sound out the urgent call while I slowly walked in the house; I pulled out my flashlight and slowly walked around the house.

"If anyone is in the house, you better show yourself, or I'll blow your fucking head off." I shouted as I walked around. I turned off the lights to each room when finished my searched through every nook and cranny.

Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Manny, Hal, Woody, and Ram were at a training ranch about four hours away and at this moment, not a good time for them to be gone. As soon as the Rangeman team arrived at the house, I started barking out orders.

"Okay, listen up, Melissa and Callie are gone. I was supposed to pick them up, the door was slightly open, and Bob was going crazy. Rafael, Ramon, Binky, and Cal, start canvassing the area. Leave no stone un-turned. Miguel, Berto, Lily, Shannon, Rico take each house and ask if any of the neighbors saw anything. This is a nosy neighborhood, so someone has to have seen something." I was trying to get my bearings in gear and not panic. I took a deep breath and took control. "The crime van is now the command center, report back here."

"Yes boss." They replied and ran off to do their duty.

My friends from Trenton PD arrived shortly after my team took off. "What's up Bomber?" Eddie asked with Big Dog following behind.

"I came to pick up Melissa and Callie and they're gone, something is off, the front door was open, and Bob was barking hysterically. I sent my team to canvass the area and to talk to neighbors. My crime scene unit is inside dusting for prints and gathering evidence."

"Has the scene been compromised?" Eddie asked.

"No, other than Bob tracking in dirt and my finger prints while I searched the house."

"Okay, I'll send my crime team inside too." Eddie said as my phone rang. Thank God its Ranger.

"Babe, we got the all alert message, are you okay? What's going on?" He asked in full panic mode.

"It's Melissa and Callie, they're gone." I then explained to him in detail what I found and what was currently happening. "I need you all here; I'm calling Nikko to get the choppers ready."

"Good job Babe. Tell him to send two additional men to drive our vans back."

"Yes sir." I hung up and called the control room. "Nikko, get the choppers ready to pick up Ranger and the team, add a couple of men to drive the vehicles back. Send me some additional men and call Cal and Binky tell them to report to Rangeman and prepare to fly the choppers. Pull as many guys as you can, call in anyone that can come in and cover the control room. I need you to be on point for this at your end. Understood?"

"Understood Boss, I'm on it."

I called the girls to let them know what was happening and then called Mrs. Morelli I found it odd that she didn't answer her phone considering she was expecting us to drop off Callie.

"Crap, crappity crap. Nikko, get a team over to Mrs. Morelli's house, she doesn't answer her phone and she knew we were dropping off the baby."

"Eddie, can you dispatch a car to meet my men at Mrs. Morelli's house, she should be there." I sat inside the crime unit van trying to think. "What the fuck is going on, what happened?" I asked myself as I walked back inside the house.

I searched Melissa's closet nothing seemed out of place, her drawers on the other hand were a mess, telling me someone had packed some things in a hurry, bathroom showed her personal items were also packed. I found the same in Callie's room and bathroom.

"FUCK, they've been kidnapped. Why, who? This doesn't make sense." I rambled to myself.

"Nikko pull up the surveillance video from the house and the street lights and send them to the crime van monitors. I thought Ranger was going a little over the top getting permission to install cameras on each street light beginning in the middle of the street but I'm thankful that he insisted. Alex and Connie pulled up and came running to the van. She brought two coffee boxes and other food items.

"Steph, I know it's gonna be a long night, what do you need me to do?" Connie asked.

"Right now, I'm waiting for the surveillance videos to be transferred to the monitors so I can start viewing. Alex, you be the point person here, Nikko is point at Rangeman. Connie, no doubt the media will be here soon, I need you to keep them at bay. I'll talk to them when I have something more to go on."

I ran inside the house and took the photo of Callie and Melissa and brought Bob back to the van, he was so agitated, I thought he was going to have heart failure. He calmed down once he settled on the floor of the van. The neighbors were beginning to gather around the van asking how they could help and Connie asked them each to write down anything that they may have witnessed and then was able to get them back inside their respective homes.

"Connie, I'm a nervous wreck, usually Ranger is at the helm, I don't want to make any mistakes and miss something."

"Bomber, you're doing a great job, you've got this." Alex said.

"Yeah, what he said." Connie replied kissing her handsome fiancé on the cheek. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sunk my teeth into a Boston Crème donut. Within a few minutes, the three monitors were playing the surveillance videos.

I watched horrified as a black van with the blackest of black window tints pull up to the house, three men got out, dressed in black wearing ski masks. "Alex, zoom in on the guy without the gloves, he's wearing a ring on his finger, and the other guy has some writing on the back of his jacket." I watched as they slowly made their way inside the house, "ugh, she was expecting me, so she had the door unlocked. Damn it."

They must have drugged Melissa and Callie because they were both out and being carried into the van. "Alex, zoom inside the van. Can you see anyone else?"

"Yeah, I think its Mrs. Morelli sitting with her back up against the panel."

"Damn it, they took her too, but why?" I sat with my face in my hands trying to figure out why they've been kidnapped. "None of this makes sense. I don't understand why."

"Bomber don't drive yourself crazy, you need to be strong for them and for us. You're our fearless leader." Alex replied.

"I can't wait until Ranger and Tank get here to take over the situation. I'm a nervous wreck right now."

"Steph stop it. You need to stay strong; you're doing a good job. Now get back to doing what you do best, analyze the fuck out of the videos. Leave no stone un-turned." Alex said in hopes of comforting me.

As I watched, I told Alex where to freeze and zoom in , of course there were no plates on the van, but the idiot without gloves will have left finger prints throughout the house. I looked at the ring in the photo, after I enlarged it a couple of times, I could clearly see that it was a snake ring. I ran the print through the photo recognition and it gave a good description of a rustic silver snake ring with black diamond eyes, it looked almost antique.

"Bingo." I yelled.

"What is it Bomber?"

"This ring." I showed him the picture. "Surely someone will know where you can buy this, there can't be too many stores who sell it." I scanned the photo and sent it to Nikko.

"Hey, I just sent you a photo of a ring, circulate that, have the guys take it to Stark Street and show it around, someone has to know who this ring belongs to."

"Good work Boss." Nikko replied.

I called the jeweler Carlos and I use and sent him the photo so he can check it out and he said he'd get back to me.

My team finally finished looking for evidence and apparently these idiots left finger prints and foot prints in the mud outside the window. My guys made a cast of the shoes and got to work analyzing everything.

The crew canvassing the streets came back without much but the ones who talked to the neighbors had quite a bit of info gathered. There was nothing more we could do at this point; we needed the technology at the office.

"Team, you've all done a great job, we're done here. I need two of you to stay at the house keep your eyes open and report anything no matter how small, I want to know about it. I'll take Bob in my car. Let's all meet in the conference room and go over everything."

"You got it Boss."

"Connie, I'm going to order from Pinos, would you guys mind picking up the food?" I called and spoke to Mr. Pino, told him to put a huge order together a variety of pizza and pasta dishes, Greek dishes anything he could think of because we were on an important case.

I stopped off at the store to pick up a bag of food for Bob and by the time I arrived at Rangeman, my teams were gathered in the conference room with photo's, notes and you name it on to the smart boards. It looked like an episode of Criminal Minds. Hector was the mastermind behind all that.

"Report." I barked. Holy moly, where did that come from. I started to giggle. "Hi Hector."

"Estefania, why didn't you call me?"

"It was your first day off in weeks, you needed a break. You didn't need to interrupt your day."

"This is too important."

"I swear Bomber; you've become the female version of Ranger." Ramon blurted out. We went over the evidence and listened to what each person had to report and took a break when Connie and Alex walked in with the food.

"Boss, Ranger, and the guys are about 1 hour out." Nikko announced as he sat down to join us for some food.

"Does anyone know how Woody is holding up? I've been too busy to talk to Ranger."

"He's pissed as hell. Bobby said he was gonna give him a sedative to calm his ass down." Rafael replied.

"Who do we have on Stark?" I asked Nikko.

"The best urban warfare Vets, they know their stuff. Trust me they'll dust the hell out of Stark."

"Good to know. Oh my god, I am sounding more and more like Ranger."

"And that's definitely a good thing Steph." Connie said.

"Bomber, I'm patching a call through to you guys. It's the Stark team." The control room announced.

"Boss, we have a possible hit on the van and the ring. We're heading to their place now."

"Okay, let Hector know where you are so he can meet you there, be careful, we don't want to spook them. Send me names, now." I ordered. Hector and Alex took off running.

The jeweler called to let me know where the ring is made, apparently, there is only one jeweler in Newark who makes custom rings, and the snake ring is his specialty. "Rafael, call the jeweler, wake his ass up if you have to. I want to know the jackass who wears this ring."

"Yes ma'am."

Carlos' parents are still with the girls, I called to let them know the situation. "So, Mama, we won't be home tonight. Thank you both for spending the night. If the girls are still under the weather, they can stay home from school." I talked to the girls briefly and kissed them good night.

"You all did a fantastic job tonight, thank you. We need to be prepared so I want you all to take a rest in shifts; it's going to be a long night. I'm going upstairs to change."

I took the elevator up to seven with Connie behind me. "Steph, I'm impressed, you're fucking awesome." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I learned from the best of the best." I went to the closet, took off my clothes, and changed into my Rangeman gear, weapons and all. I was dressed to the hilt Rangeman style.

"Look at you. You're a mini Ranger." Connie said as she pulled on my pony tail. We went back downstairs to see the guys going over the evidence and coming up with all sorts of ideas and scenarios. I was proud of my team, there's no doubt about that.

"What have we got so far?" I asked as I stood in the doorway. "Rafael any word?"

"Well Boss, it seems that the ring is worn by a mob from a third world country, the snake's black eyes signify their black hearts which this group is proud of. I'm taking Zip and we're heading out to meet the team on Stark.

I pulled up information on this mob and what I read about them was pretty damn scary, they are a ruthless bunch and if they don't get what they want, they kill without hesitation, but kidnapping isn't their thing. They are strictly into drugs, weapons, and prostitution. I need to call Alexander; he'll be able to tell me about them.

"Damn, it's too late to call him." I rambled as I paced. "Crap, I have no choice, I need his help."

"Hi Uncle Alex, I am so sorry to wake you, but I need your help."

"Little girl, what is it? Are you in trouble, are you hurt?" He asked with worry in his sleepy gravelly voice.

"No, it's not me; Melissa, Callie, and Mrs. Morelli have been abducted. One of the men was wearing a serpent ring with black diamonds for eyes. We traced that ring to a Serbian Mob. But from what I found, this isn't their style. Do you know anything about them?"

"Angel, I do. Tell me what happened." He was at complete attention while I explained what took place.

"You're right this is not their usual MO. That ring is only given to loyal members of the mob and the carvings on the ring indicate the level of each member. Send me a photo of the ring. Melissa, Callie nor Mrs. Morelli haven't suddenly become arms dealers have they?" He said with a slight laugh.

"I'm sending you the picture now." I heard his phone ping and waited patiently for him to study the ring.

"Well, from what I can see, the carvings on this ring indicate the bastard is low on the totem pole. It's difficult to determine from the photo but I bet the diamond quality on that particular ring is cheap probably not even diamonds. As a member is promoted in their standing or position, the quality of the stones increase. Top level members have extremely high quality stones. My guess thie black stones are lab created, again indicating low level member. Let me make a few phone calls and I'll get back to you."

I heard him call for Yamanos, his right hand man before he hung up.

"Ok so what we're dealing with here are low level members of the mob. Alexander Ramos knows that group well and he will get back to me. Now, whoever needs to rest, do it now, because when Ranger and the team return, there won't be much time to rest. Go do it now."

"Honestly Steph, I'm so damn proud of you. Watching you handle this is amazing."

"Thanks Connie I appreciate it. I'm scared I'll miss something. Listen you must be tired, go home."

"No way, Melissa is a good friend."

"Then go take an empty apartment and relax. Nikko, what apartment is available?" I asked through the intercom. I went to Tank's office where he keeps the keys. "Now go, get some rest." I put my arm around her shoulder and walked her to the apartment.

"Steph, I'll make some calls too, see what my family knows about this group, if anything."

"Thanks Connie every little bit of information helps."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Thank you all** for the reviews and comments. Great minds think alike. :-) AAH, the title no threat refers to Stephanie only. :-) _

_As always thank you Susan Peters for your help and editing, I appreciate it._


	9. Seven

_**Seven**_

 _ **Woody**_

It was day three of executive and core team training when the all personnel alert sounded on our phones. Of course, our first thought was Bomber had managed to get in some kind of trouble. It had been so long since she had been in the middle of a crazy situation our fear and panic was front and center.

I was not prepared for what was about to come.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted when Ranger tried telling me that Melissa, Callie, and Mrs. Morelli had been abducted. Ranger tried to be evasive. "Boss, with all due respect, just fucking tell me what happened."

"When Stephanie arrived at the house to pick up Melissa and Callie they were gone. Bob was going crazy in the back yard; the front door was slightly open. She's put teams together and they are working to get details and evidence."

"Fuck, she's in charge of the operation, my woman and her baby are out there, and I have to depend on Bomber to find them. That's all I need. I gotta get the hell out of here and get working on this." I regretted what I said the second it left my mouth but I had lost all control. Ranger grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and shoved me against the wall.

"You will respect Stephanie as your boss and my wife do you hear me?" He shouted in my face, we were nose to nose. "She's more than a friend to you, she considers you her brother, and do you think for one second she would fuck this operation up when someone she loves is in the middle of it?" He let go of me and walked away.

"That was a fool thing to say Woody, you know Bomber better than that." Tank said as he smacked my head.

"I'm sorry Ranger; I didn't mean it. That was fear that came out of my mouth."

My apology didn't stop each of the men from punching me in the gut as they walked by me. I deserved it.

We were being briefed on the situation. I listened as Stephanie explained what had been happening and what she's organized. I was impressed with the operation she's set up in a short amount of time, the men all respect her, and they'll go to the ends of the earth to do as she asks. I regretted the hell out of my comment because I know Bomber; she has tenacity that I've never seen in anyone before.

"Men gather up your gear, Steph has arranged for choppers to pick us up with teams to drive our vehicles back to Trenton. The rest of the training will have to wait." Ranger announced and we quickly got busy with our gear and waited with agitation for the choppers. I had so much frustration and anger running wild in my body.

"I need to go for a run; too much stress in my body is not good." I announced and Santos followed me. Halfway through our run, I stopped, dropped to the ground, and did something I haven't done since I was a kid. I prayed that my Melissa, Callie and Mrs. Morelli are found quickly, safe and sound.

I had no control of the tears streaming down my face. "Woody, you know Bomber, she's relentless when it comes to someone she loves, add Callie to the mix and she'll stop at nothing. We'll find your woman dude."

"Man, Melissa and Callie are the best thing that's happened to me, besides my job and life at Rangeman, but this is totally different. The second I saw her in the hallway when she stayed in the building, I wanted her, but Bomber told me to stand down since she was with Morelli." I stood up with my hands on hips. "Deep down, I knew I wanted her, not that I wanted the cop dead, but she captured my heart." The tears finally stopped and surprisingly, I wasn't afraid that Santos saw the tears. "Mrs. Morelli has been a mom to both Melissa and I, all this fucking sucks because it came out of nowhere."

"I know man, I know. When we find our soul mate and someone to love, they get a grip on our hearts and we're not the same men. They change us inside and out, ya know what I mean?" Santos said with his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Look at how Steph changed Ranger. It's amazing what the love of a good woman will do to fucking hard as shit asses like us." I said.

"Come on dude, let's head back to the ranch, choppers should be here soon." Les said running back.

"While we're waiting for our ride back, let's go over some things." Tank announced as soon as we walked in the door. "Woody, has Melissa mentioned anything weird happening around the house, like someone may have been watching her, anything that seemed off to her?" Tank asked.

"No sir, not a thing. We spend a lot of time together so I would know if something was hinky."

"Is there anyone that would want to do something to hurt you by taking your loved ones?" Ranger asked. "A skip, someone on Stark, and anyone you can think of?"

"No sir, if that was the case, why throw Mrs. Morelli in the mix, people wouldn't really connect her to me."

"Yeah, that's what's weird. Why is she involved in this?" Bobby added.

"The more I think about all this, I want to fucking kill someone." I said slamming my fist on the table.

We spent the rest of the time going over any new cases I've worked on and anyone that may want to get back at me for something, but we all came up blank. Stephanie kept us updated on anything that she and the teams found, no matter how minor; I wanted to know about it.

I never realized fifty-five minutes could take so fucking long to pass. I was starting to get agitated, pacing back and forth, and punching the walls. I felt like a caged tiger. I saw Ranger signaling Bobby from the corner of my eye.

"Dude, calm the fuck down." Bobby ordered as he walked towards me holding an object. "I won't hesitate to sedate you. You're gonna have a damned heart attack."

Thankfully, we heard the choppers. I couldn't get to them fast enough. As soon as we were strapped in, my mind went straight to Melissa and Callie.

When they stayed at Rangeman, I wanted her from the second I set my eyes on her. I tried to hide it, but Bomber caught me staring at Melissa. I laughed when she said, _"leave it alone Woody, I don't think Joe can handle losing another woman to a Rangeman."_ I tried to figure out ways to 'accidentally' run into her without getting the cop all bent out of shape. I knew it was wrong, but she got under my skin in such a good way, I didn't know what to do. After much discussion with Steph and myself, I decided to let it play out on its own. We all knew Morelli's track record with women.

After Morelli died, I made sure to pay extra attention to her and Callie without seeming obvious. Ranger and Steph could read me like a book, but I stood my distance. I was there for her for anything she needed. I even helped Vince with the renovation of the house. She was hurting and I could see what Morelli's death was doing to her. One day I bit the bullet and asked Ranger and Steph if I could take them to the beach house for the weekend. They agreed it would be good for them. I was a nervous wreck to ask Melissa, I was shaking in my boots. I played that day repeatedly in my mind.

" _Melissa, listen there's a little bit to finish off at the house, how about I take you and Callie to the beach house for the weekend just to get away and relax." I saw the turmoil going through her mind. "I promise, there are plenty of bedrooms for all of us and Callie will love it." I waited discreetly holding my breath; I figured if she said no, that was my sign to leave it alone for good._

 _After what felt like hours, she finally responded. "Woody, I'd like that very much. Is it okay to use the house?"_

" _Yeah, the one we're going to is Rangeman property and it's open to all Rangeman staff and family. So, we're good."_

" _Okay. Can you take me back to the house so I can pack a bag for Callie and me? When do we leave?" She asked as her eyes danced with excitement and her beautiful smile lit up her face._

" _How about we leave tomorrow after my shift, I'm off until Tuesday."_

" _That works, thank you Woody for everything but especially for being such a good friend." She said as she kissed me softly on my cheek. It was love at first sight but that soft kiss clenched the deal and she now owned my heart, mind, and soul._

Tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought of her missing, possibly dead and God only knows what else. The sex trafficking has grown big time and the targets are women and young babies. If it was just Melissa and Callie, we'd be working on a different angle, but with Mrs. Morelli included, it throws a wrench into the trafficking scenario.

"I'm stumped, I can't fucking think of any connection and any reasoning as to why this happened. Mrs. Morelli is the odd thing about this abduction." I rambled as my brain was going from images of Melissa and me.

 _Our relationship was changing and Melissa and I were slowly becoming closer and I think she was more cautious because of losing Joe. I noticed that she stopped wearing the engagement ring that Joe had bought her, and I knew she was ready to move on. Callie was staying with Mrs. Morelli for the night and I used the opportunity to have a heart to heart talk with her._

" _Listen, Melissa we need to talk." I said sitting her on the couch._

" _What's up Woody, are you okay?" She asked with concern._

" _Yeah, but not really."_

" _Huh?" She asked tilting her head to the side._

 _I was playing with Bob and, giving him belly rubs. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I'm crazy about you. I have been since I first set my eyes on you at Rangeman. I didn't want to disrupt what you and Morelli had but the feelings have been there for a long time now." Whew, there I said it._

" _Woody, wow. I don't know how to respond to that." She said looking at me. I was not expecting that response, that's for damn sure._

" _Okay, I guess that….." She quickly stopped me and moved closer to me._

" _Sorry, that didn't come out right. After the weekend at the beach my feelings for you changed." She stopped and put her finger to my lips. "Now before you go thinking negative things, hear me out. They changed in a good way, but I was afraid to show you how I felt because I didn't want to cheat on Joe, even though he's not with us any longer, I still felt that way." She was playing with her fingers and seemed so confused._

 _I waited patiently for her to finish what thoughts were running through her mind._

" _I had a long conversation with Steph, I explained how my feelings for you began to change, and I didn't know what to do or how to handle it."_

" _What words of advice did Bomber give you?" I asked her smiling, because I knew exactly what Steph would say. "Let your heart choose, not your head don't squash what you feel and don't think of it as cheating on Joe"._

" _Steph said having feelings for you is not cheating on Joe and that I needed to let my heart choose not my head and run with how I felt. I talked to Angie and she said the same thing. That I shouldn't hold back what I feel for you. As much as she would have loved to see Joe, Callie and I as a family, it wasn't the plan." She played with the hem of her shirt twisting and rolling it, I could see she was just as nervous as I was._

 _We sat in silence._

" _Angie gave me her blessing to move on saying it's what Joey would want, and Woodrow is a good man. She said she would support any decision I made as long as we didn't take Callie out of her life."_

" _So, we're gonna do this? Our friendship is going to move to the next level, we're gonna be in a relationship?" I asked smiling from ear to ear._

" _Yeah." She said smiling back at me._

" _Exclusive right?" I asked._

" _Oh yeah, totally exclusive, I'm not a loosie goosie. You should know that by now."_

 _We sealed our new relationship with a beautiful, long, and sensual kiss which I had to pull away from because there's no telling where it would lead. I know she wasn't ready for that step yet._

 _I was so happy, apart from my job; nothing has ever made me happier in my life. I've lived a good life. I have an amazing blood family, my Rangeman family is the best, and I now have my own little family._

 _Callie is such an amazing little girl. I know she's Joe's daughter, but I love her like she's my own and despite his faults and the way he treated Steph, he was an amazing father and I plan on being the best thing to that little girl. I won't ignore that Joe will always be her father and I will always answer any questions she has about him, even if I have to lie a little._

 _Our feelings were growing stronger; the physical aspect of our relationship was now added to the emotional. I've had my share of women, plenty of them, but never did I put my heart, mind, or soul into them. One time I had a long lasting thing with a woman who ended up cheating on me while I was deployed, she tried to convince me the baby was mine from our last night together. I told her to fuck off and get the hell out of my life and if she didn't know how to do the math, then she needed to go back to school. From that moment, I was a hard ass using women purely to satisfy my sexual urges and needs. I never claimed to be a prince charming, quite the opposite in fact._

 _I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Melissa and Callie and felt I needed to clear the path with Mrs. Morelli, she's become such a good friend and is a very loving woman. I explained how deeply in love I was with Melissa and how much I loved Callie. "Angie, I love them with all my heart. I know that it may hurt you to see them with me and not Joe, but I promise I will take care of them, love them, and protect them for the rest of their lives. I will never forget that Joe is Callie's father and he was a good dad. I will do everything in my power to be just as good. Your grandbaby will always know who her father is. I promise you that."_

" _What are you asking me?" She asked smiling._

" _I want permission to ask for Melissa's hand and I want to have her and Callie in my life until I take my last breath."_

" _Woodrow, I've known you had feelings for Melissa for quite some time and to be honest with you if the two of you hadn't come to the conclusion on your own, I was going to sit you both down and bring up the discussion myself." She laughed. "Of course, you have my blessing and it's an honor that you think enough of me to ask me first. You are a good man and you have a beautiful heart." Her eyes began to pool with tears. "When I see the real you and all the other men especially Carlos, I get so angry at Joey when he constantly called you all thugs. It breaks my heart that he felt that way. But I forgive him because when his time was coming to an end, who did he ask to take care of his family? Carlos and his men. I think he knew all along you were not the criminals and thugs he thought but was afraid to admit it to himself."_

 _She began crying; I held her hands and comforted her. "Joe and all of us at Rangeman were not the best of friends but we all respected him, he didn't deserve to lose his life."_

" _Woodrow, you promise not to take my girls away from me?"_

" _Of course, I promise you will always be a part of their life as well as mine. My parents are in Texas so you're a part of our lives and that will never change."_

" _You have my blessing and I wish the three of you the best life filled with love, happiness, and many blessings."_

" _Do you want to see the ring I bought?" She smiled. "Stephanie took me to the jeweler her and the boss use and he designed it for me._

" _Of course, do you have it with you?"_

" _Yes Ma'am." I pulled out the box. "I chose a three stone diamond to represent Melissa, Callie and me. The larger stone in the middle represents us as a family and the two on each side represent Melissa and Callie. Its platinum and 2.4 carats. To be honest I have no clue what all that means but Steph said it's beautiful and that Melissa would love it. The owner gave me a huge discount as part of the Rangeman family."_

" _Stephanie is right, it is a beautiful ring and looks very expensive. I am so happy for all three of you." After I dropped off Mrs. Morelli at home I quickly drove to my apartment and began planning my proposal._

"Finally, we fucking landed." I said quickly stripping myself of the straps and jumped out of the chopper to the awaiting vehicles. I needed to set things straight with Ranger. "Boss." I shouted as I ran towards his vehicle. "I'm sorry for disrespecting Bomber that way, I regretted what I said the second it came out of my mouth. It's not an excuse but I am scared shitless Boss." He stared at me and I had no clue what was going through his complex mind. If he decided to sock me in the jaw, I wouldn't blame him. "I know Steph is doing everything in her power to find my family. I hope we're good."

Silence and his usual blank face had me worried.

"We're good. I never want to hear that kind of talk again. Understood?"

"Understood Sir!"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thank you for following and your reviews and messages, I appreciate it. Thank you **SUSAN PETERS** for your talents. I appreciate it.

Some of you have the same thoughts running through your minds as I do and I love the feedback. I'm using this as a distraction until I do some in-vitro research, as that is something I have no clue about. :-)

Thanks again.


	10. Eight

_**Eight**_

 _ **Ranger**_

Stephanie came running down the hall when she saw me and jumped into my arms, wrapped her long sexy legs around my waist and kissed me. My no public display of affection rule went out the window.

"Oh, thank God you guys are here; I am turning over the torch to you." I returned her kisses and she slowly slid down the length of my body.

"No way Babe, from everything I've heard, you've done an excellent job. This is your operation, tell us what you need."

"But…"

"No buts Little Girl, you got this. We're here for you." Tank barked.

"Ugh, I don't want to mess up."

"Babe."

"How are you doing Woody? Listen, I don't want you invol….." She asked and was quickly interrupted mid sentence.

"No disrespect Bomber, but like hell I'm not gonna get involved, that's my woman and her baby out there somewhere."

"Okay but if it becomes too overwhelming, you let me know okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"STOP WITH THE MA'AM." She shouted, how she dislikes being referred to as ma'am.

"Now for you late arrivals, here's what we've got so far." She said leading us to the conference room with a confidence I've never seen her display. In the middle of her briefing a phone call interrupted her.

"Hello Alex, I'm putting you on speaker. The entire team is gathered in the conference room. Go ahead."

"Here's what I have found out. My sources tell me the guy wearing the ring is very low level and a grunt, hangs with two others. They're basically the runt of the litter and are not embedded tightly with the group. Apparently, they're known as the _'Three Stooges'_ and trying to prove themselves by doing stupid things to score points with the group and earn some type of respect." Ramos said.

"So why is the mob involved in this?" Stephanie asked.

"Angel, the mob isn't, these three are doing this on their own. The mob has no desire what-so-ever to kidnap the two women and a baby. My source has eyes on the street looking for these goons and they'll let me know as soon as something pops up. In the meantime keep me posted thru Yamanos, I am a tired old man, so I need my rest. Text or call him. Bye sweet girl, talk soon."

Stephanie blew out a frustrated breath and sat with her hands in her face. Muttering and rambling silently, we all know when she is in that position, we are to leave her alone because the wheels in that beautiful mind are spinning. She sat straight up as if she was startled and slammed her palm on the table.

"This has something to do with Joe and Melissa, there's no doubt about it. Woody did Melissa ever tell you about her family?"

"You mean her mom and dad? Yeah she did, they're dead so what does that have to do with any of this?"

"The Montrose Family, did she share any of that with you?"

"No Bomber, only that Melvin Montrose was her uncle. Her mom's older brother and he and his wife took her in when she was eighteen. That's all she said."

Stephanie, as a wife and mother is an amazing woman. As a business partner, she is equal to Tank and me but as an investigator, she excels and exceeds all our expectations. That mind of hers will recall a simple conversation she had with someone and use it to expand her search parameters and she's an unstoppable force of nature.

She grabbed the keyboard with fingers moving 100 miles a minute and began her search on the Montrose family. Pencil in mouth, her highlighter was going to town in between her fingers as she's reading what is displayed on the screen. The guys have told me how she gets but I've not really seen it for myself, not the full display. The best way to describe it is a predator taunting its prey before it strikes.

"Babe?"

"Shhhh." My woman shushed me, you've got to be kidding me. I turned to see my men with smirks on their faces. I couldn't help but smile. I am so fucking proud of her.

Stephanie quickly called Eddie Gazarra. "Hi there, I need your help. I'm so sorry it's late. I have to pick your brain it may help with Melissa's case."

"No worries Steph, I'm at the station anyway. What's up?"

"Do you remember a few years back when Joe went to Philadelphia assisting the Feds on a case that turned out to be one of the largest money laundering and drug smuggling busts to hit Philly?"

"Yeah but what does it have to do with Melissa?"

"Not quite sure yet, other than Mr. & Mrs. Montrose were Melissa's Aunt and Uncle. The case is closed, right? Please send me all the paperwork, everything you have no matter how minor, I want it all."

"Yeah, I'll pull the files and scan them over to you. Give me thirty minutes."

"Care to share with the class Babe?"

"Well if my hunches are correct, this all has to do with something that went down with the multi-agency bust. Look at this video, now check out the interaction between this chick with the dark hair and Melissa."

"Okay it looks like the chick is spewing anger towards Melissa but what the hell is she saying?" Woody asked.

"Nikko, get in here now." Where has my Stephanie gone and who is this woman sitting next to me? I asked myself.

"Yeah Boss, oh sorry Ranger." Nikko answered with embarrassment.

"No need to apologize, she is your boss."

"I need you to look at the footage and repeat what the dark haired chick is rambling about and also when she confronts Melissa." I sat in awe of my amazing woman giving out orders as soon as her brain processed everything she saw.

Nikko, I call him Stephanie's find, met Stephanie and Ty while they were having lunch at Pino's. Apparently, her and Ty were talking about hiring additional staff with different specialties and of course Nikko was intrigued the second she walked in the door, I mean what man wouldn't be. He had finished his tour with the Marines and his specialty is urban warfare, he is well versed in sign language, Arabic, Spanish, Italian and his mother tongue of Greek. In addition, he is also an expert lip reader. He watched her and Ty as they talked and new exactly what they were saying by reading their lips. He approached their table and the rest is history.

He had only been in town about a week and was staying at a hotel until he found a place to live. And my wife being who she is, had him applying for a job and moving into his new apartment within twenty-four hours.

"So, the chick is screaming at the Feds, _'you can't do this, assholes, you don't know who you're dealing with. It's all that bitch's fault, she did this.'_ She repeats that until Melissa comes rushing over to her. Melissa is asking the officer what is going on. He tells her to step out of the way, then the chick screams at her saying, _'this is all your fault you bitch you and that cop.'_ Melissa is confused and asks, _'what the hell are you talking about, what cop?'_ The feds take her away and the chick screams, ' _I'll get you for this you bitch, you've fucking ruined my life.'_ And as you can see, a couple of FBI Agents whisk Melissa away."

We all sat amazed at how good this man is at lip reading with Stephanie's proud Momma smile displayed on her face for all to see.

"Tank, run her photo through facial recognition, I want to know who she is?"

"Yes Boss." I smiled with pride watching my partner running this operation with finesse. She fucking rocks.

"Bosswoman, what do you need me to do?" It felt so weird waiting for orders and not giving them.

"At this moment I need your strength and expertise." She took my hand trying to absorb strength.

"Babe, you do not need to be afraid, you're doing a fantastic job." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her.

"Bosswoman, got a hit, Vicki Montrose, daughter of Melvin and Elizabeth Montrose, cousin and only living blood relative of Melissa's." Tank reported.

Our inbox alerted that an email was received. I opened the file and displayed the attachments on the smart boards around the room. Stephanie ran around the room reading each report, she's a freaking speed reader. She highlighted all the pertinent information.

"Bingo." She shouted.

"What is it Bomber?" Hal asked.

"Ranger, I need you to pull a few strings and get me in to see this Vicki chick, she's serving time at the US Penitentiary in Atlanta. I need to see her now."

"Why Babe?"

"I believe she's behind all this, my instinct tells me she has a score to settle with Melissa."

"Bomber, are you going there to confront her?" Woody asked.

"Oh, hell no, I have a plan. Ranger, please call in your connections. I need to get on a plane now. Les find my flights please."

"On it Bosswoman." Les replied smiling.

"Okay, I have to ask, who the heck are you and what have you done with Wifey?" Manny blurted out.

"What?" Steph asked in her typical confused tone.

We all just smiled and went on with our assigned duties. I can't wait to get her in bed tonight and ravish her.

"Babe, do the kids know we're staying here tonight?" I asked.

"Well duh, it's about time you asked. Sheesh, yes, I called and told your parents. I spoke to the girls and explained we were working on a very important case."

"Good to know." I said smacking her ass when no one was looking. She gave me a seductive smile in return.

"Boss, I'm patching the Urban Team on speaker." Nikko announced.

"Hey Boss, we have eyes on the guys, they're bunkered in a two flat brick building. They're on the top floor, the bottom floor is totally empty. The women aren't in this building."

"Ok, you know what to do, I want them brought back here a.s.a.p."

"Got it Boss."

"Boss, Yamanos is on the phone, I'm patching him through."

"Hi, what've you got for me?"

"Our sources were able to pin point ten out buildings within the area and the Pine Barrens. We don't have exact addresses but approximate locations. Text is on its way to you now with the info."

"Thank you so much, please be sure to thank your sources."

"Will do Mrs. Manoso."

I had just returned from the bathroom I leaned against the frame of the door with my arms crossed at my chest watching this amazing operation taking place in front of me. My woman, my wife, my lover, my best friend and my partner in everything was running this operation like I run my missions with expertise, the finest of plans, putting in place plans A, B and C as she covers all her options. She is leaving no stone un-turned.

"Bosswoman, my connections can't get you in tonight, but you'll get to see her tomorrow. Let me know how you are planning to approach this, and I'll let the Warden know of your plans so he can go along with it." It really did feel strange taking orders.

"We'll go in as one of those groups who take on cases where people have been wrongly imprisoned and see what she has to say about it all. I'll find a way to get her to spill the beans."

"Who are you taking with you?" I asked.

"I'm going." Woody announced.

"No, Woody I need you here, when they find Melissa, she'll need you to be there."

"I'll take Nikko, Lily, Manny and Hal."

"You don't want me to go with you?" I asked a little disappointed.

"No, I need you and Tank to run the operation here."

"Okay, you got it Bosswoman."

"Steph, the soonest flight I can get you on is in the morning." Les reported.

"Book it Danno." Stephanie cracked up at her comment. "I've always wanted to say that, ha-ha. We'll need five tickets. Hal, please let everyone know what's going on and Les, send us a message with flight times."

"Okay everyone, great job tonight. Go home, sleep and get rest. We have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow." She held my hand and we took the elevator to the apartment.

"I'm going to ravish the hell out of you the second I get you upstairs. Seeing this side of you turns me on."

"Oh boy." She kissed me with all she had.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thank you to all the reviews. I'm sorry I don't get the opportunity to reply to each message but since I don't have internet, I log on using my hot spot. I do read each review and appreciate each and every one of them along with your comments and emails.

I love how you try to figure out what's going on.

Thank you as always **Susan Peters** for your work on this. I greatly appreciate it.


	11. Nine

Nine

 _ **Angie Morelli**_

I have no idea what is going on or where we are, but I'm thankful that we aren't harmed in any way. To say this is a scary experience is an understatement of epic proportions.

Melissa and Stephanie were going to drop off Callie for the night. When I heard the knock on the door, it didn't register as to why Melissa would be knocking and not using her key. I was just so excited to see my baby girl; I didn't have time to be concerned.

I should have been far more cautious and looked to see who was before opening the door.

Two crazy guys with accents came rushing through the door the second I opened it. One pushed me and threw me on to the couch while the other went upstairs. I tried to scream but the creep would keep covering my mouth and it was lights out for me.

When I woke up, I was in a room with a small bed and a pac-n-play with Callie inside sleeping. I'm quite sure the same drug they used on me was also used on Callie. I pray it isn't dangerous. As soon as she began to stir, I quickly ran to her and held her in my arms. I had to remain calm to not frighten her. I held her tightly and quickly made my way to the other end of the room when I heard noises at the door

A man walked in wearing a ski mask, all I could see was his evil grey eyes. "Who are you and why are we here?" I asked as anger poured out of me.

"You not need to know this. Silence." The man answered loudly in his broken English.

"Where is Melissa? I demand to know why you brought us here."

"I say shut mouth woman. American women talk much." He said as he approached us. "Women in my country know to keep silent." I quickly moved away as he was about to touch Callie, but he pushed me against the wall.

"Greetings little one." He said softly as he held her fingers. "Woman come, I bring food." He led us to the little table at the opposite end of the room. Then he walked out the door locking us in.

I was too nervous to eat so I inspected the food which consisted of breakfast sandwiches, fruit, coffee, and milk. I took a small bite first just in case and waited until I was sure the food wasn't contaminated. I fed Callie while I ate my bacon egg and cheese biscuit; I must admit I was famished. This is probably the strangest abduction known to man.

I heard noises outside the door and again gathered Callie in my arms to protect her. I was glad to see Melissa shoved through the door; again, we heard the locks securing the door.

"Honey, are you alright?" I asked as I ran to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine, how are you? Callie my sweet baby come to Momma." I was more than glad to pass the baby on to her mother. Tears began to pool as I saw Melissa crying at seeing and holding her little girl, I'm sure she was distraught.

"Mom have they been treating you and Callie okay? They haven't hurt you have they?" Melissa asked with worry.

"Sweetheart, we're fine and unharmed. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No clue at all, I was waiting for Steph to come when Bob started barking. I just assumed it was her and said to come in. I came downstairs to find two big goons with ski masks standing in the living room and one of them was holding Callie. I freaked out and as I ran to take her, I felt someone behind me put something over my mouth and that was it until I woke up."

"Do you know where we might be, does anything look familiar?" I asked.

"No, absolutely no clue."

Suddenly, we heard noises outside the door and three men came and escorted us down a set of stairs to what looked like a basement apartment, with two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, kitchen and a small laundry room.

"Well at least this is a bit more comfortable and we can be together while we try and figure out what the hell is going on." Melissa said as she kissed her baby.

"Honey, do you mind if I take a shower, will you be okay? I feel so grungy."

"No absolutely not, go ahead. We may as well be comfortable while we're here until we can sort this out. When you're finished, I'll give Callie a bath."

I didn't want to leave Melissa and Callie alone for too long, so I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of leggings and t-shirt.

"You know Melissa, this is the strangest kidnapping I've ever known of, but I'm thankful that we're together." I said as I dried my hair with a towel.

"Mom, I'm sure there are plenty of things we can use here as weapons, but sadly I'm not that creative, we have to figure out how to get out of here. Damn it, why didn't I listen to Woody when he wanted to give me trackers. UGH, lesson learned."

"Listen, we have Callie to think about, let's just play this out and see what happens. Stephanie no doubt has sounded the alarms by now and has the entire state of New Jersey searching. We just need to be calm and not panic; it's not good for Callie."

"You're right. The way these guys are acting they don't seem to be the masterminds behind this, they must be taking orders from someone." She said. "But who?"

Melissa gave Callie a bath and made sure to keep her as comfortable as possible and not let her see us in fear mode. We acted as if it was an ordinary day. I watched as mother and baby were snuggled on the bed together. I don't know what's going on but thank the good Lord we at least are okay.

I watched the woman who would have been my daughter-in-law and grand-baby relax on the bed and it brought visions of what could have been if my Joey was still with us. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think of him and each time my heart breaks. The more time I spend with Callie, the more she reminds me of Joseph, she's the spitting image of my son when he was a boy, there is no denying who her father is.

Melissa and I have grown very close; she's become more of a daughter to me. It makes my daughters-in-law a little jealous. They are wonderful women but allow my sons to walk all over them. I pray each night my boys haven't inherited their father's traits because I don't dare think of what may go on in their homes. I've talked to my boys about their cheating ways, but it goes in one ear and out the other.

I know Joey was not the perfect man but I'm thankful that he didn't fully learn his father's ways. Oh, I am aware of how he treated Stephanie, cheating with that Gilman woman. When he told me that he was going to ask Melissa to marry him, I told him he better end whatever he had going with Gilman instantly or I would not give him my blessing. I hope he listened to what I had to say. Melissa is a smart woman; I believe she would have seen right through it. I found it amazing that his sudden out of town assignments decreased a little when he and Melissa decided to work on their relationship.

Woodrow is a wonderful man. Would I rather have my Joseph here with his family? In a heartbeat, but I'm thankful that Woody is a loving man to Melissa and Callie, he puts them above all else. I wish my boys could have some of his traits. I was honored when he took me to dinner to ask my permission to marry Melissa. It was sweet and meant so much.

Stephanie and Joseph would never have been happy together, they both would have simply been going through the motions. I strongly believe that my son was obsessed with Stephanie because he didn't want Carlos or any other man for that matter to have her. It's funny how things all work out in the end. They were mature enough to decide they're better off as friends rather than lovers and in the end, they had a wonderful relationship. After that decision was made, it allowed them each to focus on their future with another partner. Joe and Melissa's relationship was short lived but I'm glad to see Stephanie and Carlos are beyond happy. What they've built is short of amazing and as scared as Steph was in being a mom and wife, she is very good at both. I laugh as I wonder how she is in the kitchen.

I remember a time when Stephanie and Joey were together, I brought over frozen lasagna, and she managed to burn the entire pan. I laugh now but back then, I was not too happy with her because it is very time consuming meal to make.

"Callie finally fell asleep." Melissa said as she came and sat next to me on the couch.

"What do you think this is all about? Do you think it may have something to do with one of Joe's old cases?"

"I don't know Honey; he never talked about his work so it's hard to guess. I honestly can't imagine why this is happening."

"Well, like you said Steph has probably sounded the alarm, no doubt she called Ranger and the guys at the training camp. So I'm confident they're all doing everything they can."

Melissa took a shower and we sat trying to relax, luckily, there are items in the refrigerator and cabinet to keep us occupied. I'd much rather be baking or cooking but I don't think there are enough supplies for that. We're trying to understand what is happening. I could see she was out of sorts and it would not be good for Callie to see her mother this way. There wasn't much to do to distract ourselves, no TV, so conversation is the only distraction.

"Honey, you've experienced a lot of loss and heartache throughout your life, this too shall pass. I know it's hard to see at the moment but it will."

"I know Mom, but this is scary because Callie is in this with me. All the turmoil in my past was just me alone." Melissa answered playing with her fingers. Something I noticed she does often when nervous or stressed.

"Tell me again, how Woody proposed to you." I asked in hopes that recalling a special moment in her life would relax her.

"I don't want to upset you by talking about Woody." She replied with sadness.

"Oh sweetheart, don't ever think like that. Do I miss Joseph? Of course, with everything that's in me but I learn every day to cope with it. Callie and you help me keep things together so I don't lose my mind."

"Its strange how things all work out isn't it? Joe and I meeting were under false pretenses and we created Callie under those circumstances. I wouldn't change it for the world. I loved Joe, don't get me wrong but Woody is so different."

"How so?" I asked her.

"I always felt that Joe loved me out of obligation and he needed to do the right thing because of Callie and at times it felt like he just settled knowing he could never have Stephanie."

"Honey, I believe that Joey's feelings towards Stephanie were more obsession than true love. He did love you, he told me that many times. Whether it was out of obligation or he simply decided to settle down is something we'll never know." I held her hand. "Now tell me again how the handsome fiancé of yours proposed."

"You know Woody's not the most romantic man in the world, oh he tries to be, but he's such a cowboy. His southern charm oozes out of him which makes him romantic. He and Stephanie watched endless proposal videos and it was driving him nuts. She finally told him to knock it off and make the proposal his own." She paused smiling as she thought about him.

"As you know, he took me to the beach house for the weekend. He had arranged for us to go horseback riding on the beach. We rode for hours until the sun was setting. I noticed an area that had an umbrella with lights, blanket, and a picnic basket. It was beautiful."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Rascal Flatts song _It's Yours If You Want It_ was playing. Woody helped me off the horse and began singing the words to me. I stood crying as he sang his heart out. He doesn't have a great voice by all means." She laughed. "But he sang with so much love and conviction it brought me to tears. When the song was over, he dropped to his knee, pulled out the ring, and said _'Baby it's yours if you want it.'_ I replied I want it, I want it. He put the ring on my finger and we sealed it with a long juicy kiss."

We laughed as she talked about singing his heart out. "Was that the most romantic proposal to exist? Nope. But he made it his own and I loved every bit of it. He truly is a good man and I'm thankful that we both gave in to our feelings. I hope and pray that this episode right now is just another bump in the road."

We sat silently wondering what the outcome of this bump would be.

"I know one thing." She said with anger.

"What's that Honey?"

"When we get out of this place and back home, I'm going to let Woody put all the trackers on me that he wants. If need be, I'll have him implant one, or two maybe even three."

Callie began to stir just when we heard the release of locks. "You go take care of Callie." I said.

"You girl stop. You come with me." He grabbed Melissa's arm and took her away. I began to worry for what may happen.

I took care of Callie, and told her stories about Joseph when he was a child. Not that she can absorb what I'm saying but at least she can relax. After what felt like an eternity, they brought Melissa back to our prison. There really was no other word for it.

"Honey, are you okay, did they hurt you?" I asked.

"No, mom, they didn't touch me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure sweetheart?" I gave her a quick look over to make sure she wasn't hurt. After I was comfortable knowing she was fine we sat on the couch.

"Tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Well I now know who's behind all this."

"Who is it?" I asked.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thank you all again, your reviews and messages make my day, I appreciate the kind words.

 **Susan Peters** I appreciate all you do. Even in the midst of getting your house together to sell, you manage to make my chapters pop.

So you all like Mini Ranger Steph huh? In the midst of anger, Woody lashed out but thankfully, it was only out of fear.


	12. Ten

_**Ten**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

When Carlos said he was going to ravish me, he certainly didn't disappoint that's for sure. The second we stepped foot in the elevator, he began whispering in my ear telling me all the things he was going to do to me. I was tingling from my head to my toes as he gave me one of the most beautiful panty-wetting smiles filled with love and lust.

We didn't wait long before we shed ourselves of our clothes. We attacked one another as we made our way to the bedroom. I had already experienced a couple of orgasms before we hit the bed. The man is amazing, he may lack in some area, but his bedroom skills are perfection. He told me a few years back he would ruin me for all other men and to this day that holds true.

I managed to use some of my special techniques on my amazing lover, I love seeing him truly satisfied.

We were lying in our bed coming down off our orgasmic high; I was wrapped inside my sexy Cuban's cocoon peppering his magnificent chest with kisses. "Honey, that was whew, well there are no words to describe it other than pure ecstasy."

"Babe, where are you learning all your special tricks, you've become quite the vixen in our bed." He said as he sucked my nipple. "I'm addicted to you."

"A vixen never reveals her secrets. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from straying."

"Not gonna happen." He said smiling.

"What?" I replied with a snarky tone.

"Whoa Nellie, I didn't mean it that way, straying is never gonna happen. Everything I ever need is right here wrapped in my arms."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He rolled me on my back and was on top of me in a flash. "I don't want to hear that kind of talk again; I told you a long time ago The Batcave is forever."

"I know, but I always worry if I'm good enough for you."

"Babe, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, no other woman can ever compete with you."

"Not even the most gorgeous woman on the planet?"

"Unless you have a twin somewhere, then no other woman regardless of how gorgeous she is will ever get my attention. Have you ever thought that maybe I feel the same way about you straying if I can't keep you satisfied?"

"Oh please, are you kidding me. That'll never happen." He kissed me hard and was inside me driving me to the brinks of insanity. There are many times when my Batman induced orgasms are so explosive, I can't help but cry happy tears.

I woke up to soft kisses from my gorgeous husband, who needs an annoying alarm when the sexiest man alive wakes me up with kisses? The sexcapade of last night was exactly what I needed to release all the stress and tension that has consumed my body since discovering Melissa has gone missing.

I'm ready to start a fresh day and get this mess over with and bring our girls home.

"Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Umm, I sure did, and you?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms. Breakfast is ready your highness, let me serve you."

"Okay." I got out of bed and ran to relieve my bladder, washed my face, brushed my teeth and quickly got back into bed. "I love a naked Ranger serving me breakfast in bed." I said licking my lips.

"Babe, I am so proud of the job you did yesterday. You never cease to amaze me. You gathered up so much information in a short amount of time."

"Thank you Honey, I learned from you."

"The way your beautiful mind works, I loved watching you in action. How you manage to pull the smallest of details from your brain and use it to expand your search. You know what went through my mind watching you?"

"How lucky you are that I love you?" I asked smirking.

"Well there's that." He kissed the tip of my nose. "I thought, as my lover, you are the best. As my wife, there is no other and as a mother you are amazing, as my best friend, you always have my back. As my partner, you are in the same league as Tank and me but as an investigator, you excel and exceed everyone's expectations. I watched in awe as you thought outside the box and the results are freaking amazing." I felt gooey all over hearing his praises; it's something I'll never get used to. "The way you ran around reading and highlighting items on the smart boards is like watching a predator hunt and play with his catch."

"Aww Honey, you really mean that?"

"I sure do Babe, every word of it." After we finished our breakfast, we took a shower and got ready for the day ahead.

"Babe, it's time to get downstairs." He said taking my hand and leading me to the elevator.

We sat down at the table and listened as the guys all shared details of their shifts and provided new information. When they were finished, I explained my plan of attack. "So, as you can tell, I have not had much time to plan it fully, but I did some research on how these organizations operate so I'll go in asking a few questions and see how I can get her to sing like a bird." In all honesty, I'm flying by the seat of my pants, but my team certainly doesn't need to know that.

"Okay team, our organization's name is Lone Innocence Project. I have our seating arrangements planned out. Ms. Montrose will no doubt sit on one side of the table. Lily, I want you to sit on her right. I want you to be able to notate everything she says, even if she mutters softly, I want you to be able to hear it." Lily is freaking amazing, when she was in the military an IED exploded directly in front of her, the only damage was to her left ear that caused her to have super hearing, sort of like the Bionic Woman. "Nikko, you sit directly across from her. I want you to be able to read her lips, just in case she talks so softly that no one can hear. I don't want to miss a single thing. Manny, you sit to her left to pick up on body language Hal, I'll sit in between you and Nikko, and I want you to watch for body language. Does anyone have any questions before we leave?" I asked. "We use our real names, first names only and we call her Ms. Montrose until she's comfortable with us to let us call her Vicki."

"Babe, I'm ready to take you to the airport."

"Ranger, I need you to stay here. Les can drive us to the airport."

"Yes Bosswoman." I know he's not thrilled being on the receiving end of orders but I love that he's going along with it.

I spent the ride to the airport jotting down questions that were running through my mind. I notated every thought that popped up in my head no matter how trivial. By the time we arrived in Atlanta, I had a note pad filled with questions along with the case reports that Eddie sent which now included side notes. I wanted her to be convinced that we were here to help her.

A team from our Atlanta office was waiting for us at our gate and escorted us to the awaiting vehicles. As soon as we got into the SUV Hal called Hector and he was able to track us with a phone we use for a tracker when we travel.

We arrived at the State Penitentiary; the facility holds two thousand plus inmates; the building includes a camp of sorts that housed Cuban refugees back in the 80's. It was primarily all male until a few years ago when they began to include females.

Cody, one of the core team members in Atlanta introduced us to Warden Roger Morrison on our arrival at the Penitentiary. He was a couple of years older than Ranger and me. He towered over me with his six foot – five inch build. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way and very muscular.

"Hello Mrs. Manoso, very nice to meet you." He said as we shook hands. "Congratulations to you and Ranger on your marriage."

"Please call me Stephanie or Steph and thank you."

"Stephanie, I must admit we were all shocked when we heard the proverbial bachelor found the perfect woman. How did the two of you meet?"

"Well, he was my mentor when I began as a bounty hunter." I went on to explain our meeting and out time together. "And as they say the rest is history."

"Well I hear nothing but good things about the thriving business and let's not forget what a wonderful job you're doing helping the Vets. I'm looking forward to the fund raising gala; I can't wait to see what you've accomplished."

"So, you're coming, I'm glad to hear that. I'm looking forward to it. I'm nervous, as it is our very first. But I have a wonderful team working on every detail." I had no clue that he was invited but I didn't want to act like I didn't know, I guess he was on the list of guests that Carlos gave me.

"My wife and I will be arriving a few days early, making a vacation out of it."

"I hardly think Trenton is a happening vacation spot but we'll be sure to keep you entertained."

"Now Stephanie, how will you go about this meeting?"

I explained my plan and the type of questions I would be asking and gave him a rundown of the role of each team member.

"Quite impressive, I will say." He said as he smiled. I wondered why Ranger never mentioned him before. Probably one of those secrets he has to keep. "Shall we my dear?" He said as he put his hand lightly on my back leading the way with guards in front of us and guards behind us. I was feeling a little scared, but I had plenty of body guards surrounding me. Some catcalling took place as we walked through various hallways and I replied with finger waves. My team wasn't too happy with me doing that.

"I'd like for us to be in the room first so we can get situated and set up our recording devices."

"Of course, that's no problem. I take it you're all dressed?" Roger asked quietly.

"Yes Sir." Manny replied.

"We'll have to check your items in the lock boxes directly outside the meeting room."

"As you wish Sir." Hal said. It still amazes me how they all fall into their military formalities long after they've retired from service. It's awesome to watch. I don't dare ask Warden Morrison about his military experience. I hope at some point he talks about it to give me some insight.

After what seemed like a two mile walk, we arrived at the meeting room and placed our gear in the lock boxes. Hal kept the keys with him. Once in the room we set up our equipment and took our respective seats and waited. I quickly went over my notes and questions while we waited for the woman who I have begun to dislike big time. I truly believe she's the mastermind behind the abduction.

In walked a short slightly plump woman about five feet three inches, tattooed eyebrows and eyeliner. Why the hell would anyone do that to her eyes? Eeek, that's a recipe for disaster. She walked slowly to the table due to the shackles on her hands and feet. She sat down and waited for the guard to attach her wrist cuffs to the table.

I waited until the guards left the room before I introduced myself. "Good morning Ms. Montrose, my name is Stephanie and this is my team, Lily, Nikko, Hal and Manny. We're with the Lone Innocence Project."

"Yeah, I know who you guys are. The warden told me about you. How exactly can you help me?" She asked with a snarky attitude.

"Ms. Montrose, we investigate cases that may have been tried incorrectly. I'd like to hear in your own words what happened at your parents estate that landed you in prison."

"Don't you have the files?" She asked suspiciously.

"I do, but I'd like to hear in your own words what took place. Please start from the beginning."

"I don't want to re-hash everything, just ask me questions and I'll answer." She replied looking at Hal.

"Ms. Montrose, explain your family businesses, legal or otherwise."

"My parents began making money in the restaurant industry. It was all legit until the mother of that bitch talked my dad into distributing drugs, saying she could set him up in Philly. He was a sucker for his little sister so he agreed and once he got a taste of it, he couldn't stop. He then got involved in smuggling drugs using the restaurants as a front."

"How did he use the restaurant?"

"He would order supplies from the distributors owned by the drug cartel. The money my parents made was fucking amazing. We were rolling in it." She stopped and looked at each of us as if trying to memorize our faces and she muttered ever so quietly to herself, I saw her lips moving but heard nothing. "Drugs were coming in from all over the place; it began to grow with each restaurant we opened. Turns out that the furniture for the restaurants were coming from Mexico and crossing the border into the US, the furniture cushions and pillows were all stuffed with a variety of drugs."

"Tell me about your Aunt….." She quickly shut me down.

"She's never been my Aunt." She shouted. "She was a loser just like her daughter. It's their fault my parents are dead."

"How so?" I watched her as she gathered her thoughts. She mumbles to herself quite a bit. Thank God, I have Nikko here.

"My dad loved his baby sister; she was all he talked about. She even named her bitch of a daughter after my dad. His name was Melvin Issa Montrose, so she named the bitch Melissa." I was beginning to get pissed. Hal quickly put his hand on my knee in a calming way.

"Tell me what happened with your dad's sister." I asked.

"She began stealing the money and they would use too. She kept ordering more and more, but the profits didn't justify the amounts we were shipping her. The money she was stealing was cutting into my bank account and I couldn't let that happen so I…" She suddenly stopped and rambled quietly again.

I didn't want to push her, so I asked her a variety of other questions about what I had learned reading the case reports. I didn't want to seem like all my attention was on Melissa or her parents, so I had her explain about the money laundering. She talked and we listened, I didn't realize how much time we had already spent until the guards came in saying it was time for lunch.

We were escorted out of the meeting room; we removed our gear from the lock boxes and walked with our guards to the employee dining room.

"Nikko talk to me."

"Boss, the first time she rambled she was saying how hot we all were, especially Hal. The second time, she said how much she hated that bitch and that it was all her fault. The last thing she mumbled was she had no choice, she had to do something about the bitch's parents."

"Hmmm, interesting. So maybe she called the hit on Melissa's parents." I said to no one in particular.

"That would be my guess Steph." Manny added. We made it to the dining room and after I used the restroom, I joined everyone at the table.

"How did it go Stephanie?" The warden asked as I sat down.

"She's a very angry woman. It seems she has a score to settle."

"So, you think she's behind the abduction then?" He asked.

"I don't doubt it for one second. She has hatred towards Melissa and now I need to figure out a way to get her to talk and open up."

"Well for now, why don't you take a break and enjoy lunch, our food here is pretty good." He stood and led us to the buffet station.

"So, Warden, tell me how you and Ranger know each other?" I figured they served together but I was hoping he'd shed some light on a few things.

"We served together, along with Tank, Lester, and Manny. Your husband is quite the soldier. I hear he was promoted to Brigadier General with the whole pomp and circumstance at the White House."

"Yes, that's correct, as you well know Carlos is not the attention seeker, so he wasn't too thrilled about the entire thing. To be honest, I think the only reason he went through it at all was because of me."

"How so?" He asked. I knew full well what he was doing, diverting the conversation away from my original question.

"I was looking forward to meeting the President; I was more excited than he was." I replied smiling as I was trying to figure out how I could get him to answer questions. "So what did you and Ranger do when you worked together?"

"Now now Stephanie, you know full well I can't divulge any of our work. Good try though."

"Well it was worth the effort." I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Sir, there is one thing about Stephanie, you'll find is that she's tenacious. That's why she's a damn good investigator." Manny said.

"Well Warden that was a delicious lunch. Will Ms. Montrose have finished with her lunch?" I asked.

"Oh but of course, they eat and are taken outside for exercise and fresh air." He stood behind my chair to pull it out for me. We were escorted back to the meeting room with guards in front and behind us.

"Warden I'd like to use the restroom."

"Yes, follow me. He escorted Lily and me to a restroom just down the hall and the guys all stood guard outside the bathroom door. When we were through the guys went to the bathroom and then we headed to the room. The Warden returned to his office.

"Ma'am, the women are still outside they have another twenty minutes. Would you like to wait here or in the lobby area?"

"The meeting room is fine; it will give us some time to go over a few things before Ms. Montrose joins us."

"As you wish." The guard replied as he unlocked the door.

We sat down in our seats and went over our notes. "Okay, you are all doing a great job." I told my team just as the guard opened the other door to the meeting room. We waited for her to sit down and get settled.

"Ms. Montrose, thank you for coming back, we appreciate it." I said.

"Yeah, well whatever I need to do to get out of this hole, I have some important business waiting for me." I did a mental happy dance because she seems like she's ready to start singing. "Oh and you can call me Vicki."

"Thank you, Vicki. You had mentioned earlier about your father's sister stealing and using, causing your profits to decrease. You left off earlier about you had to do something. Did you mean that you had to help your father with the business, can you explain?"

She began mumbling to herself again and Nikko nodded for me to continue probing. "Vicki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just talk to myself a lot. So yeah, I wanted to help my parents and myself because my dad's sister was stealing from him. I arranged for them to have a little accident to scare the crap out of them. They weren't supposed to die; it pissed me off that they did die because that bitch came to live with us. I was stuck with her." She was starting to turn red in the face. My leg started shaking and again I felt Hal try to calm me. "Why couldn't it have been her that died?"

It's a good thing Hal was helping me stay calm and keep my anger in check because I wanted to reach across the table and grab her by the neck. I continued asking her questions about the case for no other reason other than to probe, I wasn't interested in the case, but I had to go through this B.S to find out where Melissa is being held.

"Vicki, I read in the report you had mentioned something about a cop and another person who did this to you, can you elaborate on that? I'm wondering if there is a possibility that you were set up to take the fall."

She paused for a few minutes mumbling to herself. "Yeah that damn cop managed to worm his way into our lives as a worker bee. He and I had a thing going and I kicked his ass to the curb when he wouldn't stop asking questions."

She balled her fists and started banging them on the table all the while rambling, her lips moving a mile a minute. Thankful that Nikko is able to read what she was rambling about.

I reached across the table and put my hand on hers to calm her and to make her feel she could trust me. Yeah, that's why I'm so dang good at distractions. Do I like having that ability, no but I use it when needed.

"Vicki, please calm down, would you like to stop the interview and continue another day?" I asked hoping she'd say no.

"Let's just get this over with." She took a deep breath and continued. "So, after I kicked that fucking cop to the curb, he took up with my bitch of a cousin, they were banging each other. I know he tipped her off because she called Daddy and told him she was going to a spa for a few days. She showed up when all this went down acting like she didn't know what the hell was happening, trying to be all nice." She stopped and had a sinister look on her face. "She and the cop set me up; he was nowhere to be found. But I got him back, I've arranged for them….."

She stopped talking put her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Go on Vicki, anything you say can potentially clear you." I said.

"They're on a mini vacation, the bitch, the baby along with the cop's mommie, wait till he comes home to find them all gone; he'll know what it's like to lose his loved ones."

"What do you mean Vicki?"

"I told some friends of mine to take them and hide them somewhere to scare the shit out of the fucking cop."

"Do you know who the cop is, do you know his name?" I asked calmly.

"Morelli, Joe fucking Morelli. From Trenton New Jersey."

"Detective Joseph Morelli? Is that who you're talking about?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" She asked.

"My team and I have worked with him on a few cases in the past."

"Well, he's probably freaking the fuck out by now, going crazy looking for the bitch and the baby. He should have been mine, that baby should have been mine not hers."

"Where is this mini vacation, do you know where they are staying? Listen Vicki, it won't go well for you if you harm them, tell us where they are and we'll send the authorities to pick them up, we won't divulge where the information came from. What you say here stays with us. It's our legal and ethical code." I flat out lied and didn't care, I watched her struggle with her thoughts.

The silence was horrible in the room; you could hear a pin drop. She was biting the bottom of her lip so hard it began to bleed.

I had one last resort and that was to tell her about Joe, in hopes that she would feel harming Melissa wasn't worth it. I decided to wait before I sprung that news on her.

"Vicki, only you can help yourself get out of here, we can only do so much, every little bit of information is a positive step. Where is your cousin staying?"

"I got some guys who are a part of a mob; they used to work for my dad part-time they're dumb as a box of rocks but will do anything for money."

"Will these men harm your cousin?"

"I told them I didn't want anyone else killed, but to scare them, they're waiting for me to give them further instructions, they're not harmed yet."

"What do you mean anyone else killed? Did you have your dad's sister killed?"

After a few minutes, she turned red in the face before she shouted. "Fuck, yes, yes I did. They deserved it."

"Vicki, where is your cousin, I promise once they're home safe, it will help you." I looked at her, I didn't want to use Joe's death, but it was now necessary to extract information. "Ms. Montrose, are you aware that Detective Morelli died in the line of duty?" I said as I stared at her.

"What? How do you know?"

"As I mentioned we worked on a few cases with him."

"How did he die?" She asked with a weird smile on her face.

"I'm not sure of the circumstances but it was in the line of duty. So he doesn't even know about your cousin being on a mini vacation."

"You're fucking serious? He's dead and buried?" She asked and I watched her smile grow bigger which pissed me off big time.

"Yes, I am quite serious. Does that make you happy?"

"It sure does baby. The best news I've heard all fucking day long." Once again, we sat in silence until she was ready to speak.

She began rambling to herself again and after thirty minutes, she finally caved in.

"There's a log cabin that my grandparents owned in Lords Valley Pennsylvania. I told the goons to take the bitch and the others there. The cabin has a safe house bunker style basement that they've been taken to."

"What is the address?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. "Are you sure they're safe? It won't go well if they've been harmed in any way shape or form."

"Yeah, yeah, they're fucking safe, why the hell do you care?" Shit, I thought to myself, I just blew it; I was so damn close, now I've pissed her off. "I don't remember the exact address the name of the road is wood something, Woodlane, Woodland, Woodwind, I can't be sure I haven't been there in a long long time." I was relieved she didn't get pissed and withhold any information.

I wrote the address down slowly. I needed to wrap this shit up so we could advise everyone back home. .

Manny pulled out his phone. "Sorry Stephanie, I have this urgent message it's about another case we're working."

"Go make the call." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that Vicki, but we have a busy case load. Continue telling us about anything else that you feel may help you."

"Since I've told you about her parents and where the bitch is can you help me?" I was waiting for the minute to zing this bitch.

I waited for a few minutes looking over my notes for appearances and anticipation.

"Well Ms. Montrose, the only person you have helped is Melissa, Callie, and Mrs. Morelli. You've been played bitch." She sat mouth wide open in shock at what I just said. "This isn't real at all; we're part of a large group of people who are looking for Melissa. You picked the wrong person to fuck with because Melissa and Callie are very dear to me as is Mrs. Morelli. You are an evil woman Vicki Montrose and karma is a bitch and will come back to bite you. Don't think for one second that I won't mention to the Warden that you arranged the hit on Melissa's parents and that you're behind the abduction. Nothing will help you now. You will rot in jail until you take your last breath."

I stood and my team followed my lead. Hal knocked on the door. "Guard we're done here."

I stared at the evil face in front of me and noticed she was getting ready to spit at me. Lily quickly moved her out of the way, so her spit landed on the table.

"Ugh, I fucking hate you bitch, just wait until I get out of here."

"Oh sweetie, you'll get out of here, but it will be to move you into a maximum security prison with other murderers and evil doers, you along with your goons. Trust me on that baby."

We walked to the door and she began banging her forehead on the table as she was crying. Did I care, hell no, she arranged to have Melissa's parents killed and kidnapped people who are precious to me.

I stopped before I walked out the door and had to have the last word. "Oh and tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from." I turned and left the room thanking the good Lord I never have to look at that evil face again. I heard her screaming as we were walking away.

We ran into Manny on our way to the Warden's office. "Good job Wifey, Ranger and they guys are on the way now to find the log cabin."

"That was freaking smooth move Bosswoman." Lily said with a huge smile on her face. "Fucking awesome."

"Well Stephanie, how did it go, I take it from the smiles you were able to get the information you needed." The Warden said.

"And then some. So it turns out she arranged for the hit on her Aunt and Uncle and admitted to the abduction, we have it all on tape. What do you want to do about it?"

"Send me all you have and I'll talk to the District Attorney to re-open the case and add two counts of murder and kidnapping to the charges."

"I'll send you everything tonight when we get home." We talked for a short while before making our way to our SUV. "Warden, thank you again for all your assistance, I appreciate it. I look forward to your trip to Trenton for the fundraiser."

"My wife and I are also looking forward to it. Take care and tell that husband of yours he's done better than anyone imagined in his choosing of a wife." He laughed and we were escorted to the exit.

I quickly did the biggest happy dance and high fived my awesome team. "Let's head home Hubs, I'm hoping that Ranger and the team have Melissa safe and sound at Rangeman by the time we get home."

We headed to the airport and talked about how well we all did.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and following, I appreciate it. Thank you Susan Peters.**_


	13. Eleven

_**Eleven**_

 _ **Manny aka Hubs**_

Holy smokes, Wifey is something else, she put on a damn good show today. She's fucking awesome at distractions and earning people's trust.

When she waltzed into the lives of Rangeman, she was clueless about being a BEA. We all knew Ranger was thinking with the wrong head that's for sure, but to be honest who could blame him? Stephanie is the beautiful girl next door with a little wildness in her and she has tenacity and spunk.

We all figured she wouldn't be around for too long, that's Ranger's M.O. She wormed her way into our lives, and we were captivated. We tried to intimidate her but that didn't last more than five minutes. We realized that she was the first woman to accept us for who we were and wasn't intimidated or fearful. What impressed us was she didn't strut her little ass around to get what she wanted.

Stephanie became our defender, our best friend, and our sister. The building is full of men who will give their life for her and vice versa. She earned our trust and we've never regretted allowing her into our lives.

Most importantly, we earned her trust.

While working a case I was injured and at the time, Ranger did not have medical power of attorney for any of us so without hesitation, she came to the hospital and played the role of my wife. She was so convincing; I swear the boss was a little jealous. We began calling each other Wifey and Hubs.

We had to play the role of a married couple again, but this was far more serious than fooling the hospital staff. Ranger was out of the country and Tank got word that one of Ranger's Afghani enemies was out for blood and he was going after Stephanie. Tank found out that one of Ramos' men was actually a plant, but he wasn't sure which one. We couldn't figure out what the connection was so he called Alexander Ramos for help.

This threat required us to live with Ramos which neither one of us was thrilled about. Stephanie hates being stuck under house arrest, as she likes to call it. Hector and Michael swept the bedroom that we would be using along with the rest of the house for cameras and bugs that were not already set up. Hector deemed it safe and clear after several hours.

We had to be very convincing as a married couple in public as well as inside the compound because of the unknown. Not knowing who the man was and what his intentions were we needed to step up our game and play the role to the fullest. We slept in the same bed, thankful for the California King bed and added all types of public display of affection.

The best part was bedtime; we would sit on the bed playing cards or other board games and she'd suddenly make fake orgasm noises and other sexual sounds in order to satisfy anyone who may have been spying. I'd laugh as she giggled and rolled her baby blues. She would crack up when I would join her in fake sex. She'd laugh and say we sounded like bad porn actors, i tend to agree with her.

I got to see a side to Stephanie that was new to me, even though I know she is a caring individual but what I saw made me adore her even more.

While we stayed with Alexander, he took sick, seriously ill. We didn't know if this unknown threat was the cause, but Stephanie was not going to take any chances. She trusted no one and she wasn't afraid to show it. I re-call one night we were in the kitchen while the chef was preparing Alexander's meal. She watched the man like a hawk, regardless of the fact the chef had been a long time trusted employee, there was no way anything other than the ingredient he required was going in the dish. She made a pest of herself and she didn't give a crap who she pissed off.

Ramos, Stephanie and I were talking one night about the first time they met while she was helping Ranger clear his name because the dumb ass Ramos brothers set him up for murder. She laughed as she recalled the day he jumped into the blue monster she calls a car, they both laughed when she admitted she drove by intentionally looking for him. I laughed hard when he shared about how his men finally find them in the bar and they mistook her for a hooker.

" _My boy that was the day I gained every ounce of respect for this beautiful blue eyed breath of fresh air. She was nose to nose with men who won't hesitate to kill for looking at them the wrong way. She threw the money in their face and told them to fuck off and she turned around, head held high and walked out. How can you not love and respect a woman with her gumption?"_ We laughed as we watched Stephanie turn fifty shades of red _._ I couldn't help but admire a woman who was always struggling financially turn down hundreds of dollars that the security team threw at her, the money would have covered three months rent. She was pissed that they thought she was a hooker.

" _She's the daughter I've always wanted, and I am so lucky that she allows this old man in her life. This sweet Angel will always be under my protection and will hold a place in my heart until I take my last breath."_

She worked relentlessly playing nurse to a man who is involved in many illegal things, but she didn't care because he's her friend. She was scared and worried about Ramos. Stephanie nursed him back to health with care, attention and most importantly love.

Once she was satisfied that Alexander was back to his normal self, we resumed our _'married life'_ all the while she kept her eyes and ears wide open to try and find the plant inside the Ramos compound and try to figure out what the connection was between Ranger's enemies and Ramos.

I'll be damned if she didn't scope him out.

She decided it was time for her to take matters into her own hands by asking a different man to jog with her. Rodolfo was the lucky bastard she decided to choose on a particular day. She began asking him questions about Ramos and when a few of his answers didn't jive with what she knew, she kept digging and digging acting the part of a clueless woman who knew nothing about anything, living her life simply on her looks.

I can't help but smile because Wifey acts clueless, but she is very aware of her surroundings. A far cry from the disaster magnet she once was. She truly is a force of nature.

On the way back from one of their jogs, she hit the nail on the head when she asked him a question about a made up Ramos nephew, she had him hooked. She faked a leg cramp and as she was bending down to massage her calf, she grabbed his ankle pulling him flat on his ass on the concrete. She flipped him over on to his stomach and sat on his ass while she cuffed him. The action captured on cameras surrounding the compound allowed the men to run to her rescue. I was curious as to where she hid her handcuffs.

The reaction I saw in Alexander Ramos amazed me. At that moment, he was not the head of a Greek Mob or illegal arms dealer. I saw a man watching his daughter do something heroic, his face showed pride. That moment defined their relationship. What I found so crazy is Ramos' face would show unhappiness and embarrassment when he spoke of his sons. He spoke of Stephanie with love, pride, and happiness. They truly care for one another. It didn't surprise me one bit when he generously sold her the hotel.

Ranger isn't thrilled about the relationship that Stephanie and Ramos share, but he will never tell her to end it. He understands that despite the illegal things the man is involved in, he deeply cares for her, and she will always be safe. The two strong men respect each other and Ranger is comfortable knowing the Greek Mobster will always be a third and fourth set of eyes on the love of his life.

Our charade as a married couple was over and it was time to head home.

We brought the threat back to Rangeman to interrogate and extract the necessary information from him and he sang like a canary naming names and locations of the team sent to bring Ranger down. Stephanie let us play with him for a bit. She wanted to have the last say before his demise.

Confidence was booming when she went into the interrogation room and kicked the chair out from under him, as she slammed her booted foot on his chest, pointing her gun in between his eyes. _"You fucked with the wrong person asshole; you and your gang won't live to breathe another day. You see when you threaten Ranger you threaten me also."_

As she was about to pull the trigger, he literally peed all over himself. He didn't know her gun wasn't loaded, with grace she walked out making sure the last thing that loser saw was her ass sashaying out of the room. Watching it all on the monitor was fucking priceless.

"I don't care what you do to him and the rest of the assholes, make them fish food for all I care. I don't want anyone in their organization to ever attempt to get at Ranger again."

Wifey is the best thing that's ever happened to me, would I rather she be mine? Hell yeah, but I'd rather have her in my life as my sister and friend. It's time for me to move on with my life. Santos managed to move on after realizing Stephanie would never love him the way he wanted but no one can come between the special bond they share.

I am glad that we were there for her during her cancer scare, that by far was an incredibly scary time for us, I'm thankful she pulled through. I love watching her transform from a hot mess to an exceptional business partner and boss who is the complete package. It's an honor to call her my sister and best friend.

I used to think Ranger was the biggest dumb ass that ever walked the face of this earth for not seeing her the way other men see her and how lucky he was that she gave him the time of day. I'll never forget the harsh words between Hector and Ranger one day when I walked into Hector's office and they were in a cubby in the back of the room. I don't know what prompted the conversation but I heard enough to understand Ranger being put in his place.

" _You are a fucking fool Ranger. You have put the word out that Estefania is your woman not just in the streets but also in this building. You're a child with a toy, you don't want the toy but won't allow anyone else to have it. You're a selfish bastard and if you can't tell your woman how you feel or if you don't have any intentions of making her yours permanently, then walk away and let her move on to find someone who can make her happy."_

" _You better stand down man." Ranger replied._

" _No, I will not. You think that telling everyone she's your woman is for her safety but you're living a fucking lie. You're fooling yourself; you need to pull your head out from your stupid ass."_

"Dude what the hell was that all about?" I asked Hector after Ranger stormed out of the room.

" _I am sick of that bastard stringing my beautiful Estefania along with his bullshit. Neither he or the cop deserve her."_

" _I know what you mean man. If the boss ever walked away from her, there would be a line two miles long waiting for Stephanie."_

Stephanie has asked me many times when I will find myself a woman. I reply my boss has the perfect woman I've been looking for. She laughs when I respond with that answer but she doesn't know how serious I am.

I was pulled from my thoughts when we came to a stop at the airport. The Atlanta core team escorted us inside as I watched Cody and Marty checking out Steph's ass. Before I could react, Lily had each of them against a wall with hands around their neck. "You respect Stephanie and remember who she's married to. Most importantly, don't ever forget she's your boss. You understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied. Even though she is retired from the military, her rank as a Captain still holds and we respect the titles we've worked so hard for. Luckily, Stephanie was too busy talking to Nikko and Hal to notice what happened. Although knowing Wifey, she probably saw and heard what took place, that's just the way she is.

"Way to go Lily Cap." I whispered. I don't know how we came up with that nick-name, I think Julie started it by calling her Cappy and we just made up our own.

"Thanks." She replied smiling. I need to get to know her a little better. She's Julie's security detail and according to her records, she was one hell of a soldier.

We checked in at the lounge and sat down at a table in the corner, Nikko ordered drinks. I listened as Wifey and Lily were talking. "What was that all about Lily?" Steph asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Come on Cappy spill."

"Cody and Marty pissed me off as they were checking you out from the back inappropriately. I decided to call them on it."

"Thank you; I appreciate you having my back." Steph replied giggling after she realized the pun in her response.

"Boss, do you want me to transfer everything into a report for the Warden?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. Hal, when we get back, I want you to put everything that we recorded on a disc so we can send it to Warden Morrison tonight."

"Yes boss."

"Nikko, what did you catch from the rambling?"

"She does tend to mumble to herself a lot. Each time you asked about Melissa she questioned why this happened to her, that bitch should have died along with her parents." He looked at the notes on his phone. "She did say that the baby should have been hers."

"Ms. Montrose didn't show any sign of remorse when you told her Detective Morelli died." Hal added. "What surprised me was as much as she dislikes Melissa, she was pretty quick to give up her location."

"Boss, there was a point when she did mumble saying no one will find them, by the time I get to a phone and give the idiots my orders, the bitch and the kid will be dead." Nikko said.

"That was the feeling I had Steph. Her body language was opposite of what she was saying, she looked sincere but her body said otherwise."

"Manny, I'm glad you were able to read into that and take action. Thank you."

We discussed our notes in order for Lily to transfer to an official report that would be acceptable as evidence by the District Attorney.

"Do we have any updates?" Steph asked.

"Boss, Ram checked in, they're heading out now and hope to have everyone home in six plus hours. The one hundred plus mile drive will take them a little bit and you know Ranger he wants everything to be perfect when they arrive at the location and execute their plan." Nikko replied.

The host in the lounge advised our departing flight was on a three hour delay and we toyed with the idea of driving, but Steph didn't want to sit in a car for over twelve hours. "Since we're delayed how about dinner?"

"What do you have a taste for Boss?" Nikko asked.

"One Flew South is an upscale restaurant in the airport; they have a variety of food. How about we try that?" Lily suggested.

"Works for me." Steph replied as Hal informed the lounge host that we were going to dinner. He said he'd call and make sure we had a table. I took care of locking our equipment in the locker and we took the tram to the restaurant.

We enjoyed a relaxing meal along with a few drinks and we were ready to head home.

"Wifey, have you spoken to Sade lately?" I asked. I always enjoy being her security detail and we've become friends. Everyone thinks there's something sexual going on but that's far from the truth. I respect her too much for that.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, she'll be here next month."

We chatted a little while longer until we arrived back at the lounge, I grabbed our things from the locker. The wait wasn't too long before the host announced our flight.

We took up five of the eight First Class seats. A guy noticed Stephanie sitting by herself in the front row and walked towards the empty seat. Nikko squashed that idea quickly. Ranger has made it very clear to all the staff at Rangeman, _"when Babe travels without me, you all are my eyes and ears, do I make myself clear?"_

The Captain's booming voice brought me out of my deep thoughts. I looked over to my left and saw my beautiful friend asleep snoring softly hugging a pillow; a smile came to my face, something that was very rare in my life as well as the men at Rangeman. I watched her slowly wake up and look around wondering where she was. "You okay there Wifey?" I asked smiling.

"Did I fall asleep?" I laughed at the childish grin on her face. She giggled and ran to the bathroom to fix her unruly hair and freshen up for our arrival in New Jersey.

"It's okay; even Wonder Woman has to get her rest." I replied grinning.

Binkie and Rafael were waiting for us at the gate when we arrived at the airport. I was getting a kick out of the people staring at us as we walked through the terminal, wondering if Stephanie was some type of celebrity with her body guards.

Men want her and women want to be her and I can't blame them.

Our drive to Rangeman was comfortably silent when Stephanie's phone alerted an incoming text. "OH, MY FUCKING HELL!" She shouted. Rafael almost lost control of the car as the rest of us got into protective mode.

"Stephanie, what is it?" Hal didn't answer, she just stared at her phone with tears pooling.

"Steph talk to me. What the hell is wrong?" She handed me her phone.

"Oh fuck." I replied in shock. I took one look at Stephanie and I knew exactly what was going on in that mind of hers.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and following. As always, a huge thank you to Susan Peters for all your work.**_


	14. Twelve

_**Twelve**_

 _ **Nikko**_

During the drive back to Rangeman, we were discussing what had taken place with the crazy woman. We aren't the type of men to carry on a conversation unnecessarily so the remainder of the ride home was quiet at a comfortable pace.

I was in my own thoughts, thinking about how fucking lucky I am to have landed this job. I work with an amazing group of people. We each have our own individual skill set and when combined, it's pretty damn awesome. The Melissa case is a great example. Bosswoman put together a small but amazing team, with our combined skills; we knocked it out of the ball park.

Stephanie, aka Bomber is a damned hellion with the tenacity of a pit bull. She latches on to something and she won't let it go. She reminds me of the time we were on surveillance duty in Djibouti, Africa. I watched a gazelle slowly hunt her prey and she held on to her prize shaking it around until she broke its neck. Then she was satisfied enough to enjoy her meal. That's exactly what Bomber does. She searches, finds, captures and won't let go until she's satisfied that what she's found is exactly what she needs to enjoy the fruits of her labor. I've never seen anything like it and it's damn impressive.

I had been in the Trenton area for one week looking for a job and a place to live. It was on the day I was signing my separation papers from the military, the Colonel signing me out informed me of an organization called 1 Ranger Foundation that helps retired military personnel find housing and jobs. I hadn't gotten a chance to check into it yet, but it was on my list of things to do.

I remember the day she walked in to Pino's side by side with a guy in a wheelchair, Ty, who I now call a friend. I was taken by her the second I saw her walking in, everyone in that place greeted her with hugs and kisses especially the cops. I didn't know what to make of the interaction between her and the men in the restaurant. On one hand, I thought her to be the town toy, but on the other hand, she was too confident and classy for that. So I sat and watched and read everyone's lips and I was impressed to find out that everyone in that place called her their friend and when people asked how her husband was, I felt bad for thinking she may be the town toy.

From the way people talked about her, I understood Stephanie to be the kind of woman who will give you the shirt off her back; she will fight for you and protect you regardless of how long you've known her.

While at the restaurant, I kept my eye on them and they were talking about hiring additional staff with various specialties. They were deep in their conversation when I approached their table.

"Sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help overhear that your looking to hire Vets, I'm in the market for a job." Ty looked me over suspiciously and Stephanie stared at me trying to analyze me. Her blue eyes bore into mine as if reading my mind.

"Would you like to join us and tell us exactly how you arrived at that conclusion?" Stephanie asked.

"Well ma'am." She quickly interrupted me telling me to quit the ma'am stuff. "I read your lips and I was able to determine what you said." The two looked at each other and Stephanie smiled.

"Tell us about yourself, we've ordered pizza so I hope you'll join us."

I told them about my military experience, my ability to read lips and speak foreign languages. I think she was most impressed with my sign language mentioning it was something she's wanted to learn. After three hours of pizza and talk, she hired me on the spot. I followed them to a hotel about fifteen minutes away and she introduced me to Connie who would take care of my housing.

"Nikko, along with the housing paperwork you'll find an employment application, complete the forms and stop by Rangeman tomorrow at 0900 and I'll get you settled."

It was all a whirlwind; I had no idea what I just walked into, but everything was perfectly clear when Connie explained who Stephanie was. I didn't need to learn much about Rangeman because everyone in the military knows of the business that is owned by the one and only Ranger Manoso. I had no idea a woman had finally snagged Ranger, let alone married him. We all look up to him and strive to be like him when we get out of the military. We make it our goal when we sign our separation papers to be like Ranger. He has done some amazing things and covered many covert ops missions; the man is damn good at his job. Most men would barely come out alive but somehow Ranger always managed to ace the mission and leave no man behind.

I couldn't believe my luck and the beautiful woman who made it all happen. I was more than ready to go to Rangeman the next morning. I dressed in my best suit and had my application and resume in my Marine leather bound binder. I was ready to begin the next chapter in my life.

Ranger was currently out of the country on a training mission. I was to meet with Colonel Thomas aka Tank. It didn't surprise me that Tank was Ranger's right hand because they were tight. Had Connie not explained Stephanie's role I wouldn't have given this meeting the time of day.

Stephanie told me I would hear from them as soon as they were finished with my background check. Two days later, I was back at Rangeman signing my contract for one hell of a job and a fucking outstanding paycheck.

I had to learn every aspect of the positions at Rangeman, so I started working in research under Ty's leadership. Stephanie was the head of the department with Manny under her and Ty as the team lead. He told me on my first day, he wouldn't be where he was without Stephanie. When he told me how they came to meet, I was shocked at how she stood up for him without knowing him at all. I laughed when he called her his little Ninja.

I finally had the opportunity to meet the man himself, I won't call it a good meeting, in fact, I'm surprised I wasn't fired on the spot. It was a hot day in Trenton and I decided to ride my Harley to work. I was working the afternoon shift and due to the heat, I rode shirtless. No big deal, right? Ah, wrong.

I pulled into the parking lot and Stephanie was there with an older woman and a teenage girl. The three women pulled their sun glasses to the tips of their nose to get a better peek at me, the men on the other hand were fuming.

Thankful for my lip reading ability. "Stephanie, who is that gorgeous creature?" Asked the elderly woman. "Yeah, Steph, who in the world is that hottie?" The younger girl asked. I couldn't help smiling. Ranger quickly stopped Stephanie before she had a chance to explain. "The three of you go back inside, now!"

They had no choice but to comply, they marched back inside leaving me to deal with the aftermath.

"Who the fuck is that and what is he doing riding in on his bike half naked?" Were the words my new boss, asked Tank. My idol was more than pissed off.

"Soldier." Tanks booming voice shouted. "Stand at attention and put on your damn shirt." I quickly did as ordered and walked to Ranger like a child about to be beaten.

"Sir, Captain Nikko Demos."

"Again, who is this?" Ranger barked.

"Boss, he's one of our new employees. Stephanie hired him."

"Oh, great another one of her finds." He stood staring me up and down. "News for you pretty boy, you will NEVER AGAIN come to this building half naked. You are always to be dressed in your gear before you arrive in the parking lot. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" He shouted in my face. "You will NEVER dress like that in front of any woman in this building, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." I replied.

"At ease soldier." Tank growled. He and Ranger got into a large black truck and drove off, tires screeching.

I walked inside feeling like the biggest idiot to ever exist. I have always wanted to meet Ranger and when I finally did, I fucking pissed him off. Luckily, Stephanie was waiting for me. "Nikko, don't worry he won't stay pissed for too long, he'll either send you to a Stan country or keep you."

"What do you mean?"

Hal came from behind the desk and explained. "First, that was a fool ass thing to do Nikko, you should know better. Secondly, if you piss off Ranger bad enough, he'll send you to a country that ends with Stan with a bottle of water or if you really pissed him off, naked with only a tooth pick."

"Fuck, what have I done?" I said blowing out a huge breath of air I didn't realize I was holding back.

"Nikko, just keep your distance for a bit and focus on your work, I'll smooth things over with him later tonight." She said as she pinched my cheek. "By the way Mrs. Manoso, Ranger's mom and Julie, his daughter both agree, you are a hottie."

It took a while, but I was finally able to earn Ranger's respect so much that I am now a part of his training team, not sure if its due to my abilities or to keep me away from Stephanie and his daughter while he's out on training missions. My hope is my abilities, but my head tells me it's the latter.

Between my salary and my military pay, I'm not hurting financially; throw in living rent free, well that's better than anything I could have asked for. I wasn't hurting for money in the least, when my grandfather passed away; I was gifted with multiple properties and quite a nice nest egg. I sold all the properties but one in Greece. I use it as my vacation home. I don't have to work but I can't sit still either. I discussed my finances with Stephanie and told her I didn't think it was fair that I live rent free. She wouldn't have any of it. When I found out that Stephanie is the mastermind behind the 1 Ranger Foundation I decided to wait until the fund raising gala and donate the equivalent of several months' rent.

From everything I've been told, the increase in business is due to Stephanie's amazing sales and people skills. Each new employee has a story to tell and it all begins with their first encounter with Stephanie and I found that everyone in the building supports her completely and their loyalty is off the charts.

Bomber was true to her word; she did smooth things over with Ranger and I haven't been half naked since.

The two of them are amazing people, they are the best bosses one could ask for, and their hospitality is awesome. They have a gorgeous home and one night each month they host an employee open house, we're all invited to stop by or stay as long as we want, there is never a shortage of food, drinks, and laughter. Its Stephanie's way of relieving the stress the job throws at all of us. Family members of employees are also invited. Their back yard is filled with activities for adults and children. I get the feeling it's not Ranger's idea of hanging out at home, but he loves his wife and he does it because he knows it makes her happy. Don't get me wrong he's not unsociable or rude by any means. I just know that he likes his privacy.

From everything I've heard about the man of mystery I honestly didn't expect to see the loving husband and father side of him. Yeah, he's definitely the man we all strive to emulate. I'm not shy to admit I have a fan crush on him.

I was deep in my thoughts of some of the funny stories I've heard about Stephanie when I was jolted by her shouting, "OH MY FUCKING HELL." When Manny passed her cell phone to me, I couldn't believe what I read. Although I have to say, I wasn't surprised but Stephanie took it hard.

I've yet to witness the emotional side of her, seeing her handle this case has shown me a strong and determined side. I now see that she takes things like this very personally and it will eat at her until she's ready to let it go.

Watching Manny calm her also showed me just how much everyone cares for her. Hal was explaining to me via text as to how Stephanie would take this on and blame herself. I hated seeing her hurt over this.

I was hoping that by the time we reached Rangeman the one person who will be able to help her get though this will be waiting for her.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, Ranger came running to the car; he quickly pulled her out and carried her away. I knew she'd be okay once she is able to shed the guilt that's eating at her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Thirteen

_**Thirteen**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was hard to read the message through the blur. Manny pulled me into him and wrapped his arm around me as I sobbed. The car filled with deafening silence echoing my cries.

Warden ~ _Dearest Stephanie, it's with much sadness, I send this message. Approximately two hours ago, Ms. Montrose took her life. We rushed her to the medical ward and did everything in our power to save her. Unfortunately, our medical team was not successful. I pray and hope that as you are reading this message, Melissa is home safe and sound. Please, do not blame yourself; this was a woman who was disturbed emotionally. I will be in touch very soon. Sincerely, Roger._

Those words etched in my brain. Of course, it's my fault; no one else in the room said those hateful words to her. It was all me.

"Stephanie listen, this is not on you. Do you understand? You did not cause this. The warden is right; she was an emotionally disturbed woman, look at the things she did. The woman arranged to have her aunt and uncle murdered, and she arranged for Melissa, Callie, and Mrs. Morelli to be taken. You know full well they weren't going to get out alive. Montrose alluded to that." Manny said as he tried to comfort me.

I didn't have a response, no matter what anyone said, all that came to mind was I did this. There was a lot of phone pinging going on back and forth, but at this point I didn't care, all I wanted to do was dig a hole and crawl in it.

We finally arrived at Rangeman to a parking lot filled with all the people I cared for and loved. My husband being the only one I could recognize through my tears. As soon as the car came to a stop, he opened the door and immediately pulled me out and into his arms.

"Babe."

"Oh Ranger, it's…"

"Shhh, I've got you. Come on let's go upstairs." He carried me inside and took me straight to the elevator to our apartment. Once we were inside, he sat on the couch and continued to hold me in his arms until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling groggy and out of sorts in our bed wrapped in the arms of the man who knows and understands me better than anyone on this planet.

"Hi, you okay Babe?" He asked. I nodded yes, even though I wasn't quite sure how to feel. "Stephanie, listen to me. You had nothing to do with her taking her own life, do you understand? This is not your burden to carry. She did evil things and she chose to do this to herself."

"But I said such hateful things to her before I walked out of the room." I replied between sobs.

"Your team briefed me on what you said and I listened to the recording, believe me your words were mild compared to what I would have said. Look at me." He said turning my head to face him. "You do not own this, not one single bit of it, do you understand me?" He said forcefully in a sweet kind of way.

"But, but I just can't walk away from it."

"You can and you will walk away from it. I will not have this consume your soul; you did what you had to do to save three lives. I'm sorry she took her life but I'm happy that we have those who are important to you back home safe and sound."

It finally dawned on me that Ranger and the team were back which meant Melissa was also back. "You mean you found them and they're safe and sound?" I asked as a smile slowly began to form.

"Yes Babe, they're downstairs." I kissed him repeatedly and jumped off the bed with him following. I ran to the elevator, quickly turned around and ran back inside to use the bathroom, and off i went I couldn't wait to see my friend. He shook his head and smiled at me.

I followed him to the recreation room and ran straight to Melissa and wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her so tight I couldn't breathe. "Oh my God, Melissa, honey you're home let me look at you. They didn't hurt you? Callie, where are you sweetie?" I ran to Callie who was with Mrs. Morelli. I gave her a tight hug and took the baby. "Oh, sweet girl, Aunty Steph was so worried about you." I showered her with kisses on her chubby little cheeks. She giggled and laughed.

I talked with Mrs. Morelli and she told me about their experience. "Stephanie, my dear. Thank you for all you did to find us. These men here told us everything. I want you to know the death of that woman is not your fault, please don't let her evil get the best of you, don't blame yourself honey. God understands that you had to do what was necessary to get any information you needed to find us. Please forgive yourself." Mrs. Morelli hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I think this is a cause for a celebration, are you all up to going out to dinner?" I asked. When feeling blue, comfort food is the best cure. That's my philosophy anyway.

"I myself am starving." Melissa replied. "We've taken showers and we're ready to eat."

Woody pulled me aside. "Bomber, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for what you did. Thank you isn't enough, but….." I put my fingers to his lips.

"Thanks, are not necessary, we're family remember? We take care of and look out for one another. I'm so glad that your girls are home safe and sound."

"Steph, promise me you won't let this guilt eat away at you, that woman did this to herself, always remember that." Woody said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at him. "Okay, where does everyone want to go?" I asked.

"Pinos." Erupted throughout the room and off we went. A sea of black vehicles driving through the quiet streets of Trenton to celebrate the safe homecoming of Melissa, Callie, and Mrs. Morelli.

"I have to talk to my babies." I called our house and spoke to my girls. "Mommy and Daddy will be home later tonight. We are finished with our important case. I promise, yes you get to stay home from school tomorrow and we're going to spend the day together."

At that moment I knew Vicki Montrose was not going to fill my heart with guilt and she'll be erased from my mind, I won't forget what happened, but I certainly will not blame myself for her death. She chose to take her life and she owns that not me. Melissa, Callie and Mrs. Morelli are home safe and sound and that's important.

I have a family of my own to worry about and a future with new babies. It's time to focus on the process of bringing our own Manoso babies into this crazy, mixed up world.

Mr. Pino greeted us graciously and took us to the area that he reserves for us. He always seems to have reserved signs on the tables. He said he never knows when we may pop in, so he wants to be ready. He is such a sweet man.

"Pino, surprise us with the works, we're celebrating the closing of an important case." Ranger was now in charge and I couldn't be happier.

Our Trenton PD friends as well as the Morelli's arrived shortly after we sat down to celebrate their mother's return. They were overjoyed at seeing her safe and sound.

I don't like being the center of attention and I certainly don't like taking credit for something that I did not do alone. There were plenty of people that rallied together to make this a successful mission. I don't know how to handle all the compliments.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to say this one last time." I said in a friendly but authoritative tone. "I was not the only one involved in this case. Everyone at Rangeman played huge roles in this. Though, I appreciate all the kind and wonderful words, let's just be thankful our loved ones are home safe and sound." I looked at everyone who seemed to be hanging on my every word. "We at Rangeman are family and we protect each other, so we did what any family would do. Let's all just enjoy and celebrate our loved ones safe return. You all know I don't handle compliments well."

Tank began tapping his glass with a spoon. "I want to say Little Girl, that you did a phenomenal job taking charge of this mission. You rock Sweetheart, I'm damn proud of you."

"Okay, enough. I had an amazing team of experts helping me. Now, let's just enjoy our evening and stuff our faces with great food."

That was the start of a great night of celebration with the best group of friends and family I could ever ask for.

When Callie fell asleep, that was our sign that it was time to leave. I know I was looking forward to seeing my own family.

"Great job everyone, I'm proud of the work you did. This case is a wrap. Stephanie and I are going home to see our girls, but those of you who want to stay feel free, limit your alcohol intake. Pino, add this to the Rangeman tab and keep track of the alcohol you serve these guys." Ranger said as I hugged Mrs. Morelli, Melissa, and sweet baby Callie. I was happy to be led out the door by my amazing husband.

"I can't wait to see our girls Honey, I'm going to squeeze them tight and not let go."

"Me too Babe." He replied kissing my hand. "I'm so proud of you Stephanie Manoso, I know you don't want to hear it but I'm going to say it anyway. You did a fantastic job and you are a true leader."

"Thank you, Boss, I appreciate it. I just wish that Vicki Montrose didn't feel the need to end her life."

"She left a note." Ranger informed me.

"What? She did? What did it say?" I asked impatiently.

"Roger emailed you a copy." I quickly pulled my phone out and read the email.

" _Stephanie, please see the attached letter."_

 _To whoever finds this letter first._

 _After everything that happened, there's no reason for me to continue hanging around this miserable place. After it gets out that I arranged for the hit on my dad's sister and husband, I'll be charged with murder. After they find out I arranged for the bitch and her kid to be taken, I'll be charged with that too._

 _I refuse to spend the rest of my life in prison, I don't have any family but that bitch and she's nothing to me. I'll just end it now._

 _It makes me happy that the damn cop is dead; his baby will never know her father. She and the bitch will suffer the rest of their lives._

 _I can't believe that bitch of a cousin set me up; I just wish I would have gotten to the boys sooner to arrange their death._

 _ROT IN HELL ALL OF YOU. Vicki Montrose_

"Wow, that's crazy. Talk about disturbed. She would have had Melissa, Callie and Mrs. Morelli killed?"

"Sure looks that way."

"Where are the three stooges now?" I completely forgot about them.

"In holding cells at Rangeman, Ramos said the Serbian Mob leader wants to take care of them personally."

"How can you do that? I mean, won't the authorities need them for their case?"

"Not necessarily Babe, at this point they are under the impression that the guys bolted and are probably heading back to their country."

"Oh, I see. Well what are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"Do you want to decide or should I make the decision?"

"Well on one hand, I don't want to break any laws, on the other hand they did engage in murder for hire but with Montrose out of the picture now, there's not much evidence is there?"

"Nope, not enough to convict them and send them off to prison."

"Well Honey, I don't want anyone else to go through what Melissa just went through. But I don't think it's fair they run around free either."

"Babe trust me they won't see the light of day under the hands of their leaders. According to Ramos, the mob boss is salivating waiting for their return."

"Why?" I asked.

"The three goons tarnished the mob's name. Regardless of the fact they acted independently, they misrepresented themselves and threw their weight around as part of this particular group and the boss does not like that one bit kidnapping is not their style."

"Oh, I see. Then I guess we ship them off and let the mob boss deal with them." I didn't want these idiots running around but I certainly don't want them to be killed by Rangeman. "What will happen to them?"

"It's better you don't know Babe."

"Well then you decide and once the decision has been made, I don't want to know."

"Understood." He called the control room and spoke to Gordo. He's in charge of the holding cells and anyone that is being held. "Do it Gordo."

I laid my head back against the seat, closed my eyes, and washed the guilt of Montrose taking her life from my conscious, along with what would happen to the three goons and all the negative aspects that have surrounded this case. "Honey, usually you don't let me handle this kind of decision, why did you do it now?"

"Because this was your case from beginning to end, and I had a feeling you wouldn't want to make the decision. I also didn't want this etched in your soul but I had to let you decide for yourself."

"Thank you for doing that, I appreciate it." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Now, let's put this all behind us and show our girls how much we love them."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I PROMISE, THIS IS THE LAST CLIFF HANGER, I'm practicing writing styles, yeah that's my story and i'm sticking to it :-)

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry that I didn't comment previously but there was a glitch with my gmail account so I missed 244 emails. Crazy.

Susan Peters, my partner in fiction, THANK YOU for tweeking and fixing my mistakes.

For the person who left the review about the gazelle, Thank you, it showed me I need to research further, so I appreciate your information.

As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm borrowing them, but the story line and all original characters and boobo's are mine.


	16. Fourteen

_**Fourteen**_

 _ **Ranger**_

When Manny sent the text saying Vicki Montrose took her life, I knew the guilt would begin eating away at Stephanie and no matter how hard her team tries to calm and comfort her there is nothing that will convince her she's not to blame. That's just how she is. She'll be analyzing the what ifs.' Thankfully, they weren't too far away when the message came through and I was counting the minutes until they pulled into the parking lot.

The mission was a success thanks to the great teamwork. A life was lost, but that was self inflicted, not our responsibility.

Once we located the house, our urban team entered the building; they are the best of the best and can enter any structure without detection. This was their specialty during their deployments in Iraq and Afghanistan, in and out within minutes undetected, leaving no witnesses. The training this team undergoes is rigorous and very important; their ghost like movements brought the women and baby to safety in a matter of seconds.

All part of Stephanie's amazing ideas in hiring employees with specific skill sets.

In the mean time, my men and I interrogated the hell out of the goons we captured during our rescue operation, we wanted confirmation they were the only three involved, we didn't want any surprises down the road. The one thing that saved them from Woody's wrath was that his woman and her baby were safe and unharmed and he couldn't wait until he held them both.

As soon as Woody saw Melissa and Callie, he released the breath he'd been holding; I think he might have even turned a little blue. Tears of joy escaped from all. Mrs. Morelli was holding Callie and keeping her calm.

My men and I left with the two very scared women and a baby who thankfully had no clue as to the danger they had encountered. We immediately headed back to Rangeman, leaving the urban team and some of my best interrogators to take care of the abductors and gather as much information as possible before bringing them back to the holding cells.

A job well executed by all with my wife as the mastermind behind this operation. The pride I have in her is huge. She stepped up to the plate and showed her amazing leadership skills. Had this not been so personal for Woody, I wouldn't have hesitated to hurt him for making that remark about Stephanie. He knew under no certain terms I was pissed but let it slide because of the situation.

Woody apologized to me but he's he also knows there is someone that needs an apology, regardless if she heard it or not. I trust he'll take care of that in his own time.

When my wife arrived in the parking garage, I quickly whisked her away to the apartment on Seven and held her. She couldn't wait until she saw her friends, she was beyond excited. Stephanie's way to ease and comfort her stress is through food so it didn't surprise me when she wanted to celebrate at Pino's.

We were enjoying the evening celebrating the successful mission when the Warden sent Stephanie an email with me in copy, he attached the note that Montrose left behind. Luckily her phone was on silent, so she missed the notification of the email. The letter didn't ruin her evening celebrating the return of her friends, and for that, I am truly thankful.

Watching her laughing and enjoying herself is a good sign and I'm hoping the guilt doesn't fester for too long. One of the many things I admire about my amazing wife is how she's able to pick herself up and dust off all the shit she's gone through and not look back. She's come such a long way.

I left the decision as to what to do with the goons to Stephanie, knowing full well she wouldn't want to be a part of their demise. However, she still needed to have the option. When she made her decision, the look on her beautiful face told me that she is letting go of it all.

We couldn't wait to get home to our girls, we were both looking forward to holding our daughters, sure we've missed them but something like this always tugs at your heart especially when it hits so close to home.

Stephanie promised the girls they can stay home from school tomorrow which means we're off line and having family day. Surprisingly, I'm okay with that.

I smile at how a blue eyed spitfire from Jersey rocked my world and changed my life in a flash.

We arrived at the house to our three anxious girls and parents. Julie ran straight to us and hugged us tightly with our two younger ones on her heels. I picked each of them up and they showered me with kisses and then moved on to their mom.

The Plum and Manoso parents were waiting to hear how everything went. I really didn't want to discuss this in front of the girls. "We can fill you in on the details another time, but for now, Melissa and Callie are home safe and sound with Woody. Mrs. Morelli is also home, we have guards outside her house." I didn't want to take time away from much needed family time and hoped that our parents got the subtle hint.

"Of course, son, we understand." My father replied. "Honey, you finish up here and I'll go get our things." My mother and Helen quickly cleaned the kitchen and straightened up the house.

"Thank you for taking care of the girls on short notice, we really appreciate it. You guys are the best." Stephanie said as she hugged our parents. I walked them to their car and ran back inside to enjoy the evening with my wife and daughters.

"Okay girls, you and Mommy go upstairs and put on your pj's while I lock up the house. I'll be up in a few minutes." I said watching my four best girls head upstairs. I made sure the dogs were situated, walked around the house setting the alarms and joined my family.

"Julie, it's been a long day, can you please help the girls get into their pj's while I take a shower." Stephanie asked.

"Sure thing. Come on girls." She replied taking their hands and helping them get ready while Stephanie and I took a quick shower together.

We came out of the shower to find three smiling faces cozy in our bed. Good thing I had the idea to have an extra large California King bed custom made. Not that Steph and I need a huge bed to sleep in; though it's roomier for our sexual antics, but it comes in handy having three girls.

"Daddy, can we have a slumber party in your room tonight?" Emma Belle asked. I looked over at Stephanie and her smile said it all.

"We sure can Sweetheart." Stephanie and I got into bed and snuggled with our girls. "Now let's hear about what you did with your grandparents while Mom and I were busy working."

We filled the next couple of hours with minute by minute activities of the last couple of days.

"What do you girls want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"How about we hang out at home and play games…." Julie answered but Anna Grace quickly interrupted her.

"I want to watch movies too." She quickly added.

"Mom, can we maybe do some baking?" Emma Belle asked.

I didn't want to laugh hysterically but the look on Stephanie's face was priceless.

"Umm, uh, I guess we can do that." Stephanie answered with worry. "How about we go out for breakfast and then we'll go pickup everything we need to make cookies and a cake."

I looked at her as if she had two heads. What in the world is that woman of mine thinking? I'm sure she's got a great idea brewing somewhere in her head.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast Babe?"

"How about the diner?"

"Diner? What's a diner?" Anna Grace asked.

"It's a different type of restaurant, kind of like a McDonalds but with a better selection of food. And it's the place where Mom and I met."

"Okey Dokey, Mommy, we'll go to the diner." And just like that, Emma Belle made the decision for all of us.

We turned on the TV and watched movies until the little ones began to doze off.

"Hey Mom." Julie whispered. "Umm, how are you going to pull off baking tomorrow?"

"Oh, that's easy honey; I'll buy a variety of frozen cookie dough, boxes of cake mix and frosting. How difficult can it be to add water and eggs to a cake mix?" Stephanie answered.

"Babe." My wife slapped my arm, Julie ran to her room to grab a book to read. Stephanie took out her grown up coloring book and pencils while I read my book.

I never imagined that I'd be living this lifestyle, my three daughters in bed with my wife and me. Life just doesn't get any better, that's for sure.

I heard soft snoring coming from Stephanie. I smiled seeing her asleep with her head leaning back on the pillow, coloring pencil in her hand. Julie too had fallen asleep in the middle of reading. I took the books and kissed my girls goodnight, turned off the lights and fell asleep to the sound of soft breathing and snoring coming from my four loves.

Stephanie and I woke up to find two little girls taking up the majority of the bed, legs flung over chests. We smiled as we took in the sight. "This is our life now, do you regret it?" She asked.

"Never, not in a million years." I said as I kissed her. "How about we sneak in the shower and have some adult fun?"

"We'll wake the girls up."

"You're the one that makes all the noise Babe, not me." I said, getting out of bed quietly.

"Mommy, Daddy where are you going?" Anna Grace asked rubbing her eyes.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep it's still too early for you to be up." I said laying her back in the bed.

"But you're up, is time for the Diner?" She asked and that woke up Emma Belle which then had Julie beginning to stir.

"Well there goes that idea." Stephanie said laughing.

"I'm the master of missions remember?" I said. "Girls, it's still dark outside, how about you go sleep in your own rooms, Mommy and I have some work to take care of."

"Why is everyone up so early?" Julie asked yawning.

"Come on girls, we'll tuck you in your own beds and wake you up when it's time to get ready for breakfast." Stephanie said taking their hands and leading them to their room. "Jules, you don't need to be up this early either, go to your room and sleep a little longer."

"Okay, that's sounds good to me." She ran to her room shutting her door.

I put Emma Bell in her bed while Steph took care of Anna Grace; I lay on the bed with her and rubbed her back to relax her until she fell asleep. I watched as my beautiful wife softly sang a song and smiled as Anna Grace began dozing off, she was fighting sleep, but she did not win the battle.

We quickly ran to our room, I locked the door and threw my wife on the bed and enjoyed our morning of adult fun.

Three hours later, it was the second round of waking up for all of us. We showered and got ready to start our day.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, sausages, French toast, eggs and potatoes, you name it, and it was on the plate. The girls wanted to hear the story of how we met and Stephanie told them about me buying the Diner and naming it Babe's Diner.

"Daddy, can you buy us a Diner and name it after Julie, Anna Grace and me?" Emma Belle asked.

"Oh boy, you got yourself in quite the pickle didn't you?" Stephanie asked smirking.

"What would you call it?" I asked.

"Ummm how about Sister's Diner?" Emma Belle replied.

"We'll see."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Just a little note

Just a little note

Hello to my awesome followers and readers.

I will be a little late in posting my next chapter; I'm going through some things that are causing me to not write effectively. I don't want to write just to write, I want it to be from the heart.

Please bear with me for the next few weeks and I promise I'll be back in the saddle again. My boy Duke is helping me work through this; he has been glued to me for a couple of weeks. Some of you don't know who Duke is, he is my sweet 7 year old rambunctious Carolina Dog, as I like to call him my other editor because the second the lap top comes out, his head in on my lap watching the screen.

Thank you again for your support and continued kind words and wonderful reviews, I greatly appreciate them and you.

Olivia


	18. Chapter 15

_**Fifteen**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

It's been a few weeks since Melissa's abduction. I'm happy things have calmed down and everything is back to normal. Well I should say Manoso normal that is.

Apparently, while I was in Atlanta, the Morelli boys talked to Ranger about having twenty-four hour security detail at Mrs. Morelli's house. It wasn't something that he felt was unnecessary and financially it was not a good idea. He told the family he would think of some alternatives.

Shannon, one of our new female employees doesn't feel comfortable living in an apartment style setting and opted out of living at the hotel or Rangeman. She decided to stay in a small little house she has been renting. The landlord has sold the house and now she needs to move out. We were going to move her into a safe house, but Ranger came up with a better plan. He discussed the possibility of moving in with Mrs. Morelli if she were to agree. Shannon jumped at the chance; she lost her parents quite young and lived with her grandparent's until they passed away. She joined the military shortly after her grandmother's passing

We talked to Mrs. Morelli and explained the concerns her sons are having about her living alone. Ranger told her he didn't think she'd want 24/7 security detail to which she fully agreed. We brought up the subject of Shannon living with her and explained it would help her emotionally since she's been missing the familial setting. Angie was excited at the suggestion.

"Carlos, Stephanie that is a wonderful idea. I get lonely, oh don't get me wrong, I have my boys and Melissa, but they can't always come and visit, they shouldn't have to. I think Shannon will be perfect. When can I meet her?"

"We can arrange a time that's convenient for you." Carlos replied.

"Okay, then how about this evening, come for dinner and please bring your sweet girls. Dinner is at six-thirty."

"Wait, what? Not six sharp?" I asked laughing.

"Nope, I've done away with all the Burg B.S. I follow my own rules now." She replied smiling.

"Good for you." Ranger said. "Okay six-thirty it is. We'll have Shannon meet us here."

"That went better than I expected." I said on the drive back to the office. "I'm so happy she agreed. It will be good for both of them."

"You're right Babe. It's a win-win. I think we'll see a huge difference in Shannon after a while."

"I agree Honey. I thought we'd have a fight on our hands when we discussed rent. But luckily she agreed that it would help Shannon knowing she's contributing."

"Steph, we need to discuss the surrogate time frame."

"Yeah, we do. Now that things have calmed down, I'll call and talk to Mari and Alex and schedule a time for all of us to meet."

"Okay, I'll leave that in your hands."

"Oh honey, Julie mentioned she'd move into one of the other bedrooms and give up her room for the babies."

"Babe, we have plenty of room."

"She's thinking that if we have two girls or two boys, they can share the room."

"Well let's just wait until we know for sure this will work and what the test results reveal."

"Okay."

The phone rang, and Tank's booming voice rang throughout the car speakers. "Hey, how far out are you guys?"

"We'll be there in 10." Ranger replied.

"Come straight to the conference room, we have a big distraction job." Click.

When will men learn phone etiquette? Honestly. "I wonder what that's all about."

"No clue Babe."

As soon as we arrived at the office, we headed straight to the conference room as ordered. Everyone was preparing for the meeting that was about to take place.

"What's the big distraction job?" I asked.

"Surprise." Everyone shouted.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked looking to Ranger for an answer. He looked at me smiling. "You all know I don't like being the center of attention. Spill."

"Well Little Girl, Business Savvy Magazine has recognized Rangeman Inc, as the number one company in the security business." Tank's smile was as big as the man himself as a photo of the magazine cover began streaming on screens throughout the room

I stood staring at the black background with Rangeman Inc, written in red and a small collage of photos that no doubt were pulled from local newspaper articles and a little blurb printed next to the pictures. **'** _ **Mysterious company privately owned by the equally mysterious couple rises to the top of the High Tech Security world.'**_ The article went on to say that all the information gathered about the company and its beginnings have been through public record and interviews from local residents and the company Attorney. It also stated that reporters reached out to Rangeman on many occasions to interview the owners and staff without much luck. The writer also wrote, _**'With the exception of a small number of civilians, retired military veterans make up 95% of the employees.'**_ The article wasn't long because the writer was not able to gather very much information.

"Stephanie, this is all you. The Boss worked hard to start an awesome company, and with thanks to you, we've grown leaps and bounds. You've made us number one in the industry. We're so proud of you Little Girl." Tank started clapping and the entire room joined in.

"You guys, we are all a part of this organization, and the credit should go to everyone not just me."

"Tank, you deserve credit too, you were the one who hired Stephanie to take over the sales department. You've made a lot of great decisions, but that by far was your best yet. Not because she's my wife but she's damn good at her job." Ranger turned to look at me. "Babe, I know you hate the limelight, but you have done an amazing job, our customers are happy and each sales call you make, leaves Tank rubbing his bald head wondering how many more clients we'll gain and how many additional employees we'll have to hire."

"Bossman is right Steph, and thanks to your smart business sense, we expanded the building, so I don't have to rub my head as much as I used to and let's not forget the new additions, Ranger and I may tease you about _'Stephanie's finds'_ , but Girl you certainly know how to pick them"

I laughed hard with the vision of Tank rubbing his bald head nervously.

Ella joined us and began opening up bottles of sparkling cider and passing out glasses for a toast.

"To Rangeman Inc. May it continue to be prosperous. Phenomenal job everyone, you should all be proud of yourselves." Ranger said as he sipped his drink and everyone in the room followed his lead.

"So, what's the big distraction?" I asked. Laughter erupted throughout the room.

"Little Girl, this was the big distraction."

"Oh." I replied turning red, which led to my sexy Cuban kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay team, everyone back to work. Thank you for all you do." Tank said and the crowd disbursed back to their desks.

"Shannon, please come to my office before you head back to your desk."

I walked with her seeing she was nervous. "Relax its all good." I whispered.

We sat down and waited for him to start, I rubbed Shannon's arm to reassure her that she was not in any kind of trouble.

"Stephanie and I met with Mrs. Morelli earlier and presented the idea of you moving in with her and she's all for it. She's invited you and our family for dinner this evening. If you don't have plans, meet us at this address at six-thirty." He said as he slipped the piece of paper with the address towards her

"Seriously sir? Thank you both so much. I know that my being uncomfortable…" I quickly interrupted her.

"Shannon, there's no need to explain. We all have things that make us uncomfortable. Go back to work and we'll see you later tonight."

"Thanks Stephanie." She replied and walked out the door.

"Hey boss, are we done with work?" I asked.

"Yes, we can leave." The man knows me so well. "Can you stop off at the florist? I'd like to pick up flowers for Angie."

"Sure Babe."

I chose three small arrangements from each of the girls and a large bouquet from Carlos and me. After the florist, we headed home to three girls who had a whole bunch of stories to tell about their day. I think this is my favorite part of the day along with seeing Carlos' beaming face as he listens to his girls talk up a storm. It is the most beautiful thing to see. Not many get to witness this side of him. There have been many times I've had to hold back the tears watching him, thinking of all the darkness that consumed him and all that he's been through.

"Girls, have you finished your homework?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy." They answered.

"Okay, well let's go upstairs and change, we're going to Mrs. Morelli's house for dinner."

"Do we have to get all dressed up?" Emma Belle asked.

"No Sweet Pea, but you don't want to wear your school uniform, do you?" I answered.

"Okay." The two younger ones answered.

"Jules, you okay?" I asked concerned since she seemed so quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, if you have something on your mind, I'm here."

"Is everyone ready?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Daddy." They answered.

"Now girls, listen when we get to Mrs. Morelli's house, I want each of you to give her these flowers."

"Okay Mommy." Carlos and I got the girls situated in the car, I smiled as Emma Belle, and Anna Grace held on to their little bouquets with care.

The drive to the Morelli house was happy as Carlos and I listened to our girls singing in the car, with Julie leading. "It's the most beautiful sound isn't honey? Just think, we'll possibly be adding two more to the mix."

"Yeah." He replied kissing my knuckles.

When we arrived at the house, Shannon was waiting outside in her car. Julie helped the girls unbuckle and get them out of the car.

"Hello Sir, Stephanie." Shannon said as we reached the door. Emma Belle stood on her tippy toes so she could ring the doorbell.

"Good evening all, I'm glad you were able to make it on such short notice. Come inside." Our hostess said. She held her hand out showing us the way.

"Hi Mrs. Morelli, these are for you." Anna Grace said as she held the little bouquet towards Angie.

"Well thank you so much sweetheart." Julie and Emma Belle followed their sister's lead. Carlos gave her our bouquet also. "These are beautiful, thank you all so much. Girls, how about we put these in water?"

"Okay." Julie said and they followed Angie to the kitchen watching her pull vases of all sizes and shapes from the cabinets.

"Julie, help your sisters find the right vases for the flowers." Angie instructed as she brought us a tray filled with drinks.

I watched Julie and the girls busy themselves with the flowers as Mrs. Morelli passed out the drinks.

"So tell me about yourself Shannon."

We spent the remainder of the evening getting to know Shannon a little better and enjoyed a delicious family style meal which consisted of, spaghetti pie, grilled swordfish for Carlos, penne pasta and meatball lasagna. My mom is a good cook, but Angie Morelli is on a whole other level of good cooks.

"Angie, when on earth did you have time to prepare all these delicious dishes?" I asked.

"As soon as you and Carlos left, I got busy. You know how much I enjoy cooking."

We finished off our meal with a delicious apple cake and coffee. The girls enjoyed being spoiled by Angie.

"Mommy, what should we call Mrs. Morelli, is she our family?" Anna Grace asked.

"Honey, Mrs. Morelli is like family, she's a good friend to all of us."

"Sweetheart, if your mom and dad say its okay, you can call me Auntie Angie." She replied looking at us.

"We don't have a problem with it." Carlos replied.

"Momma, how did Auntie Angie become our friend?" Emma Belle asked.

"Well sweetheart, you know when we go the cemetery to spend time with your mom and I tell you about my friend Joe? Auntie Angie is Joe's mother. We've all known each other for a long long time."

"Oh cool." Emma Belle answered and on to another subject.

"Well ladies, it's getting late so we need to head home."

"Aww Daddy, do we have to go? We're having fun." The younger girls replied.

"Yes, you have school tomorrow." Daddy had the final word.

After a round of hugs and kisses between Angie and the girls, we were finally on our way home.

"We're proud of you girls, you behaved very well at Mrs. Morelli's house." I said to my three beautiful girls.

"Thanks Mommy." The younger ones answered and Julie grinned.

We arrived home and the girls went straight to their rooms to get ready for bed. After our nightly routine, my sexy Cuban and I were ready for some alone adult time.

"Honey, did you notice that Julie seemed a little on the quiet side? I asked her if everything was okay and she said yes."

"Yeah, I noticed. I think she's struggling with the guilt trip that her mom is laying on her." Carlos replied.

"What do you mean, what did she tell you?"

"Julie didn't tell me anything, I overheard her talking to Rachel on speaker and she was giving her grief about not coming home or calling as often as she demands. "

"Honey, why didn't you talk to her about it?"

"I don't want her to think we monitor and listen to all her conversations, she'll come around in her own time. I don't want to push her."

"Okay, if you say so." I finished putting my clothes in the laundry hamper and brushed my teeth.

"It was a nice evening though, wasn't it Honey?"

"Right now, all I want is to ravish my beautiful wife." And ravish me he did with a few Batman induced orgasms. My entire body was tingling, it felt so good. There is definitely no shortage of orgasmic evenings in our house, that's for sure.

It was time for my nightly beautification ritual, between the mask, cleansing and toning, it takes forever, and it drives Carlos crazy because he doesn't have a clue as to what I'm doing in the bathroom.

"Babe, what do you do in there and why is it always after we've had an amazing night?"

"I'm busy." I said.

"Are you taking care of things that I may have missed?" I couldn't even giggle because the mask was so tight. I guess I've hidden my beautification process from him long enough. I opened the bathroom door.

"Whoa! Okay aliens, what have you done with my beautiful wife?" He looked around our enormous bathroom as if searching for a lost item. Again, I tried to laugh but the mask was stopping me.

"Hahaha, funny guy." I said through tight lips. "This is what I do every morning and night. A girl has to have some secrets."

"Okay Babe, you keep your secret, as long as the end result gives me back my gorgeous wife." He looked around my face for a kiss but he didn't find an open spot, so he kissed the top of my head instead. "I'll leave you to do all that in peace." He said as he slapped my butt. I finished with my process and headed back to bed.

"Well Honey, is this better?" I asked. He was on his back, naked as a jay bird with his arms behind his head. His little boy, as I like to call it was twitching and looking for attention.

"Umm, sure is. Come here." He said signaling me with his finger.

"Oh boy, I'm in for more sensational lovemaking huh?

"Got it in one Babe.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _All original characters belong to JE, I'm just playing with them. Additional characters, story line and booboos are all mine._

 _Thank you Susan as always for your help, I greatly appreciate it._

 _Thank you sweet readers for your understanding, life gets in the way and I realized my muse is my music. I found this amazing musician MEHDI, and downloaded all his music on my apple music but after many years I canceled apple music and once you cancel the music goes away. (something I don't understand, but I digress) I am trying to write without my muse but it's going slowly:-( I'll get there._


	19. Sixteen

_**Sixteen**_

 _ **Shannon**_

Wow, I can't believe my luck and the life I have.

My parents died when I was young, and I was sent to live with my Grandparents. My parents and Grandparents were excellent role models. It was hard to adjust to losing my mom and dad, but thankfully, Granny and Granddaddy helped me through it all.

I was heartbroken when Granddaddy died. My granny and I were extremely close. She began showing signs of dementia. The doctors prescribed medication which helped for a while until the meds no longer worked. She died a few months after I graduated high school.

The life insurance policy on my parents was hefty. Granddaddy made me put the money into an investment account. The farm was left to me which I sold and invested the money. I was set for life; I wasn't going to be struggling financially.

I was shopping at the local mall and noticed they were hosting an Armed Forces job fair and every branch of the military was represented. After spending the entire afternoon talking to the recruiters and representatives, I felt the Marines was the perfect fit, next thing I knew, I was signing on the dotted line.

The Marines taught me so much. Most importantly, they taught me things about myself that I didn't even know, as weird as it sounds it happened. I retired with the rank of Master Sergeant/First Sergeant. Retiring wasn't in my plan, but my tour in Afghanistan had other ideas. Our jeep drove over a bomb and it was lights out for me. I wasn't quite the same after that and applied for medical retirement with an honorable medical discharge.

During my exit interview, my Commanding Officer talked about the variety of options that were available and he mentioned an organization called 1 Ranger Foundation which helps retiring Vets with jobs and housing. I figured I didn't have anything, or anyone left back in Kansas, so I thought I'd check out Trenton, New Jersey.

The first thing I did was find a cute little house to rent in Ewing, New Jersey. After the bomb, I don't socialize much and I keep to myself. I checked out the hotel that was on my paperwork and met Lula, a crazy very large woman who was the funniest person I'd ever met. She cracked me up. She showed me around the hotel, introduced me to the residents, and explained how the hotel/Vet residence was born. I was impressed with what I heard about the founder of the Foundation and the Residence. She told me about Rangeman and the infamous Ranger Manoso. Everyone in the military knows who the man is, he, and his team are THE BEST OF THE BEST. We'd heard so many stories about him; he was known as the ultimate bachelor warrior, so I was surprised to hear he had gotten married. I had the honor of training under him and his team, he was freaking hot.

I wasn't sure what kind of job I wanted and; at times, I just didn't even want to work. I had enough money that I didn't need to worry about things. I decided my first order of business was to upgrade Shannon Montgomery. I changed my hairstyle and hair color, pampered myself with a Mani/Pedi, and facial. I splurged for the works. I was feeling glamorous which put me in the mood to shop for clothes.

The mall has a Nordstrom's store so I decided to try on some clothes. In the dressing room, I met this woman with the craziest curly hair I'd ever seen. She was with two guys who looked like they were her body guards. She has to be one of those hoity toity women with a rich husband I thought to myself.

She was looking at a dress in the full length mirror asking her body guards what they thought and the one called Hal shrugged his shoulders, I don't know why but it made me laugh. seeing the ginormous man giving this woman his opinion on her selections.

Once in my own dressing room I tried on a few tops and then chose a dress. I came out to look at the other full length mirror. Turning this way and that way to get a better view. "That looks really good on you." The woman put her hand over her mouth and apologized. "Sorry, I know it's none of my business."

"No, that's okay I need a second opinion." I replied. We both spent the next forty-five minutes approving or disapproving of each other's outfits.

We were in line to pay for our clothes and this woman who I'd literally only known for less than one hour asked if I wanted to join her for lunch.

"Lunch sounds good, I am getting hungry." I said.

"Great, how about The Cheesecake Factory."

"Perfect." And off we went with the guys carrying our bags walking behind us as people stared at the woman whose name, I didn't even know yet. People were greeting her, it was clear she's known around these parts.

We were seated at a big booth in the back of the restaurant, the guys placed our bags on each side of us, and they sat at a separate table.

"Oh, my name is Stephanie by the way." She reached her hand across the booth to shake my hand.

"I'm Shannon Montgomery. Nice to meet you." I was impressed with her handshake, I was expecting a wimpy girlie one, but hers was quite the opposite. Strong, firm and confident.

Throughout our lunch, I told her about my family, growing up with my grandparents and my military life. I noticed a sudden change in her while I talked about my military experience. I wasn't able to quite read her and I thought she was one of those women who didn't support the military. She asked me questions that told me she was clearly interested in learning more about me.

To say I was shocked is an understatement; I was flabbergasted when she told me SHE was the force behind the Foundation and the hotel as well as Ranger Manoso's wife. Next thing I knew, I was in the midst of an interview for a job at Rangeman. I did not see that coming.

My specialty is Counterintelligence, Logistics, and Cyber Security, Stephanie's eyes lit up when I listed my job experience. I asked her about her body guards and she laughed.

"They're my security detail, which I absolutely hate but it's a promise I made to my husband. Hal and Ram are part of the Core Team at Rangeman."

I was super excited to meet the MAN himself, along with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. We all know who the four men are. They're legends in the military world. To be honest, I was man crushing Ranger.

All employees must go through physical testing, its military training on steroids, the first thing that all new employees are told, "Stephanie may have specifically chosen you but, if you can't pass the physical testing there's no room for you at Rangeman." I thought that was kind of arrogant on their part but once I fully understood everything the company is involved in, it all made sense. Physically I can handle anything; emotionally I'm a work in progress.

After I passed my physical training with flying colors I might add, I was assigned to work in the research department, I worked under a man named Hank, but everyone calls him Ty. He is the department supervisor. I was stunned when he told me his story about how he ended up working for Rangeman. A group of us were having lunch and each of the men had their own story and the road led straight to Stephanie. They all adore her and support her 150%.

My next assignment was working with the installation technicians. Michael is the department Manger, and what an amazing story he has. I had tears when he told me about his son being so sick and that Ranger and Stephanie paid for all the medical bills. They asked Ranger's sister and brother-in-law to monitor their son's health. I learned so much from Michael about installing security and surveillance equipment.

I absolutely hated my assignment in the control room, it is the crappiest job, but everyone must do it. I've been told that Ranger and Stephanie work shifts on Christmas so that those with families can have the day off. The control room supervisor is a guy named Adam, he is disabled, and wheelchair bound. Stephanie met him at the hotel after his medical discharge from the Air Force.

After the control room, I worked at the Pharmaceutical Research division which is a mini version of Rangeman. At this division, 65% of the employees are physically handicapped with a variety of injuries. I couldn't figure out how the two companies were connected. I met the Doctors who own the Pharmaceutical Research Company, they explained meeting Stephanie when she came to sell Rangeman services. They took to her instantly and didn't even entertain discussing their business with any other security company.

My scariest assignment was working with the tear drop tatted Hector. He honestly scared the crap out of me, he is a no nonsense man that doesn't smile, I didn't think he knew how until I saw him and Stephanie interact with each other. It's clear they're good friends. I'm still not quite sure of what he does but I'll say this, he is the master of gadgets and surveillance, there's nothing he doesn't know or can't do. He runs a tight ship and he's my boss, I wasn't sure I would like to work for this man but I landed the best job ever. I love technology and all the gadgets that go along with it. The two of us are continually dreaming up new toys, Hector may be scary but he's a good boss. I learn so much from him.

Everyone I meet connected with Rangeman has a story and the first chapter begins with Stephanie. I read a lot of articles about her during her stint as a Bounty Hunter; she was a piece of work. The negative articles about her and the gangbangers of Rangeman pissed me off, because they weren't true.

My issue living in apartments, buildings filled with people is something I'm trying to work on. There is no way possible that I would ever be able to have an apartment at Rangeman, which was way too claustrophobic. My crazy multi-dwelling phobia doesn't deter me from my job as Cyber Security Specialist for Rangeman Inc.

Things have turned out better for me than I ever expected. Tomorrow is my moving day and I am packing up my things, I don't have furniture as the rental house came furnished so all my things fit in about ten boxes. My move will be quick and easy with thanks to the guys helping me.

Mrs. Morelli had her house renovated and the large basement is now a mother-in-law suite. It has a galley kitchen without a stove and includes a microwave and mini-fridge. My bedroom is huge, with a spacious bathroom and a large living room. There is a laundry room in one corner of the basement. The two of us went shopping for furniture, other than my mom and grandmother, she's the sweetest woman I've known.

Ranger and Stephanie explained to me that they had quite the conversation about my paying rent; she would not hear of it. I wouldn't have moved in if I couldn't pay my share. Knowing the two, I'm quite sure they held their ground in order to win the battle.

I was an absolute wreck when I received a message from Tank requesting I meet with him for my three month review. Oh, this can't be good. I thought to myself.

In reviewing the form, each section was graded with exceeds expectations or meets expectations. "Hector speaks very highly of you and wishes he had ten others just like you." Tank said as he went over my review. One area was not as favorable, which worried me. "Ms. Montgomery, we've rated relationship building as needs improvement to work at your own pace. The leadership team understands certain experiences during your service in the Military affected you. You are doing an outstanding job." He paused briefly. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No sir, thank you for the awesome review, I appreciate it."

"Now, regarding your move to the Morelli house, as you know her sons were quite concerned with her living alone after the abduction, they asked for 24/7 security detail. Ranger and I both felt it was not cost effective and Mrs. Morelli wouldn't stand for constant surveillance."

Tank is a man of few words so for him to do all this talking surprised the heck out of me. I wanted to laugh but it was not appropriate.

"Your moving in with her is twofold; one to help you with your living situation and two, you will act as her security detail. It's less intrusive to her and the neighbors. That being said, you're taking on an additional role which will reflect in your paycheck. You will see a separate line item titled security detail, it's all here on paper." He slipped my new contract in front of me to review.

I was stunned at the numbers written on the contract. Not only was I getting a raise, but the additional amount was slightly more than the monthly rent Mrs. Morelli and I agreed to.

"Sir, this is very generous. I appreciate the raise as well as the security detail amount, but it's not necessary. I can most certainly afford to pay rent."

"Ms. Montgomery, we are aware of your finances, it all appeared on your detailed background security check. The additional amount is not to cover your rent. It's to ensure that you be compensated while you're technically working while off duty."

"Stephanie had something to do with this didn't she?"

"No Ma'am, she did not. If we would have agreed to the security detail, it would have cost us much more. There is no getting around it. But know this; I appreciate your positive attitude about it and your lack of greed."

"Thank you Sir, for everything."

"You are very welcome, now read your contract, and sign your life to an additional three years with Rangeman Inc, if you so choose."

I smiled as I signed the contract and happily gave it back to Tank. "Thank you very much Sir, I greatly appreciate everything this company has done and is doing for me."

"From the wise words of Stephanie Manoso, we're family we take care of each other. Now, get back to work and keep up the good work."

"Yes Sir!" I stood at attention until he released me. Once military, always military.

I was so excited, yet I had no one to share the news with, it's a company policy, salary is not discussed. It's immediate dismissal if word gets back to The Executive Team.

I'm not a religious person but I'm abundantly blessed.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	20. Seveteen

**Seventeen**

 _ **Stephanie & Ranger**_

Today is the day that will potentially change the lives of the Carlos & Stephanie Manoso family. Our surrogates are going to be impregnated. Marisol and Alex have assured us that the procedure will work.

I handle many of the situations in life as if it's a mission. I analyze, predict, and contemplate the process and I research every possible scenario to ensure the situation will not fail. This, however, is unfamiliar ground. There is only one thing that will be in my hands and that's to produce enough future Manoso's, the rest is out of my control and I'm not sure how to handle it.

"Babe, are you ready for our appointment?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"I'm a little nervous, but ready." She replied holding my hand tightly as we drove to my sister's office. The drive filled with comfortable silence and conversation about our girls. Specifically Julie.

"Honey, Julie talked to me about Rachel and the guilt trip she's getting. It appears Rachel is not handling the Manoso family lifestyle well, and she has started insisting that Julie visit more than she has been." I waited for a response; he in turn waited for me to continue. "Apparently, Rachel is upset that Julie decided she wanted to spend two weeks in Miami, rather than the summer. Her mom has been pushing for her to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays with them."

"What does Julie think about it all?" Carlos asked.

"Well in her own words, _'I really don't want to spend the entire summer in Miami, not that I don't love my family, but I have my life here and there's no way I'm spending all my winter holidays with them. Why can't they come here if they want to see me so bad?'_ She was adamant about it."

"I don't know why Rachel is getting bent out of shape, we've followed the schedule she and Ron set up, not to mention Julie has made trips to Miami for long weekends. This isn't the year for Christmas in Miami." He paused in order to tame his growing anger. "I had a feeling she'd start this kind of crap. No way will I let Julie cave into Rachel's demands." Carlos added, obviously he wasn't happy about the situation.

"Are you ready for this next bombshell?" I asked with a little concern.

"What?" He replied with a nasty tone, thankfully not directed at me.

"Julie mentioned to Rachel about the surrogate process and that led to her mom saying, _'well_ _maybe you should come back and live with us, there will be too many of you in the house, you may just get in the way'_ and that pissed off Julie."

"She said what?" He shouted, gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Calm down Honey, Julie took care of it. She put Rachel in her place and said that we have assured her that we would never think she'd be in the way."

"I'll talk to Rachel, Julie is at that age now where she can make her own decisions, but if I need to take serious action, I won't hesitate. I don't appreciate that woman making Julie feel guilty for living with us." Carlos was definitely unhappy about the situation and I can't say that I blame him. I was pissed too.

"I hate that she's made Julie feel like she's in our way, Julie has done everything possible to ensure Rachel doesn't feel left out or ignored." I added.

"Well Babe, the woman is manipulative. I'll straighten it out with Rachel and Ron. I have a feeling it's financially motivated." I swear I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears.

"How so?"

"When Julie moved in with us, the financial support stopped." He explained.

"Oh, I see. Rachel didn't think that you'd continue sending money did she?"

"Who knows Babe. Money does funny things to people." He replied kissing my hand."Okay. Let's change courses since we're a few minutes away from the future Manoso babies." He took my hand and kissed my wedding ring. "I still can't believe you're my wife, I don't know what I did to deserve you but know this, I'll keep doing it." God this man is so dang sweet. "I love you so much Babe."

"I love you too Carlos Manoso, always have and always will."

"Here we are Babe, ready?"

"Yes sir."

We walked into an empty waiting room. "Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, how are you?" Mildred, the front desk receptionist said in a bubbly tone.

"We're good Mildred and you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She replied. "Have a seat and we'll get you situated in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I replied as Carlos and I sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later, Mildred escorted us to another waiting room, but this room was comfortable and relaxing, not your typical examination room. "The Doctors will be here shortly."

Alex and Marisol joined us a few minutes later. We exchanged hugs and kisses and sat on the comfy leather couch.

"So, are you two ready to begin creating your babies? The ladies are here in their respective exam rooms." Alex said.

"Yes, we are." I replied nervously. I have no idea why I'm so nervous.

"The first step Carlos is for you to get your sperm into these containers, you can do this on your own, or Stephanie can assist you." Alex said.

"I'd prefer to have Steph help me." He replied with a sexy smile.

"Okay, both cups will need to be filled, when the first cup is filled, place it in this little window, and then do the same with the second cup. Take your time, relax, and enjoy the moment." Marisol instructed.

They dimmed the lights and flipped a switch and soft romantic music played from the speakers. I guess it was mood music. Not that Carlos and I ever need any outside influence to put us in the mood.

"You need to put on this hospital gown first." I said handing it to him.

"I don't have a lot of clothing to remove." He said smiling. "Now put me in the mood Babe."

"Okay then. I swear Manoso, you can even make something clinical sexy." I sashayed my ass over to him and began removing his pants. "Yeah, you don't have much to remove." I smiled seeing that my happy boy was already starting to twitch with excitement.

"I love you Honey." I said as I began massaging one of my favorite parts of his body. He began moaning, hopefully no one can hear. "Come on big boy, you can do this." I said as I pumped away kissing his luscious lips.

After a few minutes, my sexy Cuban was ready; I took the cup and made sure to cover the top of his penis so that nothing spilled. I quickly sealed the cup and placed it in the window as directed.

I returned to Carlos, he kissed me while I gave him time to relax and get ready to go a second round. He began moving his hands up my shirt. "Honey stop, otherwise you'll get me hot and bothered."

He was ready for round two and I began playing and teasing his beautiful manhood, I kissed the tip and it twitched. We were on our way and cup number two was now full and sealed ready to be deposited into the window.

"Babe, I want you right here and now." He lifted my skirt above my hips and, picked me up so I was straddling him. "Shhhh. We don't want anyone to know what we're up to." He said as he ravished my lips with his mouth and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. So, it was to keep me quiet, but I'll take it either way.

Round three consisted of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am quickie.

"Whew, that was pretty damn good." I said trying to put myself together. I took a quick look in the decorative mirror to make sure I didn't have that just fucked look. "Honey, I swear the two of us are sex fiends."

"Absolutely nothing wrong with it Babe. Nothing at all."

"What now?"

"I guess we leave the room and see what's next." My sexy Cuban replied.

He led me outside the room and back to Mildred's desk. "Follow me; the Doctors are getting the equipment together.

"Will we be able to watch?" I asked.

"That's not my call to make Mrs. Manoso." She replied as we followed her through the hallway to the next room. We walked inside a room that was similar to an operating room with a viewing area.

"What is this room used for?" I asked Mildred.

"As you know, the Doctors also teach, they use this room as their procedure/training room." She explained.

"Huh, that's interesting." I said.

"Carlos that was quite the deposit you made into the two cups." Alex said with a smirk on his face. "You have strong swimmers." He added smiling. "We'll store the sperm and eggs that we don't use for future, should this process not work."

"Yeah, that's my man. I'm proud of you Honey." I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey guys, Mildred tells me you would like to view the process." Mari said as she walked in the door.

"Can we?"

"Yes, both ladies are okay with it. Now obviously you won't see under the sheet for privacy reasons, but you'll be able to view the rest of the process.

"Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, can I get you both something to drink?" Mildred asked.

"Uh no thank you, we're good." Carlos replied. They all walked out the room. "Does she think we're at the movie theater?" He asked sarcastically.

"I know right?"

We took our seats and Mari's voice came through the speaker system. "Carlos, Stephanie, we'll be explaining the process step by step. If you have any questions, just press the talk button and we can communicate."

"Thanks." I said as I pressed the talk button.

"Stephanie, Carlos what we're doing right now is marrying the sperm and the eggs," it looked like they were mixing a solution. "Okay, the egg, and sperm have been combined and fertilized. We will now transfer the eggs into surrogate Azuree's uterus.

"Honey, it looks like a turkey baster doesn't it?"

"The fact that you even know what a turkey baster is surprises the hell out of me, but yes it does."

"Funny, ha-ha I've basted a turkey or two in my life." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby Manoso 1, has been inserted into surrogate Azuree's uterus." Mari said sounding clinical. Carlos and I looked at each other smiling.

A few minutes later, Alex was handling this process. Carlos and I looked at each other.

"We are now marrying sperm and eggs for the next surrogate." Alex announced, as they worked their magic until the process was completed. "And now, we will transfer the fertilized eggs into surrogate Samantha's uterus."

"Baby Manoso 2, has now been inserted into surrogate Samantha." Alex said. Carlos held my hand rubbing circles on my knuckles. We looked at each other and the tears began to flow.

"How are you two feeling?" I asked. Azuree and Samantha each replied with thumbs up.

"Okay Stephanie and Carlos, babies have been inserted into their new home for the next several months.

Carlos wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into him and let me cry. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced Honey. We have just witnessed the creation of our babies. It's surreal and beautiful at the same time." I said through tears.

"I agree Babe."

"Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"Well Alex did say I had strong swimmers." He replied with a proud smile. We continued to watch as our amazing surrogates lay on the table. Forty-five minutes later, they were ready to slip off the table. They turned towards the viewing window and each gave us two thumbs up smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Ladies, remember, wait about thirty minutes before you use the restroom." Alex said.

"I wonder why they can't use the restroom." I asked no one in particular.

They walked off to their examination rooms to change. Alex and Mari took the instruments and began washing them getting them ready for sterilization. Mildred joined us in the observation room and escorted us back to another waiting room.

We sat patiently waiting for Azuree and Samantha to join us. As soon as they walked in the room, I ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Oh my god, I don't know what to say, thank you both so so much for doing this for us. I can't properly express my gratitude." I said through tears.

"Oh Stephanie, don't cry. We're happy to do this for amazing people like you." Samantha replied hugging me back.

"You two have done so much for us; you've provided us with our own homes and set each of us up in our own business. You have gone above and beyond, and we're thrilled to do this for you and Carlos." Azuree replied.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked and realized that was a stupid question. "Of course, you don't feel different, jeez." I said slapping my forehead.

We all laughed and waited for Alex and Mari to come to the room.

"Well folks, the process was successful so now we wait, we should find out in about two weeks or so." Mari reached across the table and held my hands with a huge smile. "I am so happy we were able to do this for you. I can't wait to meet my new nieces or nephews."

I tried to speak but the tears got in the way. "We both thank you from the bottom of our hearts for this amazing gift. Thank you, all of you for everything you've done." Carlos said.

Mildred knocked on the door. "Your next patient is in thirty minutes Doctors."

"Thanks Millie." Alex replied.

"What's on your schedule ladies, would you like to join us for lunch?" Carlos asked.

"That would be nice, I'm getting hungry." Samantha answered.

"Ride with us, my other sister, and her husband own a restaurant not too far from here." Carlos said. "We'll bring you back to your cars."

"That works." We headed out and stopped off at the front desk again.

"Ladies, Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, the Doctors would like to schedule your appointment. Any time after three weeks." Mildred said as she pulled out her book. The ladies looked at us for guidance.

"You schedule the appointment based on what is convenient for you and we'll be here." Carlos said.

They scheduled the appointment and off we went to Archangel for a delicious meal.

Today was easy for Carlos and me. Now the nervousness, patience, and anticipation begin. Now we wait.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Happy Father's Day to our Man in Black:

As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, the story-line, additional characters and all booboos are mine.

I have no clue how the surrogate process works, I found the information on line and used creative license to write the surrogate portion. Not knowing whether it's accurate or not so, I just ran with it.

Thank you for the reviews, wonderful comments, and emails. My dear friend Blue Orchid, you are so sweet for your wonderful emails. I look forward to them after each post.

As always, thank you _**Susan Peters**_ for your time and talent. I greatly appreciate it.


	21. Eighteen

_**Eighteen**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

It's been two weeks since the surrogate process and we've got another fourteen days before the appointment, not that I'm counting mind you. There are no words to describe how anxious and nervous Ranger and I are. I'm the worst out of the two of us.

This weekend is Lula's wedding so we're in the process of starting our road trip. Carlos rented three Mercedes Benz Sprinter vans. Each van seats ten people, my parents and all of us have one van, and the rest of the group will be in the other two vans. Harry and Lula left for Michigan yesterday.

Of course, my husband being the man he is insists we be out the door and on the road by 0800 and that's late as far as he is concerned.

"Okay everyone; make sure you have everything for the trip." Ranger was now in control, a man on a mission, loading the suitcases and garment bags with precision in the back of the vans. After he finished securing the bags, he moved on to the car seats, making sure they were tight and secure. Those suckers aren't going anywhere.

Michael and Alicia picked up my parents and met us at our house, Ella and Luis will be at our place house/dog sitting and will be watching Stefani Carli, our beautiful Goddaughter. Michael didn't want her traveling at this early age. Marcus insisted he and his parents drive with us, there's plenty of room so it's not a big deal.

"0750, everyone use the bathroom before we get rolling." The drill master ordered. Julie rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Each van has a large container filled with a variety of sandwiches, snacks, and drinks." Ella announced. "There is enough to hold you over through the drive, unless you want to stop."

"Girls, double check your backpacks, make sure you haven't forgotten anything." I announced.

"Yes Mommy, we have everything." Emma Belle replied.

And the countdown begins, "5, 4,3,2,1 everyone in their seats. Come on, let's go." Carlos said in his drill master tone.

The kids piled in the van and Carlos and I secured the younger kids in their car seats. "And we're off." I said laughing. "Thanks Ella and Luis, call us if you have questions." I said waving while the drill master sped down the driveway.

"Good grief Carlos, this isn't a covert ops mission." I said as I slapped his arm. Everyone in the van began to laugh.

The seats in the van are comfy and they swivel, making it easier to talk to everyone.

I was dying to talk to Carlos about the anxiety of waiting for Doctor's appointment but I didn't want to bring it up in front of the kids plus we haven't told anyone that we've actually gone through the process; we want to keep it quiet until we're completely sure. Luckily, Alicia pulled me out of my baby thoughts.

"Steph, you're all going to Barbados for Thanksgiving, right?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Michael and I were thinking of going to the beach and were wondering if the beach house is available."

"I don't have the schedule with me, but last I checked it was open that week. I'll put your names on the calendar. Let me know the dates."

"Okay great, thank you."

"Honey, are you sure the house in Barbados will accommodate all of us?" My mom asked.

"Yes Mom, there's lots of room."

"We can't wait for the trip, your father has searched the internet on everything about Barbados, and it looks beautiful."

"Oh, it is. It's breathtaking."

The conversations in the van ranged from school to vacations and anything else in between. The kids did most of the talking. Marcus told us funny stories about his little sister and how cute she is. It was so sweet; listening to him, it's clear he loves his baby sister.

I'm happy for Lula; she has made such incredible strides in her life. 'Lula the Ho' no longer exists; a new and improved Lula will be walking down the aisle. She chose our dresses and as I figured, they're big. Connie, Lula's future sister-in-law and I get to look like one of those Barbie cakes. We are wearing hot pink strapless dresses with sparkly silver bodices with layers and layers of tulle and fabric with matching pink shoes. For Julie, her dress is simple, and she can wear it again. She'll be wearing a soft pink dress with a white lace bodice. Emma Belle and Anna Grace are wearing white flower girl dresses.

Lula chose a white off the shoulder mermaid dress, it's the perfect dress for her, not too tight but slightly loose and form fitting. Harry and I attended each one of her fittings. Thankfully, sweet Harry oversees the wedding so gaudiness of the old Lula will not be present.

We've gotten to know Martin during his visits to Trenton, and he is a super nice guy, they fit together perfectly. I checked him out when he popped the question and I was impressed with his background, his military service, and work commendations I can see why he's been promoted to a Special Agent Supervisor position.

I haven't found anyone to take Lula's place at the hotel, Connie had narrowed it to one woman, but the only reason she wanted the job was to hook up with the men who lived at the hotel. We discussed the position, and both felt that Val would be a good fit. Alicia doesn't need help with the baby any longer; so, my sister has been feeling useless.

"Momma, I have to go potty." Anna Grace blurted out from the back. Carlos glared at me from the corner of his eye.

"Okay Sweet Pea."

"How is it possible? We've been on the road less than four hours." The Drill Sergeant mumbled under his breath. I laughed when he quickly pulled off the highway and into a McDonalds. "Everyone who needs to use the bathroom do it now." He called the other vans to let them know we were stopping.

"Honey, it is lunch time so we may as well take a break." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

"My girl sure knows how to calm her man down." I heard my dad say to my mom. My mother giggled.

After we all used the restroom, Val, my mom and I stopped at the counter to pick up drinks and fries to go with our lunch that Ella packed. The guys had parked the vans in the lot taking up several spots.

"Where did the folding lawn chairs come from?" I asked.

"We packed them in our van just in case." Woody answered.

"Great idea." The kids were running around in the grassy area and the vans were parked in a way to create a barrier to keep the kids in a contained area.

The guys brought out the food containers and we set up camp. "Goodness, Ella packed enough to feed an army." Val said as she began taking out the variety of food. Woody and Melissa were sitting in the doorway of van. Callie was back in Trenton with her grandmother. Carlos and I watched our girls play with Marcus while Julie, Angie, and Mary Alice pulled out a blanket from the van to set up a picnic area for themselves.

Marcus came running to us with Emma Belle, Anna Grace, and Lisa on his heels. "We're hungry." Carlos got up and grabbed the blanket from our van and set up another picnic area for the little ones and they quickly dug into their food. We managed to enjoy our impromptu picnic in the McDonalds parking lot, and thankfully, the weather was cooperating.

One and a half hours later, the Drill Sergeant was barking out orders. "Anyone need to use the bathroom before we start rolling?" He asked. Those that needed to use the restroom did so while the rest of us packed up our things and loaded everything back in the vans. I buckled the girls in their seats, and we were ready to roll.

"Stephanie, is Lula having a large wedding?" My mom asked.

"I think she said about 100 people, we're all the family she has, and Martin's family isn't very large."

"That's a perfect number." Alicia said.

"Yeah, it is. I'm so excited for her. I'm not thrilled that I'll look like one of those Barbie cakes with a big froofroo dress, but it's her special day."

"Carlos, walking Lula down the aisle is good practice for you; it'll prepare you for these three beauties right here." My father said smiling at his granddaughters.

"Luckily, that's a long long way off Frank. No dating until they're 40." Carlos said as he waited for reactions.

"Daddy, you so silly." Emma Belle blurted.

"Uh, I don't think so Daddy." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"So, Julie, Honey tell me about your friend." My mom asked.

"What friend and it better be a girl." Carlos barked.

"Oh Daddy, I told you about him. He asked me to the dance, but they cancelled it." She informed her dad.

"Why didn't I know about this?" He asked.

"Honey, you did, she mentioned it and I seem to recall you having a hissy fit over it."

"I don't have hissy fits Stephanie Michelle Manoso."

"What do you call getting bent out of shape because a guy asked your daughter to a dance and whining about it?" I asked him smiling.

"First, when have you ever heard me whine? And secondly, what you call hissy fits are what I call having a Dad moment, big difference Babe."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." I said laughing. "Mom, can you grab me a Coke from the cooler please?"

"Anyone else want anything to drink or snack on?" She handed me my drink and a Tasty Kake.

"Now, Sweetheart, let's see if your dad will let you tell me about your friend." My mom went back to the conversation she began with Julie.

"Grandma Helen, he's super nice and super cute. He's got green eyes like Uncle Lester. He's a straight A student, made honor roll and is so smart. His parents are Judges." Julie and my mom continued with their conversation, I looked at Carlos for his reactions and bam; there it is the pulsating vein on his temple. Yep, that vein has its own heartbeat.

It's time for damage control, I thought to myself smiling.

I leaned over in my seat and kissed his cheek. "I love you Honey." I held his hand in mine and rubbed his knuckles. "I can't wait until our trip to Barbados, are you looking forward to it?" I kissed him again and rubbed his hand until the vein was no longer dancing.

"Yes, I am, it will be a nice getaway from our crazy busy life." He said kissing my rings.

It was quiet in the van, I turned around to find Marcus, and our two younger girls sound asleep along with Alicia. My dad and Michael were chatting up a storm. I couldn't help but smile looking at my family.

"Are you happy Honey?" I whispered to my sexy Cuban.

"Very. I'm the luckiest man on this planet." He said kissing my left hand.

"Daddy, how long till we get there?" Anna Grace asked the second she woke up.

"Was it going through her mind while she was sleeping?" Carlos asked smiling.

"I guess so."

"We'll be there soon. Why don't you try and get a little more sleep?" He answered.

"No, I need to go potty." She grumbled.

I called the other vans to let them know we were stopping. We exited the highway and stopped at this cute little town.

"Oh Carlos, go there." I said excitedly pointing to cute little restaurant called Cocoa Forte Desserts. I received the death glare. I smiled back at him. The restaurant had the cutest outdoor area, picnic tables surrounded by beautiful flowers. "Get tables and I'll take the girls to the bathroom.

Julie and I took the girls, with Michael and Marcus following us and Val, Angie, Mary Alice, and Little Lisa joining us.

"Steph, this is such a cute place, wish we had one in Trenton." Val said.

"A place for just coffee and desserts, what could be better?"

After we used the bathroom, I told the lady that we would all be ordering dessert and coffee. She said she'd join us in a few minutes.

We were the only group outside so the kids took advantage of the grassy area to play and run around. The kids decided they wanted to sit on the grass, so Carlos got the blankets and spread them out. I smiled watching him; he's such a good dad. I'm so glad he's getting to experience all the joys of being a father with our girls. He missed so many years with Julie.

The poor waitress was overwhelmed when she saw all of us, I guess 30 people is enough to scare anyone but throw in the Merry Men, well that's damn intimidating.

"What can I get you folks?" She asked sweetly.

"We'll make this simple, just bring a variety of desserts for everyone, coffee for the adults, and milk for all the kids." Carlos replied.

"Oh my gosh, the desserts look amazing, can't wait to sink my teeth into one, or two or so."

Again, I received the death glare. "What?" My husband just shook his head.

"Little Girl, you're something else." Tank said laughing and shaking his head.

I walked over to check on the kids and they were so stinking cute, I had to take pictures of them. I love my life. My mom joined me; she put her arm in mine as we watched the kids.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become, Honey. You're an amazing Mother and I certainly can't take the credit of being a good role model."

"Oh Mom, that's all in the past."

"You amaze me, you know that Stephanie? I know that I would have never seen this side of you with Joseph, may God rest his soul. Carlos is a good man and the two of you are perfect together."

"Thank you Mom, I appreciate the kind words."

"I'm so glad that I get to experience this amazing life with you. I do have one question; I hope you don't mind me asking. Just exactly how rich are you and Carlos?" She asked which came out of left field.

"Well according to Carlos, he and I along with the kids will never have to worry financially for the rest of our lives." I paused looking at her. "I still feel funny about our lifestyle but my husband continually reminds me I need to embrace it, so I try. Neither one of us forget from where we came." She kissed my cheek. "And Mom, I'm glad that you are a part of our lives."

As we were heading back to our table, the waitress was rolling out a three tier tray with delicious goodness. "Mom, I'm about to go into diabetic shock just looking at all that dessert."

"I know how you love your sweets." She carried the cups filled with milk to the kids while the waitress placed the coffee cups and carafes with coffee at each table. I was licking my lips looking at all the plates. Carlos laughed and shook his head as he watched me.

The dessert break was exactly what we needed, well mostly me. "Oh my gosh, I'm about to explode, the desserts were amazing." I said to no one in particular rubbing my belly as I was walking to the van.

"Come on Babe." He took my hand and made me run around the parking lot. "Work off the thousands of calories you just consumed."

"Ughhhh." I shouted as he slapped my butt. I heard my girls giggling in the background. I faked a cramp in my leg and my sexy husband quickly scooped me up in his arms. "Aww thanks Honey." I kissed his luscious lips.

"You can stop the fake cramp now woman. I'll be having my way with you tonight." He whispered as he kissed me. We all got situated in our respective vans and headed back on the road.

"No more stops. Do I make myself clear?" The drill sergeant was back in control.

"Yes, Sir Daddy." The girls replied giggling.

We finally made it to the hotel safe and sound. Carlos checked in while the guys unloaded the vans.

"This is a beautiful hotel Pumpkin." My dad said as he looked around.

"It is." I said as we were escorted to our rooms.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As always, the familiar characters belong to JE. The storyline and additional characters, mistakes are all mine.

Thank you all for being patient while my Mother was visiting.

Thank you for your kind messages, reviews and suggestions, I appreciate it very much.

As always, thank you Susan Peters for your help.


	22. Nineteen

_**Nineteen**_

 _ **Stephanie & Carlos **_

Lula and Martin's wedding was beautiful, our gift to the couple was their wedding and a two week honeymoon at our Villa in Greece. They were thrilled since they both felt it would be a long time before they could take an extravagant trip so they were appreciative.

Harry has a long time friend who is the General Manager of a very exclusive resort in Traverse City Michigan. He was able to book the wedding as well as the rooms for the guests. I was in awe of the property. It was a 1918 Tudor Style resort and back in the early 1900's it served as a dormitory for immigrant workers. It was beautiful and so exclusive; the price for a standard room begins at $690.00 per night. Thanks to Harry, he was able to secure amazing prices for the rooms.

Carlos and I took care of the rooms for the Trenton guests. Lula and Martin's family and guests were responsible for their own rooms. Our suite included an adjoining room for the girls and all other rooms consisted of king beds and sleeper sofas.

The outdoor ceremony took place on the terrace which was covered by a trellis of natural vines and flowers. It was gorgeous; the reception was in a room called The Irish Barn, a fieldstone barn with floor to ceiling windows overlooking Lake Michigan. We saw sheep roaming around the golf course, it was amazing to see, the girls wanted to go out and play with them.

Lula looked beautiful. When I walked into the bridal suite and saw my mom helping her get ready bittersweet tears filled my eyes. I was saddened that she didn't have blood family. Looking back at her lonely life, the joy on her face made me happy knowing she was able to experience every single detail of her special day and we were all part of it.

Our girls had such a great time and did a good job in their roles as Junior Bridesmaid and Flower Girls. Marcus did an awesome job as ring bearer; he's a pro now, he likes to call himself the ring bear expert.

The wedding itself was a lot of fun. Martin's family and friends were a blast, I felt like we'd known them for years. As soon as some of Martin's co-workers found out who Carlos was, they were in awe of meeting "The Man" himself along with Tank, Lester, and Bobby. The men became little boys meeting their heroes. I know it bothers him when people react as he's some type of superhero, but seeing the reaction fills me with pride. Some of the men approached Carlos about potential jobs which he happily threw in my lap.

"I have to defer you to my wife, she's the mastermind in the hiring department, and we are always looking for good men." I asked Harry to arrange for a small meeting room to hold a group pre-interview session for the next day. I told the men to bring resumes and be prepared to sell themselves as to why they feel they should be a part of the Rangeman family.

Watching Carlos dance with Lula was sweet, ever since the Slayer incident, he's never been fond of her, but he certainly didn't show it. I think walking her down the aisle was just what he needed to let it all go. Oh, don't get me wrong, the incident is neatly tucked away in a box in the back of his mind, but he'll never forget.

My heart was happy seeing him dance with his daughters. I can't help but thank the good Lord for the amazing life I have with the best man on the planet. Yeah, he has his faults as do I, but there's no one that will ever take his place. He is and always will be the love of my life.

I hate that Lula's leaving Trenton but she deserves this happiness and a new chapter in her life. We'll see more of her once they move to DC but until then it will be phone calls and face time sessions.

All in all, the trip was a good way for the Rangeman Executive and Core Teams to spend some quality time together, having fun and not think about work. The men's nature is always to be 'on guard' on and off the clock, but it didn't stop anyone from having a good time. Even though it was all wedding related it was still fun to spend time with one another away from work.

Martin and Harry organized a golf tournament for the guys and the women made use of the spa services. While the men were golfing, we women enjoyed a delicious bridal luncheon in one of the outdoor restaurants. Thankfully, the weather cooperated; it wasn't too hot or humid.

Harry gifted Lula with her wedding trousseau, tailor made outfits to wear for the rehearsal dinner, bridal luncheon and a few outfits for the honeymoon. I must admit, he made some fantastic selections.

The morning after the wedding, Martin's family and close friends as well as our Trenton group enjoyed a wonderful brunch. The newlyweds were leaving immediately following the brunch for their honeymoon. Lula was glowing, happiness was radiating throughout her entire body.

She was always the type of woman that pretended to be happy, but deep down inside she hurt but no one could see through her façade and she was okay with that. There was an incredibly beautiful woman hiding inside Lula for so many years and tears form when I see how happy she is. Meeting Martin was the best thing that happened to her and the slow makeover and encouragement from Harry brought out the best in her.

After brunch, we sent the happy couple on their way to enjoy two weeks in Greece and we packed up our things and headed back home.

Our Drill Sergeant announced that we would not make any stops on our trip back. I think he's realizing that our daughters have him wrapped around their little finger because no matter how stern he tried to be, the second Emma Belle or Anna Grace say 'Daddy', he melts. Oh, he'll grumble for having to stop but that's all a cover up. We made as many stops on our way home as we did at the beginning of the trip and when he gives me the 'are you serious' look I just smile.

We arrived home safe and sound, since it was late my parents, Michael and Alicia stayed at our house because the baby was sound asleep when we got home. We decided to keep the girls home from school for the next couple of days to rest and get back to our normal schedule. The week-long trip was busy with activities and they were worn out.

Carlos and I spent the next day working from home, checking emails and anything that required immediate attention. Thankfully, all was calm. My mom kept herself busy doing laundry and making meals to last us the next few days. They headed home after we put the kids to bed.

The next few days were spent alone as a family. We helped the girls get caught up on their homework and settle back into our family routine. The last night we decided to have an outdoor movie and pizza night to give the girls some relaxation before heading back to school and our busy schedule.

"Honey, in a few more days we'll find out if we will be welcoming additional Manoso babies. Are you nervous?" I asked as Carlos and I made ourselves cozy in our bed.

"Not nervous Babe. Anxious yes, but not nervous. You?"

"I'm a nervous wreck; I need to learn how to keep calm."

"The day will be here in no time and in the mean time my love, I'm going to ravish you."

"Oh boy." I said as he pulled me on top of him and kissed me.

We were sleeping soundly after a few rounds of our favorite activity, when we were awakened by Anna Grace crying as she climbed on our bed.

"Honey, what is it?" Carlos asked. He wakes up at the sound of a pin dropping. "Why the tears, talk to me."

"Daddy, I…feel icky…my tummy…it hurts."

I woke up to a pain stricken little girl sobbing and gasping. As soon as I sat up, she lunged into my lap.

"Sweetie, what hurts?" I asked as I felt for a fever and she touched her belly. Carlos quickly called Bobby while I checked her belly. "Honey, her belly is hard, she doesn't have a fever."

"Bobby said to take her to the ER it could be a severe case of constipation." I jumped out of bed.

"I'll call your parents and ask them to come and stay with Julie and Emma Belle."

We both washed up and changed in record time, me more so than Carlos because, well he's perfect. He wrapped his arms around our little girl to keep her calm as he explained that we were going to take her to the hospital. I ran to Julie's room to let her know what was going on.

"Jules." I said softly waking her up." We have to take Anna Grace to the hospital she's not feeling well. Your Manoso grandparents will be here soon to stay with you and Emma Belle. In the meantime, we must leave you alone, but the security alarms will be on and Rangeman will be monitoring inside the house."

"Okay Mom, is it serious?" She asked with worry.

"Not sure yet sweetie, will you be okay in the house?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, you guys go." She said as she hugged me. "Give her hugs and kisses from me."

Carlos carried Anna Grace down the stairs and called for one of the dogs. "Nitro, inside now." The dog came running immediately. "On guard." He is trained to guard the inside of the house on command. He knows that when he's on duty inside, he stays focused on all points of entry. It's amazing to watch.

We were out the door and in the car in less than fifteen minutes. As we pulled out of the garage, Carlos called the control room. "Nikko, cameras are on in the house, make sure someone has eyes inside the house at all times, my parents will be at there in 20, until then no one takes their eyes off my girls is that understood?"

"Yes sir." He replied. "Lily Cap is also in route to the house she'll be there in 10. I'll unlock the gate and doors on arrival."

"Thanks." Carlos replied.

"Sir keep us posted on Anna Grace's condition. Don't worry about your girls we've got eyes on them."

"Thank you so much Nikko, you're the best." I said as I rubbed my little girls hand to keep her calm.

On a typical day, the hospital is about a twenty-five minute drive, tonight we made it in thirteen minutes pulling into the ER parking lot on two wheels. We sprinted inside the doors to find Bobby and Junior waiting; they arrived a few minutes before us to start the registration process. We were whisked away quickly to an examination room as the staff did what they do best while being ever so sweet and gentle to our frightened little girl.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, and who is this sweet little girl? I'm Dr. Welby." I smiled at his name. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I just hope I'm as awesome as the original Dr. Welby." He replied with a beautiful smile that came close to my husband's 500 watt smile.

"Have you had experience with children Dr. Welby?" And Mr. Overprotective was now in the room.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Manoso, my specialty is pediatrics." Dr. Welby replied without any signs of fear or intimidation. I may have giggled a little.

"Anna Grace is having abdominal pains." I explained trying to calm my baby girl who was scared.

"If you'll both step over to the side so I can examine my patient please." Dr. Welby said taking control.

"Hello Miss Anna Grace, I'm Dr. Billy but you can call me Dr. B. if you like." He said as he held her hand and rubbing it gently. "Now show me where it hurts."

Anna Grace with her big brown eyes put her hand on her belly.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to touch your tummy and see what I can find, I promise not to hurt you."

He began gently touching her belly. "Does it hurt here?" She shook her head no. "How about here." She screamed as he pressed down. He continued to prod and poke until he was finished.

"Your medic was correct in saying severe constipation, but she may have bowel obstruction also. Has she had any problems going to the bathroom or having bowel movements?" He asked.

"Not that I can re-call. We have just recently returned from a trip and our routine was off and so was our eating habits."

"Did she eat anything out of the ordinary?"

"We try to stick to a healthy well balanced meal routine." Carlos answered. "But being away for one week, as my wife said, our eating habits were off."

"I'm going to order an MRI so we can find out exactly what's going on, I don't want to go the NG tube route since she's so young. I would like to give her a very light sedative so that she can be asleep during the MRI."

"What are you going to give her?" Carlos asked.

"A small dose of Triclofos, it's a sedative typically used for children undergoing sleep studies."

Carlos nodded to Bobby who quickly pulled out his phone in order to research the drug. "How much will you give her?" He asked.

"I'll give her less than 1 gram; it will be in pill form."

"She'll be good with that dosage and she'll sleep right through her testing." Bobby said.

"Are you okay with it, Babe?"

I hesitated, neither one of us like being under any drug influence, I looked again at Bobby for direction. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I'm very sure Steph."

"Let's do it then." I said as I held my little girl's hand.

"Okay sweetie, what flavor candy do you like?" The Doctor asked.

"Ummm, I like chocolate."

"As you wish Princess. Nurse, please bring me the oral Triclofos along with a chocolate pill pocket."

"Yes Dr. Welby." The Nurse replied and left the room.

In between tears and sobs, the amazing doctor managed to have Anna Grace giggling with his jokes. Then he pulled out his phone and put on 'Let It Go'. I thought Carlos was going to explode, have I mentioned how much he hates that song?

"Princess, may I have this dance?" Anna Grace smiled, looked at her dad who reluctantly gave her the okay.

"Okay." He gently picked her up and danced with her. I thought that was the sweetest thing, I couldn't help but record the moment. You'd never know it was the same girl crying and screaming a few minutes ago.

The nurse came back just as the song ended. He allowed Bobby to observe everything he was doing while inserting the pill into the pill pocket.

"Look at this delicious piece of chocolate, how about you, and I both have a piece?" He put the pill pocket in her hand. "Okay when I get to three, we put the candy in our mouth at the same time." Anna Grace shook her head yes. "One, two, three, go. Oh, this is yummy."

"It's good Mommy, do you want some too?" She asked.

"No Honey, that's for extra special brave girls like you." Five minutes later, my sweet angel was sound asleep.

The doctor and Bobby wheeled Anna Grace down to the MRI room while we stayed in the room

I was a nervous wreck, worried sick over this. "I hope it's just a simple issue. I'm scared."

"Babe, she'll be fine, nothing to be scared about." He sat down in the chair pulling me on his lap. Forty-five minutes later, our little girl came back and she was still sound asleep.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"It's as I expected, bowel obstruction. As I stated, she's too young for the tube and I don't want her to undergo surgery. So, let's keep her here and fill her with liquids and some laxatives, if she has bowel movements, the blockage will take care of itself. If not, then I'll have to consider the tube."

He instructed the nurse to set up an IV and she followed his instructions. He told us he'd be back shortly.

"Honey, why don't you go home, I'll stay here."

"No way Babe, I'm staying." He called his parents who were now at our house to let them know what's going on and I called my parents.

"Boss, Steph. She'll be fine the liquid and laxatives will help." Bobby said reassuring us. "This man is good, very good."


	23. Twenty

_**Twenty**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Ranger**_

"Hello Princess, how do you feel?" Dr. Welby asked.

"I feel sleepy. Mommy and Daddy told me this thing in my arm has medicine in it to make me better."

"Yes, that's true. The medicine will help your tummy. You have to let Mommy and Daddy know when you need to go poopies okay?"

"Okay."

"We're going to take you to a bigger room because you have to sleepover."

"Mommy, Daddy. I don't want you to leave me." My little girl broke my heart when she started crying.

"Sweetheart, your Mommy, and I will be staying with you. We are not going to leave you alone."

"Promise Daddy?"

"Yes, I promise." I said kissing her to reassure her .

"Her room is ready, so we can head upstairs." Dr. Welby said as the orderlies began wheeling her up to her room with Stephanie and me following behind. I sent Bobby and Junior ahead to ensure the room was safe and to make sure the staff knows there will be security outside the door.

One of the perks of having a top of the line insurance package for Rangeman employees ensures we are provided the best of care with all the upscale amenities. I will never skimp or compromise when it comes to the health and well being of anyone associated with Rangeman. Do I like the preferential treatment? No, but I'll never turn it down. I certainly don't demand being treated differently, but it's something the hospital has done based on our insurance policy and the generous yearly dollars Rangeman donates to the hospital to help those who cannot afford health insurance. I've always insisted the money goes directly into their endowment fund and not line anyone's pockets.

Stephanie has finally learned to embrace our financial status, not that she takes advantage of it, nor does she ever throw it in anyone's face. She now accepts her lifestyle. "Wow Honey, Rangeman has a wing named after it. When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure Babe, I recall Albert reading a letter from the Board of Directors of the hospital at one of our meetings. We were in the midst of Melissa's abduction when the ribbon cutting ceremony took place so I sent Albert, Ty and a few others from the Research Department to represent us."

"Nice." She said as she kissed our little girl who was now comfortable in her bed.

As annoying as this kid of a doctor is, I will admit he's very good. "Dr. Welby, do you have your own practice in addition to working here?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Manoso, I do. My practice is a part of the hospital network."

"What is the age cutoff for kids?" Stephanie asked. Knowing where I was heading with the conversation.

"In my practice, they are no longer considered pediatric after high school graduation. Other practices have different age groups but my preference is up to graduation."

"Does your practice also include newborns?"

"Absolutely, my wife is my pediatric nurse practitioner along with my sister and sister-in-law. My brother-in-law is our PA. We are a family run and operated practice with my wife and me as the primary partners."

"Good to know. Sweetheart how would you like Dr. B. to be your doctor all the time?" I asked Anna Grace.

"That would be super cool Daddy. Oh, oh, Mommy, I have to go poopoos."

"Ok sweetie, let me unplug this thing and I'll help you." My beautiful wife brings a smile to my face when I watch her with our daughters. She was deathly afraid of being a mom but she's become an amazing mother.

"Mr. Manoso, is Anna Grace your only child?" Dr. Welby asked.

"No, we have two other girls at home."

"No disrespect, but I don't see a resemblance to either one of you."

"Anna Grace and her sister Emma Belle's birth mother battled cancer and it was her wish that when she passed, we would raise them. We officially adopted them." I wasn't happy that he was prying into our personal business, but I understood his reasoning.

"Sorry for being nosy, but I make it a point to find out as much as I can about families whose kids I treat. When I was interning, we treated a child who looked so familiar. It weighed heavy on my mind I couldn't let it go. I took his photo and sent it to a contact I have at the FBI, and sure enough turned out he had been kidnapped 1 year prior. I'm happy to say he was immediately reunited with his parents. I didn't see a resemblance between Anna Grace and you or your wife, so my instincts kicked in."

"No need to apologize, I appreciate you being vigilant."

"Daddy, Daddy. I pooped, wanna see?"

"Um, no Honey I believe you." My girl kills me. The nurse came in to check on the situation and notated it on the board and chart. She plugged in the IV stand and went on her way to take care of her other patients.

"Hello sweet girl, are you up for visitors?" Lester popped his head in the door.

"Uncle Lester." She smiled and held out her arms. "Is Auntie Barbara with you?"

"I'm here, I had to come and see you." Barbara said as she made her way to hug Anna Grace.

"We came bearing gifts, Ella figured you'd be staying, so she sent food, and clothes for all of you."

"I've ordered a small dosage of Paracetamol to help with the abdominal pain; it will also help her to sleep. The nurse will bring it in shortly." The doctor announced. "Okay young lady, I have other kids to see. I'll see you later; maybe we can have another dance."

"Sure Dr. B. see ya later."

"Well guess what Uncle Lester and Auntie Barbara brought you?"

"I don't know."

"Voila, check this out." Lester pulled out something that resembled a tent. "I'm going to build you a tent for your bed, just because you're in the hospital, it doesn't mean you can't have fun. Right?"

"Cool beans. I can't…..Oooo, Mommy, poopoo time again."

"Okay Honey." And off they went to the bathroom while Lester got busy putting the tent together. I was hoping with all the grunting coming from the bathroom that things were progressing.

"Daddy, only a little poopie, my tummy hurts." She announced as she came out of the bathroom. "Uncle Lester, my very own princess tent, it's beautiful." Stephanie helped Anna Grace get into bed while I plugged everything back in. "Uncle Lester I love the tent.

Ella had made soup, jello, and chocolate pudding for Anna Grace and we ate sandwiches she had made for us. The nurse came in to administer the pain killer in the IV. "The sofa is a pull out and there are blankets and pillows in the cabinet." The nurse announced as she was walking to the door. Ten minutes later, my little girl was asleep.

"Well cuz, we're going to hit the road, everyone sends hugs and kisses to this sweet bundle of joy. Call if you guys need anything."

"Thanks, Les." Stephanie said hugging her best friend and his fiancé. They each kissed Anna Grace before they headed out the door.

I unpacked the duffel bag that Ella had sent and put our clothes in the cabinet and used the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. While Stephanie was doing the same, I took care of getting our bed ready.

"What a night or should I say morning?" Stephanie said as she came out of the bathroom and joined me in the loveseat sized bed. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Babe, what do you think of having Dr. Welby for our pediatrician?" I asked.

"I think it's a great idea, he's really good, and she likes him. I like the fact that he and his wife run the practice along with family."

"I've asked Bobby to assign Ty to do an extensive and thorough check on him, from the second he was born until today.

"From the second he was born, isn't that going a bit too far Honey?" She asked smiling up at me.

"Nope." I kissed her again. "With all the grunting I heard I hope she had managed to poop a lot."

"Uh no not much at all, as a matter of fact it was the size of two M&M's a peanut and a regular one."

"Well thanks for the visual; I'll never look at an M&M the same way again."

"Like you even know what they look like, silly man." She kissed me and exhaled a long breath. "I'm so thankful this bowel obstruction is something that can take care of itself without involving surgery." She said relieved.

"Yeah, me too. Our little girl is a trooper."

"She's learned that from her Daddy. I hope she doesn't have to stay here for too long." My wife smiled and suddenly the smile disappeared. "Honey, our appointment is the day after tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

"I'll call Mari and Alex and let them know the situation with Anna Grace. We don't actually have to be there."

"I know but…You're right. Anna Grace comes first."

"We'll ask Samantha, Azuree, Alex, and Mari to come to dinner and they can tell us the results. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, this way we'll all be home together. Thanks Honey, you think of everything. Good thing you're the smart one in the family."

"Don't sell yourself so short Babe. Now, let's get some sleep just in case our little one wakes up to use the bathroom or the constant hourly vital checks that will no doubt interrupt our sleep."

"I love you so so much Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Thank you for being such a great dad and husband."

"I love you too Stephanie, I never thought I could love or ever feel this way. Thank you for being an amazing mom and wife. I'm a lucky man."

I woke up with each vital check interruption, my wife slept through one or two. Thankfully, Anna Grace slept through the interruptions with the exception of a bathroom run.

"Mommy, Daddy I need to go poopoo." A very groggy little girl announced.

"I'll take care of it Babe."

"No, you sleep I'm sure you've been awake for most of the night." She got out of bed and took Anna Grace to the bathroom, painful grunts came out of my little girl, and it broke my heart. I hate not being able to do anything about this situation.

"Good job sweetie." Stephanie said as she helped Anna Grace wash her hands.

"That was a lot of poopies huh Momma?"

"Yes, it was sweet girl. Try and get some more sleep baby."

"Mommy, come sleep with me." My wife quickly joined our girl. What a beautiful site. "Sing with me." Anna Grace started singing _Jesus Loves Me._ Stephanie joined her singing softly, halfway through the song; my wife began to get emotional. Martha sang the special song with her girls. A few minutes later, Anna Grace was snoring softly. We slept for about two hours until we were interrupted again.

"Oh, for crying out loud, we may as well just get dressed." Stephanie threw the blanket off, clearly agitated due to lack of sleep. She got up and went straight into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. I couldn't help but laugh at how she is when she doesn't get enough sleep.

By the time we washed up and dressed, Anna Grace was beginning to stir. "Momma." Our sweet girl said with a gravelly voice rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby, we're here." Stephanie replied kissing our daughter. "How do you feel today sweetie?"

"My belly doesn't hurt a lot."

"That's good news sweetheart." I replied giving my girl a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, super-duper hungry."

As if on queue, Bobby walked in carrying a bag which no doubt was filled with food, thanks to Ella. "Hey Boss, Steph. How's our girl this morning?" He asked heading towards Anna Grace.

"Uncle Bobby, I've gone poopies a lot, can I go home?"

"Well sweetie, that's up to the Doctor. I brought breakfast so how about we eat and wait for Dr. B?"

"Okay."

We had just finished eating when the doctor and nurse came in to take vitals. "Well young lady, your tummy feels better and I hear lots of noises. The nurse tells me you've done real well going potty." Anna Grace bopped her head up and down with a huge beautiful smile. "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"You get to go home."

"Yay, I get to go home and see my sisters."

"You sure do young lady but not until dinner time, I want to see how you do the rest of the day."

"Guess what Dr. B?"

"What?" The doctor replied.

"Mommy and Daddy said me and my sisters get to have you as our doctor until we grow up."

"They did? Well that's awesome news, I can't wait."

"But I don't want to come here, I don't like it."

"You won't have to come here; I have another place that's nicer than the hospital. Your sisters and you will see me there. I promise you'll like it."

The nurse finished up with Anna Grace and we had breakfast.

"Momma, its poopoo time again." Anna Grace announced with the look of innocence on her beautiful face.

Later that day I took my family home as Dr. Welby promised.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Thank you Susan Peters for your talent and making sure my time frames are on track. I appreciate all you do.**_

 _Thank you to all of you amazing readers and your sweet comments and ideas. Your kind words me so much to me._

 _Blue Orchid, as always, I love your emails._

So all obvious characters belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them. Story line and all other characters and booboos are mine. I take creative license on the bowel blockage portions, I know things don't clear up that quickly, but hey it's my story right?

Thanks again, The Manoso family will be back soon.


	24. Twenty One

_**Twenty One**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

We brought our little girl home after much grunting and pooping. Yep, I was lucky enough to experience and witness her toilet sessions. I guess all parents can relate to what Carlos and I just went through. Poop and all, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Julie and Emma Belle had been busy making cards and welcome home posters for their sister. My amazing in-laws spoiled our girls while we were gone, and attention was paid every minute of the day. Lily Cap also stayed at the house to be there for both girls.

"Momma what in the world?" I asked Isabella as I opened the freezer to pull something out for dinner.

"What is it Honey?" She answered.

"Did you make all this food?"

"I did, I had to keep myself busy while the girls were in school so Papa and I decided to cook. We both figured you'd be too busy taking care of Anna Grace."

"Thank you both so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "I love you guys."

"We made a variety of Cuban food, some of Carlos' favorite foods."

"Well we appreciate it very much." I said.

"The house is clean, laundry is done. You don't have to worry about anything other than taking care of our sweet granddaughter."

We all sat down to dinner and listened as Julie and Emma Belle talked up a storm about school and their extra curricula activities.

"Daddy, remember the school dance that got cancelled?" Julie asked with slight hesitation.

"Yes." He replied trying to sound stern.

"Well it's been re-scheduled as the end of school year dance."

"And?"

"Tommy asked if I would go with him."

My husband didn't say anything; he graced us with his signature raised eyebrow which tells us he's not a happy camper. "I'll think about it. I need to know more about him."

"Daddy, Lily Cap has already done a background check on him and his family."

"Oh. Okay, I'll talk to her. Where will the dance be held?"

"My teacher is in charge of the planning and wanted me to ask if we could have the dance at the hotel." Julie asked and she seemed a little worried.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll send Ms. Rominski an email. Would you like for Harry to work with her on the details?" I asked.

"Seriously? That would be awesome. Uncle Harry will make it an amazing dance."

"I'll shoot her an email tonight."

"Thanks mom, you're the bomb." She jumped off her chair and ran over giving me a hug and kiss. Carlos and I couldn't help but laugh when she said you're the bomb.

"Hey Daddy, can we have an end of school movie and pizza night here for some of my and Anna Grace's friends?"

"Your mom and I will talk about it. In the mean time, make up a list of the friends you want to invite and give it to Mommy."

"Okie dokie Daddy."

The remainder of the evening consisted of baths, cuddling and making sure Anna Grace was as comfortable as possible and putting the girls to bed. Isabella cleaned the kitchen and straightened up the house before they headed home.

"Babe, our parents spoil us you know that?" Carlos asked as we were making ourselves comfortable in our bed.

"I know, between our parents and Ella, we barely lift a finger."

"Well the only fingers I'm going to be lifting are mine as I touch your body from head to toe."

"Go right ahead Batman, touch all you want."

After a night of amazing love making, I slept like a baby. I didn't even hear Carlos get out of bed to take care of a poopie session.

"Good morning sunshine." My sexy husband said as he peppered me with kisses. "Did you sleep well?"

"Umm, I sure did and you?"

"As long as you're next to me I'll always sleep well." He brought a tray with two cups of coffee and a small plate filled with scones that Isabella made and joined me in our bed.

"You spoil me way too much Honey."

"I enjoy it Babe." He kissed me on the cheek. "Our little girl had a couple of poop sessions I think she's on the way to a healthy belly."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You were so peaceful looking and I figured it was my turn."

"You're the best husband, you know that?" We enjoyed our morning coffee and scones until it was time to get ready for our day.

"I'm going to call Mari and Alex, are we good for everyone coming over tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." I said with excitement.

We finished showering and getting dressed just as we heard activity in the hallway. "Mommy, Daddy, are you awake?" Emma Belle shouted.

"Shhh, Babe." We quietly made our way to the door.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up." Anna Grace said. Carlos quietly opened the door and roared like a lion. He grabbed them and ran down the hall roaring. The girls were giggling, and Julie was laughing right along with them. I watched my gorgeous husband grab Julie and add her to the pile on her bed as he tickled each one of them.

I smiled watching the girls giggling, there's nothing sweeter in the world than hearing the sound of my girls laughing and giggling. It's the best therapy to everything. After several minutes of giggle and tickle time, it was time to get the girls ready for school.

"Mom, did you send the email to Ms. Rominski?"

"Yes, I did sweetie, I've printed it, and it's on your book bag."

"You're the best, thank you." Julie replied kissing me.

The rest of our morning ritual consisted of breakfast, checking homework and anything else that needed attention before heading out the door.

"Girls I've updated your activity calendar and sent it to Lily. Jules, yours is on your phone and tablet." I said as we pulled out of the garage.

Most parents spend the morning rushing around getting their kids ready and the frustration shows when they drop off their kids. Our mornings are anything but hectic and stressful, don't get me wrong we have had some stressful mornings but it's rare. The drive to school is one of my favorite morning activities, the girls make up silly words to popular kids songs, the laughter and giggling makes my heart fuzzy.

Lily is waiting at the curb to escort the girls to their classrooms and she'll spend the remainder of the day walking the halls and checking monitors. Rangeman has set up a small security office specifically for the school. It's equipped with monitors and personnel. There is two hour surveillance before and after school as well as monitoring during school. Every nook and cranny are monitored with the exception of the locker rooms in the gym. The school pays a small yearly fee for the service. The Executive and Core Teams were happy to provide this service for next to nothing because it opened up the doors for the company to provide the same service to several other schools.

"Bye girls have a great day and we'll see you tonight. Love you." I said passing out hugs and kisses.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy, we love you." Emma Belle said blowing us kisses.

"Love you back." Carlos answered.

"Honey, since we don't have anything pressing, can we stop off at the hotel before heading to the office. I want to check in and see how everyone is doing. Plus I want to check on Val."

"Sure Babe."

"Well Mr. Manoso, tonight we find out if we're going to be parents again. I am so nervous. I'll be on pins and needles all day."

"I imagine you're not going to be able to get much done. I can take you back to the house if you want to get ready for tonight Babe."

"There's nothing I need to do, the house is spotless, and the freezers are full of food. I'll drive myself crazy at home. At least at the office, I'll have things to occupy my mind. Maybe I'll do field work today with one of the guys."

"That's a good idea Steph. It's up to you."

Our visit with the residents of the hotel went well; it was great seeing how well everyone is doing. Val is handling her new role as if she's been doing the job for years; she's definitely well suited for the position. I stopped off to talk to Harry quickly.

"Hey handsome, how's my favorite man?" I asked as he quickly walked over and kissed me. Carlos was clearing his throat, clearly not happy I called Harry my favorite man. "Honey, he may be my favorite man, but it's you I go to bed and wake up with everyday."

"I guess I can't argue with that." My man said smirking. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. So my dear, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We stopped by to see how the residents are doing and I wanted to pop in to see if you received my email about the school dance."

"Yes, I did and I will be happy to help, I have it on my calendar to send Ms. Rominski an email to schedule an appointment."

"Harry, send me the bill, Rangeman will list it as a donation to the school."

"Well I wasn't really planning on charging for my services."

"Not necessary, your fee and any costs associated with the dance are to be sent to me, is that understood?"

I gave Harry a subtle don't argue look. "Yes sir, understood."

"Okay then, we will leave you to your work." Carlos said as the two men who are polar opposites shook hands.

"Thanks Harry, talk to you soon." I was about to kiss him when my sexy Cuban quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I love when he gets jealous.

We arrived at the office in time for our daily meeting and thankfully, it was relatively quiet overnight with only a few gang incidents on Stark Street. I spent some time with my Research Team. Ty is doing a fantastic job supervising this team.

"So, Ty, what's this I hear about you and Alex going shopping for a ring? You're holding out on me my dear friend."

"I was going to tell you, but the little one got sick and you've been busy helping her get better." He said. "But yeah, we went to the jeweler the boss uses and he helped me design a beautiful ring."

"I'm so happy for you and Darlena. Once you guys decide what type of wedding you want, the hotel is open for your big day. Please don't hesitate to talk to me about it okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I haven't actually popped the question; I plan on doing it this weekend."

"Well I know she's one lucky lady and Darlena is an absolute sweetheart."

"Thanks Ninja, I'm a lucky guy, that's for dang sure."

"Thank you gentlemen for doing such a phenomenal job. You all rock." I said as I walked out the door. "Hey guys, I want to go out in the field, who wants me?" I announced walking towards the monitor room.

"Steph, maybe you should word that a different way." Hal said smiling. "I'll be happy to have you hang with me all day."

"Well let's roll Hal." And off we went. It's been a while since I did field work. I've missed it.

"Hi Babe, did you have a good day?" Ranger asked as soon as Hal and I pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was just what I needed."

"Good, do you have anything to finish up before we head home?"

"Nope, Hal is finishing up the reports. I'm good to go. I need to take care of a few things in my office and then I'll be ready to go."

We took the elevator to our respective offices and I replied to emails and followed up with upcoming appointments and once I was finished, I shut down my laptop and I was raring to go. "Ready Honey?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'm all yours."

"You're mine anyway silly man." I said plopping myself on the couch. I watched as my best friend in the entire world continued working. "You know, I love watching you work. I wish I could see the wheels turn in your amazing brain."

"My amazing brain is not what it's all cracked up to be. It should be telling me that I don't need to work a single day for the rest of my life."

"Oh Honey, it's in your blood, you'll still be working when your one hundred and ten"

"Babe, the only work I want to be doing at that age is pleasing you from head to toe."

"And you will, I know you will." He shut down his lap top, packed it in his case, and joined me on the couch.

"Babe don't be nervous about tonight. If the results aren't what we've been expecting, we'll try again. And if we are going to bring additional Manoso children into the world, we have to prepare that we could have multiple. These procedures have produced twins and triplets."

"Well I'm not going to complain about the number of kids we may have. I'll just thank the good Lord for blessing us."

"Stephanie, would you ever consider being a stay at home mom?"

"Is that what you want?" I asked a little shocked because he's never brought that up.

"No absolutely not. I want what you want and will support whatever decision you make."

"I'll probably take an extended maternity leave. Between our moms and Ella, there probably won't be much for me to do." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right about that." My constant support system kissed me. "Come on Babe, let's go home."

Our drive home was in comfortable silence with Carlos in his zone and my mind racing with thoughts.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As always, the obvious characters belong to JE. The story line, all other characters,and booboo's are all mine.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews and emails, I greatly appreciate it.

And a huge thank you to Susan, my partner in fiction. Thank you for your time.

The Manoso's will be back.


	25. Twenty Two

_**Twenty Two**_

 _ **Manoso Family**_

Stephanie being Stephanie was a nervous wreck, running around the house trying to find something to do to keep herself occupied. We were alone in the house with a few hours to kill.

"Babe, stop acting like the energizer bunny." I said as I picked up my wife and carried her to our bedroom where I proceeded to ravish her and let her release all her pent up energy in our bed.

"Batman that was wowie wow wow." I said as I kissed my sexy husband. After a few minutes, I was ready for another round of super-hero orgasms. I kissed my way down his luscious body to enjoy what God created. Our company was not able to make it for dinner but will be here later on and I'm extremely grateful for the extra time. After several rounds of amazing love making, we both jumped in the shower and got ready for the evening. Positive or negative, we were ready.

The girls came home from school just as we made our way downstairs.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy, what ya doing?" Emma Belle asked.

"Waiting for our beautiful daughters to come home, that's what we're doing." I replied running after my two little girls and picking them up in my arms, kissing them.

"Oh Daddy, you're so strong." Anna Grace said giggling and kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Mom, guess what?" Julie asked.

"What sweetie?"

"Ms. Rominski heard from Harry and they're meeting tomorrow to plan the details for the dance. Daddy, what did you decide about going with Tommy?"

"Stephanie and I haven't had the opportunity to discuss it."

"Girls, do you have homework, if so go get started, we're having company after dinner."

"Who's coming Mommy?" Emma Belle asked.

"Uncle Alex and Auntie Mari, there will be two other ladies coming too."

"Do we have to dress fancy?" Anna Grace asked.

"No baby girl. Go upstairs and get out of your uniforms while I get dinner ready. Daddy and I will be up to help you with your homework while dinner is heating." I headed to the freezer to choose one of our many selections of frozen meals. "Honey, you want Cuban food?"

"Sounds good Babe, I'll start on the salad." Carlos insisted we add a salad to our evening meals. The girls adapted to eating healthier quicker than I did. I must admit, I do enjoy eating substantial meals rather than junk food. I still splurge and when I do, my system argues with me.

"Okay Dad." Julie answered. They ran upstairs to the bonus room which is their play/school room. Stephanie and I joined our girls and helped with homework until the timer sounded, letting us know dinner was ready.

"All finished girls, good job. It's a good thing you have a smart daddy and girls you're as smart as he is, some of your homework is hard." I said giving them encouragement and assuring they know they did well.

"Julie, can I put the plates on the table today? I'm getting big enough to do it." Emma Belle asked as we all made our way downstairs.

"Sure, I'll get them out of the cabinet for you, if you need help, let me know okay?"

"Will do sissy."

"I want to do the glasses I'm big enough for that." Anna Grace added.

"Sorry little sister, maybe after your next birthday." Julie replied.

"Honey, did you ever picture this being your life?" I asked as we listened to our precious daughters talk.

"Never Babe, I've only had my family to learn from and with as many siblings and all their kids, family gatherings were always chaotic. Honestly, I always thought this life was better suited for other men. With you by my side, I've realized this life is exactly what I needed."

"I never thought I'd be able to handle being a wife, let alone a mom, but I love every single aspect of it. With you as my partner for life, I can master anything." My husband kissed me and picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"Mrs. Manoso, I will admit, we are doing something right, I love seeing the teamwork. They genuinely love each other."

"Yes, they do. I agree we must be doing this parenting thing right. It may not be your average conventional style, but we make it work." I said as Carlos took out the Cuban Sandwich Casserole. It's one of my favorites. Isabella lines the bottom of the casserole dish with bread, tops it with baked ham and roast pork, cheese, topped with dill pickles. She beats milk and eggs then pours it on top and freezes it. All I have to do is add crushed corn flakes on top before baking.

"Yummy, our favorite Cuban sandwich dinner." Anna Grace announced as Carlos put the dish on the table. "I love this sandwich, Momma. It's my fav." She added licking her lips.

"She gets that from you Babe."

"And that's a problem?" I asked as he gave me a 500 watt smile.

"There is never a problem with our girls picking up any of your traits."

Our family dinners are so different than mine were. At my parent's house, everyone shoveled the food in their mouth, no conversation whatsoever. Grandma Mazur would blurt out something crazy. Not at our house, our evening consisted of a kitchen filled with the amazing aroma of Cuban spices, a delicious meal, and a variety of topics by each of the girls.

"Daddy, did you have a good day at work?" Emma Belle asked.

"I did Sweetheart."

"Did you take care of bad men?" Anna Grace asked.

"Not today Baby. But Mommy did."

The girls looked at me stunned clearly waiting for an explanation. "Uncle Hal and I worked together and we had to take down some bad men who were trying to rob a store."

"Wow, that's awesome Momma." Anna Grace said grinning from ear to ear.

"Girls, your Mom, and I have something we want to talk to you about before your aunt and uncle get here."

"What is it Daddy?" Emma Belle asked. Julie already knew why her aunt and uncle were coming over.

"Tonight, we all find out if you're going to have brothers and sisters."

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby?" Emma Belle asked.

"No Honey, I'm not." We hadn't really explained how we met their own mom so Carlos and I thought tonight would be a good time to explain. "Well babies, I was very sick like your mom and we had the same doctors." The girls ran over to me with the start of tears.

"Mommy, we don't want you to go to heaven, we want you to stay." They both said hugging me.

"Oh babies, I'm not going to heaven until I'm really really old I promise. Go back and sit down while I explain." I kissed them and off they went back to their seats. "So, the doctors mixed up my files with your momma's file, she didn't know she was sick until it was too late. I got sick because they gave me the wrong medicine. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes Momma."

"Anyway, Daddy was out of town and when he came home, he took me to see your aunt and uncle and they made me better. We searched very hard to find your mom and as soon as we did, we made sure she was taken care of. Your Aunt Mari and Uncle Alex made her feel better but sadly it wasn't for a longer period of time."

I watched the girls looking for clues as to whether they were confused or comprehending what I was saying.

"I had to have an operation that would make me feel better but in order to feel better, it meant I could not have my own babies."

"But you have us." Anna Grace said.

"Yes, but you didn't come from my belly. Alex and Mari figured out a way that we could have kids of our own in someone else's tummy."

"Huh?"

"Alex and Mari used some things from my body and from your Dad's body to make babies for us and they put those things inside two ladies who will carry the babies for us."

"Daddy, is that how babies are always made?" Emma Belle asked.

"No sweetie, your mom will explain all that when your older." Gee thanks husband of mine. I glared at him for leaving that chore to me.

"Miss. Samantha and Miss. Azuree are two wonderful ladies that your aunt and uncle introduced to us. If the procedure worked, they will carry the babies for us. A mommy's tummy is like a house and the baby lives in it for nine months."

"Why couldn't our aunt and uncle put those things inside your belly to carry the babies?" Emma Belle asked. I knew this would be hard but sheesh, not this tough. I looked to Carlos to help explain further.

"Girls, because of you Mommy's surgery, her tummy doesn't have what is needs to carry babies. That's why we have Samantha and Azuree, they have everything in their tummies." Carlos paused and looked at the girls. "Do you understand so far?"

"Yes Daddy. So, they took stuff from you and mommy and put them inside Samantha and Azuree to make babies for you." Emma Belle said. Dang, they are smart girls. "The babies will live in their tummy until it's time for them to come."

"Exactly sweetheart," Carols replied. "Do you have any questions? We know this is hard to understand."

"Daddy, how many babies will we have? When the babies come, do we get to keep them? Who will they look like? They'll be ours forever and ever right?" Emma Belle rattled off.

"Will we have boy babies or girl babies?" Anna Grace asked.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses' girls. We aren't sure that this process even worked. We find out tonight." He looked around the table. "Now to answer your questions, how many babies? We don't have any idea. When the babies come, yes we do get to keep them forever and ever. I hope they look like your mom, but we don't know that yet."

"Momma, what if the two ladies don't want to give them to us." Anna Grace said with tears building.

"Baby girl that will never happen, daddy worked hard to make sure that they legally belong to us. Samantha and Azuree have done this before for other moms who couldn't have kids. They are being so kind and loving to help us this way."

"Julie, you're going to be a super big sister, me and Anna Grace will be big sisters too."

"I know, isn't that exciting? We're going to have a house full of kids running around." Julie said.

Emma Belle and Anna Grace jumped out of their seats and held hands and danced around in circles. "Sissy Julie, come dance with us." Anna Grace ordered. Carlos and I watched our three beautiful daughters dancing around with excitement of new babies entering our lives.

"Okay girls, are you done eating? If so then let's get the table cleared. We'll have dessert when everyone gets here which should be shortly."

"Okie Dokie Mommie."

I placed pastries and cookies on a platter and put them on the coffee table in the family room along with small plates. Got the coffee started and helped Carlos finish up in the kitchen. "Girls get your homework together and put them in your book bags. Put everything in your cubbies."

"Alright Mommy. Did Tia Ella make our lunch?" Emma Belle asked.

"Yes, she did Honey, they're in your refrigerators." Our mudroom/laundry room is huge it holds a commercial freezer, refrigerator along with washer and dryer on one side of the room and the other side has a bench the length of the wall with cubbies for each of the girls and coat hooks. There is a small refrigerator for each girl it holds their lunch and drinks for school on days they don't want to eat the school lunch.

The dogs alerted us that someone was in the driveway. "Girls, they're here, when you're ready just come into the family room okay?" Carlos announced.

"Yes sir." Julie replied kissing him.

We greeted our guests with hugs and kisses and led them into the family room. "Carlos, Stephanie, you have a gorgeous home. It's so cozy and welcoming." Samantha said as she walked into the family room.

"Thank you; it was my Christmas gift from Carlos."

"It is beautiful." Azuree added.

"Sit down everyone, relax. I have coffee brewing. The girls are upstairs getting their things together for school tomorrow, they'll be down shortly." I said.

We chatted about the ladies' lives and their work which they were more than happy to share with us. Our girls came running down the stairs and straight to the family room. After the introductions, we all sat down anxious about the results.

"We've talked to the girls and explained what's happened so far." Carlos explained.

"Okay good, that makes things easier for us." Alex replied. "Well are you two ready to hear the news?"

"Nah, we don't really want to know." I said smiling. "Of course we want to know silly man."

"YOU'RE ALL PREGNANT and the Manoso babies are due to arrive around Valentine's Day." Alex announced.

"Holy Bat Baby Batman." I said as the tears began to flow. He wrapped me in his arms, and I cried. I watched our girls jump up and down with joy at the news.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **As always, the obvious characters belong to JE. All additional characters, the storyline, and booboos are all mine.**_

 _ **I hope I explained things in a way that parents may explain to their own kids, and I know that this is a difficult topic to cover. I take creative license.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews, messages and ideas and most importantly your support. It is very much appreciated.**_

 _ **Susan Peters, thank you for your work and being my partner in crime.**_

 _ **The Manoso Family will be back.**_


	26. Twenty Three

_**Twenty Three**_

 _ **Manoso Family**_

"Momma, why are you crying?" Anna Grace asked, "Don't be sad."

"Oh baby girl, I'm not sad. I'm crying happy tears."

"We're going to be big sisters; we're going to be big sisters." Our three beautiful girls sang to the tune of Ring around the Rosie. They were adorable. Carlos and I watched our girls celebrate the news.

"Well Babe, we're going to have little Manoso babies running around here. There's no better way to ring in the New Year than the birth of our miracle babies."

"Carlos, I don't even know what to say. Never did I imagine having our own children. Babies created with our own parts."

We weren't the only ones happy about the news, Mari, Alex and our two amazing surrogates were as equally happy. They smiled watching our daughters dance happily.

"What's next for all of us?" I asked.

"Good question Stephanie, Samantha and Azuree will come in for regular visits and we'll monitor their health and the progress of the babies. You are both welcome to attend the appointments." Mari explained.

"We encourage you to attend the ultrasound visits should you decide not to join us for the routine visits." Alex added.

"If its okay with you ladies, I'd like for us to be with you during the routine appointments, this way we'll get the feel of the pregnancy."

"Of course Carlos, you and Stephanie can be as involved in this as you like. We've been through this before so we're okay with having you at our appointments." Azuree replied.

"We can schedule the appointments based on your availability." Samantha said.

"Oh that's very sweet of you both. Please schedule appointments based on your preferences and let us know the dates. How about I generate a calendar in a share file and we can all have access to it,so when appointments are scheduled the nurse will be able to add all dates to the calendar. Will that work?" My wife asked my sister. Stephanie is all about share files and calendars.

"Yes Stephanie that will work perfectly, once you've created the share file, email it to me and I'll make sure it's in our system." Alex replied.

"Perfect. Thank you so much."

"Do any of you have any questions?" Mari asked.

"Auntie Mari, can I ask a question?" Emma Belle asked.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Mommy and Daddy don't know. Will we have brothers or sisters?" Emma Belle asked as she sat down on Mari's lap.

"Well Honey, it's too early to know for sure because the babies are the size of a tiny pea. But as the babies grow, we'll be able to tell." Mari answered.

"Miss. Azureeeeee." Anna Grace said in a sing song voice. "Will you promise to take care of my pea brothers and sisters while they live in your belly?"

"Oh my goodness, of course I will, we both will. We promise to take care of them until they're ready to come live with you." Anna Grace ran to her and hugged her.

"Miss Samantha, Miss Azuree, thank you for doing this for my mom and dad. It is so loving of you." Julie said as she joined her two sisters hugging the ladies.

"You girls are very very welcome, it's our pleasure. It brings us joy knowing we can make families like yours happy. You're new brothers and sisters are so lucky to have such amazing big sisters." Samantha sweetly answered as she tried to hold back tears.

"Miss. Samantha, are you gonna cry happy tears?" Anna Grace asked. Samantha laughed and shook her head yes.

After a few more questions from the girls, we sent them upstairs to get ready for bed. "Girls, we'll be up soon. Julie, please help your sisters get ready for bed."

"Will do Mom." Julie kissed her aunt and uncle goodnight and her younger sisters followed her lead.

"Good night everyone." The girls said as they headed upstairs.

"Oh my goodness, your girls are adorable." Azuree said smiling, "had I not known the circumstance, I'd have thought that the two younger ones were your biological girls."

"It was difficult for them when they lost their mom. We had hoped Martha's illness could be reversed but sadly that wasn't the case." Stephanie explained.

"Well you both are doing a fantastic job, all three are beautiful. Julie resembles you Carlos." Samantha said. "Your phones are going to be ringing off the wall with the boys calling."

"Yeah, no clue how to handle that part of her growing up. I'm already cringing at the thought." Carlos answered. Conversation continued with a variety of topics until Mari realized it was getting late.

"Well we're going to head out. Get that calendar started Steph." Alex said as he and Mari hugged Stephanie and we walked them to the door.

Carlos and I made our way to the family room to be alone for a few minutes to absorb the news, but instead we found our three sneaky daughters downstairs waiting for us. "Well girls, what do you think?" I asked smiling. We couldn't very well be upset they didn't listen to us.

"Wow mom, it's so awesome, we're going to have valentine babies." Julie said with a huge smile on her face. "We'll have lots of celebrations."

"What's a creblatin Sissy?" Anna Grace asked.

"Cele-bra-tion little sister, that means lots of parties." Julie replied.

"What kind of parties?" Emma Belle asked.

"Okay, so we will have a birthday party in February for our new brothers and sisters. Emma Belle is in April, Anna Grace and I have birthdays in June plus mom and dad's anniversary. Then we have Daddy's birthday in August, Mommy's in October. After that, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas." Julie rattled off all the important dates.

"Wow, that's a lot of parties huh daddy?" Anna Grace asked.

"It sure is sweetheart and I can't wait." Carlos answered as he grabbed the two younger girls in his arms and ran upstairs."Now my little bundles, its bedtime."

Julie wrapped her arm around mine as we walked to the stairs. "Are you happy Mom?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes sweetie, I am so excited for all of us."

"Can the babies have my room and I move into one of the other rooms?" She asked.

"Daddy and I have talked about it and we were going to ask if you wanted a room upstairs or the suite in the basement." She stood at the bottom of the stairs mouth wide open.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Honey. You're getting older and we thought you'd want your privacy and when you have friends over you'll have the entire basement." It suddenly dawned on me that she might feel we're pushing her out, given all the stupid shit Rachel has put in her head. "Sweetheart, now listen do not for one second think that we're pushing you away from us."

"Oh mom, I didn't think that at all. I think it's awesome. It's not like I'll spend all my time down there but I love it."

"I know Rachel has put some negative ideas in your head so I didn't want you thinking that's why we decided to go this route."

"No I promise, I don't think that. What about when our grandparents come and stay?"

"They'll have one of the rooms upstairs, we have plenty of room trust me. Honey, it's your decision to make."

"Thanks mom, you guys are the best. I love you both so much."

"We love you to the moon and back, never forget that and no matter what Rachel says, you have not, are not and will not ever be in our way. You are a huge part of our family. A life line, without you, we'd fall apart. Never forget that." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll race you upstairs." And off she ran two steps at a time.

"When did you learn that?" I said huffing trying to copy her. She laughed and threw her arms around me when I reached the top of the stairs.

"What's so funny Sissy?" Emma Belle asked.

"Mom and I raced up the stairs and I won."

The girls ran to their rooms and we went through our nightly ritual; baths, prayers, and stories. We all piled on our bed while the girls waited patiently for their father to read a story. I love listening to him read to the girls it warms my heart.

We put our girls to bed and kissed them goodnight. "Honey, I'm going to take a bath, want to join me?"

"You have to ask?" He quickly began filling the tub with water, adding bubble bath along with Bulgari bath wash. "Come here my vixen." He pulled me to him and removed my clothes slowly and put me in the tub.

My sexy Cuban dimmed the lights, lit the candles, and turned on soft music and he became my own personal dancer. He slowly removed his clothing and danced seductively buck naked. I will admit I enjoyed the show. He joined me in the tub and we kissed a kiss that seemed to last for quite some time. We enjoyed our bath filled with various adult playtime and some batman filled orgasms. After we finished bathing, he helped me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. He dried my hair and carried me to our bed.

"I want you Babe, so badly it hurts." He said as he peppered me with kisses.

"Well Batman, far be it for me to hurt you." I took his lips in mine and kissed him deeply. "I love you Carlos Manoso." I whispered in between kisses.

"Love you to Stephanie." Carlos proceeded to kiss my entire body; there was something different in his kisses. The look in his eyes, his kisses, and the way he touched me all felt like it was our first time making love. When he made his way inside me, it felt new, it was a different type of want and lust.

"Babe," my husband growled as we both flew over the edge together. "I can't get enough of you." Within a few minutes, he was ready for another round. "Good thing I had our suite padded with noise barrier's, you were quite vocal."

"You do that to me Honey."

After a few more rounds of amazing love making, he wrapped me in his cocoon as we came back down from our sexual high. "Carlos, that was so different and amazing." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"I've missed the after sex tears Babe. I kind of felt I'd lost my touch." He said kissing my forehead.

"No, never Honey. Tonight I felt like everything was brand new. The way you took me was a promise of something new to come."

"I'm happy that we've produced our own flesh and blood, our miracle babies and my body wanted to show you how proud I am to have you as my partner for life. I don't just love you; I'm so deeply in love with you that I just can't get enough of you."

"I feel the same way, every day my love for you grows, and I can't wait for the next chapter in our lives." He smiled. "Our life is a book."

"Yeah, tell me about this book."

"Chapter 1, Stephanie meets Ranger. Chapter 2, Stephanie and Ranger fall in love. Chapter 3, Stephanie and Ranger become a family. Chapter 4, The Manoso Family. And they live happily ever after."

"Well, let's get someone to write the book and make a movie out of it." He said kissing me with a huge smile on his face. "I like that book. I want to live it over and over."

After chatting for several more minutes, I started to get sleepy. "Good night husband, I love you."

"Night Babe, I love you too."

'Carlos, Carlos, wake up." I said nudging him awake.

"What's wrong are the kids sick." He said panic stricken as he reached for his gun.

"No, you don't need the gun. I'm sorry."

"What's the matter Babe?"

"We're going to have babies, Honey. We're going to have babies." I said shaking him.

"It just now dawned on you?" He asked smiling.

"Yes it just hit me, I'm sorry to wake you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "We're ready for this right?"

"Yes Babe, we are ready, trust me. We will handle being new parents in the same way we did with Julie, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace."

"But Honey, these are teenie tiny babies, it's much harder."

"You're right and we have a plethora of help at our fingertips. Don't start the panic fest because you will be even more amazing as a mom to newborns."

"Thank you for your encouragement, I hope you're right." I said as I lay on my back letting out a huge sigh.

"Come here Babe." He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed circles up and down my arm speaking sweet words in Spanish. Not that I understood what he said, but he knows how to calm me.

I think I fell asleep smiling because I woke up with a huge smile and as happy as can be.

"Good morning sunshine. You have a beautiful glow this morning."

"It must be the pregnancy glow." I said kissing him, "even though I'm not actually pregnant, I can still glow right?"

"Whatever it takes to make you this happy first thing in the morning is good with me. So when do you want to tell our families Babe?"

"I was thinking about that last night. Should we wait until the first appointment? I've read that some people wait until the first or second trimester."

"That sounds like a good idea, that's what three months?"

"I have no clue. You know Carlos, it's gonna be so hard for me to keep quiet for that long."

"We'll talk to the girls at breakfast to make sure they don't say anything until we're ready."

"Okay Honey." I didn't feel like going to work today, "how about we play hooky from work today? We'll drop off the girls at school and then go shop for baby furniture."

"Today is a good day, it's pretty quiet, nothing earth shattering going on Babe."

"Oh by the way I told Julie about our idea of moving her to the basement, making it her own and she was thrilled. We'll need to get her new furniture."

"Okay Steph, we can take care of all that today. Come on, let's wake up our girls."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, all original characters, story line and booboos are mine.

Thank you all for the reviews, comments and messages, I really appreciate them all.

And Susan Peters, thank you for taking time out to be my partner in fiction.

The Manoso Family will be back soon.


	27. Twenty Four

_**Twenty Four**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Ranger**_

"Girls, what do you want for breakfast?" Stephanie asked.

"Momma, I want the honey cream cheese and bagels." Anna Grace replied.

"Me too mom." Julie added.

"Okay well how about we all have bagels, cream cheese and fruit?"

"Sounds good Babe." My beautiful wife can toast a mean bagel or two. I watched as Julie helped with breakfast. I can't help but smile looking at my life, one that I wouldn't change for all the money in the world.

"Okay everyone, breakfast is ready, let's dig in."

"Momma, you're a good cook." Anna Grace said as she sat down next to me.

"Sissy, it's your turn to say blessing." Emma Belle instructed. Julie complied and began her prayer.

"Very nice Jules."

"Thanks Mom."

"Girls, we know the news we received last night was exciting, and we know that you are all looking forward to being big sisters. Your mom and I decided that we want to wait for a few months before we share the news with our family and friends."

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked concerned.

"Oh Honey, yes everything is perfect. It's just that sometimes things don't work out as planned."

"What do you mean Mommy?" Emma Belle asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but some babies just aren't healthy enough to be born so they go to Heaven early." Stephanie explained.

"So, you're saying that our pea brothers and sisters are not going to feel good enough to come live with us?"

"No baby girl, that's not it at all. I'm quite sure our babies will be perfectly healthy, we just want to keep this between us and Aunt Mari and Uncle Alex and of course Samantha and Azuree."

"So, we should keep it a secret until you and Daddy tell us it's okay to tell people." Emma Belle replied.

"Exactly, we know it will be difficult, but I know you will be able to handle it." I said. "Your mother on the other hand is a different story." That last remark caused my wife to slap me on the arm.

"Okay Daddy, we'll keep it hush, sshhhhhh." Anna Grace said with her finger on her lips looking around at everyone. I wanted to laugh but she was being so serious, I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Chatter and giggles filled the remainder of our breakfast. "Girls, once you're finished with breakfast, go upstairs and get ready for school."

"Yes Daddy." I watched as my girls cleaned up after themselves and headed upstairs. "Is this what life is all about?"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie answered with concern standing with hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way Babe." I took her hand and pulled her to me sitting her on my lap. "I ask because I have an amazing wife and beautiful daughters and a life that I never dreamed of."

"Are you really happy Batman? I mean truly unequivocally happy." My gorgeous wife asked staring deeply into my eyes.

"So happy that I feel like shouting it from the roof tops throughout all of New Jersey. If this is what life is then I'm glad it's mine. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You mean that with all your heart and soul?"

"Have I ever lied to you Babe?"

"No. Never."

We finished in the kitchen and headed upstairs. "Let's get ready for the day Mrs. Manoso, I'm sure you have a busy day planned for us."

Lily was waiting for the girls as we arrived in the drop off lane. "Good morning Lily Cap." The girls shouted.

"Good morning my butterflies." She answered. We've instructed Lily and the girls not to show their affection for one another in public because she's on the job. My girls especially Julie adore her.

"Have a good day girls. We'll see you later." After hugs and kisses, they were on their way. "Okay Babe, where to first?"

"First stop, the hotel to see Harry."

"Hello Harry, how are you?" My wife asked.

"I'm good, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We have something to share with you and consider this top secret classified information. If word gets out, you'll pay the price. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, very clear." Harry replied. He's learned to take my threats with a grain of salt, but always complies. "Discretion and confidentiality is very important to me."

Harry led us to the small conference table in the corner of the room. "Harry, our surrogates are pregnant. We're due in February." Stephanie explained.

"Oh Sweetheart, that's great news. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Harry. We've decided to turn Julie's room into the nursery." Stephanie pulled out the pictures of Julie's choices in furniture. "We will give Julie the suite in the basement and would like to have a nice queen size day bed." Harry was writing down everything.

"All that sounds doable, what else?"

"We'd like to have a sliding floor to ceiling partition installed to create a guest area downstairs with dressers, but we don't want it to look like a bedroom." I explained.

"What theme or color are you thinking?"

"For the nursery, I'm thinking grey or silver furniture would be a good color to flow with the black and white. Here are pictures of the furniture that Julie likes. The higher number of stars indicates her favorites."

"What time frame are we looking at?" Harry asked.

"We have plenty of time for the nursery. Julie is going to Miami in a few weeks so we'd like to surprise her when she returns from her trip."

"Okay Carlos, leave it in my hands and I'll get started. I'll email you samples for you to look at and approve."

"Thank you so much Harry we appreciate it. You are the best." Stephanie said hugging him and we walked out the door.

We stopped to talk with Connie and Val for a few minutes before we left the hotel.

"What do you want to do Babe?"

"Can we visit with Alex if he's home? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Make the call."

"Hi Yamanos, how are you? I'm good thanks. Is Alex home by chance?"

"Stephanie, my sweet Angel, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"Ah, I'm an old man, that's how I am." He replied with a chuckle.

"Are you busy? Carlos and I wanted to stop by for a brief visit; I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Come sweetheart, you know you never have to ask. I've told you many times, you are to consider this your home."

"Okay, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"What's up with visiting Alex Babe?"

"Can we share our news with him? You know he'll keep it to himself."

"I don't see why not, he's a man of his word."

We drove to the Ramos compound and the gates opened immediately. I hadn't even come to a complete stop before Stephanie jumped out of the car to hug a man who is known for his arms dealing and a leader of one of the largest mobs in the country.

"Uncle Alex, it's so good to see you. I've missed you." She said hugging her adopted uncle.

"My beautiful Angel, you look amazing. You have a glow of happiness radiating. I guess your man here is treating you well and you're not going to leave him for me."

"Ha-ha-ha, that'll never happen but you'd be my first choice in men if Ranger gets tired of me."

"Somehow sweetheart, I don't see that happening. You're his woman for life." We followed him to the living room and he instructed his right hand man to alert the staff to bring refreshments and snacks.

"Tell me, how are your beautiful daughters?"

"They're doing well, thank you."

"Ranger, how is the business doing? I hear good things."

"Business is booming thanks to my wife here. She's busy increasing our business left and right."

"And the hotel how's that doing?"

"It's great. We're at 75% capacity which is awesome. We get new vets weekly, and it keeps my dad and his friend busy."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"You did receive the invitation to the gala, didn't you? I haven't seen a response yet."

"Of course, I'll be there. It's on my calendar but I simply forgot to R.S.V.P. my apologies sweet girl."

"Are you bringing a guest?"

"Yamanos will join me."

"That's good because Mrs. Morelli will be there and the two of you can dance."

The maid brought a rolling cart with coffee, and cheese platter along with Stephanie's favorite Spanikopita.

"We have some news to share with you Uncle Alex, but you have to swear to keep it a secret for a while."

"I knew it, I just knew it, you're leaving him right?"

"Oh, you are so silly."

Even though Ramos was joking, his comments weren't making me too happy.

"Well, my doctors Alex and Mari have given us the ability to have our own miracle babies through surrogates."

"That's wonderful sweetheart, tell me about it."

"During my surgery they were able to extract some of my eggs which were viable. With Carlos providing his swimmers they were able to work magic and impregnate two amazing women."

"Modern science has come such a long way. That's beautiful, tell me more."

"We're pregnant and our babies are due around Valentine's Day."

"How many babies?"

"We don't know that yet. We'll find out later on down the road."

I sat listening to Alex and Stephanie talk. I do believe they forgot I was even in the room. I still can't get over the relationship that developed between these two. Although not thrilled with it, he and his men always have eyes on my family and for that he'll always have my respect and I'll forever be grateful.

"Well Manoso, how do you feel about adding more kids to your family?"

"I'm happy we created them biologically, hopefully I'll have a few boys to even out the hormones that run rampant through the house." I answered smiling. "Just kidding Babe."

"Just remember, you have three beautiful girls, take some advice from an old man, don't treat your children differently because some are biological and some aren't."

"Thank you, Alex. I'll give them all the same amount of love. Emma Belle and Anna Grace have carved a place in our hearts, they're our girls regardless if they're biological or not."

"Good man. I'm proud of you both for the parents you've become. To be honest Manoso, I didn't think you had it in you." Alex looked at me questionably. "But it takes the love of a good woman."

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate it. Without Stephanie I wouldn't be the man I am."

"You got that right. Remember three things, treat her with respect, love and honor and you'll never go wrong." We talked for a few more minutes before leaving.

"Alex, we're going to head out, thank you for your hospitality and making time to see us today." Stephanie said as she stood and hugged Ramos.

"You are welcome anytime, you don't need an invitation. Come again soon and bring my sweet little angels with you."

"I will. Thanks again. Love you." They kissed and we were escorted to our car. My wife gave her signature finger wave to the security teams as we drove away and they responded with a nod and smile.

"That was a nice visit wasn't it? I just love that man."

"I know you do."

"Does it bother you that Alex and I have such a close relationship?"

"No Babe. I'm glad you do and I'm happy that you're under his protection also. Should something ever happen to me, I can die knowing you're protected."

"Don't talk like that, do you hear me?" Her anger began to surface as she punched me on the arm.

"Yes dear."

"Ranger, I mean it. I don't ever want to hear that talk EVER. Got it?" The tears began to pool in her beautiful blue eyes. I quickly pulled off the road to comfort my now crying wife.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise." I said as I pulled her next to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't talk like that; the thought of losing you scares me."

"Those words will never be uttered by me again."

"Thank you." She replied sniffing. I got back on the road and we drove the next 50 minutes in relaxed silence. I smiled as I watched my beautiful wife sleeping and snoring softly. "I love you Babe." I whispered as I rubbed circles on her hand.

As if on cue, she woke up when we were a few minutes from the beach.

"Ah, the smell of the ocean, it heals my soul." She said sitting up excited to be at her favorite place in the world. We pulled into the garage and Stephanie was full of energy, she jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I took the food we brought with us from the Cayenne and followed a trail of clothes that belonged to my aroused wife. "Oh Ranger, I'm upstairs." She announced sounding extremely sexy. It took me all of five seconds to put the food away and run up the stairs shedding my clothes. Considering I was commando, I didn't have much to take off. By the time I reached our bedroom, I was completely naked.

I jumped on the bed and ravished my gorgeous wife.

"Babe, you are insatiable you know that. I love your sexual appetite." I said breathing heavily. "I can't get enough of you." I rolled her on top of me and she straddled me. She was now in complete control of my body and me.

She teased me as she rubbed her breasts against my chest, then in one swift move; she now was taking me in her mouth treating my manhood as if it was a Popsicle. Throughout my years, I've had my share of many women but no one can compare to Stephanie, she is magical and she knows how to please me to the point of no return.

"Yet another smart idea of yours to install sound absorbing panels in our bedroom Batman. You were extremely vocal." She said as she finished cleaning me off with her amazing tongue. It doesn't take long for me to bounce back for another round. "Ready for more my sexy Cuban?"

"Oh yeah Babe, have your way with me." She was on top of me again and guiding me inside her. "Ride me like a horse you vixen."

We were both coming down from our orgasms; I wrapped my arms around my wife. "I'm one lucky bastard."

"Oh yeah, why?" She asked kissing my chest.

"I have an amazing family, wonderful daughters, a life that most men dream of, and an exceptional wife that is both Hellfire and Holy Water in bed. So yeah I'm one hell of a lucky bastard."

"Hellfire and Holy Water, yikes what does that even mean?"

"Hellfire, the fire of all fires is the best way to describe you sexually along with your innocence and shyness when it comes to sexual experimentation it's the most erotic thing I've ever experienced."

"Wow, I'm all that?" The after sex glow and her blushing is a freaking turn on. It's no wonder I can bounce right back for additional rounds.

"Yeah Babe, you're all that and more." I kissed her and held her tight. "Now, how about we put on our bathing suits and have some beach fun?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." We got out of our comfortable bed and put on bathing suits. My wife moves fast when the beach and ocean waters are involved.

We played in the water, ran on the beach and suddenly we were two kids playing hooky from school. Unfamiliar sounds came out of me, laughter that was totally new to me. Suddenly, I felt like a new man, carefree and relaxed.

"This is so much fun. Thank you for bringing me here." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"You're welcome Babe." She took my hand and we walked along the beach.

"Carlos, I'm really scared and nervous about being a mom to newborns. How am I going to handle it?" She asked as she held my hand tightly.

"Stephanie, you're not going to do this alone because we're a team. I know that Julie came to us older as well as Emma Belle and Anna Grace, so neither one of us have had the experience of newborn babies." I said bringing us to a stop.

"But, with work and the girl's extracurricular activities, how will it all play out?"

"Have you considered being a stay at home mom?" The stay at home option had crossed my mind many times, but I was deathly afraid of asking or suggesting it to her. I laugh as I think of being deathly afraid, that's totally new for me.

"What? Me a stay at home mom, are you serious?" She shrieked which was exactly how I expected her to react as I ran it over in my mind several times.

"Okay, so that's a no."

"Do you want me to be a stay at home mom?"

"It's your decision to make, yours alone. I will support you no matter what you decide." We began walking again.

"Carlos, I don't think I can handle being a stay at home mom, does that make me an awful mother?" She asked with sadness.

"No Babe, not at all. You're a free spirit and you want to fly, that doesn't make you a bad mother. Trust me on that."

"What if I work from home after the babies are born and two days I work in the office and schedule sales appointments?" Clearly, she's been running scenario's through her mind. "I'll need help from our moms and Ella."

"Sweetheart, I'll be by your side every step of the way. You will not go through this alone."

"Okay so how about this idea. After the babies are born, I take the sixteen week maternity leave but still work part time from home." She looked at me with her big blue eyes. "After the sixteen weeks, you, Carlos take FMLA for as long as you want."

"That's a great idea Babe, I like it." We continued walking and talking about our lives and our children and future children.

Stephanie and I talked about the shit that Rachel is putting in Julie's head so with that came our decision to accompany Julie to Miami and have a heart to heart with Rachel and Ron. I honestly don't think he's behind the crap so regardless; we'll discuss it with them both and put an end to it once and for all. My last words will be, _'if this shit continues, I will draw up new legal documents that we have full custody of Julie and she will not be making any future trips to Miami.'_

Stephanie shared Julie's stress over going to Miami because of Rachel running her mouth. I will not allow her to treat my daughter in any manner that causes her undue stress. "Babe, how about we make a vacation out of it. We'll take Emma Belle and Anna Grace."

"That's a great idea; we'll get the girls' lessons from school so they're not behind."

"Didn't you say Sade was planning on coming to Trenton to visit during the time Julie is going to be in Miami?"

"Yeah, she is. She can come with us; we'll have Manny join us. We can ask Michael and Alicia to come too. He's been working so hard; I think he deserves this little bonus. Plus our girls will have Marcus to hang around with."

"Good idea Babe, we have plenty of room in the house. I'll talk to Michael and Manny. You let Sade know our change of plans."

"This will be perfect. Harry can have free reign of the house to work his magic while we're gone. I'll ask Ella and Luis if they can stay to watch the house and dogs."

"Works for me." I grabbed my wife and carried her bridal style back to the house. "I know this will amaze you Babe, but I'm hungry."

"WHAT? Say it isn't so. Batman is actually hungry. Wow, let me look for flying pigs."

"Hush woman." We got back to the house and ate the sandwiches we picked up after we left the Ramos compound. After we ate, we took a shower, made the bed, and cleaned up before we drove back to Trenton.

"Today has been a great day Honey. It's nice to have alone time outside of the bedroom. Not that I don't enjoy our bedroom time but you know what I mean."

"I do Babe and I agree. Now we get to go back to our beautiful girls and listen to them talk about their day."

"I love you Carlos." She said kissing my hand.

"I love you too, always have, and always will."

Our drive back to Trenton was in comfortable silence with me in my zone and Stephanie running a variety of future scenarios' through her beautiful mind.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I'll get the obvious out of the way, the familiar characters belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Thank you all so much for your reviews, comments and messages, I greatly appreciate it. BLUE ORCHID, you're the best.

Susan, thank you for all you do, i really appreciate it.


	28. Twenty Five

_**Twenty Five**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

"Girls, take one last look and make sure you have everything before we leave tomorrow morning." I instructed my three daughters preparing for our trip to Miami. "We have a morning flight."

"Okay Momma." They replied in unison. Today we have our first doctor's appointment. Carlos and I were busy in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. We pulled the girls from school so they can spend the day with their grandparents and great grandmothers.

We drove to my in-laws with chatter and questions from our younger girls about Miami. Julie was excited over the fact that Sade was flying into New Jersey and traveling with us since she won't be able to spend as much time with us as she hoped. "Julie, I promise, you'll be able to spend time with Sade."

"I know Dad, but not as much as I wanted since I'll be staying with mom and dad."

"Julie, whether Rachel and Ron like it or not, we will see you while we're in town." I assured my oldest daughter.

We arrived at the Manoso household and the girls couldn't get to the door fast enough. Hugs, kisses, and greetings were shared and we stood outside talking.

"Sweetheart, you two go and take care of your appointment today and we'll see you later on." Isabella announced.

"Thank you, Momma, we'll be back in a few of hours." Carlos replied as we walked to our car. We had to dress in business attire since our families don't know about the pregnancy yet so they thought we were attending a business meeting.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, it's good to see you again." Sally the receptionist said as we walked in. We sat in the waiting room briefly and waited.

The nurse called for us and we followed her to the examination rooms in the back.

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Morning sickness has kicked in, I'm constantly hungry. But other than that, everything else so far is good." Samantha replied.

"What about you Azuree?" Carlos asked.

"My morning sickness hasn't begun yet but I'll admit I feel like I'm hungry every second of the day."

"We're going to proceed with the examination now; ladies take your places at the tables please." Alex instructed.

For obvious reasons, Carlos and I sat on the other side of the room so that we were facing their heads. The doctors began explaining their procedure step by step. I felt so weird being in the room throughout the forty-five minute examination.

"We're finished. Get dressed and join us in the conference room." Mari said as she removed her gloves and washed her hands. We followed her and waited for Alex.

"Ladies, you're doing great. Things are going well and as scheduled. We ran blood work for genetic carrier screening." That concerned me. "Stephanie, there's nothing to worry about, genetic screening is normal." Mari explained. "You're both showing normal urine and blood results, we're already familiar with your medical and gynecological history. We've already established that your mental health is exceptional for this process."

"What about the babies, when can we get an ultrasound?" I asked.

"Steph, the babies right now are as big as a raspberry and weigh approx .05 ounces. As far as an ultra sound, I'd like to wait until 16-20 weeks."

"We haven't shared the pregnancy with anyone in our family, so when do you think is the best time to share the news?" I asked.

"It's probably good to wait until after the ultrasound." Alex answered.

"Perfect." Carlos said holding my hand.

"Do you have any questions?" Alex asked.

"No, I don't think so but I'm sure I'll have while I'm trying to sleep." I said laughing.

"During the next visit, we'll give you more details on the progress of the babies and what to expect in the upcoming weeks." Mari said.

"We're leaving for Miami in the morning and we're taking the girls. You have our numbers so if there are any issues big or small please call us." Carlos announced. "We'll be gone for a couple of weeks." We waited until our amazing ladies scheduled their next appointment and we walked out into the parking lot.

"Would you ladies like to join us for lunch if you don't have other plans?"

"That would be nice." Azuree replied.

We went to Archangel for lunch. Our lunch consisted of Samantha and Azuree asking questions to get to know us better. Each of the ladies explained what they were experiencing during their pregnancy. After lunch, we dropped them off at their cars and headed back to pick up our girls.

"Carlos, gosh that was amazing hearing about the babies at this early stage. The size of a raspberry, that's pretty awesome."

"It sure is Babe."

When we arrived at the Manoso's we heard laughter and giggling from the back yard. We walked around the back and our girls were outside playing with their Plum and Manoso grandparents and great grandmothers.

"What are you girls doing?" Carlos announced as we walked through the gate.

"Mommy, Daddy you're back." Anna Grace shouted excitedly as she ran to us. She was suddenly in the air and wrapping her arms around her father's neck kissing him.

"Hello, I see the Plums and Manoso's are spoiling our girls." I said smiling.

"That's what grandparents are supposed to do." Isabella answered. "Did you have a productive meeting?"

"Yes, it was very productive and informative." Carlos answered. We joined our family for refreshments and watched our girls run around the back yard playing.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Isabella asked. I looked at Carlos.

"We can do that, girls did you double check your bags for our trip?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Daddy, Sissy helped us. We're good to go." Emma Belle answered. I couldn't help but laugh at her animated response.

"Stephanie, Val loves every aspect of her job." My mom said.

"Yeah, she's doing great. Connie said the residents love her and she's really great with them."

"Albert is doing a great job too from what I hear." My dad said to Carlos.

"Sir, he is doing very well, he's not the same man. His confidence has grown exponentially."

"I'm going inside and take care of emails and schedule appointments." I said walking to the kitchen with Carlos behind me. We each pulled out our laptops and began to take care of some business.

We were both engrossed in our work when Isabella came inside bringing us drinks and snacks. "It's so quiet in here you can hear a pin drop." She said as she came to the table.

"We both have different things we're concentrating on. But it's usually this quiet when we're at the office also." Carlos said.

"I'll leave you to your work, sorry I bothered you." Isabella said.

"Momma, it's okay, you're not bothering us at all." I said getting up and hugging her.

I sat down in my chair and looked over the guest list for the gala and reviewing the details that Harry sent over, approving the menu and entertainment. I approved a DJ and an orchestra. Sade and her band volunteered as part of the entertainment. With the amount of responses, we were going to have a full house.

I emailed Connie and Val asking her to schedule an appointment with the residents so I could inform them of the gala. Not knowing some of Ranger's business and military associates, I couldn't quite figure out the seating arrangements. "Carlos, who would you like to seat the warden with? Should I put him and his wife with Tank?"

"Yes Babe."

"What about these people?" I listed the names and just like that, the seating arrangements were complete.

"Speaking of the warden, how did you meet him?"

"He was our first Drill Instructor who paired me with Tank. You could say he taught us everything we needed to know to make it to the Ranger unit."

"Aww, that's nice. I like how you've kept in contact with all your military friends."

"We've gone through the trenches together and have seen some horrific things which make us friends for life. We may not talk every week or see each other as often as we'd like but when we need one another we're there for each other. The warden was there for me on your behalf and he was more than happy to help you out."

"I think that's so awesome and he was such a huge help. It'll be nice to see him at the gala."

"It will be. Speaking of which, do you need any help from me?"

"No thank you Honey, It's under control thanks to Harry. Did I tell you it's a black and white theme?"

"What do you mean?"

"Guests are to dress in formal black or white. Military serving and retired are to wear their dress blues. Is that the correct wording?"

"Sure is Babe."

"Having said that, would you be willing to wear your uniform?"

I received a glare meaning _'I'm going to ship you to a Stan country, or you've got to be F-ing kidding me.'_ I wasn't sure which, but I'm pretty sure it was a combination of both.

"Will it make you happy Stephanie?"

"It would make me very happy, but it would also show that you support the residents. Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Manny will be wearing their dress blues."

"Well then I guess I have no choice now do I?"

"Oh, don't put it that way, please. It's important to show military support for our residents."

"I didn't mean it to sound the way it did. I'm sorry Babe. I'll wear my dress blues, I promise."

"I'll be taking the girls shopping for their dresses when we get back from Miami. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it is, and you certainly don't have to ask." He answered slightly agitated. "I didn't realize our girls were going."

"I thought it would be only Julie, but when we visit with the residents they all love spending time with the three of them. Did you not want them to go?"

"I think it will be good for them."

I couldn't help laughing inside, the image of the two of us sitting across from each other talking over our laptops.

"Stephanie." Uh oh, it seems I'm going to get a lecture. "Why do you feel the need to ask my permission regarding shopping for the girls and whether it was okay for them to come to the gala?"

"I wasn't technically asking for permission, I was just asking because I realized I had never mentioned it to you."

"We've had this conversation before. We're a team and you don't need to ask my permission. Got it?"

"Yep, I sure do." I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this lifestyle. You have to admit I've come a long way in embracing my lifestyle."

"And I'm proud of you Babe."

"I love you Carlos. Please be patient because I'm a work in progress."

"You are a beautiful piece of work Stephanie Michelle Manoso." We kissed until our girls interrupted us by clearing their throats.

"Mushy Mommy and Daddy." Anna Grace said giggling.

"Hush Little One." Carlos said smiling.

"Momma, when I get married, I want to marry someone exactly like Daddy."

"You will Baby Girl. I know you will."

"Babe, lets head home, we have a morning flight." I reluctantly got off his lap and packed up my laptop bag.

We said goodnight to our family and watched our girls hug and kiss their grandparents and great grandmothers.

Arriving home safe and sound, the girls ran into the house with Carlos and I following. "Girls, go straight upstairs and take baths while I get your clothes ready for tomorrow."

"Alright Momma." I went into their room and pulled out leggings and long shirts. Carlos doesn't like his girls wearing leggings and short shirts, as he says, _'way too revealing Babe.'_ I hung their outfits on the hook on the door and helped them finish with their baths.

"Jules, do you need help with anything?" I asked, not wanting her to feel left out.

"I'm good Mom." She replied.

After baths, we piled on to our bed, the girls made themselves comfortable for story time. Carlos chose a book to read and jumped on the bed.

"What book do we have tonight Daddy?"

 _ **The Girl who tried to fly.**_

 _Once upon a time, there was a girl named Stephanie. She was four." The girls started laughing._

 _"Momma, is this story about you?" Anna Grace asked._

 _"Daddy's making it about me sweet girl." Carlos continued his story._

 _She always tried to fly. She jumped off a chair. Boom! Her mom Kate came running in._

 _"Are you ok?" Said her mom._

 _"Yes" said Stephanie, but Stephanie did not give up. She jumped off of everything that was tall but it got late so she went to bed._

 _The next morning, she had school, so she went to school. Her teacher's name was Ms. Rose. Her room was called Room 3. She was learning math. Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 _"Oh no!" Said Stephanie. "It's a fire!"_

 _She went outside in a line. She heard a noise. It was saying, "help!" Stephanie flew to her classroom. It was Lula._

 _"Grab on," said Stephanie. She saved Lula's life, so when she went home and told her mom her story. She was famous._

 _She was on TV and Lula and Stephanie were best friends. They played together a lot._

 _THE END._

"That was a funny story Daddy." Emma Belle announced. "Was it really about Mommy?"

"Well sweetheart, Mommy always wanted to fly, she jumped off the roof of the garage, and she broke her arm when she fell. She had to have a cast for many weeks."

"Momma, that's too funny."

"That's why I call her Wonder Woman."

"I love you Momma." Anna Grace said giggling as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Hey Daddy, is the plane we're going on tomorrow a big one?" Emma Belle asked.

"It's a private jet."

"What's a private jet?"

"A private jet is a medium size plane; the one we'll be flying has twelve seats. We'll be the only ones in the plane."

"Oh, cool beans Daddy."

"Come on girls, I'll put you to bed. We have an early wake-up call in the morning." Julie said helping her sisters off the bed and taking them to their rooms.

I sat watching with light tears rolled down my face. "Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

"We must be doing something right Babe. Come on; let's go give our girls' goodnight kisses."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I'll get the regular things out of the way first; The obvious carriers belong to JE, I'm burrowing them. The story line and all additional characters belong to me, along with all the booboos.

The story that Carlos read is an actual story, I borrowed it from the internet. I read many stories, yet this one just fit story time. The actual character's names in the book were Lily an Luna but well, I took creative liberty and changed the names.

Thank you all for your reviews, comments, and ideas. I greatly appreciate them all. BLUE ORCHID, you rock. I love your emails. So does Duke.

Thank you Susan Peters for your work, I appreciate you big time.

The Manoso Family will be back.


	29. Twenty Six

_**Twenty Six**_

 _ **Carlos**_

"Daddy, this is the coolest airplane jet ever." Anna Grace announced as she ran up and down the aisle of the jet. To say she was excited is an understatement.

"Baby girl, why are you jumping up and down, are you trying to kill a bug?" Stephanie asked.

"No Momma, I just want to make sure the floors don't break while we're flying."

"Sweetheart trust me this jet is extremely safe. It will take us to Miami without any problems." I assured my youngest girl. "Everyone take a seat and get comfy we'll be taking off shortly." Stephanie helped the girls with their seat belt while I watched Cal and Manny check the instruments.

I've become far more overprotective now that Stephanie and I have added three amazing daughters to our lives, so when we fly as a family, we fly private jet with my own pilots. I trust my men with my life along with the lives of my family.

"Okay my beautiful girls, our pilots have told me that we'll be ready to take off in ten minutes. Are you ready?"

"I need to use the potty, Daddy." Emma Belle announced.

"Me too, me too." Anna Grace shouted raising her hand like a good little schoolgirl. I'm getting used to the girls potty time at the last minute.

We coordinated Sade's flight to arrive the day of our departure, Manny picked her up and brought her to the private jet terminal. Julie was excited to see her voice coach and friend. Once the bathroom session was completed, I made sure the girls were buckled safely and joined my wife.

"Momma, when can we eat?" I looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She replied.

"They're so you Babe." I gave my wife an approving look. "But I love it."

Our flight was smooth and quiet, Marcus, Emma Belle and Anna Grace fell asleep shortly after takeoff. They were worried about eating yet they didn't even last. Julie was busy talking with Sade. Michael and Alicia were doting on their daughter. I watched thinking about the babies we'd be bringing into the world.

"Just think, in February we'll have two of our own that tiny. Are you ready?" Stephanie whispered smiling at me.

"I am ready and looking forward to every aspect of it." My wife pulled out her laptop and began typing away on the keyboard. "What are you working on?"

"Finishing up the final small details of the gala." She answered blowing a few loose curls off her forehead.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm good thank you, I appreciate it. Harry has done all the big work, I have it under control." She kissed me and continued tapping away at the keyboard.

"Babe, are you okay with having Rachel and family over for the day when we arrive in Miami?"

"Yeah, it's fine. We're going to grill right?"

"There are plenty of men that are capable of firing up the grill. Don't worry."

"We'll need to stop off at the grocery store."

"Already taken care of, the house is stocked with food for an entire army."

"Oh I'm sure it is."

The men from our Miami office were waiting for us when our jet landed; our forty-five minute drive was quiet as the girls took in the scenery. Our trips will be limited once the babies are here so we'll make it as enjoyable as we can for the girls.

"Well girls, we're home." Stephanie announced as we pulled in the driveway.

Marcus and the girls ran inside the house exploring every inch of the property. "Daddy, is this our house?" Emma Belle asked.

"Yes sweetheart, it sure is."

"Wow, we must be super rich." My astute middle daughter replied as she danced around the room. I'll have to address the finance issue with the girls later.

"I'll show everyone to your rooms. Girls, this will be your room. Alicia, your room is the larger suite, the portable baby bed should be set up, and the room has a sleeper sofa for Marcus, unless you want him to share a room with the girls."

"He can sleep in our room." Alicia replied.

After Stephanie assigned everyone their rooms, they began to unpack and get their sleeping quarters situated to their comfort.

"What are we gonna do Momma?" Anna Grace asked.

"Julie's other mom and dad are coming over with her brother and sister."

"Sissy has another mom and dad?" Both girls asked.

"Mom, maybe it's time we explained it all." Julie said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Stephanie replied. "Girls, come to our room for a few minutes please."

"What's up Mom?" Emma Belle asked. I decided to explain the situation.

"Girls, Julie does have another mom and dad. I was married to Mrs. Rachel but not for very long. We didn't love each other anymore. Mrs. Rachel married Mr. Ron and they have two children. Julie is your sister, but Julie's other brother and sister are not related to us."

"How come she lives with us?" Anna Grace asked.

"Baby sisters, I decided I wanted to come live with Daddy and Stephanie because I wanted to spend time with them before I went to college and I was old enough to decide to do that. It doesn't mean I don't love my other parents and brother and sister because I do."

"Okay, that's cool." The girls answered and off they went to their room.

"Well that turned out better than I expected." I said.

"I love you Dad." Julie said wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me. "I'm so sorry we've missed out on so much time together." She added with watery eyes.

"Julie, you do not need to apologize, I'm the one who is sorry. I want you to know that everything I did in the past was to keep you safe and well taken care of."

"I know Daddy, but we're making up for it now huh?"

"We are indeed Sweetheart, and I'm enjoying each and every moment."

"Me too." After giving me a kiss on my cheek, she took off to join her sisters.

"That all came out of nowhere huh Batman?"

"Sure did Babe."

"Stephanie, will you have time to sit with me later this evening so we may go over my song list for the gala?" Sade asked after we came downstairs.

"Of course, how about after the kids are in bed?"

"Perfect. I'm going to change into my bathing suit. I want to hang out on the beach for a little while."

"Okay, I'll get things settled here and join you later."

Rachel, Ron and their two kids arrived just as we came inside from spending some time on the beach. "Hello Stephanie, Carlos. How are you?"

Rachel asked walking into the living room. It wasn't the most sincere greeting I've heard.

"Hello back, sit down and get comfortable." Stephanie replied. Once all the greetings were over with, we all gathered on the veranda. After small talk, Manny, Michael, and I started the grill while Stephanie and Alicia brought the salads and other dishes.

"Delicious steaks Honey."

"Thanks Babe."

"Mrs. Rachel, my mommy and daddy are the best cooks in the whole wide world." Anna Grace announced spreading out her arms as far as she could.

"I agree with you, the dinner was delicious." Rachel replied again not very warm or sincere.

"Anyone want a beer?" Ron asked walking to the outdoor refrigerator.

During my many missions and undercover operations, I've learned the best information gathering tool is to sit, observe, and remain silent. I did just that as I watched the interaction between Julie and her mother. Julie was being her usual self, friendly, respectful, and loving. Rachel's eyes didn't leave Julie for one second. She was fixated on the interaction between Julie, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace. There was nothing genuine about her smile.

Rachel turned wicked seeing Stephanie and Julie laugh and enjoy each other's company. I was getting angrier by the second, but I sat quietly and observed. Stephanie on the other hand was being her bubbly self, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and paying attention to our guests. Rachel continued plastering her fake smile.

"Julie sweetie lets you and I go and sit on the beach." Rachel said standing up holding out her hand.

"Okay Mom." They walked away from the veranda towards the beach. I wasn't the only one with eyes on them; Stephanie was keeping close tabs also.

The evening was going well; Marcus, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace were getting along well with the Martine kids. I noticed the laughter didn't start until Rachel left the veranda, which I thought was odd. Even Ron seemed more relaxed while his wife was out of the room. Something seemed a little off.

I watched as Stephanie slowly made her way outside and I joined her but at a distance a few minutes later. We both listened to the conversation between Rachel and Julie. I certainly didn't feel bad for eavesdropping.

"Honey, how are you doing at school?" Rachel asked.

"Have you not been reading my report cards?"

"I try but I get so distracted with your brother and sister. They consume so much of my time."

"I see. Yeah, I'm doing good."

"How are things going with the adopted girls?"

"Mom, they're my little sisters, not just adopted girls."

"Well technically they're not really related to you. Your father and Stephanie adopted them."

"Emma Belle and Anna Grace are their names in case you forgot." Julie replied.

"Julie, don't talk to me like that." Rachel lashed out.

"I'm only reminding you. Carlos Manoso is my father, who is married to Stephanie, they legally adopted the sweet girls, and we all share the Manoso name. So, they are related to me."

I listened as the conversation continued, preparing to intervene if Julie was disrespectful towards her mother and vice versa.

"Have you considered how much chaos will be in the house once your dad and Stephanie decide to go through with the surrogacy?"

"What chaos? We have plenty of room in the house and I'll be moving into the suite in the basement."

"You're being shoved down in the dingy basement are you kidding me?"

"Oh please, it's not dingy at all; it's beautiful just like the rest of the house and the bedroom and bathroom are huge. It'll be like having my own little apartment."

"Julie, they're slowly pushing you aside; I think they've been doing that since the two adopted girls came to live with all of you."

"Mom, first, I told you their names are Emma Belle and Anna Grace, not two and adopted. Get that straight. Secondly, no one is shoving me out of the way. Stephanie is continually telling me that I'm an important part of their lives. Third, no matter what you say or think, they are my little sisters who love me as much as I love them."

"Young lady, I will not have you talk to me in that tone, do I make myself clear?" Julie was quiet and I watched as my wife suddenly turned into Momma Bear.

"Excuse me Julie Honey; can I have a few minutes with your mom please?" Stephanie said. Julie agreed and joined me when she saw I wasn't too far away. "Okay Rachel, I've heard enough." Momma Bear was standing with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I don't know what kind of guilt trip you're trying to pull over on Julie, but I won't allow you to put stupid shit in her head. We've discussed the past conversations you've had by filling her head with the idea of Carlos and I trying to shove her aside." Stephanie inched her way closer to Rachel.

"Julie is Carlos' daughter and that makes her my daughter also, granted not blood related but I consider her MY DAUGHTER ALSO. Emma Belle and Anna Grace are Carlos and my legally adopted daughters, as Julie already informed you, they carry the Manoso name. Granted, I did not give birth to them BUT they are my daughters. I don't love them anymore than Julie. I love them all equally."

"How, da…." My beautiful wife quickly stopped Rachel.

"How nothing Rachel. I have always respected you as Julie's mother and Carlos' ex-wife. Carlos and I have continually followed through with the original agreement that we all made and agreed to when Julie moved to Trenton. You have done nothing but undermine Carlos, Julie and myself."

I was debating whether I should come forward and speak my peace, but I decided to hold back for a little while as Stephanie was doing a great job.

"Your actions have been appalling, your words have been hateful and hurtful, and your guilt trips will not work. You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't know why you feel the need to treat Julie in this way and I've been trying to figure out your agenda."

"Now you listen here Stephanie, I will…."

"Zip it up Rachel, I'm not finished talking." Stephanie took a deep breath and was almost nose to nose with my ex-wife. "No matter how I dissected your actions, the end result came to jealousy." Rachel's anger was growing and she was about to explode.

"You are jealous of the life that Julie is living, the relationship she has with her dad, Emma Belle, Anna Grace and me. You're jealous of the house we live in, the lifestyle we live and the relationship that Julie and I have. But most importantly, you are pissed off because now that Julie is living with us YOU no longer get any financial support from Carlos."

"You have your nerve, you are way off base."

"I'm giving you the facts. I'm quite sure you miss that generous monthly automatic deposit into your account. Now that you're not receiving money it's pissing you off."

"That's a crock of shit, what fantasy world are you living in?" Rachel growled back.

"Truth hurts doesn't it? You're jealous because Carlos and I live in a house three times the size of yours. And may I remind you that it was Carlos who purchased that house for you and Ron with no expectation of re-payment. Did you forget about that?" Steph paused for a few minutes staring at Rachel.

"Now let me end this conversation by informing you that if you continue feeding Julie your stupid shit, and continue with the guilt trips and making her unhappy, Carlos and I will revoke our agreement and sue you for full custody of Julie. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"You have no right or authority to make a decision like that. You are Julie's stepmother; you have no rights to her whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?"

"I maybe her step-mother, but I love her as if she's my own and I always will. I will not allow you to make Julie unhappy because of your stupid words. Julie is extremely happy with us and she holds an important part in our lives, she's a lifeline to Carlos and I, without her, our lives would be empty. And as far as having our own children, that is none of your damn business. The decision will be made as a family which consists of Carlos, Julie, Emma Belle, Anna Grace, and me."

I watched as Rachel debated whether she should respond or keep her mouth shut. "Julie Honey, go inside I want to talk to your mom."

"Okay Daddy."

"What's going on Carlos?" Ron asked.

"I'm about to put your wife in her place."

"What has she done now?" Ron asked.

"Filling Julie's head with a shit load of guilt about living with Stephanie and me."

"What?" Ron asked loudly. I moved past him and approached my ex-wife.

"Listen Rachel, I've given you everything you've asked for and agreed to all your demands with respect to Julie moving to Trenton. That will stop immediately if the shit you spew continues. I will hire the best lawyers to make sure that Stephanie and I have full custody of my daughter. I guarantee that I'll win the case. Your jealousy is unjustified and unfair to Julie and Stephanie. I will not allow you to disrespect my daughter or my wife. I can end this trip immediately and keep Julie with us while in Miami and you can spend time with her on her terms. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ron, go get the kids so we can leave. I'll get Julie." Rachel said in a hateful tone.

"Mom, I think its best I stay here until you've had some time to cool off. When you're ready to treat me like I matter to you then I'll be happy to come and stay with you guys." Julie said standing her ground.

"Julie, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Rachel, Julie will stay here until you can change your attitude. How dare you fill your daughter's mind with your asinine jealousy?" Ron lashed out.

"I….I…will not allow all of you to gang up on me." Rachel replied almost in tears.

"Gentlemen, can I have a few moments alone with Rachel?" Stephanie took my ex-wife by the arm and walked towards the ocean. "Don't worry I won't drown her."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

First things first, the obvious characters belong to JE I'm borrowing them. The story line, additional characters, and booboos belong to me and only me.

Thank you all for your emails and messages, I love them and they make my day.

Thank you Susan Peters for your talent. Thank you for being my partner in fiction.

The Manoso Family will be back soon.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	30. Twenty Seven

_**Twenty Seven**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

I hated that there was a need for me to be harsh with Rachel. Ron and Carlos also had their opportunity to talk to her. I took her off to the side to talk woman to woman. Reassuring the men knew I was not about to drown her.

"Rachel, let me set things straight here. We've opened our home in Trenton, Miami and any of the other properties that we own to you and Ron because you're Julie's mother. I've always tried to stay out of things when it comes to Carlos, Julie and you but today you drove me to the brink." I took a deep breath to calm down. "Julie is important to Carlos and me. I love her as if she was my own, but that certainly doesn't mean I'm replacing you."

"Please, you will never replace me as her mother." She replied with a bitter tone.

"As I was saying, I am not trying to replace you, but as long as she is living with us, I will do the best job I can being a mom to her and our other two daughters. You know the ones you call _'the adopted girls.'_ Don't ever label them as anything but mine and Carlos' daughters or Julie's sisters, got it?"

She watched me in silence, mouth open, staring at me.

"Julie is very special to Emma Belle and Anna Grace. She was amazing from the moment their mom's health began to take a turn; after their mom passed, she became an amazing big sister. We did not force that on her, she took that responsibility on her own, and she's done a fantastic job. They adore her and look up to her. They are wonderful sisters to one another as well as friends."

I stood gathering my thoughts curbing my anger. "Do you know why we decided to make this a family vacation?"

"Not that I care but why?" She asked with a snarky attitude.

"Julie was having second thoughts about coming to visit you because of all the shit you've put in her head and frankly I don't blame her."

"That's a lie; of course she wants to visit her family."

"Think what you want, but it's the truth." I took a sip of my drink and stared at her waiting for a response, but she didn't have anything. I'm sure she's running thoughts through her devious mind. I watched as she tried to look unaffected with what I was saying.

"The difference between you and us Rachel is the way we treat Julie. We treat her with respect and involve her in any household decisions. We spoke with her in length about Emma Belle and Anna Grace joining our family, she was thrilled, did you know she was the one to choose her bedroom with the three beds so her little sisters and your two kids could have sleepovers with her? We asked her opinion about the surrogate process and how she felt about having additional siblings, she loved every aspect of the idea. Any decision that involves us as a family we discuss with our girls giving Julie every opportunity to voice her opinion."

I wish the woman would speak up already; her silence is like a ticking bomb.

"Julie told me that she appreciated us including her in all aspects of family decision making, and that we respect her opinion, while you guys treat her as a child. Have you ever once asked for her input when you make family decisions?"

Silence.

"Have you ever given her the freedom to stay at home alone for a little while with her siblings?" She was about to bite my head off. "Before you jump to conclusions, hear me out. Anna Grace was sick and we had to take her to the hospital which meant Julie was responsible for Emma Belle alone in the house until Isabella and Ricardo arrived."

"You have that ability, with all the security, we don't have that luxury."

"You have also been afforded the _"luxury"_ of security to which I believe you utilize to the fullest. Do you think we were comfortable leaving her alone? of course not. We had eyes on them at all times, the security cameras' were on all throughout the house which helped to ease our nerves."

It appears that words were finally going to spew out of her mouth.

"You and Carlos think you're better than Ron and me, in your ivory tower, living a lavish lifestyle with money up your ying yang's, not a care in the world. You guys buy everyone's love while we….Oh never mind, what's the point?"

"Listen Missy, Carlos worked his ass off building this company from the ground up, he treats his employees very well, always with respect, and they in turn treat him with the utmost respect. They have his back and our backs. We at Rangeman all work extremely hard to ensure our customers are taken care of and they along with their properties are safe. We all work hard and he deserves this life and don't ever begrudge him of that do you hear me?" I got pissed and raised my voice at my last statement thinking about how hard he has worked.

"We have been blessed to live the life we do; we don't take it for granted for one second and we are more than happy to give back to our community and those who need any type of assistance. You seem to think we don't have a care in the world, that's total crap because we have our share of things to worry about. We are raising our girls to appreciate our good fortune; we don't allow them to throw money in another person's face. We teach them to appreciate everything they have. Every single employee at Rangeman is family and we worry about them."

Does she really think her glare is intimidating? Please.

"Oh, come on, you look down your nose at everyone and you know it. I'm sure the money that Carlos used to send us goes straight into your pocket so you can buy your designer clothes."

I had to take a breather because now I felt like drowning her. "So this is all about the money huh?"

She gasped in shock when I called her out.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're stupid you know that? The money he was sending you should have always been for Julie not the Martine household. Not that it's any of your business but the money goes into Julie's college fund, it certainly doesn't line any of our pockets."

I was just about to lash out at her further, and I actually wanted to scratch her eyes, but I thought better of it. She's not worth all the aggravation and energy.

"This conversation is over Rachel. I'll never be able to change your mind about what you think of Carlos and me. Your thoughts are delusional and crazy. To be honest, you are one selfish woman you know that. Bottom line is you're jealous of your daughter. Carlos, me and our family and nothing you say or do will change that."

"Well I'm done having this conversation with you. I want to take Julie home with us and enjoy the time while she's in town."

"Sorry Rachel, but Julie is staying with us until you change your pissy attitude, if it takes the entire time we're here then so be it. You need to get off your high horse and think about your daughter and learn to treat her with the love and respect she deserves."

She was just about to lunge at me when Julie stopped her. "Stop it. You are something else, you know that? Leave Stephanie alone or I'll be forced to physically put you in your place. I will not allow you to disrespect Mom and Dad or my sisters Emma Belle and Anna Grace."

"So this is how you're raising my daughter, to disrespect her mother?"

"Enough." A booming voice suddenly filled the air. "Julie, go inside the house. Rachel it's time for you to leave. Julie will stay with us until you get your shit together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh the king has spoken."

"Shut up Rachel or I'll be happy to finish off what Julie started." I growled. "Thank you for ruining a perfectly wonderful evening." Manny quickly escorted the Martines' to the front door and watched them leave.

"Are you okay Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She pisses me off."

"Come on my feisty Wonder Woman, let's go and enjoy the rest of the evening with our friends."

"Thank you for having my back Honey."

"Always Babe, we're a team remember?" He led me back inside the house to join our friends who thankfully had no idea of what took place.

I hugged Julie so tight that i'm sure she turned blue. "Thank you Jules, I love you so much."

"You're welcome Mom, I love you right back."

We enjoyed the rest of the evening playing games, the kids especially enjoyed charades, and I enjoyed watching Carlos laughing and having a great time.

"I'm going to put the baby to bed. I can't believe she fell asleep through all the noise we made playing charades." Alicia announced. "Mom, I'm tired too." Marcus announced.

"She takes after her godmother." Carlos said.

"Funny guy, that's what you are." I kissed his cheek. "Okay little ladies, it's time for you to go to bed also, it's late, and you've had a long day." Marcus, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace ran up the stairs and straight to their rooms. Carlos and I followed.

"Are we gonna have story time?" Anna Grace asked.

"What's story time?" Marcus asked.

"Daddy reads us a story before bedtime." Emma Belle answered. "Wanna hear the story with us?"

"Dad can I stay here for story time?"

"Is that okay with you guys?" Michael asked popping his head in the door.

"Of course, come on Marcus." I said.

"I've got a book." Julie announced. We piled on our bed and got into position.

 _ **The Princess and the Pea**_

" _ **ONCE**_ _upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He traveled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess._

 _One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it._

 _It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess._

" _Well, we'll soon find that out," thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses._

 _On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept._

" _Oh, very badly!" Said she. "I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!"_

 _Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds._

 _Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that._

 _So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it._

 _There, that is a true story."_

"That was a good story Sissy. Can I pick the book tomorrow?" Emma Belle asked. We put the girls to bed and made our way downstairs to join Sade and Manny.

"Honey, where did the books come from?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure the books were something Esmeralda thought of when she and Eduardo brought over the food and baby things."

"Julie, you are a great big sister to Emma Belle and Anna Grace." Sade said as Julie sat next to her.

"They're awesome."

"Manny, I'd like to take a walk on the beach for a little while, would you join me?"

"Of course." They walked out through the veranda leaving the three of us alone giving us the opportunity to explain the discussion with Rachel.

"Julie Honey, I'd like to apologize for how I spoke to your mom earlier." I said holding Julie's hand.

"Mom, you have nothing to apologize for, she was being hateful and childish. When she kept calling my sisters _"the adopted girls",_ it pissed me off. She's the one who needs to apologize to you and Daddy."

"Oh Sweetheart that is very nice, but I think I'll give her a call."

"Stephanie, you will do no such thing. Everything you said was justified, you were calm and to the point. Rachel was being spiteful and nasty." My ever supportive husband replied.

"But…" Julie quickly interrupted me.

"Mom, Daddy is right. Everything you said was perfect; she deserved every bit of it. I don't think you should call her, she'll never get the point."

"Okay, I'm outnumbered by two of my loving Manoso family members.

"Julie, you decide how you want to spend this trip in regards to your Martine family. We won't push you in any direction." Carlos told his daughter.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. We'll see if she decides to wake up and change her attitude." Julie stood up. "I'm going upstairs to bed; I'll see you in the morning." She kissed us before she headed upstairs.

"Thanks for being such awesome parents, I love you both."

"I just love that girl to pieces you know that?" I said smiling at my husband.

"I do know that and appreciate the love and care you show to our daughter." I stared at him and the tears began to pool. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"You called Julie our daughter, you could have said my daughter, but you said our daughter."

"Granted, you're not her biological mother but you're the better mom and friend to Julie than her own mother."

"Thanks Batman, that makes my heart happy. I truly do love her as my own." We relaxed on the couch and I made myself cozy in his arms. "Can we tell Sade about the babies?"

"If you want, I'm okay with it." He pulled me into him, and we played kissy face on the couch like two teenagers. "Umm Babe, your kisses are delicious."

"Carlos." I said in between our tongues darting and playing.

"Yeah Babe."

"I hope the walls in our bedroom have amazing sound barriers."

"Why is that?"

"Because I plan to ravish you and have my way with you tonight and it may cause you being very vocal."

"I like that thought sweetheart." And he proceeded to take my tongue to all new heights that caused my toes to curl and nipples become hard pebbles. My husband carried me upstairs to our room and as I promised, I began to ravish my sexy Cuban.

After a couple of rounds of earth shattering orgasms, we waited until our breathing was back to normal. "Umm my sexy domineering kitten, you drive me wild."

"Wild enough to never have you stray?" I asked kissing his nipples.

"Babe, I will never ever stray, you have my word on that. You're all I need and want."

"I love you so much Carlos."

"Stephanie, you're my world. I love you too." He said taking my face in his hands. "I was so proud of you tonight defending Julie and me. I loved seeing you turn into Momma Bear."

"We're a team remember?" I kissed him and snuggled into his cocoon and slept like a baby.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: As usual, the obvious characters belong to JE. All other characters, story line and booboos are all mine.

Thank you all for the wonderful messages and reviews. I appreciate them all. BLUE ORCHID, you rock. I love seeing your emails.

Susan Peters, thank you for being my partner in fiction.

Up next: Ron, Rachel and Carlos have their say.


	31. Twenty Eight

_**Twenty Eight**_

 _ **Rachel**_

"I can't believe they wouldn't let Julie come home with us, after all she's here to see us not stay with them." I told Ron who was uncharacteristically quiet while driving home. "You know I didn't like the way they treated me today."

"We'll discuss it when we get home, the kids don't need to hear this conversation." Ron said quietly. The kids talked throughout the drive about how much fun they had with that boy and the adopted girls.

"Daddy, can we stop off for ice cream?" My son Peter asked.

"Yeah, can we do that?" My daughter Hillary asked, excitedly jumping in the seat.

"We can do that." We drove to the kids' favorite ice cream parlor.

"This was a good idea kids, perfect for a hot evening." Ron said as we walked back to our car.

"It was a fun day today huh dad?" Hillary asked us.

"It was sweetheart." Ron answered as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

I didn't want the conversation to continue so I quickly changed the subject. "Kids, when your sister Julie comes home, your dad is taking a vacation so we can all have some fun."

"Really?" The kids replied jumping up and down clapping.

"We'll discuss this later." Ron said in a cranky tone. The rest of the ride home passed in uncomfortable silence.

As soon as we arrived home, I bathed the kids and headed towards the patio to join my grumpy husband. "Ron, do you want something to drink?"

"Nope."

"Okay what's the problem, why so grumpy?"

"What the hell did you do to piss off our daughter? Don't think about twisting things around, I want to hear everything that went on tonight."

"I didn't do anything. Julie and I went to hang out on the beach, and she got all uppity with me about what I called the two little girls."

"And what did you call them?"

"The adopted girls."

"Are you kidding me? Why on earth would you do that?" Ron barked.

"Because that's what they are."

"Oh, give me a break. I legally adopted Julie and I've called her my daughter all these years. Why are Emma Belle and Anna Grace any different?" He threw back at me.

"What, you're taking THEIR side? I don't believe you."

"Continue. What else happened?"

"Stephanie got on my case about my attitude and it pissed me off."

"I don't know if you realize, but I heard most of the conversation between you, Julie and Stephanie. How dare you fill your daughter's head with your stupid shit about being pushed out of the Manoso household?"

"Because she is. They're moving her into the dingy basement. Next thing they'll be sending her to live over at the horrible building that Carlos owns."

"For fucking crying out loud Rachel, how stupid can you be? Don't you remember when Carlos and Stephanie invited us to their home, and we stayed in the so called dingy basement. I recall a king size bed, with French doors that opened to the back yard and a walk out patio." He stopped briefly and stared at me. "Did you forget how you relaxed in the huge garden tub and a shower big enough for six? What about the comfy big chair you relaxed in as you sipped your coffee imported from Barbados?"

We stared at one another for several minutes. "How in the fuck can you call it a dingy basement?" He paused and stared at me.

"Julie and I have spoken on several occasions about the crap you're filling her head with. She told me honestly that she didn't want to come to Miami because of you. She said you are too busy with Hillary and Peter to even read her report cards. Did you know that Sade, an award winning singer is her singing coach? They have weekly sessions on-line. Someone of that prestige has taken our daughter under her wing and is unselfishly working with her." This man is on a role.

"She mentioned something about that, but well….."

"That's your problem, you don't give a shit about what she's doing."

"Of course I care, she's my daughter."

"When did your attitude change?"

"Nothing's changed, she's my daughter."

"Rachel, you've become different since Julie decided to move to Trenton. As soon as the money stopped your attitude changed towards her."

"Now listen here Ron, you don't have any clue what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. Julie has told me about your conversations, about the lifestyle she's living and that you want her to come back to Miami for good."

"So why shouldn't she come back home? She's our daughter and this is her home. I have the right to ask her to come back."

"Our daughter doesn't want to come back to Miami. Hell, she didn't even want to come for a few weeks, let alone permanently. And to be honest, I agree with her."

Silence filled the room while I waited for him to continue.

"Julie told me that even if she did consider coming back to Miami, she would tell Carlos to keep the money and not send it to us. Carlos has been extremely generous; he bought us this house, no questions asked. There has never been a thought or discussion about us paying him back, even now that Julie is living with him."

"He bought the house because of his daughter, not because he was being kind to us."

"Listen to yourself; of course he was being kind. Paying for this house without ever throwing it in our face is more than anyone can ask for."

"Honey, people never do something that grand without a reason. You'll see, next thing he'll be telling us the house will be up for sale."

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say the monthly payments are not the only issue. I think you have feelings for Carlos."

"Are you crazy? I stopped loving him years ago."

"Oh you may have stopped loving him, but I think you've talked yourself into having feelings for him because of his wealth and prestige. Am I correct?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, that's a stupid thing to say."

"Are you sure about that? I think you're jealous of Stephanie's life and wish it was yours to live. I think riches have clouded your thoughts and seeing Julie living the lifestyle, having a wonderful relationship with Carlos, Stephanie and the girls has made you extremely jealous." I wasn't exactly sure where this crap was coming from; he's never talked to me like this before. "You've filled Julie's head with so much garbage; she's been second guessing herself about how she fits into this family as well as the Manoso family. Your words have caused our daughter to pull away from us and I'm not happy at all about it."

"Where is this coming from? You are way off base."

"Am I? I don't think you really ever got over Carlos, deep down inside you talked yourself out of having feelings for him while you concentrated on me…." I quickly interrupted him.

"Are you saying that I've never loved you?"

"No that is not what I'm saying and you know it. You focused your attention and your feelings to hide how you felt about Carlos. It was easy for you because he was gone and he wasn't a constant reminder. I think you always thought of him as a loose cannon and unstable which was easy to push your thoughts away from him. Now that you see him as a well established business man, someone who is stable, he is no longer the man you used to know." He paused looking at me as he waited for me to respond.

"I may have had feelings for him in the beginning but it ended."

"It? The relationship may have ended, but your feelings have slowly resurfaced because of his money and lifestyle. I don't doubt that you love me but your hunger for his wealth and lifestyle has clouded any feelings you have for me. I think you're using Julie to get closer to Carlos."

"Wow, well that was a whole lot of psychoanalysis you just laid out on me. To which I will say you're wrong. Okay I'll admit I may be a little envious of his wealth but that's all. Everything else you said is nothing but your own imagination. And this conversation ends here."

"No Rachel, this needs to be settled for Julie's sake. You need to think about the shit you've been putting in her head and apologize, otherwise we're gonna lose her. Not me so much, but definitely you. Once you face the truth, then we can end the conversation."

My husband kissed the top of my head and went upstairs to our bedroom. I turned on the TV and made myself comfortable on the couch. Not having much luck finding anything remotely decent to watch, I decided to join Ron.

I was suddenly in a frisky mood. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I wanted to look sexy. Quietly I climbed into bed and showered him with soft kisses. "Umm sweetheart that's nice." He moaned and kissed me back. We were breathing heavily as we were coming down from our orgasms. After a few minutes, we were ready for round two.

"Oh, the way you make me feel. That's nice." I said biting my tongue as his mouth was all over my mound. "You know what I like, Carlo…Ron, I…."

"Fuck, you were going to call out his name weren't you?" He got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Yeah, you don't have feelings for him. Give me a fucking break." He slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"Damn it, why the hell did that name come out of my mouth?" I have to take care of this. "Ron, I didn't mean it to sound like it did." I said as I went into the bathroom. I sat on the bench waiting for him to reply. "It was an accident; his name was mentioned so much tonight, it just slipped."

"When a name slips in the midst of sex, it's more than an accident. Don't try to swim your way out of this."

"But Ron, I swear it was a stupid mistake."

"Get out of the bathroom Rachel. Take your stupid mistake, and leave me alone." He was pissed, no doubt about it. I walked out and went to the guest room.

"Ugh, that man is unbelievable. He's ruining my life for the second time. I'm sleeping in the guestroom while Carlos is happy-go-lucky in his bed with Stephanie. Fucker." I tossed and turned all night, everything that everyone accused me of, especially Ron was turning in my head. My brain felt like a hamster on a treadmill. How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one?

I woke up feeling hung over. When I opened the door to our room, Ron was not in the bed. I took a shower and quickly made the bed; I didn't want the kids to know I slept in the guest room. Where could he have gone?

I didn't see a note, and the car wasn't in the garage. I have no clue where he went. Well, I guess I have to take the kids to their sporting events myself. I woke up the kids and we got ready for our day.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N As always, the obvious characters belong to JE i'm borrowing them. The story line and all other characters along with mistakes are all mine._

Thank you for your comments, reviews and messages, I greatly appreciate it.

Thank you Cindy Cox for your help on the edits on this chapter, i appreciate it.

The gang will be back.


	32. Twenty Nine

_**Twenty Nine**_

 _ **Carlos**_

"Who was that on the phone? Is everything okay?" My sleepy wife asked looking as beautiful as always.

"It was Ron; he wants to meet for breakfast."

"Oh no, who knows what Rachel told him when they got home? He's probably pissed"

"No, he wasn't mad. He just wants to talk about the conversation he and Rachel had last night."

"Are we all going?"

"No Babe, he would prefer it to be him and me."

"Okay. When are you going?"

"We're meeting in about one hour." I kissed my wife and wrapped her in my arms. "You were quite the vixen last night. How could you possibly think I'd ever stray?" Continuing our conversation which she brings up regularly.

"Well I hope it's not just the vixen side of me that keeps you happy."

"Absolutely not, everything about you, inside and out, emotionally, physically and sexually and everything in between is what makes me happy."

"Right back at ya Batman. I feel the same. No other man in the entire world will ever compare to you or make me happy like you do."

"Love you Babe, always have and always will."

"Me too my sexy wonderful Cuban."

"Come on, let's take a shower, and wake up the girls. I want to have a quick bite with them before I head out." I've grown accustomed to having breakfast as a family that I don't like missing that part of the day unless something urgent calls me away. Not what I thought this badass Army Ranger would ever enjoy.

"Good morning angels." Smiling as I look at their sweet faces.

"Happy morning mommy & daddy." Anna Grace said rubbing her eyes.

"Girls, daddy has a meeting this morning, so how about we all have breakfast and we'll hang out here until he gets home. After that, we'll decide what to do for the day."

"That sounds great Mom." Julie replied. "How about I help you girls take a bath.

"Okay Sissy." They replied and off they ran into their bathroom. Stephanie and I smiled watching the sisterly love.

"Jules, will you help them get dressed when you're done with baths please." Stephanie asked.

"Will do."

Stephanie and I went down to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Michael and Marcus were on the veranda. "Batman, thanks for letting us come to Miami with you." Marcus said as he ran and hugged me.

"You're welcome Little B. Is Alicia still asleep?"

"Yes sir, Alicia was up in the middle of the night with the baby." Michael replied.

"Michael, calling me sir at work is okay, but after hours its Carlos or Ranger. Remember that."

"Yes sir...I mean Ranger, it's just that I have so much respect for you and appreciate everything that you've done for me and my family, I can't help but call you sir." Michael replied.

"Michael, I'll admit hiring you was Stephanie's idea, but you have proven yourself 10 times over. Your work is exceptional and your former company's loss was definitely Rangeman's gain. I don't have a problem rewarding talented and loyal employees."

"Thank you Ranger. I appreciate it."

"Now, while we're in Miami, this is your home, enjoy yourselves. If you need to use a car, there are two at your disposal. Start the grill, I have a meeting this morning and we'll get breakfast started, everyone will be ready to eat soon." Michael complied and started up the grill.

"Babe, there's bacon, eggs, and all sorts of breakfast items in the fridge. Esmeralda has made a big batch of pancake mix, I'll start the pancakes."

"Okay Honey." I took the pancake mix to the veranda. "Michael, are you our chef for the morning? If so, here's everything you'll need." Stephanie asked. I'm always amazed at the friendships my woman develops. Meeting the Goldsberry family during probably the worst time of their lives turned into hiring one of the best techs in the industry and having Marcus in our lives. She has amazing people skills.

Our girls came running to the veranda while Julie brought out a variety of juices with Marcus, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace following her with utensils, plates, and glasses. Sade joined us and Manny came holding two boxes of pastries. "Good morning everyone, I have some donuts and pastries."

"Awesome, Uncle Manny." Julie said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed the boxes.

"Daddy, will you be able to have breakfast with us?" Anna Grace asked.

"I only have time for coffee and donuts."

"Can I pick out your donuts?" My little one asked.

"You certainly can." I didn't have the heart to tell her I don't eat donuts, but a man must be willing to do anything not to break his little girls' heart.

"Here you go Daddy." She put the plate filled with three donuts which consisted of her favorites: Sprinkles, chocolate, and more chocolate.

"Here's your coffee Daddy." Emma Belle announced as she slowly walked over to me with coffee in hand, careful not to spill.

In order not to disappoint the girls, I ate half of a sprinkle donut and half chocolate. All the while Stephanie and Julie were staring at me giggling acting as if I was enjoying every bit of the donuts. There was no way for me to hide them to throw away later because I had two sets of little blue eyes staring at me.

"Girls, these were the best donuts, thank you. I have to leave but I'll be back, and we'll have some fun." I stood up and kissed my girl's goodbye. Stephanie walked me to the garage and gave me a long kiss goodbye. "I'll be back in a couple of hours Babe."

"See you later." I slapped her beautiful ass and headed out.

I pulled into the parking lot of Café Bastille, a French café in downtown Miami. I will admit they do have good food. Ron was already seated at a table when I walked in.

"Hello Ron."

"Hello Carlos thanks for meeting me this morning. Sorry I took you away from your family."

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Ron and I have met on a few occasions when I've been in Miami but it's been a while.

"Yeah somewhat." He had a perplexed look on his face. "Last night I confronted Rachel about what she's put Julie through the last several months. She has no clue how her words have made our daughter feel about herself and her place in the family, ours, and yours."

"You're right about that. That's one of the reasons we made this a family trip to be there for Julie." I said.

"I called her out and in my own words told her I agreed with you and Stephanie." He must have really needed to release his frustration with Rachel because he told me of the entire conversation."

"It's clear she's jealous of Stephanie and the relationship she has with Julie. They really are good friends." I said after he paused.

"Their friendship is evident and it's sweet to watch. Rachel just can't see it as a positive aspect."

"Ron, you and Rachel don't know the danger Stephanie put herself in to save Julie during the Skrogg incident. All I had to say to Stephanie was Julie has been abducted and her response was _"what do I need to do?"_ Everything she did was for Julie's sake to ensure we brought her home safe and sound. Stephanie didn't consider her own safety for one second. From that moment on it was all about Julie, nothing else mattered." After the incident, I never had the opportunity to explain to Ron and Rachel everything Steph did.

"Julie and I would talk about it. She found it easier to talk to me because Rachel would say it's not something I want to re-live. Julie told me everything that Stephanie did to help find her and keep her safe during the ordeal. I will always be indebted to you and Stephanie for bringing our girl home safe and sound." I didn't know that Julie had discussed the ordeal with Ron. I'm glad she did.

"The incident created an amazing bond and friendship between the two. They communicated by email and phone calls. Stephanie's love for Julie is pure and genuine, nothing phony about it."

"Yeah, I love the bond they have, and I think that's what upsets the heck out of Rachel." He looked at me before he moved on. "Carlos, I told Rachel last night that I felt she still had feelings for you, which she of course denied."

"What did she say to that?" I asked him.

"She brushed it off as if it was my imagination and I was talking out of my ass." We both snickered as we sipped our coffee. "Not to be hurtful, but I think her feelings have grown based on your lifestyle and money. She's definitely jealous of Stephanie, that's for sure."

We sat in comfortable silence as we both ate our breakfast and I waited for him to continue.

"After our talk, I went up to bed, leaving her to think about what I said and what happened at your house in the hopes that she'd realize that we were all right and how wrong she has been. When she came upstairs, she was frisky and well one thing lead to another…"

I stopped him in the middle of his sentence. "Ron, hearing about your sexual activities is too much information."

"Carlos, I'm not going to go into detail, believe me." He replied laughing. "It was during our second round when she called out your name."

"Oh. I see." There wasn't enough bleach to wash out the images of Rachel calling out my name in the midst of their lovemaking. "She's delusional and I know where you're going next. No, I do not have any feelings for Rachel."

"Man, I am well aware of that. I wasn't going in that direction. Rachel is bent out of shape that the money for Julie is no longer coming in."

"Let me stop you right there. First, I was specific in the details of how the money was to be spent. All but twenty five hundred dollars per month was to go into Julie's account. Fifty-five hundred was more than enough for any of Julie's expenses and purchases; any money left over should have been going into her college account as well. The twenty five hundred was a generous amount for your household expenses and a gesture of goodwill on my part." What the hell was she doing with the money? I thought to myself.

"I know Carlos, and to be honest, Rachel is the one to take care of the household finances, but I take responsibility for not keeping an eye on the monthly deposits."

"So, what exactly did she do with the money?"

"Oh, don't worry, she did use the money for Julie, not the amount you had stipulated, but our daughter wasn't deprived of anything, I can promise you that."

"To be honest, I didn't even check the account balance each month; I just assumed all was being used towards Julie and her college fund. I'm going to ask my accountant to pull all the statements and audit everything. You tell Rachel she had better be prepared to provide an itemized list of where the money has gone, and I mean a detailed list."

"Please do, because it pisses me off that she's taken advantage of her daughter in that way."

"No kidding, what mother would do that?" I honestly didn't think that Rachel would pull a stunt like this. "Maybe it's time I had a conversation with her and let her know that I have absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever and that she'd better wipe out ideas of any reconciliation between the two of us."

"That would be a good idea. I'll leave those details to you." The waiter re-filled our cups and left the check on the table. "Now regarding Julie. I've told Rachel that until there's a major change in her attitude, Julie will stay with you."

"Stephanie and I told Julie that she could decide what she wants to do with her time here in Miami. We won't push her, whatever she decides; we'll support her all the way."

"Understood, I'll support any decision she makes also." I dropped a few bills on the tray and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Carlos, you and Stephanie are doing a wonderful job with Emma Bella and Anna Grace, but especially with Julie. The love you have for all three girls is so evident. It's sweet to watch."

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" Our waiter asked.

"Ron?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Thank you gentlemen, have a good day."

"Are you heading straight home from here?" I asked.

"I was planning on it. Why?"

"Well I thought since I'm out, I'd call Rachel so I can have a talk with her. I don't want this to ruin the rest of our vacation."

"That'll work. Give me twenty minutes to get home."

"Okay, I'll call her now; I assume she doesn't know about our meeting."

"No, she has no clue."

"Okay, I'll call her and ask her to meet me at the Starbucks across the street."

"Thanks for breakfast and your time this morning Carlos. I appreciate it."

"No problem, thank you for being upfront and letting me know what's going on." I went to my car to make some calls. The first call was to book a VIP tour at Jungle Island for all of us for later in the day.

"Hi Babe, I just finished breakfast with Ron."

"How did it go?"

"Rachel is very delusional, I'll tell you about it later, but for right now I need to meet with her and set a few things straight. It won't take too long. I've made reservations for us, along with Manny, Sade, Michael, Alicia, and family for a VIP tour at Jungle Island. It'll be an all day thing. Google it and it'll give you an idea of how to dress. I'll call you when I'm finished with Rachel."

"Hello Rachel, this is Carlos. I need you to meet me at Starbucks across from Café Bastille in thirty minutes." She agreed without asking why.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I walked across the street; I couldn't handle any more coffee. "I'll have water and wrap up two dozen of your cookies and pastries," I told the person behind the counter. "A variety is fine. I'll be sitting at that corner table in the back." Thirty minutes later Rachel walked in, ordered a drink and something to eat, and headed to my table.

"Hello Carlos." She said as she stood waiting for me to be a gentleman and help with her seat.

"Sit down Rachel."

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Fine, but this isn't a social visit. Listen, I'm not going to hash out everything from last night, but let me tell you this. I will be having the account statements audited, I want to know where the money has gone, and you had better be able to provide an itemized list. Secondly, this issue with Julie needs to stop here and now. You will no longer fill her head with lies and made up shit. Stephanie and I are not in any way shape or form trying to push Julie out; she is an important part of our lives. Thirdly, you will never ever refer to Emma Belle and Anna Grace as _"the adopted girls"_ they have the Manoso name and they are our daughters and they are Julies' sisters whom they love and adore her and vice versa."

"Did you call me and ask to meet you so you could bitch at me?"

"Yes. I'm not one to beat around the bush. Did you think I had some other reason? "

"Well I was hoping that you were having the same thoughts as I was about the two of us maybe making another go of it."

"What? Are you crazy? I haven't had any feelings for you since our one night together and, well, that was because of a drunken stupor and I needed to scratch an itch. I most certainly do not, or will not, have any feelings for you other than the woman who gave birth to my daughter. That is all you are and will ever be to me. If you have any feelings for me, you better wash them right out of your mind because it's only one sided. Do you understand?"

She sat wide eyed and mouth open staring at me.

"Well you think so highly of yourself, don't you Carlos?"

"Listen Rachel, I'm not going to go back and forth with you on this. As I just said, wash whatever crazy thoughts you have about us from your delusional mind. I am very much in love with Stephanie and no woman on this planet will ever change that. We've told Julie she can decide as to whether she will spend time with you or not, it's up to her. You have a lot to think about and I suggest you do it quickly, otherwise this trip will be over, and you won't have spent any time with your daughter."

"I am so sick of you and Stephanie talking to me like I'm an idiot. You have no right to keep my daughter away from me…."

"Stop right there Rachel, you are an idiot and until you have apologized to Julie for the shit you've put in her head, she will stay away from you. That's her decision not ours. Do I need to remind you again to wash any thoughts of reconciliation out of your head? You have a wonderful husband who loves you, go back home and do whatever you need to do to win his love and trust back."

"But I want to see my daughter."

"You will when you apologize to her." I stood up gave her one last look. "Now, it's time for me to go home and spend time with my family and friends." I put some cash in the tip jar at the counter and walked out the door.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: First order of business, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm just using them. All other characters, story line, and mistakes are mine.

Thank you Cindy Cox for your help, I appreciate it. Susan Peters, my partner in fiction, praying for quick healing after recovery.

Thank you all for the kind reviews, messages and hints, I love the hints and laugh because some of you are right on target. Hahahahahaha. Anyway, thanks for the kind words, they make my day.

The gang will be back.


	33. THirty

_**Thirty**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

Our two weeks in Miami was awesome with the exception of Rachel ruining it for Julie, or trying to anyway. Julie had a chance to spend some quality time with Ron and her brother and sister. We spent our last day relaxing on the beach, playing in the ocean, swimming, and having fun. We couldn't have asked for a better day. In the afternoon, we walked the mile to the restaurant and enjoyed a delicious lunch out on the patio.

Rachel chose to stay away and missed the opportunity to spend any time with her amazing daughter, but that's her loss. We left it all up to Julie whether she wanted to spend time alone with them or they could participate in whatever adventure we decided to go on. She chose a good mix of both and I know she had a great time bonding with Ron and her siblings. We did enjoy Ron's company; personally, I think he's too good for Rachel.

After lunch, we packed our clothes, and spent time relaxing before our 6 pm flight. Carlos told me all about his meeting with Ron and Rachel. I felt bad he had to be so blunt but that's how he handles things. No pussy footing around or beating around the bush for him.

I felt so bad for Julie; I went to her room to check on her. "Jules, can I come in?" I asked as I softly tapped the door.

"Come in Mom."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know Steph; I just can't believe she didn't want to spend time with me." She wrapped her arms around me and cried. "She's so self-centered. Everything has to always be about her and what she wants. At least I got to spend a lot of time with Ron and my brother and sister." She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap and then back up at me. "Do you think she'll ever change?"

My heart was breaking seeing my sweet girl so sad because of Rachel's stupidity. "Sweetheart, she just needs to have some time to think things through. Ron said he will insist they go to a marriage counselor. It may take some time, but she'll come around."

"Are you sure mom?" She asked in between sniffles.

"Look at my mother; she's made a huge change. I never dreamed I'd have such a good relationship with her. I promise you she will change." I held her face in my hands and looked deeply in her eyes. "Sweetie, if things don't get better, just know that I'm always here for you. I will love you enough for her and I. You are a huge part of our lives and I love you to pieces. Never forget that."

"I love you to the moon and back Steph, I love that we're friends and mother and daughter, it's so special isn't it?"

"It sure is sweetheart, it sure is." I gave my beautiful daughter a kiss. "Come downstairs whenever you're ready, we're going to play some games before we leave for the airport."

"Hey mom, thanks for being such an awesome friend." I was too choked up to answer, so I gave her a kiss and ran down the stairs.

Manny and Michael divided us into teams and set up the scrabble game. Carlos, Michael, and Marcus were team 1, Manny and Emma Belle were team 2, Sade, and Julie, team 3 and Alicia, Anna Grace and I were team 4. Julie bounced down the stairs, happier now that we'd had a chance to talk. "And let the game begin." She announced.

I watched Carlos and Marcus, I am so proud of him for everything he's accomplished in his life but seeing him as a relaxed man and father makes my heart giddy with pride and love. Carlos and Marcus won the first game, Sade and Julie won the second game.

Carlos' phone pinged with an incoming text. "My men will be here in 10, lets pack everything up. Manny, Michael please carry the suitcases to the garage." Ranger was front and center, giving orders with military precision. "Kids, you start picking up and go check your rooms to make sure you didn't leave anything behind." I made sure everything was clean especially the veranda and kitchen. I knew that Esmeralda and Eduardo will be coming tomorrow to clean but I didn't want to leave a big mess for them. Carlos locked the doors and windows just as his men arrived. They loaded the bags in the cars and we headed to the airport.

Jr. and Vince had arrived a few hours ago, but they had to have a scheduled rest of three hours before flying again so Manny was taking control with Jr. as his co-pilot. Carlos watched as they did their pre-flight inspection and as soon as he approved everything, we were good to go.

"Okay girls, before we take off, who needs to use the bathroom?" He looked at me and we shared a smile. He was getting smart.

"I don't have to go potty, daddy." Anna Grace announced.

"Me either pops." Emma Belle smiled and batted her eyelashes. Pops? Well, that comment got a raised eyebrow

He smiled as he walked over to her and buckled her seat belt and moved on to Anna Grace. He kissed them each on top of their heads. "Never ever call me pops, got it?"

"Got it daddy." They replied in unison and he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Another one of your habits they've picked-up."

"To which are you referring?" I asked like a typical smartass.

"The batting their eyelashes and smile."

"I won't confirm nor deny." I batted my own eyelashes, and gave him a big smile before kissing his luscious lips.

"Eeewww mushy mommy and daddy." A chorus of little voices sang out from behind us.

"Good thing we have all day tomorrow to get settled and ready for the weeks ahead. You want to stop off at Pinos ́ before we head home?"

"That works Babe."

"Momma, I'm hungry." Anna Grace shouted.

"We're going to stop off for pizza after we land." Vince got out of his seat and brought out trays of fruit, vegetables, and juice for the kids. "Oh, you make a nice flight attendant Vince." I said with a smirk. He gave me the death glare.

"Honey, I'd like to take a flight with you at the wheel someday." I said nuzzling his ear.

"Maybe when we go to Barbados for Thanksgiving."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Unless you know how to co-pilot, otherwise you can sit in one of the cockpit seats."

"I can handle sitting." I kissed my handsome husband. We watched the kids play card games during our flight. The sound of giggling from little ones is the best. "You know Mr. Manoso, you're not the only one who's surprised at this being our life now. I love our life with its crazy busy schedule, beautiful daughters, and our home. I sometimes wonder what the heck was so scary about this family lifestyle. He pulled me into his chest and played with my curls. "I think I'll make an announcement about the future Manoso babies."

"Go right ahead Babe."

I stood up and got everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone I have an announcement to make. This has to be kept quiet until we're ready to announce the news officially." Our friends looked at us with concern. "It's all good, I promise."

Carlos joined me in the aisle to show his full support.

"As you know we were blessed with the opportunity to be able to have our very own Manoso babies through surrogacy. Carlos and I weighed the options at great length and discussed it with our girls. We've decided to go through with the process and chose our two amazing surrogates, Samantha and Azuree." I don't know why I began to get nervous. I looked to my husband for support.

"You got this Babe."

"We're happy to announce both our surrogates are pregnant and the Manoso babies will be here around Valentine's Day." Our friends shouted with excitement and began clapping. They stood up to congratulate us.

"Oh my goodness Steph, that's wonderful. How many babies?" Sade asked.

"We won't know until the ultrasound in six weeks."

Alicia was beaming as she looked at the girls. "Julie, I'm quite sure you're happy. You will be an awesome big sister. Emma Belle, Anna Grace what do you think about being big sisters?"

"We're super dooper happy Auntie Alicia." Emma Belle replied hugging her.

"Please keep this between us, we haven't even told our parents yet." Carlos announced.

"We will Ranger." Manny answered shaking hands with Carlos and hugging me. "Well Wifey, I'm so happy for you. And if the way you're raising these three beautiful girls is any indication, you'll be an amazing mom to newborn babies."

"Thanks Hubs, it's much scarier having teeny tiny babies but we'll manage to muddle along." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"So as soon as you are ready to announce, we have to have a reveal party. Julie, how about you and the girls help me plan it?" Alicia said excitedly.

"That will be awesome, I can't wait."

"Oh Steph, I'm so sorry I totally jumped the gun."

"That's okay Alicia; feel free to plan it with the girls when we're ready."

"I'm so excited for you both. I know that you've wanted to have your own. Even though you have surrogates, these babies will still be your very own."

"I know. Samantha and Azuree are amazing women. I'm so excited."

"Steph, you, and Carlos are going to be fantastic parents. You are amazing with your girls. I couldn't be happier for you my sweet friend." Sade said as she held my hand.

We arrived without any delays to beautiful weather, with a light breeze and a perfect 75 degrees, ideal for eating out on the patio. Mr. Pino was proud of the new patio they had added to their restaurant during the expansion. The patio was filled with large potted plants that were about seven feet tall, white lights throughout. It was all very pretty. The expansion renovation definitely had Harry's touch so I'm quite sure he helped.

"Welcome, welcome my favorite family. It's been several weeks since you graced us with your presence." Mr. Pino said excitedly shaking hands and hugging the girls and me.

"We've been on vacation and just got back a little while ago. The patio is beautiful Mr. Pino, you did a nice job."

"Thanks sweet lady, come sit down." He quickly put tables together to accommodate all of us and instructed our server to bring drinks. "Bring pitchers of beer, water, soda, and juice for the kids. Now dear friends, would you like me to surprise you?"

"A variety of your delicious dishes will be perfect." Carlos replied.

"Mr. Pino is really cool, huh Dad?" Marcus asked.

"He sure is buddy."

Our dinner was great as always. He spoils us rotten when we come to eat. I love seeing Carlos relax and not always on his guard. That's one of the reasons we love coming to Pino's. We enjoyed our evening but I was ready to go home and the girls looked like they were ready to crash.

"Honey, how about we head home? The girls look sleepy."

"You got it Babe." He said kissing the tip of my nose.

Mr. Pino never charges us for our meals which makes me feel so bad, but thankfully I have a generous husband who leaves a hefty amount of bills on the table. Although I've never had the opportunity to count the bills, I know there is more than enough to cover the bill. Whatever the amount, the staff is always willing to show their appreciation.

"Babe, you take care of the girls while Manny and I bring in the luggage." Julie and I took the girls upstairs and got them ready for bed.

"Momma, can we skip baths today?" Anna Grace asked rubbing her yes and yawning.

"Yes sweetheart, you can take extra long baths tomorrow." I answered pushing her perfectly straight hair from her face.

"Mom, I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." Julie said kissing me on the cheek.

"Honey, your dad, and I need to see you about something."

"Okay, I'll unpack."

"Don't worry about unpacking just yet; meet us downstairs in a few minutes."

"Will do."

"Carlos, Julie will be downstairs soon. Let's take a quick look at her new place." We hurried downstairs to check out the finished product. "Oh my gosh! This is absolutely beautiful. The pictures didn't do the room justice. Harry captured a piece of Julie's favorite things from each of her choices."

"He did a great job. I hope she likes it."

"Oh she'll love it. Trust me." Julie came running down the stairs and came to a screeching halt.

"AAAHHHHHH, OH MY GOSH! This is amazing. You guys, I absolutely love everything." I can only imagine the excitement when she sees her room. She ran into her bedroom suite and she stood staring with tears gushing. "I don't know what to say, when did you guys do all this?" She asked sniffling.

"We took Harry pictures of your favorites and he took care of everything while we were in Miami."

"This is the best room ever; I love you guys so much. Thank you for doing this for me." She said running to us and hugged us tightly. Seeing her tears made me get teary eyed, while Mr. Badass Ranger smiled at us.

"Do you really like it Jules?" I asked.

"I sure do. I'll never leave home. EVER."

"I'm good with that sweetheart." Carlos answered with pride.

"Can I sleep down here tonight?"

"Of course you can. It's all yours." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"There is one request that I have. I'd like one of the dogs to sleep downstairs with you. Harry has made an area for him, but it'll be your responsibility to let him out at night before you go to sleep. We don't want any accidents in the house."

"Okay Daddy, that's fine. Can I have Bomber?"

"Yeah, Bomber is the lazy one of the three. He'll do just great." Carlos answered, kissing his daughter on the forehead and then called for Bomber.

"Hi Bomber, sweet boy you're gonna be my roommate from now on." He jumped up on her and put his front paws on her shoulders kissing her.

"Some guard dog, he's more of a petunia." Carlos said shaking his head. We went upstairs and left our daughter to enjoy her new living quarters with her furry roommate." I'm not sure if I want him to be your K-9 partner while in the field."

"Oh Honey, when the vest is on, he is all guard dog, certainly not a petunia. Trust me."

"If you say so, but the second he makes one mistake, he's fired. Got it?" Forceful Ranger growled.

"Got it sir."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N Obvious characters belong to JE, I am only borrowing them.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate you taking the time out to read my story, I appreciate it.**_

 _ **The Manoso Family will be back.**_

 _ **My laptop crashed and i was given a Chromebook which i don't know how to use, but i'm learning. Anyhow, I am behind in my chapters. So please bear with me for a couple of weeks.**_


	34. Thirty-One

_**Thirty-One**_

 _ **Manoso Girls**_

 _Emma Belle_

Me and my sisters had so much fun in Miami. Mommy and Daddy must be super rich because we have lots of houses, but we aren't allowed to show off how much money we have. At least that's what daddy said. He talked to us about the way we live and how we are very lucky to have everything we have. I asked Daddy how we got so much money and he told us he worked very, very hard. I have the best family.

Anna Grace and me miss our other mommy, soooo much, but our new mommy and daddy take us to see her and we get to talk to her and tell her all about our life. We cry a lot then our dad tells us a funny story about mom Stephanie, like the one time when she was chasing a bad guy and she fell into the lake because the mean old ducks were chasing her. The stories he tells us make us giggle and we don't cry anymore.

I love our mommy and daddy so much. We go out on dates and he always takes us somewhere special by ourselves. He brings us a flower and candy bar when he picks us up. One of my favorite dates with daddy was when he let me ride in an old pickup truck, that's what mommy called it. We drove to a huge park and he made a cute picnic in the back of the truck. He slid the window open and put the radio on so we could dance high off the ground. It was so much fun. The deer even stopped eating the plants to watch us dance and daddy brought deer food with him so I got to feed them.

Sissy, our big sister, is the best in the world. She was really sad in Miami because her other mom wasn't very nice to her. We only saw her on our first day, but her other dad and brother and sister are really nice. We went to this place called Jungle Island and got to see Monkey's, Penguin's, Flamingo's and icky snakes. I don't like snakes, but it was still so much fun. Our friend Marcus is soooo cute. We have lots of fun with him.

Lilly Cap just picked us up from school then we're going to our after-school stuff. "Hey Anna Grace, look it's Momma's husband, you know the one who left us."

"What are you talking about Emma Belle? Show me where you saw the man." Lily Cap said.

"He's right there." Anna Grace said pointing on the right side of the car.

Lily Cap stopped the car and jumped out, running after him. "Sissy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Who did you say that man is?" Julie asked me.

"That is the man momma was married too, he was sort of our dad but not real dad and he lived with us. Then he left."

"Don't worry girls, it's probably nothing but Lily Cap will take care of it." Julie said. When Lily Cap came back to the car, she was kinda mad.

"Girls, have you seen that man around here before?" Lily Cap asked me and Anna Grace. "You need to tell me. It's very important."

"No," I said. "This is the first time since Momma went to Heaven. He's not a bad guy, he lived with us."

"If either of you see him again near your school or anywhere you need to tell me immediately and if you're with any other adults, you must tell them right away. Got it?"

"Got it," we both nodded. "We promise Lily Cap."

"I'll tell your parents when I bring you home." She called Uncle Ram. "Hey Ram, can you send Raf and Hal to meet me. We just had an issue and we're running late. I need to get the girls to their activities."

"Ooooo, we get to see Uncle Rafy." Anna Grace said giggling. "Oooo and Uncle Hal too. I think they're super cute."

"Bye Sissy, we'll see you at home, love you." I said when Julie got out of the car.

"Bye girls, love you back."

Uncle Hal took me to my archery class and Lily Cap took Anna Grace to her softball practice.

 _Anna Grace_

That was weird. The man, our momma's husband that lived with us was standing near our school and Lily Cap got mad. She called Uncle Hal and Uncle Rafy to come and pick up my sisters. I love my uncles. They are so cute. Daddy turns a funny color when I say that in front of him. He's such a silly guy.

I had a good time on our vacation at the beach. We had so much fun with our friends and Julie's other family. At first, I thought it was really weird, but then Sissy explained how I have two moms and I finally got it. One night when we were all sleeping, I got up to go potty and heard Sissy crying. I got in her bed and asked her what was wrong. She said she missed her other mom. I hugged and kissed her and then sang our special song, Jesus Loves Me, until she fell asleep.

My mommy and daddy spoil us a lot and we have lots of good things, houses, cars, money. Daddy has told us that we are never to show off in front of others because there are many people who don't have the same things as we do. He says we are to act normal and not be mean to people who aren't as lucky as we are.

I love my new mommy and daddy, we have so much fun together and we get to have daddy, daughter dates. He always finds something special for us to do. My favorite date with him is when we go ice skating. He is an awesome skater and he's teaching me how to skate and I'm getting pretty good. The best part of skating is when daddy holds my hand. He is so strong and makes me feel so safe. He makes me feel like a princess. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world.

We get to see our momma and tell her everything that's going on. We know she watches over us, but we love to tell her about everything. After we spend time with our Heavenly momma, we go to the hotel and hang out with all the Veterans. They are so nice we have lots of fun with them. They tell funny stories and we giggle, and we get to eat with them in the restaurant. I didn't know that Mommy owned the hotel, she told me all about it and how Uncle Alexander sold it to her for super cheap. She made it so that Veterans who are finished with the military don't have to use all their money and can live in the hotel for free.

I miss momma so much, I cry when I think of her and I kiss her picture goodnight before I go to bed, Emma Belle does too. Even though she is in Heaven, Mommy tells us that she is watching us and knows everything we do. She is happy knowing that we are loved and taken care of. We have the best family. Our grandparents are super cool. We get to spend lots of time with them. Grandma Helen is teaching me and Emma Belle how to make chocolate chip cookies. Our great grandma's love us so much. We have so many cousins and aunts and uncles. Mommy and Daddy were talking to us about Thanksgiving in Barbados, it's where we went with our Momma and Uncle Bobby before she went to Heaven. Since we won't be here mommy is arranging for the whole family to have an early Thanksgiving at the hotel, it's gonna be so much fun.

 _Julie_

Well that was all so crazy with Martha's ex-husband lurking around near our school, I wonder what he was doing there. I had the chance to take a picture of him with my phone so I can keep it for future reference. I need to remember what he looks like. Lily Cap was not a happy camper, she was pissed. I thought she was gonna kill the guy, her hand never left her holster. She was ready to shoot and ask questions later. At first, the whole security guard thing was too much but when I think back to that awful man, Scrog, and other crazy things that've happened, I don't mind it so much. Emma Belle and Anna Grace have been okay with it.

Miami was fun. Rachel showed her true colors and totally showed her ass. I think she still has a major crush on dad, but that's wishful thinking on her part because no one will ever come between him and Stephanie and if she thinks she can be the one to do so, then she's crazier than I imagined. I cried the first few days that she stayed away but after that it didn't bother me as much. It still hurt but not as bad. Stephanie is an awesome mom, but best of all she's my best friend. I have great friends in school but she's my bestie and I can talk to her about anything. What she did for me when that creep kidnapped me was nothing short of amazing, she put her life on the line for me and since then we've been great friends. Mom didn't want to talk about the incident, and she told me to stay away from daddy and Stephanie but what she didn't know was that Steph and I would talk and email back and forth. Ron and I would talk about the kidnapping he was so supportive so was Steph.

I hate that Rachel is being this way but it's her loss and I know that Stephanie loves me enough. I doubt that she'll come around but there's always hope. Grandma Helen is a classic example, she treated her daughter horribly and now they have a great relationship. I decided to wait until Rachel comes around and until then, I talk to Ron and my brother and sister and if she wants to talk to me, I do so, if not then so be it.

This weekend is our end of the school year dance. Tommy is my date. It took a lot of convincing from Steph and the fact that my Rangeman uncles will be the official security guards at the dance made him finally agree. I overheard Harry and Hector talking about installing security cameras all around the hotel, inside and out. Mom and dad may not be chaperoning the dance, but they sure will be watching. As Mom says, there'll be plenty of eyes on us. Silly man, but I love him to pieces. I hate that we missed so many years together, but I am really glad I decided to come and live with him. He's such a great guy not only because he's my dad but he treats his employees really well and takes care of them. They all respect the heck out of him, it's like he's their superhero. That's why Steph calls him Batman.

It was funny, Stephanie had a Wonder Woman sign made and had it installed it next to the Batcave sign by the garages. The girls asked about them and Steph told them the story and they laughed. There is definitely never a shortage of laughter in our household, that's for sure. I love seeing daddy laugh and smile. He is a very handsome man, but when he smiles, he's just downright beautiful. I know it's not right to consider men beautiful, but boy is he ever.

Steph and I went shopping for my dress for the dance, but I couldn't find anything, so I decided to wear my Jr. Bridesmaid dress for their wedding. It is a gorgeous dress and daddy approved. I am so excited about the dance and Tommy is a great guy. Mom and dad got to meet him and his parents during our recent open house at school. Mom likes them and of course Dad is leary but thankfully with both of them being judges he figures they are on the right side of the law.

I got the biggest surprise when we got home from Miami. It made me put all the crap with my Mother on the back burner. When mom and dad asked if I wanted the suite in the basement, Rachel did everything she could to make me feel I was being pushed out of the Manoso family. She couldn't have been more wrong. Steph assured me that wasn't the case and they simply wanted me to have space and freedom. I gave them some ideas as to what I wanted and well, they did a fantastic job. Mom enlisted Harry's help and he incorporated all of my likes and other bits and pieces of each of my selections and man he did an amazing job. Harry is one of the most creative men I've ever met in my life. He is truly gifted.

My bedroom suite is gorgeous, it feels more like a luxurious hotel room instead of a bedroom and my living room area is pretty cool. They added a remote wall to separate another bedroom of sorts and you can't even tell there's a wall because it's hidden by floor to ceiling curtains. On the other side of the room is a small kitchen area with a round dining table, small refrigerator, and microwave. Bomber has his bed near the sliding glass door and he along with the other two dogs can come in and out as they please. Bomber makes a pretty good furry roommate. He sleeps in my room at first but then he moves around to sleep by the door. He's a pretty good guard dog. Ever since the time Daddy caught him sound asleep on one of the lounge chairs in the backyard he's convinced Bomber is a weenie and I kind of think Bomber senses daddy doesn't like him much. It's pretty funny.

We kept the theater room and pool table downstairs. They said they would move it so it could all be mine, but I didn't think that was very fair for the rest of the family. Daddy did say that after our new Manoso babies are older we'll need more space, so he said he'd have an additional recreation room built since we have so much property.

I love my life, don't get me wrong I love my Miami family but here I feel like I matter, Rachel didn't really have much time for me because of the little ones but not here. Mom and dad treat us all equally, they show no favorites and love us all the same. Granted I have a special relationship with them both, but they never treat me differently than Emma Belle and Anna Grace.

I love when we each get to have daddy daughter dates. He plans something special for each of us. One of my dates with him was Phantom of the Opera in New York. It was a long weekend for school since we had Friday off. we drove in Daddy's Porsche and Stayed at the Langham Hotel in Manhattan. Our suite was gorgeous with a great view. We left Thursday night right after school and our first night at the hotel, we ordered room service. It was a blast. Daddy helped me with my homework, and we had such a fun time talking about everything.

The next day, he took me shopping and he bought me a beautiful dress for Phantom and a gorgeous simple diamond necklace and earrings. The sales lady at the store couldn't stop staring at him, she was stuttering and falling all over herself. The manager had to finally take over. I laughed so hard I almost peed in my pants. The Manager was an older woman who had no time for silly stuff like gushing at my gorgeous dad. She became my personal shopper that day, she took me around the store to find the dress and shoes. My dress needed some alterations, so she sent us off to have lunch while the seamstress took care of things.

After shopping, daddy arranged for me to spend time in the spa, where I had my hair and make-up done for our date. I admit I looked amazing. Daddy wore his black custom Armani suit and he looked gorgeous. All the women stared at him with mouths wide open as we walked by. I smiled and thought I was the luckiest girl in the world with a loving and gorgeous daddy. Now I understand how Steph feels when they go out together, but she doesn't realize how gorgeous she is and when we're out together the men all stare at her.

We took a horse driven carriage to the theatre. It was so cool. I felt like such a grown up. Phantom was amazing. I cried at the end and daddy bought me the movie along with other souvenirs. After the theatre we went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. We had such a great time. I didn't want the night to end. When we got back to the hotel, daddy ordered a variety of ice cream and we stuffed our faces with all the delicious goodies. Well it was mostly me, he just pretended to stuff his face.

Saturday, I slept in since we didn't go to sleep until almost two in the morning. Daddy went to the gym while I slept. It was almost noon when I finally got out of bed. I was already showered and changed when daddy came back to the room. I packed our bags and waited for daddy to shower and change then had brunch at the hotel restaurant. It was a perfect weekend, with the best guy in the world.

On our drive home, I think I saw daddy get teary eyed when I said, "Daddy, you're the best man in the world, you know that? And I want a man exactly like you. Well not exactly since I'm gonna want him to love to eat junk food."

"I eat junk food." He said with a smirk.

"Anyway, with the exception of junk food, I want a man just like you. The way you treat us, and Stephanie is exactly what I want."

"Thank you, sweetheart, that means a lot to me."

"I love you so much daddy and thank you for giving us all such an amazing life. I'm so glad I decided to move to Trenton. I love having this time with you."

"I love you too sweetheart and I too am glad that you're living here with us. I've said this before, but I regret the decision I made when you were born."

"Daddy, don't say that. You did what you felt was best for me and I appreciate it. You think you were being selfish and at first I thought you were, but I realized a long time ago and with the help of Ron who explained that what you did was out of love."

"Thank you for saying that Julie."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them. The story line, original characters and mistakes are all mine.

So, I think I am learning how to use this Chromebook, it's a learning process but I hope to master the google docs thing.

Thank you, Cindy for your help. Susan Peters, I hope you are doing well with your recovery after surgery and I'm sure you're not quite able to type at your computer quite yet. Let me know when you're ready.

Thank you all for the reviews, comments, and suggestions. I greatly appreciate it.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two

_**Thirty-Two**_

 _ **Carlos and Stephanie**_

 _Carlos_

I was sitting in my office when I received the urgent text from Lily. Stephanie and Tank were meeting with an unhappy customer. Her text stated the girls were safe and that she was with Anna Grace. Woody and Cal would explain further. Shortly after the text, my men stormed into my office. Ordinarily I would have taken them to the mats for barging in, but knowing there was an issue involving my girls, I allowed it.

"Report." I barked.

"Sir, we have Martha's ex-husband in the holding cell. Apparently, Emma Belle spotted him hovering near the school when Lily Cap picked up the girls. Cap confronted him and he made some lame excuse about wanting to see the girls. She tried to get him to talk, but considering they were out in public and near the school she couldn't get much out of him. She called us and we took over while she waited for Raf and Hal to meet her in order to get the girls to their activities on time."

"Did he say anything to either of you?"

"No sir. We knew you'd want to talk to him yourself." They stood to the side as I made my way to the holding cell and then filed in behind me, following. Each step I took had my anger increasing. By the time I got to the cell I was shaking and certainly not in a good place to interrogate this fool.

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me."What the fuck do you want and what were you doing near my daughters' school?" I asked as I walked around the table. "I thought I made myself clear at the funeral that we were not to see you again." His silence only served to ignite my anger further. I slammed my palms on the table, putting us so close, we were almost nose to nose. "You'd better speak before I beat the words out of you. By the bruises and cuts on your face, my men have already given you a preview up what will happen.. SPEAK!"

"I just wanted to see my girls…." He nearly squeaked.

I gave him a look that would bring men to their knees and his mouth quickly snapped shut.. "First, let me make myself clear. You will NOT refer to Emma Belle and Anna Grace as your girls." I growled. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded. "Use your words. You know how to talk."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I shouted back at him.

"Yes, I will not refer to them as my girls."

"Now, what were you doing and how did you know where they went to school?"

"I figured with all the money you have; they'd go to a private school and I checked on the web for private schools in the area and thought I would check them out one by one."

"Why?"

"I want to see how they are doing. We did live as a family you know. Why shouldn't I see how they're doing?"

"You walked out on them after you pissed away Martha's husbands' life insurance money. Again, I ask WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I shouted calmly.

"Nothing, other than to see how they are doing."

"Your answers don't make sense and in my line of work that means you're lying. Answer me before I kill you."

"You think you scare me?"

"Let me show you how many ways I can kill you with my bare hands." I unlocked the chain from his wrist and in one swoop I lifted him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall. Behind me, Hector walked in, carrying his arsenal of knives and slowly began displaying them on the table.

"Okay, okay." He shouted, panic filling his voice.

"Speak." I shouted as I added more pressure to his neck. .

"I wanted to see how they were doing and get money that is due me for taking care of them."

"What in the fuck did you just say?"

"I'm living on hard times and I figured I could get some money out of them. They cost me quite a bit of money while I lived with them."

"Oh really? So, you're not satisfied with pissing away the insurance money, you want to gouge more money out of them simply because you lived with them? You're fucking unbelievable you know that?"

He stared at me not knowing what I would do. I released him and he slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. I walked out of the room and talked to Woody and Cal. "Go to his place. Clean it up and remove any evidence that ties him to the girls, no matter how small. I want everything flushed out. And if anyone asks, he's had an emergency and he's left town." I opened the door and got Hector's attention. "No one is to recognize you."

"Yes Sir." Cal answered.

"I want you to do another complete background check on him," I told Hector. "Make sure no one will miss him. This fucker has crossed the line."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right on that." Hector replied as he walked away.

I walked back into the room and paced like a caged animal thinking of all the ways I wanted to kill him. "Your days are numbered. You were told at the funeral to stay away from the girls. We gave you the courtesy of letting you live but you blew it. I could give you money to make you go away but knowing you, no matter what the amount you'll keep coming back."

He stared at me with worry while I paced back and forth. "I'm keeping you alive for now and I'm going to leave you while you contemplate your very near future." I handcuffed the chains to the bolts on the floor to keep him out of reach of the knives while ensuring he was fully aware of what was to come.

"What are you gonna do with him Boss?" Manny asked, waiting for me outside the door.

"Get the chopper ready for a trip to the ocean. He's going to be shark food. And Get the cooler ready with a couple of bags of blood inside. I don't need to remind you to be very careful."

"Yes sir. Understood. No worries, it'll be clean."

I walked back inside the room. "So, I'm going to be generous. I'll give you money and drop you off at the ocean so you can have a nice little beach vacation." I kicked the side of his head with my boot and left him to think he was getting what he wanted.

As I walked out of the room, I sent a text to my men asking for a brief meeting when they returned from their assignments. Now, how the hell am I going to explain this to Stephanie. I've never lied to her and I don't intend to now. I went about my business until Stephanie and Tank returned.

She knocked on the door frame. "Come on in Babe." I replied staring at my beautiful wife in her turquoise two piece suit that fit her like a glove. "How did it go?" I couldn't help but stare as she sat down and crossed her sexy legs. I love her amazing legs.

"Boss, your woman is damn good at her job. Flynn was ready to pull the plug on his contract until this little girl charmed her way through the meeting. She met his demands and still managed to upgrade him to the top of the line equipment and service."

"Did you give him a discount?"

"I sure did Honey, big enough to show him we cared about his business but small enough not to cut into our bottom line." Stephanie replied with a smile that shined from here to Timbuktu. "So, what did I miss here? Something feels off."'

I explained what happened with Martha's piss-ant of an ex-husband and Stephanie was fuming. She was about to explode, and I swear I saw steam coming out of Tank's ears.

"Get rid of the fucker, I don't care how or when but get rid of him. He's not getting anywhere near our girls." She stood, kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the door. "Ranger, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am, you certainly have made yourself very clear." Tank and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Never underestimate the actions of Momma Bear." Tank said smiling proudly. "What do you have planned for him?"

"He thinks he's getting money and going on a beach vacation. He'll be dropped in the ocean just as the sharks are ready for dinner."

"I must admit, Steph's response was quite surprising."

"I know."

"Little Girl is something else." He said to himself as he walked out the door rubbing his bald head.

Now to figure out how to deal with the aftermath.

 _ **Stephanie**_

To say I was pissed is an understatement, I was about to go ballistic. In front of Ranger and Tank I was calm as he told me about the incident, but that was only on the outside. I was so angry, I wanted to scream and punch someone. I made my way to our apartment on seven to change. I needed to release the anger that had piled up inside me. I put on a tank top over my sports bra and finished off with leggings and made my way downstairs.

I took the elevator to the gym and put on gloves. I was going to go toe to toe with the punching bag. For the next hour, the stuffed object was going to be the jackass that dared to get near my girls. I don't know who the hell he thought he was, but we will no longer have to worry about him being a threat.

Forty-five minutes into my workout, Lester and Bobby walked into the gym. "You okay there Bomber?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure about that Steph? You've caused quite a bit of damage to that bag." Lester was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest.

"You want to spar Les?"

"Sure, but remember it's me and not that creep." He said going to the locker room to change. I finished with the bag and waited for my next victim. Lester is a very good looking man, he has an amazing body but when he comes out in leggings underneath his shorts, he is ruggedly handsome.

I channeled my inner Laila Ali. I've learned a lot from watching her videos. She's awesome. I bounced lightly in the middle of the ring as we began our workout. I was surprised that I was able to keep up with Les, I'm sure he was taking it easy on me.

"Where did that hour go?" I asked when were finished.

"Steph, you've improved big time. You been holding out on us?" My best friend said as he handed me my towel. When I finished wiping the sweat from my face, I was surprised to see Ranger standing against the wall sporting a huge smile. He was joined by a few of my Rangeman brothers.

"Babe, that was beautiful. Your technique has improved so much. Where did you learn those moves?" My ever supportive husband asked.

"I've been watching Laila Ali videos on YouTube, I like her a lot."

That was very good. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Honey." The guys get such a kick out of me calling their badass boss honey. Ranger on the other hand, not so much.

"Come on Babe, let's get you upstairs so you can shower before we head home."

"Sounds good to me." He took my hand and led me to the elevator. "Honey, I know it's our weekday date night, so rather than spending the night on seven how about we head home and spend time with our girls. I won't be able to enjoy the evening after what happened today at school."

"I agree."

"All I want to do is run home and hug my babies tightly. How about we have a slumber party in the basement."

"We can do that. I'll set up tents downstairs and we can cook hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill."

"Oh, that's perfect, the girls will love it. I hope Julie doesn't mind."

"She'll be okay with it Babe."

The girls weren't home when we arrived which worked out perfectly because that gave Carlos time to set up tents and sleeping bags while I set up the drinks, snacks and took out burgers and hotdogs from the freezer. I turned off all the lights in the basement and dimmed the recessed lights to moonlight mode.

"Honey, the tents look good, the girls will love this." Just as I said that, we heard voices and footsteps upstairs.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" Our little ones called out in their sweet sing song voices. We ran upstairs to greet our babies.

"Hello my love-bugs, did you have fun?" I asked hugging them one by one.

"Yes Mommy, lots of fun. We're hungry."

Carlos laughed at her being hungry comment. "Do you girls have homework?" He asked smiling and shaking his head.

"Uh huh."

"Okay girls, take baths and put on your pj's. Your mom and I have a surprise for the three of you." He said kissing the younger girls. "Julie, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm good." Julie replied, kissing him.

Carlos carried two of our three girls upstairs. "I'm going downstairs to take a shower." Julie said.

"Okay, we've set up the basement for a slumber party, your sisters don't know yet."

"You're not having date night tonight?" She asked.

"After what happened today, we just want to spend the evening with our best girls"

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Go take a shower and we'll meet you downstairs when we're done with baths."

"Do you need help?"

"No sweetie, you relax, we'll be down soon." I joined Carlos upstairs and helped with baths. I worked on Emma Belle's hair which is the same hot mess as mine. Anna Grace has beautiful straight hair, all I do is comb her hair while wet and it dries beautifully. What I would do for hair like that.

"Okay sweet girls, bring your homework downstairs and get ready for the Wednesday night surprise." I made my way to the basement.

"Wow, this is super awesome." Emma Belle announced as she took off running around the room.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. My tummy is rumbling." Anna Grace said.

"You sound like Mommy when the beast calls." He said, scooping her up in his arms.

"The beast? Momma has a beast?"

"When your mom is hungry, her stomach growls like a beast."

"Ha, ha, ha. Silly daddy. Mommy's tummy doesn't have a beast in it."

"Okay, how about we get started on your homework while daddy gets dinner ready. We have burgers, hotdogs and potato chips. The drinks are in the cooler."

We worked on homework until Chef Sexy Cuban brought in the food. We had a blast stuffing our faces, with the exception of my disciplined husband. He was satisfied with burgers and vegetables, no bread for Mr. Healthy. The rest of us were quite happy to stuff our faces.

After Miami, the girls have really gotten into games, so we played some games and Carlos read stories. Our evening was filled with girly giggles and telling of stories, the girls wanted to hear funny Bomber stories. I try to tell them funny Ranger stories but other than the Porsche Boxer getting crushed, nothing crazy ever happens to him.

All in all, our impromptu slumber party was a lot of fun and I saw a side to Carlos that had been hiding. His relaxed side was different. It was as if all the dark parts of his life were sucked out. It literally brought tears to my eyes. Carlos and Ranger were gelling and becoming one. It's a beautiful thing to experience.

Emma Belle and Anna Grace fell asleep in their princess tent, while Julie, Carlos and I talked. "Hey dad, what happened with Martha's ex-husband?" she asked. I looked at my husband waiting to hear his response.

"He wanted money, so I gave him what he wanted and sent him off on a long ocean journey. We won't be seeing him again I promise."

"Good deal. It was kinda freaky but Lily Cap was awesome. Well, mom and pop I'm getting sleepy."

"Pops? Are you serious? What did I say about calling me pops?" He grabbed Julie and picked her up as if she was made of feathers and ran around the room with her. I don't know how our younger girls slept through the growling and giggling noises.

Julie went inside her tent and fell asleep. "How about we go outside and have some adult fun?" Carlos whispered in my ear.

"Outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, come my beautiful vixen." He said as he carried me to the back yard…

Kissing, a lot of kissing, and touching led to some great outdoor sex. The dogs began howling at the sounds we were making. It was just what I needed after the day we had.

"Babe, are you okay with my decision to take care of Martha's ex?"

"Honey, I will never allow anyone to be a threat to our children. It's not something I typically condone but not when it comes to my family. Our family will grow, I will not tolerate my children being frightened or hurt."

"Tank and I were surprised at your response."

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"Absolutely not Stephanie. You are a mother and mothers protect their young. You are a perfect Momma Bear."

"Will the guilty feeling ever go away?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife. It most certainly will."

"I love you Carlos, thanks for always having my back and being my rock."

"Ditto Babe. You are my rock of Gibraltar." He kissed me and we sat outside a little longer enjoying the beautiful weather and sounds of crickets. "I think a tent is calling our name my vixen."

We walked inside locked up and got into our tent. My husband wrapped his arms around me, and I made myself comfortable in his cocoon.

This was a perfect ending to an amazing family night. Did it bother me that we missed our weekday date night at the apartment? Nah, family trumps everything else. We always find time to enjoy devouring one another.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N All obvious characters belong to JE, they're on loan to me. All original characters, story-line and mistakes are all mine.**_

Thank you all for your reviews, comments and suggestions, I appreciate them all. Blue Orchid, you make my day when I see your emails in my in box.

 **Susan Peters,** hope your healing well, let me know when you're back to editing. **Cindy Cox,** thank you for your editing, i appreciate it.

Well i'm feeling more and more comfortable with this Chromebook.

The Manoso gang will be back.


	36. Thirty-Three

_**Thirty-Three**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

It had been several weeks after Martha's ex-husband made the biggest mistake of his life by stepping foot in Trenton. I finally made peace with the fact that I gave direct orders to get rid of the fucker. I've been wanting to ask how it all went down but decided against it. What's done is done and I can't change history.

Today is the big day, our first ultrasound and to say I'm excited is a understatement. Together as a family, we decided we would wait to find out the gender of the Manoso babies. The girls have planned a reveal party along with the help of Alicia and Harry. I guess we will be waiting until the party. Carlos and I talked about it and we're okay with it. The girls don't get very many opportunities to organize something and they're pretty excited about it.

I was spoiled in Miami with Esmarelda making pancake mix ahead of time, so I asked Ella to do the same. My pancakes never turn out right, so Carlos is our chef extraordinaire and of course his are perfectly round and cooked to perfection. I ordered him a chef's hat and the girls make him wear it while he prepares breakfast. It's absolutely hysterical. They've even started calling him Daddy Flapjack and of course I had to ask Ella to embroider that name on the hat. Yeah he wanted to strangle me.

"Girls, are you sure we have to wait to know if we're having girl or boy babies?" I asked as Carlos sat down to join us.

The girls looked at one another, with the younger two smirking and giggling. "Sissy, we should have a meeting about this, huh?" Emma Belle announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"The three of you are really enjoying this aren't you?" I asked as I smiled at how happy they were.

"Yep, we're enjoying every bit of it." Julie grinned..

"Momma, we'll let you guys know after the meeting." Anna Grace gave a satisfied nod.

We ate our delicious breakfast with our typical morning chit-chat about school and activities. Julie was still honeymooning from her school dance and her date with Tommy. Surprisingly, he passed the Ranger and the Merrymen test. Julie has invited him to dinner on a couple occasions and he's managed to make it through the glare and intimidation. He's a very sweet young man. He and Julie make a cute couple.

"Okay girls, are you done with breakfast?" Carlos asked. They nodded and began clearing the table while I loaded the dishwasher.

"So Papi, you won't cheat on the test, right?" Emma Belle asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Papi? Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"One of the boys in my class is Spanish and he taught me that word." she replied.

"Do you know what the word means?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, it means Daddy in Spanish. Didn't you know that?" Anna Grace asked.

"I know what it means. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Can we call you Papi?" Anna Grace asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, you can. I like Papi, but don't ever call me Pops again." He said pulling them into him.

"We like Papi better than Pops. Mommy, we decided that we want to call you Mama."

"That works for me girls. What's the sudden interest in Spanish lately?"

"Hermana, Julie is teaching us."

"What have you learned so far?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"Papi is Daddy, Mama is Mommy, Abuela is Grandmother, Abuelo is Grandfather. And for friends Amigas is for girls and Amigos is for boys." Anna Grace recited.

"Tia is Aunt, Tio is Uncle, Primo for our boy cousins and Prima for girl cousins. Hermano is for brother and Hermana is sister and Bisabuela is Great Grandmother" Emma Belle added.

"Very good girls, I'm so proud of you both" Carlos said kissing the tops of their heads.

"Thank you Julie for teaching them, it means a lot to me." He said hugging her and giving her a kiss. He was filled with pride.

We piled in the car, and I swear the sexy Cuban who pretty much has to fight to keep from smiling, had a 500-watt smile plastered on his face from the second we got in the car.

"Well girls, we're here. Have a great day at school, see you at home." I said as we pulled to a stop. After hugs and kisses, we watched as the girls jumped out of the car and headed towards Lily, their friend and protector. "Honey, your face is beaming with pride, you know that?"

"Yeah I know. It gets me right here." He said, tapping his heart.

"Why Ricardo Carlos Manoso, are you getting soft on me?" I asked kissing the palm of his hand.

"Shhh, if too many people find out, I'll lose my badass status."

"That'll never happen, trust me on that."

"Well Babe, are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"I sure am. But now we'll have to wait until the girls have the reveal party. Tell me again why we agreed to wait?"

"Ha-ha, it's our life Babe."

"You've got that right." I said laughing.

We were greeted by bubbly Jennifer, who probably wakes up at zero dark thirty, peppy with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Manoso. Please follow me to the exam room."

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I get you tea or coffee?" She asked.

"Coffee is good thanks, Carlos answered." We went into the exam room and waited until further direction.

"Honey, you know I've become a coffee snob since discovering my delicious Barbados coffee." I whispered, not wanting to hurt Jennifer's feelings.

"I'll agree, you have become a coffee snob." He replied with a smirk and I slapped his arm.

"Okay the Doctors' and your surrogates are ready for you." Jennifer announced as she held the door open. We followed her to a different exam room and sat down waiting for the process to begin.

We watched as they globbed the gel on their cute little baby bumps. "So, Steph, Carlos, let me run through progress of the babies." Alex said. "At 3 weeks, the little Manoso's are the size of a vanilla bean seed."

"Wow, now that's tiny." I said to no one in particular. He showed slides with views of the baby at this stage.

"At four weeks, the Manoso's are the size of a poppy seed." Showing the next slide. "At five weeks, your babies are the size of an orange seed."

"So basically our babies are fruit?" I said smiling. "Carlos, that should make you happy."

"Six weeks the babies look like sweet pea's, seven weeks, they're blueberries." I watched and listened in awe as Alex discussed the growth of the iddy biddy Manoso's.

"Today, the babies are eight weeks and they are the size of a raspberry. They're 0.5 inches long. At this stage, the retina's have begun to form, their lips, nose, and eyelids have also formed. From this point you have thirty-two weeks to go."

"Wow Alex, that's amazing. So tiny. What do you think Honey?"

"It is amazing Babe."

"So, are you ready to hear something exciting?" Marisol asked. "Amber, please turn up the volume so mom and dad can hear.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple heartbeats filled the room. I sat with my mouth wide open. Carlos put his finger under my chin to close my mouth. Tears began to pool. He kissed my cheek and held my hand.

After several minutes of listening to our babies hearts beating, Marisol and Alex looked at each other.

"What? Is everything okay?" I asked in panic mode.

"Everything is fine, believe me." Marisol replied. "Well, our future Manoso's have strong healthy heartbeats."

"Whew, that's a relief." I said blowing the rogue piece of hair from my forehead.

"Now do you want to hear more good news? Alex asked smiling.

"Of course we do, now get to it." Carlos blurted out anxiously. He held my hand as if he was hanging on for dear life.

"Samantha will give birth to Baby Manoso's one and two."

"What! Twins, seriously?" I asked in total shock staring at Carlos.

"Yes, seriously Steph." Marisol answered with a huge smile on her face.

"What about Azuree?" Carlos asked.

"Azuree will give birth to one baby Manoso."

"We have three babies? Oh my gosh, that's freaking awesome." I said with excitement.

"Three? Babe, did you hear that? Three."

"Yeah, I heard it Honey."

Happy tears flowed as Carlos and I hugged each other and kissed.

"The babies are looking really good. In seven to eight weeks we'll know the gender of each baby. But you've decided to be surprised right?" Marisol said.

"Well we actually didn't decide, it was Julie and the girls who want to be surprised, they're planning a reveal party."

"Yeah, Julie told us about that. We were told to give the photos of the ultrasound to Harry so he can plan the party."

"Sheesh, they thought of everything didn't they?"

"To say they're excited is an understatement. My three nieces are ecstatic and over the moon."

"Ha, ha, ha." I laughed as the tears flowed. My adorable husband hugged me.

"Do you think this is a good time to announce the babies?" Carlos asked.

"It's up to you." Alex answered.

"We'll talk about it when we get home Babe."

"How are you two ladies feeling?" I asked our awesome surrogates. We sat and listened as each one told us about their symptoms and what they were going through at this stage of the pregnancy. It was all so overwhelming but amazing.

Our drive home was on the quiet side. We were each deep in thought over the news of having three babies. I didn't know what to make of it all.

"Carlos, we're going to have three babies, you know that? Three. That's one, two, three." I said showing him one finger at a time. "Oh my gosh, three. Wow."

"Babe, I was in the room remember? I take it you're happy with the results?"

"Very happy. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. What about you?"

"I'm just as happy as you, sweetheart."

"You're being honest right? Are you okay with three?"

"Babe, I've never lied to you. I'd be happy if we had four or five."

"Really? So maybe we should have Mari and Alex save my eggs?"

"As much as I would enjoy having a house filled with children, I don't think we can handle more than six kids."

"Yeah, you're right Honey. Six is a perfect number, we'll still be able to treat them all equally but each one will be special in their own right." I relaxed in my seat and closed my eyes picturing six Manoso children running around the house. "We should pick up something special for the kids."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well how about we stop off at the bakery and pick up a small three tier cake, invite our parents and grandmothers to dinner and tell them all about our new additions to the family."

"Good idea Babe. I'll call them while you're choosing a cake."

We arrived at Bake Me A Cake, a new bakery which is close to our house. Doris, the owner is amazing, and she does beautiful work. "Hello Doris, how are you today?"

"I'm great hon, you're looking as lovely as ever. What can I do for you today?"

"Do you have a simple three tier cake already baked that I can take home with me?"

"I just took three out of the oven a little while ago, how many people?"

"About ten. It's for a surprise for our girls."

"I have double chocolate with banana pudding filling, topped with cream cheese frosting."

"Oh, that sounds delicious, that's perfect."

"What would you like written on it?"

"Number 1, 2 and 3 on each tier."

"I'll have it ready in about fifteen minutes." I walked around and chose a variety of cookies and a few pastries for breakfast. My impatient husband sent me a text.

~Babe.~

~What?~

~Are you going crazy in there?~

~Shouldn't you be calling our parents?~

~Done.~

I took a selfie with me sticking my tongue out and sent it to him. He sent me one with him blowing me a kiss. Ranger blowing me a kiss? That's a first.

"Here you go Stephanie." She came out from the back with an adorable small three tier cake with a sparkly _surprise_ cake topper.

"Oh Doris, that's perfect. I love it. You do fantastic work."

"Thank you, hon." I pulled out my credit card to pay when she stopped me. "No, no I will not take money from you."

"Why?"

"You introduced me to Harry at your hotel and he's been giving me so much business, so how could I charge you?"

"I did that because you do amazing work, not so I could get free goodies."

"I'll carry this to the car for you."

"Thank you." I followed her out and Carlos quickly got out to help her. She hugged me and we slowly made our way home.

"Now, how did I know your hands would be filled with other baked goods?"

"Oh hush." I said slapping him on the arm. "I only bought a few things."

"Both our parents will be at the house by the time we get home."

"Honey, how about you make the announcement?"

"Okay, I can do that."

As expected, our parents were already at our house and I'm sure our two moms were busy in the kitchen taking every opportunity to spoil us. "Hello everyone, how are you?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast counter except my mom and Isabella. They were at the stove mixing up something or other. We are most definitely a spoiled family.

We were greeted with hugs and kisses and a few minutes later our best girls came running into the kitchen.

"Papi, Mama, estamos en casa de la escuela" (mom, dad, we're home from school) Emma Belle and Anna Grace announced. Ricardo and Isabella smiled so proudly that you could probably see it from China.

"Hello my beautiful grand-babies. Emma Belle and Anna Grace, that was perfect. Is Papi teaching you Spanish?" Ricardo asked lifting his youngest girls in his arms.

"Hola Abuela. Sissy is teaching us." Emma Belle replied. "Hola Bisabuela" (Great Grandmother)

"Julie, that's wonderful." Isabella said as she hugged her. My parents hugged our girls and praised them. Carlos and I watched and we didn't miss showing our girls how proud we are.

Carlos hugged Julie and whispered something in her ear that had her beaming.

"Ooo, Mama, I see a cake box. What is special about today?" Anna Grace asked.

"We'll tell everyone after dinner." I replied. I was given quizzical looks from our parents. I can't wait to see the expression on their faces.

"What's for dinner?" Carlos asked.

"I made Mojo Shrimp and Helen made Spanish rice."

"Abuela Bella, will I like the Mojo Shrimp?" Anna Grace asked.

"You so silly, baby sis, you know we love everything our Abuela's make," Emma Belle replied.

"Oh yeah." Anna Grace said grinning.

We laughed at the silliness of our girls as they helped set the table. Once we were ready, we sat down, and Ricardo said a quick prayer. Giggles and conversation surrounded our dining room table along with compliments on our meal prepared with love by two of the world's best mothers. I certainly never imagined I'd ever lump my mother in that category.

After dinner, the girls helped their grandmothers clear the table and get ready for dessert and our surprise while I started the coffee. My mom took the cake to the table.

"The two of you are raising wonderful girls." Abuela Rosa remarked.

"Thank you Abuela Rosa." I replied kissing her cheek.

"Mama, did you get the cake from Mrs. Doris?"

"Well there's shocker." Carlos said to no one in particular.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing Babe."

"You're a brat you know that?" I'm sure he was being a funny guy over the fact that the girls are familiar with Doris. I kissed his yummy Cuban lips. My mom brought over the coffee to the table as Carlos was about to make the big announcement.

"Folks, we have an announcement to make." Our parents looked at us with anticipation. "As you know Mari and Alex provided us with the ability to have our own Manoso babies and after a lot of thought and discussion with one another and with our daughters we decided to go through with the surrogacy." He paused briefly. I wrapped my arm around his waist in support. We chose two amazing women, Samantha and Azuree who agreed to be our surrogates and we are eight weeks pregnant."

Our parents smiled and stared at us waiting for Carlos to continue. The girls were smiling and bouncing with excitement waiting for more news.

"Today was our first ultrasound, Stephanie and I are proud to announce we will be adding three additional members to our family." I removed the cake from the box.

The room erupted in excitement, especially from our girls. "Oh my gosh. Mom, dad three babies? That's awesome." Julie announced running to us.

"Mama, Papi, three babies, yay." Emma Belle shouted. She took both her sisters' hands and they danced around in circles.

"Well, boys or girls and how many of each?" My mom asked.

"We don't know yet, we'll let our girls explain that later. In the meantime, Samantha is carrying two Manoso babies and Azuree is carrying one baby. It was too early to tell the gender today, so at our next ultrasound, we'll have confirmation." I looked to my oldest daughter to begin her announcement. "Jules, you and the girls are up next."

"The girls and I decided that we wanted to be surprised so mom and dad agreed to let us have a reveal party and only Mr. Harry will know what we'll be having."

Our parents looked at us with confusion. "In other words, after our next ultrasound, Mari will email the results to Harry, who has been tasked with planning the reveal party along with direction from our daughters." Carlos explained.

"Three babies, that's wonderful. Congratulations to you all, we are so excited." Ricardo said as he wrapped his arms around me and then his son. Our moms were hugging the girls.

After rounds of congratulatory hugs and kisses and of course tears, we sat down to cake and coffee. More baby talk and reveal party ideas filled the table.

"Imagine, three babies." My mom said contemplating. "Does that mean they'll be considered triplets of sorts?"

"Good question, we'll have to remember to ask Babe." Carlos replied. "They will be born around the same time frame; twins will probably be born first."

I looked around the room at the love emanating from my family and I couldn't help but cry happy tears. I am truly blessed to have an amazing husband, the best daughters in the entire world, and a loving family. And now I am being blessed with three additional babies.

I'm embracing my family life and living the dream which I'll never take for granted.

"You okay Babe?" Carlos asked coming to my chair and wrapping his arms around me.

"Very okay Honey, very, very okay."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N: As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them.**_

Well, three Manoso's will be added to the mix, you didn't think I'd tell you the gender, did you? Julie and the girls are planning one heck of a reveal party, so I didn't want to disappoint them.

Thank you all for your reviews, message, and ideas. I love them all. Mari, my dear Blue Orchid, how I love your emails.

Susan Peters, hope you are doing ok. Cindy Cox, thanks for your amazing editing skills. You rock.

The Manoso + 3 gang will be back soon.


	37. Thirty-Four

_**Thirty-Four**_

 _ **Carlos**_

"Carlito, mi hijo, (my son). We are so happy for you and Stephanie," my mother said, as she held my face in her small hands. "I've always been proud of the man you've become, but your father and I are incredibly proud of the husband and father you are."

"Thank you, Mama. I appreciate the kind words."

"When I see the love that surrounds you and your family, my heart bursts with happiness. The love that you and Stephanie show your girls is so genuine. Looking at you as a family is beautiful. One would never know that my sweet girls are not blood sisters."

"To be honest, I wouldn't be the man I am without Stephanie by my side."

"Honey, you're right, she has brought out a side to you that I knew was just dying to get out. You know I fell in love with her the second I met her and I love her more and more when I see the changes in you. Your father has even commented on that."

"Yeah, she is one special lady I'll say that, and every day my love for her grows more than I ever thought could be possible. She's an amazing mother and as a wife she is out of this world." My mom gave me a huge smile.

"Son, I'd never see this side of you with another woman."

"I know Mama. I never imagined I'd live this life. I always thought it was best suited for other men, not me. I sometimes wonder if I deserve this happiness."

"Carlos, I don't want to hear talk like that. You are very deserving of this life; of the wife and family you have, and let's not forget about the three new bundles of joy that will be joining your family."

"I've done a lot of dark things in my life and I never imagined that God would forgive me let alone bless me with my beautiful wife and daughters and the babies we'll be adding to our family."

"Sweetheart, I don't know about the dark in your life and I won't ask you to elaborate unless you do so of your own choosing. You just keep doing what you're doing and live the life you're living, and God will bless you abundantly." She looked at me as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Hey, is this just a mother son moment or can anyone join?" My beautiful wife said as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Oh sweetheart, of course you can join us," my mother smoothed her hand down Stephanie's back. "I was just telling Carlos about how proud I am of the two of you. With you at his side, he's become the man, husband, and father that I always prayed for him to be."

"Aww, thanks Mama. That's very sweet."

"I mean every word Stephanie. You two complement one another." I watched the reaction between my wife and mother and couldn't help but smile. Their friendship is obvious, and it makes me happy.

"Come on, let's not neglect everyone." My mom said as she ushered us back to join the rest of our family.

"So, Stephanie, when are our new grand-babies due to join us?" Ricardo asked.

"Around Valentine's Day."

"Girls, will you tell us about the reveal party?" Frank asked.

"Okay Gampy." Anna Grace answered. "Sissy, you can tell everyone."

"Thanks sis." She ran and sat next to my father-in-law. "So, Grandpa, after the next ultrasound, Harry will know if we're having brothers or sisters. We've picked out a cute three tier cake with teddy bears. Each tier will have pink or blue filling."

"Gampy, Papi and Mama said we each could cut into our own cake, one for Julie, Emma Belle, and me."

"Gammy, when we cut the cake, Mr. Harry will let a whole bunch of confetti and pink and blue balloons pop out of the ceiling. Then we'll get to see the pictures of the babies."

"Isn't it too exciting Gampy?" Anna Grace asked. "Do you want to know who is coming to the party?"

Our animated youngest daughter began to recite the guest list that will be invited to the party, counting on each finger and stopped when she ran out of fingers. Emma Belle added the menu and Julie grinned at her little sisters.

"Well girls, it all sounds wonderful, I know I can't wait. We are invited… right?" My father said being very serious.

"Oh, silly Abuelo." Emma Belle adjusted herself on his lap and hugged him. "You are all invited."

"Now I'm happy." He dropped a kiss on his beloved granddaughter's head as she squeezed him tighter.

"Stephanie, are you registering for gifts anywhere?" Helen asked.

"Carlos and I talked about it and we decided to state on the invitations in lieu of gifts to donate to the 1 Ranger Foundation."

"As your family, what if we wanted to bring gifts?" My mother asked.

"We won't turn them away. But we just don't need triple of everything especially since we have the means to buy everything our kids will need. We'd rather the money go towards the Foundation and help the Veterans." I explained.

"That's good thinking Son." Frank said in agreement.

Changing the subject, Isabelle asked, "Steph, how is the Gala coming along?"

"Everything is going perfectly. Harry has done wonders working his magic. I can't wait. What are you wearing?" My father, Frank and I looked at each other.

"While you ladies are talking dresses, we're going to go outside and enjoy a good Cuban cigar." I announced and knew I made the right decision when I saw signs of relief on Frank and my father's face.

"Mama, do we get to go the fancy party?" Anna Grace asked as we headed outside.

"Thanks for the save, Son. I don't know if I would have been able to handle sitting through the _'what are you going to wear discussion."_ Frank said laughing while I clipped the cigars.

"Why do women find it so fascinating talking about dresses and shoes?" My father asked, shaking his head.

"No clue Papa." I smiled. "Stephanie can spend hours trying to find the perfect shoe for an outfit. Why do you think I request a personal shopper for her and my girls when I take them shopping?"

"You're a smart man, Son." Frank slapped me on my back.

"When you're surrounded by females, you do everything you can to survive the shoe torture."

We laughed and then our subject turned to sports. I listened to Frank and my father talk about their golf game and upcoming tournament, feeling lucky that they have become great friends.

"Tell me, Son, how do you feel about adding three kids to your repertoire?" my father asked.

"It's exhilarating and frightening at the same time. My experience with Julie has been limited until she moved in with us. I've been lucky with Emma Belle and Anna Grace. They've adapted very well and are easy."

"Martha raised two wonderful girls. They are smart as whips and are so loving." Frank said, as he puffed on his cigar.

"Yeah, they are pretty special."

"Helen and I talk all the time about what great friends they are to one another. The love they have is evident."

"Yeah. You know what's funny about all this?" I asked, letting out a puff of smoke as they waited for me to continue. "Steph and I were scared of commitment and kids, and come February, we'll be the proud parents of six children."

"That is pretty funny Carlos. I bet the two of you have a laugh about it." My dad said, smiling. "I'm happy for all of you and we're all so proud of you and Steph."

"Gentlemen, I am one lucky man. I kept my heart at bay and fought every feeling that ran through me. Here I am with an amazing and beautiful wife, and three of the best daughters. I have a life I thought was impossible to attain for myself. All of this was made possible because of a blue-eyed spit fire of a girl from Jersey." It felt strange to share such emotions with my dad and father-in-law, but it just flowed so easily. "Frank, thank you for bringing my amazing wife into this world. I'm deeply indebted to you."

"You owe me nothing son. All I ask is for you to keep taking care of my girls. And I'll tell you again what I told you when you asked me for her hand. You ever hurt my girl and you won't live to see another day."

"You'll never have to worry about that, Sir. I promise you that." He hugged me and we continued smoking our cigars while enjoying the weather and watching the dogs do their job. After our cigar session, we joined the ladies inside. Still talking about the gala, dresses, and jewelry? I shook my head while dad and Frank stood grinning, obviously waiting for me to change the subject.

"I see you're all still on the subject of shoes."

"Yeah, so?" Stephanie replied with a grin and raised eyebrow.

"Papi, Mama said we get to go to the fancy party, and go shopping for dresses." Anna Grace squealed as she ran to me jumping in my arms.

"That's great sweetheart, do I get to dance with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to dance fancy." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'll teach you baby, don't worry about that."

"Yay. I love you so much Papi. All the way to the moon and back." She gave me a wet kiss on my cheek.

"I love you more sweetheart."

"Isabella my dear, how about we head home?" Ricardo announced.

"Okay dear. Stephanie, can we have this weekend with the girls? That is, if you don't have plans as a family." My mom asked. She loves spending time with our girls.

"It's Marcus' birthday party on Friday night at the clubhouse in your development so we can drop them off at your house after the party."

"Julie, Honey are you going to the party?"

"Yes, I am Abuela Bella."

"Perfect, well if you all agree, then we'll see you Friday night." My mom kissed everyone goodnight and they left. We helped with homework, put the kids to bed, and enjoyed alone time in the family room. I kissed my beautiful wife and enjoyed holding her in my arms.

"It was a great evening Honey. The girls sure do love their grandparents."

"It's nice to see Babe."

"It's clear Emma Belle and Anna Grace have been starved for family. Don't get me wrong, Martha did a fantastic job in her role as both mother and father. She gave the girls enough love for an entire army of family." Stephanie said sadly. "But it's clear they've missed having the extended family."

"I agree."

"They've told me they love their date nights with you. You make them feel special. All three have told me they want a husband like their daddy."

"Speaking of dates, I've bought tickets for The Lion King and made reservations at the same hotel I took Julie to in New York."

"Carlos, they'll absolutely love it. That'll give me and Julie the weekend together."

"I'll take them both shopping while we're in New York, like I did with Julie. Should I do make-up and hair too?" My wife gave me an endearing smile.

"They will love every second of it Honey. You're the best daddy, you know that?"

"I try Babe. I missed a lot with Julie and I'm learning as I go along."

"Well, you're doing an amazing job."

"We are a great team Babe." I kissed my beautiful wife on the tip of her nose and hugged her. "Without you by my side, I don't think I'd be the man I am today."

"Same goes for me Honey. Well except I'm not a man." She put her hands on both sides of my face and kissed me. "Come on Batman, Wonder Woman has some tricks up her sleeve."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She took my hand and led me upstairs to the room where magic happens.

The weeks after our baby announcement kept us occupied with business. My star Director of Sales, partner and wife, managed to add six large corporate accounts which required us to hire additional staff in Atlanta, Boston, Chicago, Colorado Springs, Dallas, and Trenton. Stephanie, Lester, and Manny spent the week in each location holding job fairs in search of additional staff. Rangeman Trenton was busy and buzzing with employee orientation and training. After training and processing, we were all set and each employee left for their respective location.

"Ready for the staff meeting, Babe?"

"Yep, let's go." I took her hand and walked to the conference room. We took our seats and I began the meeting.

"Team, this meeting won't take up much time. I am proud to announce that Rangeman has reached its peak in growth, so at this time we are not taking on any new clients or hiring additional personnel, therefore I have initiated a hiring freeze. Having said that, if you come across anyone with unique skills that would be of benefit to Rangeman, I encourage you to recommend them." My team applauded at the news and I turned the meeting over to Tank.

"Team, our year end has come to a close and our numbers are off the charts. We set a goal last year of fifteen percent growth in sales and thanks to our Director of Sales, our growth has far exceeded that and we are at thirty-four percent." We all cheered and congratulated Stephanie who at this point was redder than Rudolf's nose. She is very uncomfortable being the center of attention and being praised. "Steph, care to share a few words?"

My wife is so damn adorable when she's red. "Aww thank you everyone but as I've said before the growth isn't solely my doing. Each and every member of this organization plays an integral part in putting Rangeman on top."

"On Monday, I will be holding a corporate meeting via teleconference. Stephanie and Tank have been busy putting the reports together for distribution via email. Each employee will receive a bonus and checks will be distributed during the meeting." I paused waiting for any comments or questions. Ella arrived with her rolling cart containing cake and sparkling cider to celebrate.

We toasted the news and Stephanie and I headed out. "Honey, I need to steal Lester so we can attend our 1 Ranger Foundation board meeting."

"Okay Babe, I'll see you later." I kissed my wife. "Santos." I shouted.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N The obvious characters belong to JE, they're on loan. The additional characters, storyline and booboos are all mine.**_

 _ **Thank you for your comments, reviews, and messages. I greatly appreciate them.**_

 _ **Thank you to my beta's, Team Cindy and Ruth, you rock. And as always, thanks Blue Orchid for your emails, I love each and every one.**_

 _ **The Manoso's will be back.**_


	38. Thirty-Five

_**Thirty-Five**_

 _ **Manoso Family**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

The first annual _1 Ranger Foundation_ gala was a huge success. Harry did an amazing job; the man is truly gifted and so creative. We decided on a black and white theme. The lobby, ballroom and outdoors were decorated to complement our theme. We asked our guests to dress in black or white. Our Veteran residents were in dress blues, as was my sexy husband and our Rangeman staff. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

The guest list consisted of the who's who of New Jersey and a lot of Carlos' connections. Our Veterans were the guests of honor. I had asked Hank and the other residents to talk about their experience after they retired from the military. Their kind words and stories brought tears to my eyes, and I assure you I wasn't the only one. Hank was on a role telling the audience his story of the day we met which had the room laughing, especially when he described me as his Ninja.

One of the saddest moments of the evening was when Johnny, one of Hank's friends, showed actual pictures of the hell hole they'd been living in. I had no idea they existed. Johnny worked with Harry and Hector to put together a slide show along with a power point presentation, basically a before and after of their lives. Guests throughout the entire ballroom were horrified at the sight of the living conditions. If anyone had the slightest hesitation to donate to our foundation, the power point presentation was the decision maker. They had me sold and I'm the founder. Go figure.

After dinner, Albert, who is the Foundation's legal adviser, read the financial report and I was surprised at the amount of money that had already been raised. It made Alexander Ramos happy since he was the hero behind the birth of the hotel residence. Once the organizational report was over with my dad spoke briefly about his involvement with helping the Vets get acclimated to civilian life. When all the speeches were over, our guests enjoyed a smorgasbord of dessert, cocktails, and dancing. Guests were able to tour the living quarters of the hotel. Many of our residents were happy to show off their home.

Our three girls loved their first ever formal gala. They enjoyed dancing with their grandfathers, Rangeman Uncles, and the Veterans but the most beautiful site was when they danced with their dad. Oh my gosh, it was amazing to see the look of love and pride that poured out of my awesome husband. Isabella and I were watching with emotion.

"Sweetheart, that is all your doing. You realize that right?" Isabella hugged me.

"No, maybe a tiny bit but not all."

"We can argue about it all night, but I do credit you with bringing out a side of Carlos that he's been hiding."

"Thank you, Mama." I said as I kissed her cheek.

I enjoyed dancing with my father, Ricardo, and my brothers but my favorite partner was my sexy Cuban. "Babe, the gala is a huge success. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and I see checks being written left and right."

"I know. It's so exciting. I can't wait to find out how much we raised."

"Stephanie, I know that this is all yours, but I've pledged to match the amount raised tonight from my share of Rangeman."

"Carlos," I nearly gasped. "I can't let you do that."

"Well you don't have a say in it, now do you?" My sexy husband tapped the tip of my nose.

We watched as a newspaper reporter and a writer from a local hoity toity society magazine were busy taking pictures and interviewing some of our guests. Harry was emphatic about the type of questions they were allowed to ask, he and Hector walked around to ensure they weren't violating the agreement.

"Mama, Papi." Our two youngest girls cut into our dance with excitement written all over their adorable faces.

"Yes girls." Carlos picked them both up and we attempted to dance together. "You both look like you have news to share."

"Mama, guess what?" Anna Grace asked, wide eyed. "Sissy, Emma Belle, and me decided to give money to this fancy party so we can help our Veteran friends too."

"Sweetheart, that is so sweet. Thank you." I said kissing my two beautiful girls.

"Come and see how much we want to give." Emma Belle said as we walked to our table. "Sissy, we just told Mama and Papi about the money. Show them the money."

"Yeah sissy, show them." Julie handed me an envelope. I was blown away when I looked inside.

"Oh my goodness baby girls, this is awesome and will be a huge help to so many Veterans."

"Are you telling us honestly Mama?" Anna Grace replied.

"Yes, sweetheart I am being super honest." I hugged my sweet girl. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Did you save up all this money?"

"Yep Mama, Sissy helped us save money and Papi helped us but most of the money came from us three girls." I couldn't help but smile as Emma Belle explained.

"How about we give the money to Uncle Albert so he can add it to the other money." I led my two youngest girls to Albert as Julie and Carlos headed to the dance floor.

"Uncle Albert, we have money for you." Anna Grace announced. He counted the cash and had a huge smile on his face.

"Girls, your money just helped big time. Thank you so much." He said hugging his nieces.

"Really?" Emma Belle asked.

"Yep, really." I took the girls back to our table. After Albert finished tallying up the money, my extremely sexy One Star General husband escorted me to the stage. It was time for me to make my brief speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for attending our first annual gala for the 1 Ranger Foundation. I hope you have enjoyed yourselves as much as I have. I'd like to thank Harry Peachy for putting together an amazing evening."

I clapped and our guests joined in the applause.

"I'd also like to thank a very dear and special friend who would like to remain anonymous. Without him, this hotel residence for our awesome Veterans would never have happened. He generously sold me this hotel for five hundred dollars." Our guests looked shocked at that bit of information.

I was beginning to get nervous when all eyes and ears were on me. I looked at my husband for support.

"We are fortunate to have the support of all branches of the U.S. Military to include the 1 Ranger Foundation as part of their military separation process. We go through an extensive intake process for our residents prior to being accepted and we also help with employment opportunities." I paused briefly and looked at my girls who were beaming as they listened to me. "We are fortunate to employ many of our residents with or without disabilities, they have a place within our Rangeman home."

I paused briefly looking at our guests.

"I was blown away when Albert read the financial report. So many wonderful people have already generously donated funds, without your help, we wouldn't be able to keep doing what we're doing." I wanted to share a little more about the facility. "We've opened up the ballroom and the smaller rooms for weddings and meetings. The money we raise tonight will be used to add on to the property to house additional Veterans, we will also add a large one thousand seat ballroom that will be used for large conferences and meetings. All the income taken in for events goes directly back into the hotel to keep it operational." Our guests applauded when I finished. "Now i'd like to turn to Albert who has an announcement."

Albert joined me on the stage smiling. I looked over to Val who was watching her husband with pride. My clunky awkward brother-in-law has become an amazing man. He's no longer the goofy man I first met.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Stephanie and the 1 Ranger Foundation, I am pleased to announce that through your wonderful generosity, this evening's event exceeded our goal of 1.5 million dollars. Your donations totaled 1.7 million, and with the help of my three beautiful nieces, our bottom-line total was two million dollars." Albert paused and looked at my girls. "Julie, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace, thank you. Your donation took us over the top." He began clapping and our guests joined him. Emma Belle and Anna Grace were smiling and waving while Julie sat back. Once the room settled, Albert continued his speech. "Rangeman Inc has pledged to match the evening's total which means the amount raised this evening is four million dollars."

The room erupted in congratulations, applause and hooah's from our military guests. I couldn't help the tears, it was amazing. Looking out in the audience to a room filled with the country's powerful and wealthy people brought a smile to my face knowing how generous they are. Without them, we would not have accomplished our goal. Knowing that my amazing and generous husband brought us way over the top made me happy.

After the announcement was over, Carlos escorted me off the stage and back to our table. My amazing in-laws and parents hugged me tightly. It was my mother who surprised me the most. "Honey, I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. You put together an amazing event which was elegant and classy. You have truly brought the Burg gossipers to their knees. I can't wait to hear their thoughts once they read all about it in the paper."

"Thank you, Mom, I appreciate your kind words."

"Stephanie, I mean every word. I am ashamed at how I treated you. My previous wish for you to become a Burg housewife and mother pales in comparison to the beautiful, elegant wife and mother you've become."

"Thank you, let's not go down that road, we need to continue moving forward."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but look back. You truly are a free spirit. You are far more suited for this life over the Burg life."

"Thanks Mom." I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

 _ **Emma Belle and Anna Grace.**_

"Hey little sis, wasn't New York so fun?"

"Yeah, Em, it was the best fun in the entire world." Anna Grace replied.

"Hey Annie, besides Lion King, what was your most favorite part?"

"When Papi took us shopping, and that nice lady helped us pick out our dresses and shoes. What about you?"

"When we took the horse carriage ride. Anna Grace that was so much fun, didn't you feel like a princess?"

"Yeah, I sure did. My next thing I liked was when we went to get our hair and make-up done. We looked so pretty. What was your next best Em?"

"When Papi came out dressed in his outfit, he looked better than a movie star. Hermana, you know what I want when I grow up? I want to marry someone exactly like Papi."

"Me too. Em, do you think we'll ever find one?"

"I don't think God has made anyone else like Papi, but we'll keep looking.

"When do we have to start looking Emma?"

"We'll have to see when Sissy Julie starts looking and we can wait until we get to be her age."

"Good idea Em. You know what else I liked? That fancy restaurant Papi took us too. The ladies were staring at him, did you see?"

"I know. Mama, says they fall over themselves?"

"How do they fall on themselves big sis?"

"Don't know Annie, we'll have to ask Mama to show us."

"Yeah good idea." We giggled. "You know what Em? We get to do lots of fun things, don't we? Mama and Papi took us to that fancy party. We danced a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, it was so much fun. Papi is a really super good dancer."

"Him and mama danced real good together, we're so lucky. Do you think our Mommy in heaven feels sad that we love Mama and Papi so much."

"Oh Anna Grace, she doesn't feel sad. She picked them out for us, remember she told us that. She said they would love us to the moon and back for ever and ever."

"Yeah, I remember now. Em, I don't cry lots of tears anymore. I still cry because I miss Mommy, but not like I used to. How about you?"

"Me either little sis. Julie said that's normal and not to feel like we don't love her anymore."

"Yeah, she told me too. I love our big sister. She is so smart, and you know what Em, she is my bestie."

"Yeah, mine too. I love her so much. We have to always remember to be the same kind of big sisters to our new babies. We have to start practicing before they come."

"You know what Em, I hope we're as good as Julie."

 _ **Julie**_

I had such a great weekend with Steph when daddy took my two little sisters to New York. I'm glad they got to experience it. When they got home, we had a slumber party so they could tell me all about it. They talked and talked all night.

Steph and I spent the weekend at Point Pleasant. The weather was beautiful, and we had so much fun shopping, playing in the ocean, and just hanging out. I tried to teach her how to bake, but well let's just say her cakes failed miserably. Grandma Helen has been teaching me how to cook and bake. I kinda got pissed at her when she said, "I know Stephanie will never be able to teach you to cook and bake so I'd like to do it."

"Grandma, don't talk about my mom like that." I sort of yelled at her.

"Oh Honey, I promise I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Okay good because I will flip if you start talking badly about her."

"Thank you sweetheart for supporting her. You're an amazing daughter and I love you for it."

She's taught me to make chocolate cake, cookies, and lasagna. Gosh that's hard to make. My favorite is making mashed potatoes. I love smashing them. We've been practicing pot roast and Pineapple upside down cake. I had fun.

When we were at the beach, I tried to show Steph how to make chocolate cake. It was hysterical. She had flour all over the place. I finally told her to be my assistant and made her responsible for bringing me the ingredients.

We had a blast. We talked a lot about why her and daddy were so scared to be in a relationship. They've come such a long way. I love watching them together. It's exactly what I want if I ever get married.

I've talked to my mom a few times. She's still bitter and jealous but we talk. I have much more fun talking with Ron. He's such a great guy. I love my two dads. They have different parenting styles, but they are both loving and extremely hard workers who will do anything to support and protect their family.

Plans for Christmas have changed. My mom's parents aren't going to be in Miami, so she decided to go to Atlanta. She's taking my brother and sister. I've never gotten along with them very much, so it doesn't bother me that she didn't ask if I wanted to go with them. Ron will spend Christmas in Kentucky with his parents. He wanted me to go with him, but I decided to stay in Trenton. It's so strange that they're spending the holidays apart. My two dads have become good friends. They never had a chance because Rachel kept them apart, but since the whole blowout during our vacation, their friendship has grown. Ron is going to spend New Year's weekend with us, I'm super excited about that. We're having a New Year's Eve party at our house, Harry said I could help him plan it. It's gonna be so much fun and daddy said I could invite some friends and Tommy if I still like him by then. I'm pretty sure that was Stephanie's idea.

We've got such busy days ahead of us. The important one being the ultrasound, which is in a couple of weeks, then the reveal party, and our trip to Barbados for Thanksgiving. I can't wait.

You know what's weird is since the issue with Martha's ex-husband, mom and dad haven't had their weekly date nights. I'm gonna have to talk to them about that.

 _ **Carlos**_

To say I am proud of my wife and partner is an understatement of epic proportions. There are no words to describe the amount of pride I have for her. My blue eyed, crazy, wild, falling in garbage, little girl from Jersey has blossomed into the strongest woman I've ever met in my life. She did an amazing job at her first event for the Foundation. The dramatic increase in business at Rangeman is all her, even though she will never accept the results. I will admit the majority of the guests were my contacts and I was so proud to show her off to them. I know it sounds like she's a trophy wife, but she's far from it. She impressed the hell out of every one of them. They were more than happy to donate large amounts of money after seeing what she's done for the Veterans.

When Hank told his story of their first meeting, the room was filled with laughter when he described her Ninja style of handling the bullies. The comments and kind words from the Vets we hired were close to sealing the deal, it was the power point presentation with photos of their former living conditions that caused guests to gasp and that was the final straw. Every single person in that room was shocked. My military contacts were embarrassed and pissed off beyond belief that the men and women who served our country unselfishly were returning to a hell hole. The guests couldn't write the checks fast enough.

I was happy for my wife at the outcome of the evening. She was beyond excited. We argued about my pledging to match from my share of Rangeman and well, due to my great negotiation skills, I won. It really didn't take much, just a night in bed, kissing and pampering my wife. I find that when I need her to agree with me, a few Batman induced orgasms is the way to go and I'm happy to say I managed to get her to agree.

New York with my two youngest daughters was perfect. I was surprised that I enjoyed the weekend with them as much as I did during Julie's weekend. I thought it would be harder with my younger girls, but it was the opposite. I think my favorite moment was looking at their faces watching the Lion King, I know they enjoyed the carriage ride. Anna Grace is my animated one and she took it all in with wide eyes and smiles.

I'll admit, when Steph and I promised Martha we'd take her girls, deep down inside I hoped she would be with us for a lifetime. We were scared to death but having Julie move in with us helped us get used to having kids around. It was a shell shock, but we managed and Steph and I grew up and became the parents we were afraid to become.

We are looking forward to our next ultrasound and the reveal party that my girls have been busy secretly planning with Alicia and Harry. They crack me up when they huddle together and talk quietly. As soon as Steph or I walk into the room, Anna Grace gives the zip your lip signal. I try not to laugh but sometimes I can't control myself. The master of self control loses it with that little one.

So far Samantha and Azuree have been doing great throughout the pregnancy. Thankfully, there have been no medical issues. Steph is counting the days to the upcoming ultrasound. I may or may not be marking off the days on my calendar, but that's on a need to know basis. I don't want to lose my badass status.

I will admit that we are all looking forward to our Barbados trip. Rangeman has been running us ragged and add the bail bonds business to the mix and we've been stretched to the limit. After the issue with Martha's ex, Steph and I haven't felt comfortable to have our Wednesday date night. Even though our parents stay with the girls, we just haven't felt at ease. I am going to wine and dine my beautiful wife tomorrow night. I've booked a room at the Langham Hotel in Manhattan, so we'll leave work early and have much needed alone time.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hope those of you on this side of the pond had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **Obvious characters belong to JE. Additional characters, story line, and mistakes are mine.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your kind words, messages, ideas, and reviews. I greatly appreciate it.**_

 _ **Team Cindy and Ruth, thank you for your help.**_

 _ **When the Manoso's return, it will be ultrasound and reveal party time.**_


	39. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year

I just wanted to tell you that I am taking a short break, for the holidays. As much as I've been trying to write, I've hit a brick wall.

In doing research about babies and their progression, it's made me truly sad about never being a mom. I didn't think it would be this difficult to write. Though the subject is not a touch one, it's the emotional stuff that comes from it.

I'm a tough cookie, and will bounce back from it, like I do with everything else in my life. But as mentioned, I'm taking a break for the Holidays.

I'll be back after the New Year, refreshed and ready to go.

Thank you all for your support, kind words and patience while I'm in this mood.

I want to wish you all the Happiest of Holidays, Christmas, Haunnakah, Kwanzaa, no matter what holiday you celebrate, I wish you the best.

I wish you all a Happy and Healthy New Year. May the new year be filled with love, happiness, blessings and much prosperity.

See you soon, Olivia and the Manoso Family.


	40. Thirty-Sox

_**Thirty-Six**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

With the increase in business, our research department has been overextended and with each member of the team working overtime, it was too much for them. I spoke with the rest of the executive team about hiring additional personnel. I was ready to play Hank's Ninja girl to get my way, but thankfully I didn't have to go that route. My request was approved unanimously. I left Manny and Hank to work out the details for recruiting the candidates because I was informed that my husband was taking me out on a date.

Carlos grabbed me and led me upstairs to our apartment on seven to get ready for our date. I have no clue where we are going. "Babe, all you have to do is shower and change. I've taken care of everything else."

"Where are we going?"

"Need to know Babe, need to know."

I smiled and bit my lip. "Will you be joining me in the shower?"

"You have to ask?" I kissed him and began unbuttoning his shirt, my eyes feasting as each beautiful layer of his body was revealed. "Why Stephanie Manoso, I do believe this is the first time you've looked at me like I was chocolate cake." He said as he picked me up and took me to the bathroom where my caveman ripped off my clothes.

"Babe, you drive me wild, you know that?" My sexy Cuban growled as he kissed me.

"Good to know." I slowly worked my way down his luscious wet body until I reached pleasure island where I proceeded to have my way with him. I love looking up at him when his eyes are filled with desire.

"Oh Babe, the things you do to me." My sexy husband moaned. We enjoyed much needed sexual fun and then managed to actually shower.

"So, what are the plans Honey?

"You'll see." He smiled mysteriously. "Come on, lets hustle."

As always, my husband certainly didn't disappoint. We spent two amazing days in the Big Apple. Our beautiful suite was filled with flowers and little Tiffany & Co boxes surrounded by Godiva chocolate. We enjoyed nice romantic dinners, carriage rides through the park, and we made love on every surface and in every room in our suite. He is a fantastic lover and I'm the luckiest girl in the world because he belongs to me. My husband certainly spoils me. After our New York getaway, we were eager to head home to see our girls.

"Thank you for an amazing time Honey." I kissed his knuckles.

"I aim to please Babe. In a few months, we'll be busy with our children and won't have the opportunity to take trips."

I let myself imagine a sleepy, hair tousled Ranger, getting up in the middle of the night to feed our babies. My heart was so full of love, I thought it might burst. "Yeah, I know. It still feels strange being parents doesn't it?" I asked.

"It does indeed. What were we so afraid of?" He quickly glanced my way.

"Ha-ha, I don't know. We were both too busy hiding our feelings to realize we had nothing to be scared of." He presented me with a five hundred watt smile as he squeezed my hand.

The rest of the drive was spent in a mix of talk and comfortable silence. I chuckled to myself. It amazed me that a man whose vocabulary had basically consisted of three to four words now enjoys having long conversations.

"Well Babe, tomorrow is our ultrasound. What are you hoping we'll have?"

"Since we already have three girls, it would be awesome if we had three boys to add to the mix. I think you need boys in this house."

"I'll be happy with whatever we're blessed with, but yeah, it would be nice to add some testosterone in our house. I love all four of my girls, but I desperately need boys."

"Ha, ha." I laughed. "Are we going to have a baptism?"

"I was thinking about that. How about after the babies first birthday, we have a commitment ceremony instead of a traditional baptism for all six of our kids and godparents."

"That's a great idea. It would be awesome to celebrate all of our kids. Who would we choose for their godparents?"

"We've got plenty of time to decide Babe."

"Okay Honey. Let's just get through tomorrow and the reveal party on Saturday. The girls are so excited. Oh, by the way, there's a store off the next exit that has amazing taffy apples. Can you stop so we can buy some for the girls."

"Just for the girls Babe?" He asked with his signature raised eyebrow.

"I may or may not indulge in one or two myself." We stopped off at a store called Mrs. Prindables who makes the best gourmet taffy apples.

Mrs. Wilson looked up as we entered the store. "Hello Ms. Stephanie, how are you today?"

My husband stared at me in shock. "Why doesn't this surprise me Babe?"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be offended. Of course I knew where to get the best taffy apples.

"Oh nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Hi Mrs. Wilson. This is my husband, Carlos. We want to pick-up some of your delicious goodies for our girls. I think four boxes of a mix of all your apples, will be enough." I chose a triple chocolate petite apple. "Carlos and I will nibble on this one while we wait." . I placed the apple at Carlos' lips. "Honey, taste this you'll love it.

"How did you find this place?" He asked as he took a bite.

"Julie and I were out and about one day and we stopped off and splurged."

"How often do you come here that they know you by name?" He asked with curiosity.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to. I loved Mrs. Wilson's goodies so much that I introduced her to Harry and now he uses her for weddings and showers."

"You amaze me, you know that?" He kissed my nose. After our quick stop, we got back on the highway, heading home.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, Honey. We'll get to see our babies in 3D. It's going to be an amazing sight."

"Yeah, it will be something indeed."

We arrived home to our three beautiful girls, waiting for us at the garage door. Our two younger girls were dancing on their tippy toes in excitement. I couldn't stop my smile. They reminded me of Grandma Mazur when she'd wait for me at the door of my parents' house. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Carlos asked.

I sniffed. "The way they're dancing excitedly reminds me of Grandma Mazur. She used to do the same thing waiting at the front door."

"I know you miss her, Steph. As crazy as it sounds I kind of miss the zany old woman too."

I put those sentimental memories back in their box in my mind and put a smile on my face, jumped out of the car, and grabbed the boxes of yummy apples.

"I'll get our bag." Carlos kissed me and opened the rear door.

"Mama, you're home," Anna Grace shouted as she wrapped her arms around my neck and showered me with kisses. "We missed you so much." After several hugs and kisses from my sweet girls, we headed into the kitchen where my parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Apparently, scrabble was the game of the day.

"Pumpkin, good to see you." My dad hugged and kissed me. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Hi Daddy. We did. The Big Apple was awesome. Did our girls behave?"

"Oh, sweetheart, they were perfect angels as always."

"Stephanie dear, you look refreshed and rested." My mother said. If she only knew how little sleep I got because we were too busy enjoying our sexual escapades.

"It was a good trip, Mom. New York is so beautiful. You and Daddy should take a trip." Having said that gave me a thought. Their anniversary is coming up, I think I'll gift them with a trip to New York.

"Papi, we missed you." Emma Belle and Anna Grace ran to Carlos and jumped into his arms. Each girl peppering him with kisses on each cheek. "We're so glad you and Mama came home." Anna Grace said.

I put the boxes of gourmet apples on the counter and sat down at the table. "Sweetheart, would you and Carlos like something to eat? I made spaghetti pie." Who's talking here?

"I am hungry, we had a huge breakfast and haven't eaten since."

"Mom, wasn't the hotel absolutely gorgeous?" Julie asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Oh my gosh, yes. Every single thing about it was amazing. So, tell me, what did you girls do with Grandma and Gampy?"

"We went out to dinner, and then we baked a cake, and an apple pie. Yesterday, Auntie Alicia, Marcus, and Carli Stef came over for dinner. Uncle Michael couldn't come cos he was working late." Emma Belle answered.

"Papi, when can we have a sleepover with Marcus? He is super fun to play with." Anna Grace asked.

"We'll see sweetheart, we have a lot of things coming up," Carlos told his youngest daughter. We all sat down to salad and Mrs. Morelli's spaghetti pie. My Mom's version is good but not as delicious as Mrs. Morelli's. We finished dinner, and I was licking my lips at the dutch apple pie that was in the oven.

"And which one of my beautiful girls made the pie?"

"Sissy, Emma Belle, and me, Papi."

"Did you make it all by yourselves?"

"No, silly Papi. Grandma Helen helped us."

"And what type of pie is this?" Carlos asked.

"A dutch apple pie with fresh apples." Julie answered.

"Mama, we used a whole bunch of different apples." Anna Grace announced.

"Yeah, how many?"

"We used dark red, green, yellow, and pink ones." I loved watching her use her fingers as she named each apple. She really is our most animated one. I see drama classes in her future.

"It smells delicious, can't wait to sink my teeth into it. Do we have ice cream?"

"Yes Mama, we have vanilla ice cream."

"Guess what Mom?" Julie asked. "Grandma taught me how to make a really good, easy chicken dinner. It's so good."

"Tell us about it." Carlos answered.

"We bought rotisserie chicken, carrots, peas, green beans, and gravy. We made rice, and I cut the chicken and veggies into pieces.. We mixed everything together and then I poured chicken broth and gravy on top and baked it in the oven."

"That sounds amazing sweetheart. You'll have to make it for us some time."

"You bet I will, Daddy."

"Girls, tomorrow is the ultrasound. Mommy and I talked about it on our way home from New York. Would you like to go with us and see the babies?"

"Really Daddy?" Julie ran to her father and hugged him tightly, Emma Belle and Anna Grace followed her lead. There were plenty of hugs and kisses being distributed to Carlos and I from three excited girls.

"Do we get to see the babies inside Miss Samantha and Miss Azuree's tummy?" Anna Grace asked.

"No sweetheart, but we'll be able to see them on a tv screen." I replied.

"Papi, we can't wait." Emma Belle announced with a huge smile on her face.

"We'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

"Yippie, yay, we get to see our new babies." Emma Belle and Anna Grace held hands and danced around in circles. We all smiled watching their excitement.

"Girls, this pie is delicious. You did a great job." Carlos said, taking small pieces of pie. I on the other hand managed to eat a huge hunk.

"Papi, can we finish our scrabble game after we're done with our pie?" Emma Belle asked.

"Yes, and then off to bed. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep, all done Daddy." Julie answered.

We cleared the table, cleaned up the kitchen, and sat down to finish the scrabble game. "Honey, your father and I are going to head home. I'm glad you both had a wonderful time. Let us know how everything goes tomorrow." My mom said.

"Thanks for taking care of the girls, Mom. We appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you both." Carlos added.

"No need to thank us, we're family. We love spending time with our grand babies ." We took our girls upstairs to get them ready for bed.

"Daddy, I picked out the book for you to read." Anna Grace ran into our room waving her book of choice.

"The Ugly Duckling, it is." The girls made themselves comfortable and snuggled with Carlos and I. "It was lovely summer weather in the country, and the golden corn, the green oats, and the haystacks piled up in the meadows looked beautiful…."

"That was a good choice, Annie." Emma Belle announced when Carlos finished the last page.

"Yeah, good choice little sis." Julie gave us a huge grin. Anna was quite proud of herself. We put our girls to bed and after hugs and kisses, escorted our oldest daughter downstairs to her room.

"Jules, I love that you still join us during story time." I said, wrapping my arm around her, hugging her to me.

"I wouldn't miss it. I love ending the day with story time. It's the best."

"Are you excited about tomorrow, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I sure am. It's gonna be awesome."

After we made sure our girls were snuggled in their beds, Carlos and I went into the family room. I indulged in more of the delicious pie while my very health fanatic husband peeled a couple of apples, slicing them with the precision of a surgeon.

"You're going to eat the apples just like that?" He gave me a raised eyebrow. "The best way to eat apples is with peanut butter."

"You eat them your way and I'll eat them my way." We watched tv for a little while and headed upstairs to our room. I went into the bathroom to do my nightly facial ritual. It drives Carlos crazy because it's time consuming but well worth it.

"Babe, what do you do in there?" He commented as I walked to the bed.

"Making sure I stay beautiful for you."

"You'll always be beautiful, trust me." He kissed me and I snuggled inside his muscular cocoon. "Good night Mrs. Manoso, I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Manoso. Good night and sleep well."

"Always do when you're in my arms Babe."

Carlos softly nudged me awake in the morning. "Steph, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was sprawled all over him, my arm on his and my leg on top of his stomach. Poor guy. "We have this huge custom king size bed that can sleep ten and yet you still manage to use me as the mattress." My ever so sexy husband said, smiling.

"Oh, Honey I'm sorry."

"You travel the world when you're sleeping, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He began showering me with kisses. We jumped in the shower and got ready for an exciting day.

"How about I get the girls ready for school while Chef Carlos prepares french toast, bacon, and sausages for breakfast?"

"You got it, Babe."

"Good morning sweet girls, time to wake up." I announced as I opened the bedroom doors. "We have a busy day ahead of us. Daddy's making us a huge breakfast." I helped the girls get dressed. Thank goodness for uniforms. "Let's go wake up Julie."

"Okay Mama,' They replied. I followed my girls as they ran downstairs and barged into her room. "No, girls. Knock before you go into a bedroom. You know the rules."

"Ooopsie, we forgot." Anna Grace said sweetly. "Sissy, can we come in?"

"Yeah, come in." Julie answered with a gravelly voice.

"Hurry Sissy. Papi is making us super big breakfast." Emma Belle ordered.

"What's the occasion?"

"Geez, big sis, don't you know that today is a special day?" Anna Grace growled sweetly.

"Yeah, I know what today is. Can I sleep a little longer?" Julie asked as she tucked herself under her blanket.

"Honey, you are nothing like your dad when it comes to waking up. Ha,ha,ha." I kissed the top of her head. Come on sweetie, Chef Papi should be done with breakfast soon. Girls, let's go upstairs and start setting the table."

"You got it Mama." Anna Grace replied as she ran up the stairs. I hurried to the kitchen to see my sexy chef at the stove. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his back.

"You look scrumptious, Chef Papi." He quickly turned around to face me and kissed me, tongue and all.

"Mama and Papi, sitting in a tree, KISSING first comes love, then comes marriage, then we get to see our babies inside tummies." Anna Grace sang. Dang, she is so adorable. Carlos and I couldn't help but smile big smiles.

"That was very good sweetheart." Carlos said kissing his most animated daughter. We finished setting the table while our chef extraordinaire went back to fixing breakfast.

"Good morning family. Breakfast sure smells good." Julie greeted us as she joined us in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart?" Carlos asked his daughter.

"I didn't want to get out of bed." Julie answered as she brought out the juice bottles placing them on the table.

Our sexy chef brought a platter filled with french toast, sausage, and bacon to the table along with bagels, cream cheese and fruit which no doubt was his breakfast of choice.

"Honey, everything is absolutely delicious. Good job."

"Thanks Babe.' We all quickly began stuffing our faces. "Girls, when we go to Uncle Alex and Aunt Mari's office today there are a few things you'll need to know."

"What's that, Dad?" Julie asked.

"Samantha and Azuree will be examined first, you won't be in the room for that but once their check up is done, then we'll get to go in the room. We'll see pictures on a screen of how big the babies are, and we'll hear about their development…."

"Papi, what's development?" Anna Grace asked.

"It means how they're growing. Then Aunt Mari will rub some gel on their bellies and they'll use a camera to show us the babies."

"That sounds super cool. Papi, I can't wait." Emma Belle replied, wide-eyed with excitement.

"Thanks for a great breakfast Honey. You're an awesome chef." Julie and I cleared the table and the rest got busy in the kitchen and headed to grab their backpacks and lunches.

Carlos and I enjoyed the ride to school. With the exception of morning sex with my gorgeous man, the drive to school is the best. Listening to the girls chatting and giggling makes my heart so happy.

"Bye Papi, Mama. See you after school." After our usual rounds of hugs and kisses, off they ran to their friend Lily. Carlos and I sat watching them with smiles plastered on our faces.

No words needed to be spoken as to how we felt at that moment. We drove to the office in comfortable silence, holding hands.

It was early afternoon when my sexy boss' voice came through the intercom. "Babe, can you stop by my office for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." I finished up my email and left my office. "What's up boss?" I asked knocking on the door frame. He stood up and led me to the couch.

"Just wanted to tell that I miss you." He gave me a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wow Honey, that's a first, interrupting your busy day to tell me you miss me."

"Yeah, It's not like me. But you do these things to me." We sat in silence for a few minutes it sort of felt a little awkward since it's so unlike Ranger. "I haven't done anything of substance the last couple of hours."

"Talk to me, what's going on?" I asked.

"I was thinking about our girls which led me to remember Martha and that led me to coming back from my mission excited, knowing you had waited for me. My heart shattered when you said _'Ranger, I'm dying.'_ Those weren't the words I was looking forward to hearing."

"Honey." I put my hands on his face and stared into his eyes, seeing fear for the first time in all the years I've known him.

"Babe, what if I didn't come back in time?"

"But you did, you came back like a knight in shining armor and whisked me away to Mari and Alex."

"What if?"...

"Shhhh" Placing my finger on his lips. "There are no what if's. I'm in perfectly good health, and we have an amazing life filled with love and three amazing daughters with three more on the way and last but not least an amazing extended family that also consists of our best friends."

"I don't."...

"Stop, I don't want to hear you say, _'I don't deserve this life'. T_ hose words are never ever to be uttered from your mouth. Do I make myself clear?" I stared him down.

"I've done bad."...

"Yeah, so you've done some dark things. Why did you do those things? Hummm, let me see." I was being a little dramatic, I tapped my finger on my chin. "Oh yeah, to save good people, to protect total strangers throughout the world, for your country, and most importantly, for your family. Those are all very good reasons."

"If you knew the things I've done, I think you'd walk away from me pretty quickly." He said with sadness and hurt.

"I know some things and I don't care about them. It doesn't matter what you've done. And for your information Mr. Manoso, I would never walk or run away from you. Don't you understand that? I'm yours for life. You wouldn't be the man you are today if you hadn't done all the so called bad things. You realize that, don't you?"

He looked into my eyes and I saw love pouring out.

"We will never have this conversation again. Do I make myself clear?" I barked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you so much, Stephanie. I am the luckiest man on this planet."

"Yeah, I think you're pretty lucky." I laughed and he held on to me as if I was his life line. "I'm lucky too Carlos, and I love you more than the stars in the sky."

"Sorry to interrupt Boss, but General Malcombe is on the phone." Ram said, standing in the doorway.

"Go, take your call, we have a few hours before we have to pick-up the girls." I kissed him and walked out the door with Ram.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything intimate Steph." Ram said as he walked me to my office.

"If there was anything intimate going on, the office door wouldn't have been open." I went back to my desk and checked my emails.

I sat at my desk, not really able to focus on my work because of the conversation Carlos and I just had. I pondered what got him to thinking about things from his past. I have always faulted him for not showing his emotions and keeping a blank face, and in all honesty, I didn't know how to handle it. My heart broke seeing him tormented about his past. I wish I could do something to make it all go away but all I can do is continue to love him which isn't really too difficult to do. Thankfully our three girls and little Manoso's will also keep him focused on good thoughts.

My mind wandered all over the place, keeping me from being productive. "Honey, I'm not in the mood for work. How about we go upstairs and change before we pick up the girls?" I said as I stood in the doorway.

"Great minds think alike, I was just going to come and get you. I've asked Ella to prepare a few snacks for us."

"We make a great team, you know that Carlos Manoso?" I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"We sure do Babe."

Great minds do think alike because we both had more than snacks on our minds. Ella had already dropped off the snacks. We were already naked before we made it to the bedroom.

"Babe, you have no idea what you do to me." He definitely was not going to take time for romancing me because he got right down to business.

After a few more batman induced orgasms, I was spent. "Well, that was something else. I guess you needed to release a lot of tension and agitation, huh?" I asked as I nuzzled into him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's just that it was all so raw."

"I'm so sorry Stephanie, I don't know what came over me."

"You were agitated from our conversation and I guess you needed to release everything you've been holding in. You didn't hurt me."

He kissed me and we lay wrapped in each other's arms after our shower until it was time for us to change and pick up our girls.

"You sure I didn't hurt you Steph?" He asked while we were in the elevator.

"You did not hurt me. Honestly." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his beautiful nose. We got in the car and drove to the school.

"Mama, Papi, today is our special day." Emma Belle announced as soon she reached the car.

"Hi girls. Yes, today is our special day. After I received my hugs, they made themselves comfortable in their seats. "Tia Ella has snacks for each of you. I took out three containers and passed them to the girls. The amazing Ella had prepared snacks based on each girl's likes and favorites. She is so incredibly sweet.

"Is everyone ready and buckled in safely?" Carlos asked before driving away from the pick up lane.

"Yes daddy, we're super ready." Anna Grace replied on behalf of her sisters.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sounds coming from our two younger girls. They definitely enjoy their food. They comment on each bite they take it's so funny to hear them and the sounds that they make.

"You know they've picked up your eating habits."

"And that's a problem why?"

"No problem Babe, just stating facts."

"You have to admit they enjoy their food."

"Just like their mom. Thank goodness, Julie has my eating habits." He said with a smirk on his face trying to fight a huge smile.

Julie was telling us about her upcoming field trip, and her plans to audition for a Broadway production of Christmas Carol. If she gets the part, rehearsals begin in several weeks.

"I already told my dance teacher that I'll have to miss the rehearsals while we're on Thanksgiving vacation."

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. When are the auditions?" Carlos asked.

"In two weeks." She answered.

"What? And we're only hearing about it now?" I asked.

"My dance teacher brought it up a few days ago and I hadn't decided whether I was going to do it or not."

"Are you excited about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, now that I decided to do it. The audition will consist of acting, dancing, and singing. Do you think Sade would be able to help me get ready?"

"Well I can't answer for her, but I'm sure she'll be able to help in some way. You just have to ask her."

"Sissy, if you get to do it, can we come see you?" Emma Belle asked.

"You'd better Lil Sis."

"We all will because you won't be able to keep your family and the Rangeman family away, I can guarantee you that."

"With just our family and friends, the performances will be a sell out." Carlos added.

"I'll send Sade an email tonight after we get home."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled that you're asking her to help you." I said giving her a big smile.

"Are we here?" Anna Grace blurted out as soon as we turned into the parking lot.

"We're here. Now remember what we talked about at breakfast this morning. Best behavior and inside voices." The proud dad in Carlos was front and center.

"Okay Pops." Emma Belle received a glare that would scare a grown man. She laughed it off and kissed him the second she unbuckled her seat belt. "Just pranking you Papi."

"Pranking?" Carlos and I both replied with raised eyebrows.

We all held hands as we walked through the parking lot.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. Who do we have with you today?" Bubbly Jennifer asked.

"I'm Anna Grace, this is my big sister Emma Belle and our big, big sister Julie. We belong to Mami and Papi."

"We came to see our new brothers and sisters." Emma Belle added. We're going to have to discuss the too much information rule with our younger girls.

"Well it's very nice to meet you three beautiful girls. The doctors are almost ready for you. Can I get you something to drink?" Bubbly Jennifer asked.

"We're good, the girls had drinks and snacks in the car." Carlos replied. The man who was adamant on no eating in the vehicles allowed yet his girls to eat and drink in the car. Go figure. a

"Follow me to the exam room." We followed bubbly Jennifer to the room where our amazing ladies were waiting.

"Hi Tia Mari and Tio Alex." Julie said as she hugged her aunt and uncle. Her younger sisters followed her lead.

"Are you sweet girls ready to see something amazing?" Alex asked.

"We sure are." Emma Belle replied.

"Come and sit down. Today you will see a short video that will explain how the babies are growing. After that, we'll put some gobbly gel on Samantha and Azurre's bellies and you'll get to see your brothers or sisters." Alex explained.

"Will they be able to see us?" Anna Grace asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetpea. But if you talk close to the bellies, they will be able to hear you." Alex rubbed the top of Anna's head making her giggle.

"Tia Mari, we need popcorn for the movie." Anna Grace blurted out.

"The movie isn't that long sweetheart." Alex replied laughing.

The video began playing on the large screen tv and Mari began her presentation.

"The babies are sixteen weeks old and they are the size of this avocado." Mari placed the item on the table. "Would you like to hold it?" The girls shook their heads yes.

Carlos and I watched each girl hold the avocado as if it truly was a baby. They were gentle and so sweet.

"Our babies are so tiny." Emma Belle commented. I looked at Julie and she was in awe of the avocado staring at it.

"I can't believe the babies are this tiny." Julie said with amazement. It dawned on me that she was pretty young when Rachel had been pregnant with her other siblings so she wouldn't have had the opportunity to experience it all from the beginning.

"You were that small too sweetie." I told Julie as I put my arm around her waist pulling her into me.

"I can't picture myself that tiny." She laughed.

"Did you get to see the ultrasound pictures of your other siblings?" I asked.

"No, not until much later."

"Well I'm glad we all get to experience this for the first time as a family." I kissed her cheek and watched the presentation.

"So, the babies move slightly from side to side and at this stage they've learned to suck their thumbs." Our three sweet girls put their thumbs in their mouths to mimic the babies and then began giggling. "In addition to thumb sucking, the babies also at this age make facial expressions. Just like the video is showing. And they can hear voices."

I watched as Mari continued the presentation and my three girls were wide eyed staring at the tv in amazement. Tears began to trickle watching three of the best things that life could have offered me.

"Babe."

"I'm okay Honey, just happy tears watching our three girls take it all in."

"Okay, how about we take a look at the real babies?" Alex asked after the presentation was over and Mari was exhausted answering zillions of questions from the girls. I couldn't help but smile.

"Tia, can the girls and me put the gel on the bellies?" Julie asked. Emma Belle and Anna Grace stood with mouths wide open.

"If your parents, Samantha, and Azuree say it's okay." Our girls looked at us and Carlos nodded yes and of course our amazing ladies smiled and said that they were okay with it.

Mari demonstrated on the avocado how to put the gel on. "Got it girls?" She asked.

"Yep, we got it." They replied in unison.

Julie walked to Azuree and got ready while Anna Grace and Emma Belle stood by Samantha ready to get started. "Okay girls, Julie you go first, then look at the tv screen." Alex instructed. Our oldest daughter squeezed the gel on Samantha's belly and the two younger girls giggled at the sight. "That's perfect sweetheart. Now I'm going to place this camera on the belly. You will hear the baby's heartbeat as you get to see the baby."

"I'll tell you when to close your eyes so you can't see if they're boys or girls." Mari said.

The room filled with the a strong heartbeat and we watched the baby sucking its thumb. "Can I talk to the baby Tio Alex?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Julie got close to Samantha's belly and stared at the screen.

"Hi little avocado, I'm Julie, your big sister. You are so adorable. I can't wait until I get to hold you in real life." As soon as the baby heard Julie's voice it started stirring about, moving its little feet and fingers. "I love you little one." the baby continued moving its feet and I swear I saw a smile.

There was no way I was going to stop the tears, so I just let them flow. Watching what was taking place was something so special, I couldn't help but cry happy tears.

"Oh my gosh, this is so amazing." Julie said. I certainly didn't miss the tears that were streaming down her face. Anna Grace and Emma Belle were jumping up and down with excitement watching the screen.

After fifteen minutes, it was time to move on to Samantha. "Girls, it's your turn." Alex said. Both girls held the tube of gel and squeezed until the thick liquid landed on the belly. "Okay little ladies, listen and watch." Alex placed the wand on Samantha's tummy.

The sound of double heartbeats filled the room and the girls gasped at the sound and what they saw on the screen.

"These two babies are doing extremely well. Their hearts are super strong. These two are sleeping and it looks like this one hasn't learned about the thumb sucking thing yet. Here are the feet, fingers, nose and eyes."

"Tio Alex, we want to talk to our babies." The younger girls asked.

"Go ahead."

"Hi little babies. I'm your other big sister Emma Belle, I'm not as big as Julie, but I'm the next biggest one. I can't wait to meet you and bring you home." The baby's fingers began to move.

"It's my turn, now." Anna Grace said as she practically put her mouth on Samantha's tummy. "Hi babies, I'm the little big sister my name is Anna Grace. Em, and I have a mother in heaven, but we all have the same mommy and daddy. I wish you could talk to me." She said staring at their hands and feet moving on the screen. "Look, Mama, they're dancing."

"I see that sweetheart. They love you as much as you love them."

"Mama, are you crying sad or happy tears?" Emma Belle held my hand.

"Oh sweetie, these are definitely happy tears, I promise."

I looked at Carlos staring at the screen and his eyes showed the emotion that he had been hiding for so long. I swear I saw a few tears. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked as I slowly put my arm around his waist. I waited for him to gather his composure, knowing he'd be embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed seeing all of this. I mean I've seen video's but never imagined seeing my own babies." He said wrapping me in his arms and pulling me into him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Carlos, I am amazed at all this, too. I never imagined I'd be watching our own strong and healthy babies moving their little feet and fingers."

"Well family, do you have any questions?" Mari asked.

"We don't Tia." The girls replied.

"I think your video and the ultrasound explained it all." Carlos answered.

"Well, the babies are in excellent health and growing very well. I'll send Harry the ultrasound photos so he can prepare for the reveal party." Mari explained. "Girls, is everything ready for the party this weekend?"

"Yes Tia Mari. Mr. Harry will take care of the cake but we're super ready." Emma Belle replied.

"Steph, I'll have Jennifer add the next appointment on the calendar." Mari added.

"Girls, how about we go out to dinner?" Carlos asked.

"Yay, we'd love it." Our girls replied in unison.

We said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the car. "Ladies, our destination is Archangel for an amazing dinner." Carlos announced as he started the car.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Happy New Year**_

 _ **A/N As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I get to borrow them. All additional characters, story-line, and mistakes are all mine.**_

 _ **Thank you to my awesome Threat team, Cindy and Ruth, thanks for being a part of the team. Thank you for your words of encouragement.**_

 _ **I took creative liberty with the movements of the babies at hearing the voices of the Manoso girls. I don't know if in real life siblings get this involved in their mom's pregnancy but in my world they do. The name of the taffy apple shop is an actual sore in IL I just took the liberty to move it New Jersey. :-)**_

 _ **I hope you all celebrated your holidays with loved ones and made many memories.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your patience, understanding and kind words while I struggled with my writer's block and other stuff. I so appreciate you all.**_

 _ **The Manoso family will be back.**_


	41. Thirty-Seven

_**Thirty-Seven**_

 _ **Manoso Family**_

 _ **Julie**_

Today is our reveal party, the girls and I are beyond excited. Daddy's going to make us a huge breakfast since we'll be too busy to eat lunch and then Aunt Alecia is coming to pick us up so we can finalize the party details with Harry.

It was awesome seeing the babies on the big screen. I cried when baby #1 started stirring at the sound of my voice. I tried telling my mom about it, but she really wasn't paying much attention. Ron, on the other hand was listening to everything I said. He thought it was pretty cool too.

I told Ron about my audition. He was excited for me and told me that he would come to every single show, I know he was kidding but I love how supportive he is. I asked him how the counselling is going, he said it wasn't going that great. I guess my mom isn't really putting all her efforts into what their marriage counselor is suggesting. He also told me that my mom is taking my brother and sister to my grandparents' house for Thanksgiving, which means he'll be alone. I felt bad, so I asked Mom and Dad if he could come to Barbados with us. Daddy called Ron and invited him which made me super thrilled.

"Jules, Chef Papi is about to start making breakfast. Come upstairs when you're ready."

"Okay mom, I'll be up in a few minutes." After I finished getting dressed, I joined my family upstairs. My dad had his chef hat perched on his head and he was wearing a black apron that Steph ordered especially for him. It has a red heart embroidered on it that reads _Stephanie Loves Ranger_ and on the inside of three hearts she'd added our names. He looks so cute when he's making breakfast. I love seeing this side of my dad. Until he met Stephanie, he was always so stoic and mysterious. She changed him big time. She brought out all of the good things he was hiding inside.

"Sissy, hurry we have to eat so we can take care of business." Emma Belle said, tapping Julie's chair.

"Good morning Chef Papi and Mama." I said kissing them on the cheek and sat down next to my sisters.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked as I took a sip of my juice.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart." Daddy answered. "Babe, go sit down and I'll serve my beautiful girls." My mom and dad have the best relationship. They're so good together. They show us what real love is supposed to be, we've never seen them argue or be mad at each other. "Aunt Alecia will be here at ten-thirty, Lily and Raphael will take you where you need to go." My overprotective dad said. He doesn't want us to be out and about without our guards.

"What do you want your dad and I to do for the party?" Steph asked.

"You two don't have to lift a finger. This is our party and we're taking care of everything. Well, Harry has taken care of all the details."

"Mama, what are you and Papi going to do while we're gone?" Emma Belle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll take a nice long bubble bath, or a nap or just relax in the backyard. But there is one thing that I definitely will be doing."

"What's that mama?" Anna Grace asked.

"I'll be missing you girls, that's for sure."

"We'll miss you too, but it will all be worth it." I told my mom.

"Breakfast is now served my beauties." Daddy carried two platters to the middle of the table and brought the coffee carafe that Steph got as a shower gift.

"Let's see what deliciousness Chef Papi has prepared for us." My mom said, lifting the covers off the platters.

 _ **Emma Belle**_

We get to go finish planning our party with Uncle Harry and Auntie Alecia. I can't wait to find out if we're having brothers or sisters. Seeing the babies on tv was super dooper cool. They're so tiny. Sissy started crying when she talked to the one sleeping inside Azuree's tummy. It was so cute watching the baby move its feet and fingers. I giggled when I saw it sucking its thumb. We're so lucky we got to see them inside Samantha and Azuree's tummies.

Daddy made us a big beakfast with Mickey Mouse pancakes, waffles, french toast, bacon, sausages, fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, and fruit.

"This looks so yummy. I can't wait to dig in." I said when Papi, put the pancakes on my plate. "Ohhhh, the pancakes are so so delish."

"Are you excited about the party girls?" Mama asked.

"Yeppers, we've been planning for so long and the day is finally here." I'm super excited to see the cake, we picked out a really cute one. "What do you think we're going to have, boys or girls? I want brothers."

 _ **Anna Grace**_

Boy oh boy I am super duper happy about today. Papi made us a yummy breakfast and we are going to see Harry to finish planning the party. Our Mickey Mouse pancakes were so good, they had a cute face on them. The waffles had white chocolate chips and little purple fruit.

"Mama, you really gonna miss us while we're gone today?"

"You bet I will. I don't know how I'm going to manage without you girls." My beautiful mom said tapping my nose with her finger.

"You won't have to miss us for eve, we won't be gone that long." I told my Mama hugging her tight..

"I know, but I'll do my best to manage." She said.

"Mama, my sisters and me don't have anything to wear for the party."

"Yes, you do. Your mom and I bought each of you outfits while we were in New York." Daddy said.

"Oh Papi, you and Mama are the best." I hugged my parents. "Tonight is gonna be wowie wow wow. I can't wait."

 **Carlos**

When my youngest girl announced they didn't have anything to wear for the reveal party, I about dropped to my knees in hysterical laughter. She's definitely a mini Stephanie. I gave my wife a quizzical look to which she returned me her signature _"what?"_ look.

"Like mother like daughter, right Babe?" I said winking at my beautiful wife.

"What can I say Tiger, they have a great role model."

"They certainly do." I surprised her when I took a huge bite of french toast. The alarm signaled a vehicle approaching. "Girls, if you're finished, go upstairs and brush your teeth Alecia is here."

"Okay Papi." My daughters replied in unison. They went to their rooms to do as instructed. I looked at my wife, she had my heart racing.

"Oh boy." Was all she said, knowing full well what was going through my mind.

I went to the front door while Stephanie began clearing the table. Marcus ran to me waiting for me to scoop him up. "Ranger, it's been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you and Stephanie."

"Good morning Carlos. Marcus, let the man breath." Alecia said smiling.

"We've missed you too, buddy. How's it going?" I asked as I rubbed the top of his head. "Come in." I led them to the kitchen. "The girls will be down shortly."

"Wonder Woman, I've missed you big time." Marcus said the second he saw Stephanie.

"I've missed you too Mini B. How is it that you're hanging out with all the girls today?"

"Dad's working and the baby is with Miss Valarie."

"Ah, I see." Steph said, hugging him. "Did you guys eat? There is plenty of food if you're hungry."

"We're had breakfast with Val and family."

Our two younger girls came running down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. Anna Grace ran to the basement stairs yelling, "Come on Sissy, Auntie Alecia is here. Hurry up." I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

I went outside to give the security team a few last minute instructions. "I don't need to remind you that you are both to have eyes on everyone at all times. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." They both replied standing at attention. "Understood Sir." Raphael answered.

"Lily, you know Anna Grace hasn't learned when to use her filter, I've tried to explain the TMI rule but she's yet to understand. Make sure she doesn't tell everyone her life story."

"Yes sir." Lily replied with a slight laugh. "We've been working on it."

"Good, keep up the good work both of you. I appreciate all you do for my family."

Stephanie and Alecia joined us outside with the girls in tow. "Girls, you know the drill. Do not walk away from Lily and Raphael, got it?"

"Got it Papi, we promise to be on our good behavior." Anna Grace replied, holding up her arms for me to pick her up. "Love you. Don't miss us okay?" She said, kissing me.

"My turn." Emma Belle announced. "I love you, see you later." she said, kissing me.

"Okay girls, go do your thing. We'll see you in a few hours. We'll miss you lots." Stephanie said as she ushered them to the car. We waved goodbye and watched them leave. I locked the door after they left and took a look at my beautiful wife.

"Oh boy." She bit her bottom lip and bolted towards the den.

I ran after her and picked her up and took her to the couch. "I'm going to have my way with you. Are you ready for this?"

"Bring it on Batman, bring it on." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

 _ **Stephanie**_

My sexy Cuban didn't waste one second before he shed me of my lounge dress. "Oh Batman, you sure know how to give me toe curling kisses."

We took full advantage of our alone time. After a quick round in the family room, we played cat and mouse. I, being the mouse, ran downstairs to the basement, where I took control of our love making session. By the time we made it to our bedroom, I was tired. I jumped on our bed for another round. "Come and get it hot stuff."

We were both tired after ravishing one another and fell asleep shortly after our last round of amazing orgasms. I woke up stretching and purring like a kitten.

"Wowie wow wow, that was amazing. I think we must have burned ten thousand calories."

"Let's go shower Babe." He took my hand and led me to our beautiful bathroom. Our shower can hold at least six people which gives us plenty of room to enjoy the space for something other than showering. We enjoyed pleasuring one another and even managed to bathe before getting ready for the day.

My phone pinged with an incoming text. "That was Harry. He said the crew will be here in one hour to set up."

"That gives us time for a…."

"No, I can barely walk as it is. People will think I've been horseback riding."

"You rode me pretty well, Babe." I don't know why I still get flustered when he talks like that. "I love that I can still make you blush Stephanie Manoso." He kissed my forehead and slapped my butt.

I put on my make-up, fixed my hair, and pulled out the dresses we bought for the girls. For Julie we chose a pink and blue off the shoulder band collar maxi dress. For Emma Belle and Anna Grace we chose pink and blue cap sleeve lace dress. All three were adorable. I took the dresses to their rooms and hung them on the closet door. I didn't want to go overboard so I wore a simple Ivory lace dress. My gorgeous husband came out of our massive closet wearing khaki shorts and a form fitting black short sleeve linen shirt. His muscles looked like they had given birth to muscles.

The dogs and the security alarm alerted us of incoming vehicles. The guys working security quickly led the van to the back yard while Carlos took the dogs to the run that we had built for them to use when we're entertaining in the backyard. The run is the length of the yard, giving them plenty of room to play while keeping an eye on everyone. I am continually amazed at the training our dogs undergo. Carlos hired the best team and they sure have their work cut out for them. Especially with Bomber. He's unruly, but eventually gets it. One of the awesome things they've recently learned has to do with them being in the dog run. Hector installed an electronic pad at the gate. In the event of extreme danger or threat to anyone in the backyard, each dog has been taught to open the gate on their own to take care of the threat. The trainers filmed each of the training sessions and we as a family were able to watch the sessions from beginning to completion and it's truly amazing. The girls love the dogs and enjoy spending time with them. The trainers told us it's important that the dogs interact with us as a family. My husband who wasn't a big fan of dogs has warmed up to them.

I walked outside to watch the crew set up tables and chairs for the guests while the catering crew was busy with the buffet tables and drink stations. Everything seemed to be under control, so I went back into the house. "It looks like we're going to have a yard full of guests." I announced as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing for you to do Babe?"

"Nope. Want to play a game?" I smiled, knowing I'd just pulled the tiger's tail.

"If it involves the bedroom, yes."

"I was referring to a board game. Honestly, you're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you my vixen. I'll go get Rummikub." He headed to the cubby in the over sized mud room. "When are the girls getting home?"

"Soon, I hope. Do you want a beer?" I asked walking to the fridge. I brought us each a bottle of Modelo. I sat down at the kitchen table and we began our game.

After my very smart husband beat me at four rounds of Rummikub, our girls came running inside the house.

"Mama, Papi, we're home." Anna Grace announced in a sing song voice. She ran directly to her dad and jumped in his lap. "Did you miss us mucho Papi?"

"Mucho, mucho baby girl." Carlos replied kissing our youngest on top of her head. Our girls gathered around the table and began to tell us the events of their day. After one hour of chatter, they were ready to relax.

"Mama, we're a little hungry." Emma Belle announced

"Didn't you eat lunch?" I asked.

"Girls, how can you be hungry? Mom, we ate like piglets." Julie answered.

"You can have some fruit. I'm sure there will be plenty of food to eat at the party." I went to the fridge to get the container of fruit. Julie brought out plates while I filled their glasses with milk. "When you're done with your snack, go upstairs and take baths. Your dresses are in your rooms.

"Okay Mama."

"Hello Carlos, Steph. How are you?" Harry came through the back door and joined us in the kitchen. He and Carlos shook hands and I was given a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Harry. Did our girls keep you busy?"

"They sure did, but in a pleasant kind of way." He replied smiling. "The yard is almost ready, and the food will be here shortly."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" I asked.

"Nope. Everything has been taken care of. Your guests should be arriving soon."

"Girls when you're finished you can both take a bath in our tub to save some time."

I went to our bathroom got the bubble bath ready and ran the bath. "Mama, we're ready." They took off their clothes and stepped into the tub. "Oh this is so dreamy." Anna Grace said as she slid into the tub.

"Ah, this is the life." Emma Belle said as she slowly slid into the tub opposite her sister. I couldn't help but laugh. These girls crack me up. I suddenly felt guilty for enjoying this life with my girls at the expense of losing Martha. I wish there was more I could have done.

As if reading my mind, Carlos said, "Babe, there was nothing more that could have been done." I turned to look at him.

"I know." I began washing Emma Belle's hair and moved on to Anna Grace. They like when I bathe them this way because it gives them time to play in between. "How is everything progressing outside?"

"They've just finished setting up the huge bounce house. Good grief. We could fit the entire neighborhood in it. The tables and chairs are set up and the catering crew just finished setting up the buffet and drink stations."

"How does it look?"

"Like a yard preparing for a party of epic proportions."

"I mean does it look nice?"

"Babe, it looks like a backyard party."

"Oh, for crying out loud, does it look like it's thrown together or what?"

"Stephanie, Harry is good at his job. Has he ever done anything halfas….?"

I flicked soapy water from my fingers at him. "Hey now, watch the language."

"Harry doesn't do anything that's thrown together. Everything he does is meticulous and perfect. It will wow our guests, is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, that's all. Silly man."

"Mama, why are men so silly?" Anna Grace asked splashing the water in the tub.

"Listen little one. All other men are silly except for me." Carlos leaned down to splash her with water.

"Silly Papi." Emma Belle said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It makes my heart so happy seeing the love between father and daughters.

"Come on girls. It's time to get ready. Our guests will be here soon." I said after we finished bathing the girls and wrapping towels around them. I worked on taming Emma Belle's crazy curls while Carlos combed Anna Grace's beautiful straight locks. I have to spend hundreds of dollars on my Brazlilian blowouts to achieve what is natural for her.

"Mama, can we wear make-up?" Emma Belle asked.

"No way. You're both too young for make-up." Papi Bear growled. "You're beautiful just the way you are. Don't hide it with all the girlie stuff."

"But Papi we…."

"No buts and no make-up." He kissed his girls on the top of their heads and headed downstairs.

I took their dresses into our bedroom and helped them dress. "Mama, our dresses are so pretty." They said as they twirled around looking at themselves in the double sided full length mirror.

"You look beautiful, my little munchkins."

"Thanks Mama." They said, wrapping their arms around me each one kissing my cheek.

We went downstairs as Julie was coming up the stairs. "Girls you look adorable."

"Thanks big sis. You look beautiful, too." Emma Belle replied.

"Mom, come outside and take a look at the cake." Julie announced taking her sisters by the hand.

The dessert table was filled with candy, macaroons, cookies and the center held a tall box which no doubt held the cake. "Stephanie, Carlos, everything is set up. Girls, the three of you look beautiful. I love your dresses."

"Thanks Uncle Harry." They replied in unison.

"Can we show Mama and Papi the cake?" Emma Belle asked.

"Absolutely. Are you ready Stephanie?"

"I sure am."

I smiled from ear to ear as he slowly began lifting the box to reveal a beautiful cake. It was a three tier cake, the top layer was pink, the middle layer was blue, and the bottom layer was white with pink and blue stripes. The words Pink or Blue were written on the side of the top tier with blue and pink question marks on each side.

The pink and blue streamers tied in all the trees transformed our backyard into a beautiful party land. Along with the streamers were pink and blue miniature lights wrapped around the yard. One corner of the yard was the photo area with a large backdrop designed with pink and white stripes on top and blue and white stripes on the bottom. In the middle was a circle that had _'what will it be, a he or a she?'_. Throughout the yard were chalkboard posters with eight scoops ice cream cone in pink and blue. On the top left of the poster was written _'What's the scoop?' and_ on the bottom was written ' _What will they be, boys or girls?'_

As always, Harry outdid himself. Everything looked beautiful. It wasn't over the top but very elegant.

"Girls, this cake is absolutely beautiful. What flavors did you choose?"

"We chose German Chocolate, Banana, and Vanilla." Julie replied.

"Did you all help Harry with the decorations, too?" Carlos asked his daughters.

"We did. Uncle Harry let us choose which ones we liked best." Emma Belle replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well everything is perfect. You three did a fantastic job." I said, hugging my three beautiful daughters.

"Auntie Alecia helped too, Mama." Anna Grace said, making sure no one was left out.

"It's all just amazing."

"Okay folks, the guests are beginning to arrive. Staff take your places and get ready. Family, you don't have to worry about a thing, we will take care of your guests. All we want from you is to enjoy yourselves." Harry announced as the greeters began to usher in my parents, Val and family along with Isabell and Ricardo with Abuela Rosa and Maria.

The entire Manoso siblings and their families arrived in between our friends. My favorite musician Mehdi's awesome music was streaming throughout the speakers in the yard.

"Oh my gosh." I shrieked when I saw who Manny arrived with. "Oh my gosh Sade, you made it. I'm so excited." I ran to her and hugged her. "You really had me fooled when you said you'd be back home visiting your family.

"I didn't exactly tell a fib. I did visit my family but made sure to plan my return to stop off for this awesome event." She said in her beautiful exoctic accent.

Woody, Melissa, Callie, and Mrs. Morelli arrived, looking very happy. Callie has grown so much. She resembles Joe more and more. Seeing her tugged at my heart. He would have been so proud of his baby girl. Woody dotes on Callie, and when you see them together, you'd never know she's not his biological daughter. Melissa and Mrs. Morelli are closer than any real mother and daughter I know. Woody treats Mrs. Morelli in the same way he treats his own mother. He calls her Ma. It's so sweet to see how the three strangers have blended into a beautiful family. Having Woody around has made the Morelli boys lazier than they ever were. He's the one who tends to her needs. They show up for dinner two nights per week and that's it. The Morelli brothers were so worried about their mom during the kidnapping, I thought that mentality would have continued after she came home, but it didn't last too long.

I watched as our friends who are in relationships of their own, mingle and enjoy themselves. It makes my heart happy seeing the guys so happy.

"Folks, welcome to the Manoso babies reveal party, your hostesses for today are Alecia, Julie, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace. We have a drink station, a bar, buffet, and dessert station for later. This is an informal meal, so help yourselves to the food whenever you like. Enjoy yourselves and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Harry announced and the party was underway.

Carlos and I mingled with our family and friends. The kids enjoyed playing in the yard and bounce house. Marcus has become such a good big brother to our younger girls. They adore each other and get along so well. It's wonderful to watch the interaction between them.

"Stephanie dear, everything is beautiful. You did a fantastic job." My mother said as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Mom, I didn't do anything, it was all Alecia and the girls, along with Harry's talent. But I agree with you, everything is wonderful."

"Are you excited sweetheart?" She asked.

"I sure am. Soon we'll find out if we're having boys or girls."

"How are Samantha and Azuree doing throughout the pregnancy?"

"Their doctor visits are perfect, and so far neither one have had any health issues." As if on cue, our amazing surrogates arrived, looking wonderful. "Oh, here they are now."

The applause animated throughout the yard when Azuree and Samantha arrived. They both turned bright red.

"Hello, my amazing baby hosts. So glad to see you. Everything is pretty informal. Eat when you feel like it and just mingle and enjoy yourselves." I said pointing to where everything was located. We chatted for a bit and I left them in my mom's care while I joined Carlos mingling.

"Hungry Babe?"

"Actually yes, I am." He took my hand and led me to the buffet station. There must have been thirty main entrees with equal amount of sides. Of course, Harry made sure that Carlos had plenty of healthy options. A huge variety of salads and artisan breads and rolls. I was in hog heaven. My stomach began growling at the aroma of the deliciousness in front of me.

"The beast is calling." He said laughing. Our girls and Marcus joined us in the buffet line. "Perfecting timing."

Harry had set up the kids eating area. Julie took her plate and drink to join her cousins, while Emma, Annie, and Marcus sat with the younger kids. We sat at a table with our parents and grandmothers.

"Sweetheart, the food is delicious. Everything is perfect, as always." Isabella said when she finished eating.

"Harry and the girls put together a great party, that's for sure." My mom added.

After nibbling on some desserts, Harry and the girls were about to make an announcement. Julie took the microphone with her sisters by her side. "Family and friends, my sisters and I would like to thank you for sharing our special day with us."

"Carlos, when did our girl get so grown up? She's got such confidence. Look at her." I whispered and saw the pride in his face. I looked at our parents who were smiling and filled with pride.

"I have no idea."

"My sisters and I will each be cutting into a tier to reveal the Manoso babies gender. Mom and dad, can you come up here with us please." We joined our girls as instructed.

"Papi, I need your help." Anna Grace raised her arms up in the air so her dad could pick her up. Carlos took the knife and put Anna's tiny hand on the handle with his hand on top of hers. "I think I'll pick the middle cake." Her mouth was wide open as she sliced into the middle tier. She shrieked. "Mama, its pink. We're gonna have a baby sister." She began jumping up and down in Carlos' arms. He quickly put the knife on the table and she kissed his cheek. Pink balloons fell from the bags attached to the trees. I looked at Carlos and he was grinning from ear to ear. I got a little teary eyed.

"My turn, my turn." Emma Belle announced. She did the same as Anna Grace had done. She raised her arms up in the air for help from daddy. "I want the top cake Papi." He helped Emma, holding on tightly to her hand. Our middle daughter carefully sliced into the top tier. "I got the chocolate cake Mama, your favorite. Pink and blue balloons fell from the trees.

"Sissy it's your turn." Julie wiped the knife.

"Mama, Papi the big cake is for the twins." Emma Belle informed us. As Julie slowly began to slice into the bottom tier, our three girls were giddy with excitement.

"Our twins are boys." Our girls screamed in unison. They held hands and jumped up and down with excitement. Blue balloons fell from the trees along with pink and blue confetti.

Carlos and I hugged each other as tears began to flow. "Babe, we're having two boys and a girl." My excited husband picked up our younger girls and we all hugged as a family.

Everyone began clapping again and my Merry Men were cheering as if they were at a football game. Our parents ran to congratulate us.

"Well Honey, two boys. Are you excited?"

"I'm just excited we're having three healthy babies.." He said kissing each of us.

"Two boys and a girl. Wow." I said to myself. Samantha and Azuree joined us and they were just as excited as we were. They hugged and congratulated us. Our family and friends followed our amazing surrogates lead.

Carlos and I thanked everyone for the best wishes and our girls were still giddy with excitement of knowing they were going to have two brothers and a sister.

"We're having two boys and a girl, oh my gosh. Just think, six kids! Goodness, we'll be like the Brady Bunch." I sighed and looked at my husband and kids with tears streaming down my face. "Wow, six kids."

"Mama, happy tears, right?" Anna Grace asked.

"Yes, baby girl. Nothing but happy tears."

"What will we call them? Emma Belle asked.

"Your mom and I have a list of names, but we'll choose the names as a family. Are you sweet girls okay with that?" Carlos replied.

"Daddy, that's awesome." Julie replied.

We spent the rest of the day enjoying our family and friends. The staff replenished the buffet and salads. Our yard is filled with a variety of trees, Magnolia and other flowering trees. But my favorite tree is a weeping willow. Carlos and I stood under the tree watching our daughters laughing and celebrating the news about their sister and brothers while our family and friends were also enjoying celebrating the good news.

"Well Babe, four girls and two boys. Are we ready to be parents to six kids?"

"If we're not, we better get ready because there's no turning back." I kissed his cheek. Walking to Alecia. "Thank you so much for such a wonderful party. You and the girls did a fantastic job."

"Oh Steph, it's my pleasure. A small thing compared to everything you and Carlos have done for us. You came into our lives just as our world was falling apart. Michael was without a job, we had no money for our bills, and Marcus was so sick. We didn't know how long he would be with us." Tears filled her eyes as she tried to get control of her emotions. "Michael has his dream job, we have a beautiful home. Marcus is in the best of health, and thanks to Mari and Alex, they continue to keep him healthy to live a long long life. We have a beautiful baby girl. Our lives are perfect thanks to you and Carlos." She hugged me. "There are no words that can convey the gratitude and appreciation."

"We love having you as part of our Marcus is very special to us."

"Thanks. Stef needs to be fed and changed, plus it's her nap time."

"You can put her portable crib in the guest room." I told her and watched as she and Michael went upstairs together to take care of my beautiful goddaughter.

"Mama, after everyone leaves, can we have a family slumber party?" Anna Grace said in between taking breaths from running across the yard.

"We'll talk to daddy and see what he says."

"If he says yes, can we have one big tent?"

"Yeah sweetie." I kissed her cheek. "Now go and have fun with Marcus and your cousins."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **A/N As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Well, there it is, two boys and one girl. Hope you're all happy. :-)**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful comments, messages and reviews, I appreciate it.**

 **Thank you to Cindy and Ruth. I don't know what happened with my Chrome, it took me days to correct the edits. For some reason nothing saved.**

 **I'll be posting every other week. Work is so busy, i'm literally drained and crawling into bed by 7:30. UGHHHH.**

 _ **The Manoso's will be back soon.**_


	42. Thirty-Eight

_**Thirty-Eight**_

 _ **Plum Family**_

It's been a few weeks since the reveal party and Frank and I are still over the moon knowing we will be welcoming two boys and one girl to our family tree. I love all my grandchildren and Julie, Emma Belle, and Anna Grace have been a wonderful addition. I think the reason we're even more excited about our three newest grand-babies is because they've been created by Stephanie and Carlos. Even though Stephanie's not carrying them, they are still a part of her.

"Frank, can you believe that we're going to have nine grandchildren? It's so exciting."

"We're truly blessed Helen. Our youngest daughter has become the woman I knew she'd always be."

"You know Frank, everything happens for a reason."

"How so?"

"All that happened between Stephanie and me, my therapy sessions, and everything in between has given me a new lease on life. It took some time, but I've finally come to realize that Stephanie would never have become the woman she is today if my plans for her to marry Joe had come to fruition." I put my hand over my heart thinking of Joseph. "May God rest his soul."

"I know what you mean. I'm proud of you for continuing your sessions. To be honest with you Helen, had you continued down that path, I would have left you. I actually had Albert start the paperwork for a divorce."

"Frank, I'm so sorry I had to bring you to that level. The Burg is such a dysfunctional place and I got sucked into its way of life. "

'Well, thankfully you were able to overcome the Burg mentality and we got the hell out of there." He paused as if a heavy thought had struck him. "I wish your mother could see the new you."

"Thank you for the kind words sweetheart. I, too, wish my mother was here with us."

"Thanks to Stephanie and Carlos we've become friends with some wonderful people. Especially Ricardo and Isabella. They're good people."

"Yes, they are. The other day when Isabella and I were out shopping we stopped off for lunch. The subject of her visiting me in the hospital came up and we laughed hysterically. She said, _'you know, Helen, being able to laugh at that situation speaks volumes about our relationship.'_ And she's right Frank, we've been brought together through Stephanie and Carlos, but friendship is something that we've developed ourselves."

"Men don't need a lot of friends. My small group of buddies is all I need. Ricardo is a good man and he and Isabella have raised wonderful children. Are we going to their house tonight or are they coming here?"

"They're coming here with Rosa and Maria."

"Now those two ladies have an elegance that I admire in older women and they are two of the sweetest ladies I've had the pleasure of meeting. What time is everyone coming?"

"You're right about that sweetheart. I told them to come about seven."

"Well my love, we've got plenty of time to go upstairs for some fun."

"Oh Frank. You devil."

 _ **Manoso Family**_

"Ricardo, Honey, why is it that I am so excited about our newest additions to our family? I mean it's not like we don't have any grandchildren. After these babies are born, we will be the proud grandparents to fourteen kids."

"I'm not sure, Issi, but it is exciting."

"Maria and I will be great-grandmothers to fourteen beautiful Manoso children. I'm thankful that the Lord has allowed me to live long enough to see this all happen."

"Rosa, you and I are two of the luckiest Abuelas aren't we? I am also thankful to be here to experience it all."

"Mama Rosa, I feel so guilty that I feel extra excitement over Carlos and Stephanie's babies."

"Sweetheart, there's no reason for you to feel guilty. It's a natural reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Carlos was quite the handful during his younger years, which were the most impressionable years of his life. We didn't know what would happen to him or what kind of life he would have."

"I shudder to think of what would have happened had you not taken him in and nurtured him during his most vulnerable years."

"Isabella, sweetheart, we are a family, we take care of one another. We Manoso's do not turn our backs on those we love, no matter how troubled they may be."

"Mama, Carlos is the man he is today because of what you instilled in him. For that we are greatly indebted to you."

"Children, you don't owe any debt. You've taken Maria and me into your home all these years and you take very good care of us. Isabella, you left your job to take care of your mother while she was ill. Most would have taken us to a home to live our old lives."

"Isabella, Ricardo, I agree with Rosa. You have gone above and beyond taking care of two old women. I am the one indebted to you for the sacrifice that you made to take care of me. And Ricardo, you are the son I've always wanted."

"Thank you, Mama Maria,"

"How did we get on such an emotional topic?"

"Issi, I think the reason the new babies are extra special is because of all that Carlos and Stephanie have gone through in their lives. Whether it's Steph or the surrogates carrying or giving birth, our newest grandchildren are still the product of our own flesh and blood."

"Isabella, what can Rosa and I help you prepare for tonight?"

"I told Helen I'd bring a couple of traditional Cuban dishes with some dessert. She's preparing Hungarian dishes."

"Well let's get started, shall we?"

"Issi, when you're finished in the kitchen join me upstairs." I whispered in my wife's ear. She blushed. I love that I can still make her blush after all these years.

 _ **Lula**_

"Baby, you have such stamina." I said to Martin after a few rounds of sex.

"You're pretty full of stamina yourself, my sexy boo."

"You know, I've been thinking about having kids of our own." I said as I rolled into his arms.

"Well, where did that come from?" He asked.

"It's been on my mind since the reveal party. What do you think?"

"We could start trying."

"Baby, I can't have our own kids on account of that damn boxer. He pretty much tore me apart."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, sweetheart."

"If it wasn't for Stephanie, I'd have died."

"I'm glad you have her in your life."

"So, I was thinking maybe we could have a surrogate ourselves."

"That's a good thought honey, but that's a pretty costly process."

"Yeah, I've been doing research. Prices start at twenty-thousand and go up."

"I'll check into our insurance and see if it's covered. Does that make you happy? You know adoption is also an option.."

"Yeah." I rolled him on his back and began to ride him like the thoroughbred that he is. "Whew, you are one heck of a lover baby. I could do this all day long."

"Well, we don't have any plans today so keep it coming, girl."

After the day in my sexy man's arms, I was beat. I never expected that from me, of all people. When it comes to sex, I'm like the energizer bunny. We fell asleep at some point until Martin's phone woke us up.

"Yeah. This better be serious." He answered sternly. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He put the phone on the nightstand. "Boo, I have to go into work. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You know Baby, Joe used to pull that on Stephanie all the time and he'd go off and fuck the mob chick. You better not be doing the same."

"Lula, seriously? You're enough woman for me. I certainly wouldn't leave our bed for some other woman. I love you and only you."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I love you, too." He took a shower and headed out the door. I wish I could go visit with Steph. I sure do miss my girl. I think it's time we arrange for a girl's weekend cos when the babies get here, Stephanie will be too busy.

"Hey white girl, how are you? I'm good. Martin and I just spent the entire day making love until he got called into work. Listen, I was thinking, how about we plan a girl's long weekend. I miss my girls."

"That sounds good, when and what were you thinking?" Stephanie answered on the other end of the phone.

"Well, how about we go to Vegas? Leave Thursday and come back Sunday. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, who did you have in mind?"

"Connie, you, Val, Alecia, Melissa, and of course yours truly."

"Have you talked to anyone else?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Martin and I spent the day in bed, and I began to miss you."

"Wait, what? That doesn't sound good at all."

"No girl, I didn't mean it that way. We fell asleep after several rounds of hot sex and my man got called into work. That's when I began to miss you."

"Ha, ha, thanks for clarifying that for me. I miss you too. Our lives have changed so much haven't they?"

"Yeah, they sure have. But in a good way, White girl."

"I'll check Ranger's calendar for his training schedule, and I'll come up with some dates."

"Okay girl, that sounds good. So, tell me what else is going on in your busy life?" We talked for a long time about our lives and Trenton before her younger girls called out for their Mama. "Go take care of your baby girls. I'll get in touch with the rest of the gang. Love you." I sure do miss my girls. It's hard to make friends in the DC area. Martin and I have been out with his co-workers and their partners but it's not the same.

 _ **Stephanie**_

"Everything okay with Lula, Babe?"

"Yeah, she wants to plan a girl's weekend in Vegas."

"That'll be good for you. I hope you're planning on going."

"I'd like to go. We just need to coordinate dates. I can pick a weekend that you're in town. You know, I just came up with a great idea. Our parents are going to New York in a few weeks. Your grandmothers were going to come and stay here. How about I go then?"

"That sounds good. How long will you be gone?"

"Thursday to Sunday."

"Works for me."

"You're pretty quick to get rid of me. Are you getting tired of me?"

"Hell no." Our kissing was interrupted when our phones alerted us with a text. "Oh crap, let's go."

I quickly got up and headed to Julie's room while Carlos went upstairs to the girl's room.

"Jules, your dad and I have to go. Samantha has been rushed to the hospital."

"Oh no, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"We don't know yet. Can you hang out with the girls? Ella and Luis will be here soon."

"I will mom." I kissed my oldest daughter and ran upstairs.

"Bye girls, I love you. We'll be back soon." We were out the door in seconds. Carlos was barking out orders to the control room and security team. We instructed Julie to text us as soon as the security team arrived. I won't be comfortable until I know my girls are safe and secure. I still worry even though there are plenty of eyes on them and the house is as secure as Fort Knox.

I started crying during the drive. I was scared, not only for our babies but for Samantha too. "Babe, our boys will be fine, as will Samantha." He held my hand to comfort me.

We arrived at the hospital on two wheels and ran straight into the ER. We were escorted into the waiting area beside Samantha's room. Carlos was pacing while I was sitting with my leg shaking like crazy. I almost fell flat on my face trying to stand up when Alex came into the room.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"She's fine. She has developed what's called Hyperemesis….

"Don't give us medical jargon. Explain in terms we can understand." Carlos barked.

"Sorry. Hyperemesis affects women who experience nausea that doesn't go away. She's lost weight and is extremely dehydrated. She was feeling faint and light headed. We're going to keep her hospitalized for a few days."

"When did all this start?" I asked with worry. "Will she be okay?"

"Samantha has been complaining about an increase in nausea and major loss of appetite. She'll be fine after a few days of fluids and monitoring. Carrying twins is more concerning so we just want to make sure everyone is fine."

"And what about the babies?" Carlos asked.

"Your boys are in fine health. A little hungry maybe, but with fluids and rest they'll be even better."

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes of course. Follow me." He led us to the room "How's she doing Mari?"

"She'll be herself pretty quick. Some of her color is beginning to re-appear."

"Samantha, oh my goodness how long have you been experiencing an increase of nausea? I wish you would have let us know."

"I'm sorry, Steph. I know I'm carrying your babies, but I just didn't think it was that bad."

"We worry about you too. We want to make sure you are also in good health." I said, holding her hand.

"Babe, do you want some coffee? I spotted a coffee shop."

"Yeah, I could use some coffee and a little something extra." I replied with a smile.

"I certainly know what the _"something extra"_ is that you're referring to. Alex, Mari, coffee?"

"Yes. I'll come with you Carlos." Alex replied as they walked out together. I sat watching Mari do her thing. Samantha was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Mari, are you sure Samantha is okay? It's not too serious?"

"Yes, I promise Steph. Her blood pressure is extremely high from her vomiting and being nervous. I've given her Benadryl to help her sleep and get the rest she needs."

"Is the Benadryl safe for the boys?"

"Yes, don't worry it's just for a few days."

"How long will she have to stay here?"

"Oh two, maybe three days max. We just want to make sure she and the boys are doing well before we send her home."

"Will she need someone to care for her at home?"

"It's not medically necessary but if it makes you and Carlos feel better, I can arrange for a nurse to stay with Samantha."

"That sounds good, Carlos and I will talk to Samantha to see if she will agree."

"Steph, sit down and relax, there's no reason for you to be nervous. I promise, your boys and their host will be just fine." Mari said, putting her arm around me.

"I don't want anything to happen to our boys and I certainly want Samantha to be in excellent health. I don't want her thinking we don't care about her."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure she doesn't think anything of the sort. She knows you care about her."

 _ **Carlos**_

I was worried when Alex decided to come with me. I thought for sure he was going to give me bad news. "So, you're sure my boys and Samantha will be fine?"

"Yes Carlos, you have nothing to worry about. You are a typical father-to-be." He said, laughing as he tapped my shoulder.

"Thank the Lord." I said as we headed back to the room with coffee and something extra which consisted of chocolate croissants, blueberry scones and pecan tarts.

"Bro, how many people do you think will eat all this dessert?" My brother-in-law asked.

"Ha-ha. You don't know Stephanie. When I walk in, she'll say _"Who's gonna eat all this?"_

And without even realizing, she'll polish off half the box. She's worried and nervous so if she lets us have a bite it'll be a miracle."

"Carlos, you have your hands full with that woman." He laughed. "Don't get me wrong, that wife of yours is a gold mine but definitely a handful."

"You're so right." We were laughing as we walked into the room. We put the coffee and desserts on the table. Steph grabbed a cup of coffee and opened the box.

"Um Carlos, who's gonna eat all that dessert?" she said licking her lips. Alex tried holding in his laughter but lost the battle. "What's so funny?" She asked, stuffing her mouth with the chocolate croissant.

"Nothing, I was laughing at something a guy said." He was watching Steph intently as she enjoyed her sweets.

"Carlos, what do you think about having a nurse for Samantha when she leaves the hospital?"

"I'm okay with it as long as Samantha agrees." I watched my wife pick at her croissant. I guess she was debating whether to have another one. Samantha began stirring as she was slowly waking up.

Stephanie and I stepped off to the side so that Alex and Mari could examine their patient. I watched my nervous wife pick at a blueberry scone. "Well, my dear, you're doing much better but not enough to send you home just yet." Mari said as she finished taking Samantha's blood pressure.

"How long am I going to be stuck in here?"

"A couple of days. You'll need more fluids and rest. Tomorrow we'll try you on solid food, hopefully you'll be able to keep that down. I'm going to order more Benadryl to help you sleep. We need you to rest and lower your BP."

Mari and Alex went outside to talk to the nursing staff and enter the information in the computer.

"Would you like some….Oh sorry, you can't eat food yet." Stephanie said as she finished eating her blueberry scone.

"Samantha…" Stephanie was interrupted.

"Please call me Sam."

"Okay Sam. Just like in Bewitched. Ha,ha. How do you feel now that you've had a little bit of rest?"

"Better, thanks." Alec and Mari walked back into the room to give Samantha and us the results from the tests.

"Your test results are clean, with the exception of your BP. Our concern is your blood glucose levels, the numbers are slightly high. Not enough to worry about, but we do need to keep an eye on it. You'll need to exercise, and follow a healthy diet."

"So, are you talking bedrest?" Samantha asked.

"Not complete, but enough to help you get over this hurdle." Alex went on to explain about healthy diet and exercising. A thought came to me.

"Steph, let's go outside for a few minutes." I held out my hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

"No need to worry, Babe. I just had an idea. I think maybe we should have Samantha and Azuree under medical care by staying at Rangeman where Bobby and the medical team can monitor them."

"I agree with you Carlos but Rangeman is so sterile, not cozy at all. Why not go with our original thought and have nurses? We can move them into my parents' old duplex. It's been renovated and modernized. Mrs. Morelli is looking to keep herself busy so how about we ask her to help a few days a week and we can hire nurses to stay at the house. They can take care of both of them."

"That's a good idea, Babe. We'll talk to Samantha and see how she feels about it all. Bobby and Ella can work on the exercise and meal program. Let's go talk to her."

We joined everyone in the room. "Listen Sam, Carlos and I have been talking and we'd like to help you during your bed rest. We want to make sure you're healthy, not just for our babies' sake but yours also." My wife is an amazing business woman, she does a fantastic job with our clients and is a force of nature. She is quite the opposite when it comes to personal issues such as this current situation. She was picking on the pecan tart as she was talking. I certainly didn't miss Alex giving me a smirk as he noticed her picking on the dessert.

"We'd like to have you and Azuree move into a duplex and have Bobby and Ella take care of your exercise and meals. We will have help for you such as nurses and someone to come in a few days a week to help you with chores etc. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan, when would all this start?" She asked.

"When you leave the hospital. You and Azuree are doing something so incredibly special for us and we want to make sure you're both in the best of health before, during and after the pregnancy."

"I understand. I'm carrying your precious babies. I want to do whatever is necessary to keep them safe and healthy." Stephanie hugged Samantha. We explained our plan and Alex and Mari were in full agreement. They would enlist the services of their nurses who are familiar with both of our surrogates.

"Carlos, your security team is here. We've discussed the security issue with the hospital, and they are in full agreement. The staff will be here shortly to escort Samantha to a room on the VIP floor until she is discharged." Mari explained.

I went out to talk to my men who were standing outside. "I've instructed my men to go check the room."

Alex and I watched as Stephanie talked and laughed with Samantha, all the while picking and nibbling at the desserts. He nudged me with his elbow and smirked. "I told you." I said smiling.

"What are you two smirking about?" Steph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Babe." She didn't believe me, and I doubt for one second she'd let it go. She'll be questioning me all the way home. I'll need to keep her mind occupied with the upcoming Vegas trip.

"Sir, the room is clear." Alex went out to talk to the staff to have the transfer made.

The nurse helped Samantha into her wheelchair, and we made our way to her private room.

The VIP wing is on the top floor of the hospital which houses offices for doctors, sixty percent was empty. It was an idea Bobby came up with in order to have a safe place for our family and Rangeman staff, and at times a few high-profile executives have been admitted. Rangeman paid for the additional wing to ensure the hospital didn't use the money to line the executive's pockets. Vince was the point man in the project since his background is construction. He's damn good in that area.

Once Samantha was settled comfortably in her new room, I gave my men a few last minute instructions. "We'll see you tomorrow Sam." Stephanie said as we made our way to the door. "Take care of my friend." She ordered and we walked down to the nurse's station to say goodbye to Alex and Mari.

"She'll be in good hands, don't worry. I know your instinct is to stay the night, but I promise she'll be well taken care of." Mari said.

"We want to be notified of any changes no matter how small. Understood?" I barked forgetting it was my sister and brother-in-law I was talking too.

"Carlos." Stephanie quickly put me in my place.

"Sorry." I said as I hugged my sister and shook Alex's hand. We walked to the parking lot hand in hand knowing my wife was ready to pounce on me with questions.

I secured her seat belt and kissed her sweet lips as a deterrent. "Okay Mr. Manoso, spill."

"Spill what, Babe?" I replied, hiding my smile.

"What you and Alex found so funny. I know you were both making fun of me about something."

"We weren't making fun of you."

"Yeah, as if I believe that."

"Now, tell me more about this Vegas trip."

"You're not going to get away with it. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." My woman is way too smart for me to pull anything over on her. I'll have plenty of time to distract her later.

As soon as we arrived home, the girls were waiting for us at the garage.

"Dad, Mom. How is Samantha? Are our brothers okay?" Julie asked, worried. Emma Belle and Anna Grace had concerns written all over their faces.

"Girls, let's go inside and we'll tell you everything." I said lifting my girls in my arms.

"Hello Carlos and Stephanie. You must be hungry. Come sit down, dinner is warm and ready for you."

"I'm going upstairs to wash up, I don't trust the hospital cleaning staff." Stephanie said kissing our girls.

"I'll join you." I followed Stephanie upstairs where we washed up and changed into comfortable clothes. "Ready for an evening of questions, Babe?" I asked, taking her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We went downstairs to join our girls. "Something smells good. What's for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"We helped Tia Ella make Shrimp Empanadas and Cuban Potato Balls." Julie answered.

"Mama, Papi, me, and Em made the Cuban balls. And they're yummy."

Can't wait to eat them." I told my youngest as she jumped in my lap. I smiled at her cuban potato balls comment.

"Samantha and the boys are good?" Ella asked.

"Yes, they're fine."

"Luis and I are going to head home, the girls have eaten, had their baths, laundry is done, folded and put away."

"Thank you, Ella, you are so good to us. Why don't you stay and eat with Carlos and I?" Stephanie suggested.

"My dear, there are a lot of questions that need answering. We ate with the girls. We'll leave you to family time." She hugged our girls and they left through the garage door.

"Everything looks delicious girls. You're all learning some amazing kitchen skills." Stephanie told our girls.

"Mama, the potato balls were so much fun to make." Emma answered grinning from ear to ear.

"Papi, do you want me to say grace before you eat?" Anna Grace announced.

"I sure would sweetheart."

"Dear Jesus, thank you for all you do for us. Please keep Miss Samantha and our little brothers safe. We love them and don't want anything to happen to them. Thank you for Mama and Papi, they are the best. And thank you for Sissy, she's the bestest too. Thank you for our Tia Ella, she's our best friend. Amen." My dramatic daughter clapped her hands and said. "Dig into this delish dinner Papi, Mama."

"Can you tell us about Samantha and our brothers, Papi?" Emma asked. After what felt like hours of explanations from Stephanie and I, the girls were finally able to relax knowing that their little brothers were safe and healthy. There were a few tears shed by our youngest and Julie remained strong for her sisters. We were truthful in telling them what happened in a way that the younger girls could understand. They were worried and concerned for Samantha but scared for the babies. They finally were able to relax and enjoyed nibbling on some potato balls.

"Papi, I'm so glad that our baby brothers are going to be good and Miss Samantha too. I was scared for them." Emma said looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"I know sweetie, but they have the best care at the hospital and both Azuree and Samantha will have nurses at the house helping them. Your mom and I have made all the best arrangements to make sure everyone is in good health."

"Thanks, Papi, Mama, for everything you've done." Emma answered. "Can we go see Miss Samantha tomorrow?"

"Yes, sweeties, we'll pick you up after school. Girls, do we have dessert?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe."

"What?" she replied. I just smiled. Her sweet tooth is one of the many quirks I love about her.

"You girls go relax in the family room; I'll clear the dishes." I instructed as I could sense all three girls needed some time with their mom. I was quite sure they had a few more questions.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N As always, the obvious characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. The story line and additional characters and errors are all mine.

Thank you for the reviews and messages, I appreciate them all.

Cindy and Ruth, thanks for your help.

The Manoso Family will be back soon.


	43. Thirty-Nine

_**Thirty-Nine**_

 _ **Carlos**_

Steph and I spent the majority of the evening coming up with names for the babies, but choosing names, wasn't the only thing that occupied our time. We enjoyed devouring one another. Our evenings are never dull in our bedroom.

We narrowed it down to six names for our boys and six for our girl. Our plan is to pick up the girls from school and spend the long weekend at the beach house. Together, as a family, we will choose the best names for our children.

Our first thought was to give the boys our father's names, but Steph wanted to carry on the Manoso tradition by having Carlos as their middle name. She makes me proud that she wants to keep my Cuban traditions.

"Babe, didn't you have traditions in your family?"

"Nope, if there were Hungarian traditions, my grandparents didn't continue them and I'm not sure about the Italian side. My dad's parents changed their last name to Plum from Plumeria. So, apparently names weren't an important factor."

"Thank you for keeping the Cuban traditions in our own family. It means a lot to me."

"Honey, I love that your family has traditions and I'm excited to start our own."

"Come on Babe, let's get some sleep, we have an early meeting at the office and a parent teacher meeting before we pick up the girls." I kissed my best girl on the forehead. "Night Steph, I love you."

"Goodnight Batman, I love you, too."

I woke up to soft snoring in my ear, it's a beautiful sound. "Good morning vixen, did you sleep well?" I said pulling her closer to me.

"Umm, I sure did. After a night in bed with you, I always sleep well." She stretched like a kitten and kissed me. I slapped her butt and got out of bed.

"Join me in the shower?" My wife was too worn out from our activities last night to do anything else but shower. Stephanie got our girls out of bed and helped them get ready for the day while I headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

"Good morning daddy." Julie said, kissing me.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did. What's for breakfast?" She asked as Steph came down with our girls.

"Papi." Emma and Anna ran to me and hugged me. "What smells so good?" they asked.

"Tia Ella made a breakfast pizza. It's in the oven." I kissed my girls. "Your mom and I have a meeting this morning, so Lily Cap will pick you up here."

"Are you meeting with our teacher's today?" Julie asked.

"Yes, we'll meet you at school after the meeting." Steph replied. "We have a surprise for you."

"Do we get presents?" Anna asked with excitement.

"Nope, this surprise is even better. We're going to spend the weekend at the beach house."

"Yay, that's awesome, we love the beach house." My three girls answered. The alarm alerted us of an in-coming car.

"Girls, Lily Cap is here. Don't scarf down your food, take your time. We'll see you at school."

We hugged and kissed our girls just as Lily knocked on the door. Stephanie let her in. "Hi Lily, if you haven't eaten, help yourself to breakfast pizza."

"Thank you, ma'am. Hi girls, breakfast smells yummy," Lily said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Steph and I spent the thirty minute drive to the office going over our meeting notes. We have a few promotional announcements to make. My amazing wife and business partner has become a huge asset to Rangeman. More and more of her hidden talents have been surfacing and I couldn't be more pleased. It saddens me that everyone in her life squashed her dreams and made her feel she would never be good for anything other than a Burg wife who cooks, cleans, and pumps out babies. How wrong they all were and those hypocrites who did nothing but ridicule her are now suddenly impressed with her. Thankfully, she is too smart and can see right through their shit.

"Babe, I think your choices in promotions are perfect. I couldn't have done better myself and I'm the master of recognizing exceptional employees."

"Well, who do you think I learned it from?"

"You've kept all your talents to yourself for years. You certainly did not learn them from me. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thank you, boss-man, I appreciate it."

"Stephanie, when will you learn to stop calling me that. You and I are equal."

"You are and will always be boss-man as far as I'm concerned. You've worked your fingers to the bone starting Rangeman from the ground up. You've put your life in danger so many times working the missions and these hands right here tell me every day of your hard work. All the bumps, scars, and calluses have their own story." She held my hand and squeezed tightly. "So, when I call you boss-man, indulge me will you?"

"Yes dear." She giggles when I say that.

We arrived at the office and headed straight to the employee rec room, the only place where all of our employees are able to fit. I grabbed coffee for Stephanie, while she was looking at the choices of donuts and other items that I used to ban from the building. Somehow my sneaky wife managed to change all that, but I love her anyway.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, grab your coffee and food, then take your seats. The meeting will begin in a few minutes," Tank announced in his booming voice.

"This meeting won't be too lengthy. I'm sure you've all noticed that Stephanie has been shadowing each department the last several weeks. She came up with the idea of getting a better sense of seeing each department in action to look for employees who do an amazing job yet go unnoticed. Stephanie finds things in people that the rest of us may miss at times, which means we overlook potential and the opportunity for employees to be promoted." I looked over at my business partner who had a slight blush. "The executive and core teams both felt this was a great idea and one that will benefit each and every one of you. Having said that, I'll turn the meeting over to Stephanie."

"Thanks, Ranger. I know I've been a pain in the ass hovering over you and watching everything you do on a day-to-day basis. This idea came to me when we were going over reviews and some names that I felt should have been on the promotion list were missing. It dawned on me that those particular employees are typically behind the scenes and go unrecognized. So today we'd like to change that."

She took a sip of her coffee and I noticed she began to pick at her donut out of nervousness, but she changed her mind.

"As you all know, our very own Bobby Brown is now officially a Doctor. He worked hard to earn his title. Dr. Brown will now oversee Rangeman's medical department at all locations. He will spend time at each station to ensure everything is running smoothly and the appropriate personnel are hired."

The room erupted in cheers and applause, celebrating the accomplishment of their friend.

"Next on the promotion list is our assistant medic. Billy has been busy going to school to further his education in the medical field. I am proud to announce that Billy has earned his Master's Degree and is now a Physician's assistant. He will work under Bobby and will be based here in Trenton." Again, the room erupted in applause. "I know we're all excited about the promotions, but there are more to come so how about we hold the applause and cheering after all individuals have been recognized."

Good thinking on her part. We would have been here all day.

"Billy's new role will keep him busy, therefore our awesome Nurse Darlena is now officially a Nurse Practitioner. Darlena will be with us on a full-time basis and is our official company medic. The biggest difference between NPs and RNs is the level of autonomy granted to nurse practitioners. Darlena will see patients on her own or refer to a physician or specialist as a case requires. Unlike RNs, nurse practitioners can diagnose and treat acute illnesses, and can prescribe medications. And in case you're wondering, the only reason I know the difference is because I researched it and grilled Darlena." Stephanie's laugh led to the staff laughing with her. "Having said that, we have hired two male RN's, Francesco and Antonio for those of you men who are too shy with having a beautiful nurse checking out your body."

The room was filled with laughter again. When Stephanie runs the meeting, it's not as boring as when Tank and I hold meetings. She continued with her list of names being promoted and she was so right in stating that some go unnoticed. The employees that were being promoted were part of the service & installation team, research department and security detail. Although I know of the particular employees, they are relatively unknown to me.

"Moving on, the next three promotions are very near and dear to my heart. Two of the three are what Ranger and Tank call _'Stephanie's find'._ I am proud of that."

As many of you know Hank Tyson and I met under strange circumstances and as I like to remind him, I saved his life." She giggled. "That's been a standing joke between us. Hank wasn't too impressed with what I offered him but thankfully for us he accepted the job. I'm happy to announce that Hank Tyson is now Manager of the research department, and will oversee the departments at each Rangeman location. I'd also like to recognize Tommy Williams. He's being promoted to Assistant Manager and will assist Hank in training and operations. The final promotions are going to Andrew Martin and Alex Hernandez who will become supervisors."

Stephanie was beaming with pride because she is the executive director of the research department and she's done an amazing job.

"My next find came at a very low part in my life, health wise. As I was going through my cancer scare and after my surgery, I met an amazing little boy who looked like he was on his last leg of life. I instantly fell in love with Marcus and we met his wonderful parents. Michael lost his job due to taking time off work to be with Marcus who was continually in the hospital. I saw something in Michael and suggested that Ranger talk to him about coming to work for Rangeman. Carlos checked him out and his former boss couldn't stop speaking highly of Michael. We hired him and told him a job would be waiting for him in the service and installation department once Marcus was well and out of the hospital. And as they say the rest is history. I'm happy to announce that Michael is being promoted as Director of service & installation effective immediately. Also, Johnny and Arnold are being promoted to supervisors."

"Last but not least, one of the scariest men I've ever met in my life. Although he no longer scares me, I am proud to call him one of my best friends. Hector Sanchez, as you all know, is a tech genius. There is nothing he can't do with a gadget or technology. We are proud to announce Hector is being promoted to Vice President of technology and cyber security."

I looked around at the smiling faces of those who were just promoted.

"Thank you to each and every one of you for all that you do for Rangeman. We've got the best team in the industry and because of you, Rangeman is now _'Great Place to Work'_ certified. That certification makes us stand out even more so within the security industry. Congratulations to all the employees promoted and to the rest of the staff. You are freaking awesome. Now you can applaud and congratulate your colleagues."

Without hesitation the room erupted in cheers, applause, and slaps on the backs of the men being promoted. I looked around, smiling. Stephanie has turned Rangeman into an amazing place. We've become a family and our employees are happy. It proves the old adage _'take care of your employees and they'll take care of your business'_ a quote by Richard Branson. Stephanie had posters made. They are framed and posted on each floor of the building.

" _ **Take care of your employees and they**_ _'_ _ **ll take care of your business**_ _._ _ **Rangeman Inc., is committed to staff well-being. A successful business doesn't run by itself; without you, our dedicated employees, our business won't function."**_ I fully credit my beautiful business partner and wife for the positive morale and loyalty in our employees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe Stephanie has called the meeting to adjourn, and you may now proceed with your day." I announced and with that the room was empty. "I'd like the executive and core teams to remain for a brief meeting."

 _ **Stephanie**_

The executive and core team covered a number of topics during our meeting. Basically, we looked at the yearly profits to decide how much should be transferred into the employee bonus account for next year. We were excited to see that due to the increase of business, employee bonuses will be increased by fifteen percent over last year. I know they'll be very happy about that.

"That's perfect guys, everyone will be really excited." I said after we ran through the numbers. Ella came into the rec room to clean and prepare the room for lunch.

"Good meeting, there's nothing further, I'll close the meeting," Ranger announced. "Steph and I have a teacher/parent meeting this afternoon, so we'll be leaving early and heading to the beach house for a long weekend since school is out tomorrow."

We all headed to our respective offices. "I have a few things to finish up, let me know when you're done so we can change clothes before we head to the school," I said, kissing my gorgeous boss.

"Works for me Babe." I received a quick, luscious kiss and headed to my office.

I was busy answering emails when my phone rang. "Hey girl, how are you?" Lula said

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Excited. I've spoken to the girls and everyone is looking forward to our Vegas trip. We'll work with the dates you sent me. Now the only thing left is where are we going to stay?"

"That's great news, glad those dates worked for everyone. I'll take care of hotels and flights. Since you're the only one that's outside of Trenton why don't you drive up here a day early. You can stay at our house."

"That's a good idea Steph. I'm so excited I can't wait."

"Me too. We all need a girl's getaway." Lula and I finished our conversation and I went back to my emails and returned phone calls.

I was in deep concentration looking over a system upgrade of one of our customers when thankfully I was interrupted by the tingling on the back of my neck. I looked up to see my sexy Cuban leaning against the door frame with his muscular arms crossed at his beautiful chest.

"Ready Babe?" He said with a slight smile.

"Yep. Thanks for taking me away from this upgrade."

"Do you need to finish it up?"

"No, no. It's not due for three weeks. Just wanted to get a step ahead."

"That's why our customers love you. You always think ahead about their needs and have the answers before they even have to ask."

"I learned from the best."

"Come on, Mrs. Manoso."

He took my hand and we walked to the control room letting everyone know we were heading upstairs to change and then heading out. "We'll both be off-line for the next few days. Tank is in charge. He'll contact us in case of emergency."

"Yes sir. Enjoy your weekend," Lester and Hal replied. They were covering the monitors while a couple of the guys were on break. We went upstairs to our apartment on seven and the second we walked inside, my insatiable husband began kissing me and getting a little frisky. "Carlos, no. I don't want to meet the teachers with that just fucked look."

"I can never get enough of you Babe." He gave me a toe-curling kiss and slapped my butt. We changed into something that was business casual and headed out the door.

"What do you think the teachers want to talk to us about? I hope it's not serious."

"I doubt it. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." We arrived at the school and noticed our security detail driving around the campus. I don't know the amount of blocks this school sits on but to house pre-k through high school no doubt takes up a vast amount of square footage.

We checked in at the office. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, you'll be meeting with all the teachers rather than going from room to room," Mrs. Kirk said as we were given our badges and she escorted us to the principals' conference room. "Can I offer you something to drink? We have soft drinks, water, and coffee." Mr. Healthy requested water while I asked for a coke.

Mr. Whittaker, the principal, along with Mr. McCoy, the vice principal, walked into the room with each of our girls' teachers.

"Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, thank you for coming today. We realize you have a thriving business to run," Mr. Whittaker said as he started the meeting. "First, on behalf of the entire education department and students, we'd like to thank you for your generous donations to our school. The off-site security offices and your teams are very much appreciated and needed. It's a scary world for our schools."

"That it is, Mr. Whittaker. We'll do anything we can to help, especially where our daughters are concerned," Carlos replied.

"So, Mr. Whittaker, why did you want to meet with us? Is there a problem with our girls?" I asked trying to get this thing started.

"Oh, absolutely not, Mrs. Manoso. We find that it's much easier to hold a conference style meeting when there are multiple kids in one family. We are also aware that privacy and security is an important factor in your lives. We want to respect that."

"Oh, thank goodness." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Let's start off with Emma and Anna's teachers and we'll work our way up to Julie. Miss. Rylander, please proceed."

"Let me start off by saying how adorable Anna Grace is. She's so funny and smart as a whip. She's adjusted extremely well, considering the circumstance, and you are doing a fantastic job parenting her." Carlos and I looked at each other with pride. "She is one of my kindest students. When another student is having a hard time in class no matter what it is, she's right there to help them. Last week a student came back to class after being away for a week to attend the funeral of her grandmother. Anna Grace comforted her and was right by her side helping her through it."

I felt my eyes start to get a little watery. I was filled with pride hearing the sweet words Miss. Rylander was saying.

"Anna Grace is my most dramatic student. I definitely see acting in her future. She does well in all subjects, but excelling in reading and writing." Miss. Rylander hesitated and seemed a little nervous to continue. She's been teaching for two years, but a good teacher. Anna loves her. "Please don't take offense but Anna Grace needs a little help in the communication department."

Carlos smiled, but I was puzzled. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "Communication?" I asked.

"She tends to chat too much."

"Oh, yeah, she is our most communicative one. Does she interrupt you while you're teaching?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that at all. It's when she starts….."

"She doesn't stop." Carlos interrupted. "She's like that at home, it's something we've been working on."

"Other than that, she truly is a wonderful student. She's maintaining A's and B's." She smiled and pushed the report card in front of us to look over and sign. "Do you have any questions for me?" She asked.

I shook my head no and looked at Carlos to see if he had any comments.

"Miss. Rylander, thank you. Anna Grace talks about you regularly and tells us how much she likes having you as her teacher. Stephanie and I will have a talk with her regarding her communication skills."

"Mrs. Madison,"

"Thank you, Principal Whittaker" Mrs. Madison said and turned her attention to us. "Emma Belle is an absolute sweetheart with a kind soul. I am surprised at her ability to see things in people the rest of us miss, especially at her age. Was her mother like that? I'm so sorry Mrs. Manoso, I didn't mean that you're not her mother."

"No need to apologize, I understand."

Carlos held my hand. "Mrs. Madison, Emma is like Stephanie. From the curls to her sass. I'm proud to say she gets that insight into people from Stephanie. Where my wife always sees the good in people, I tend to be the opposite. It's the nature of our business and a trait we unfortunately pick up in the military."

"Emma Belle also enjoys reading, she can't get enough of it. Her penmanship could use a little work but other than that, she is leading the class in Math and maintaining A's and B's. I enjoy having her in my class. She tells me that you read together as a family every night." I nodded in agreement.

I decided to make a few comments, I didn't want them thinking I'm a mousy wife or that Carlos is controlling. "Thank you both for your kind words. The girls love having you as their teacher. They have gone through something so traumatic that no one their age should ever have to experience. Carlos and I love the girls as if they were our very own, and as parents, I'm sure we do things the wrong way but we're all learning as we go along. We're thankful that Julie is living with us because she's an amazing big sister to the girls."

"Mrs. Manoso, no one ever said parenting was easy. You two are doing a good job, the girls are very well balanced, and it's clear that you spend time with them helping with homework and being supportive. All parents learn as we go along. Believe me, you're doing all the right things." Mr. Whittaker added.

"I oversee the high school kids, so we're going to hear from Julie's teachers." Mr. McCoy said.

Mr. Barton, Julie's business teacher was next. "Julie is carrying an A+ in business. She has a great understanding of the subject and seems to enjoy Business law. She is one heck of a smart kid. I'm sure you're proud of her."

"We are indeed," Carlos and I both said. We listened as he spoke in more detail about Julie.

Miss. Marlene, Julie's performing arts teacher took her turn.

"Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, Julie is a bright and talented young lady. Her singing is close to professional level. Her range is impressive. She mentioned that a good friend of the family is a well-known award-winning recording artist, is that true?" She asked, looking at us.

"Yes, that's correct. They have weekly skype sessions and when our friend is in town, they continue with the lessons. We're very fortunate that our friend is willing to coach Julie," I replied.

"Well, it certainly pays off. Besides her impressive voice, she is very graceful and enjoys dance and drama. She excels in performing arts and I'm happy to say she's currently maintaining a grade level of A+. I'd also like to note that Julie is always willing to help other students with their choreography. I'm proud to have a student of her caliber in my class."

I was beaming as I listened to the rest of Julie's teachers talk about her character and how well she is doing in each of her classes. I must say it doesn't surprise me. I was one proud mom. I'm sure that Carlos was equally proud.

We signed the report cards and took our copies and gave the teachers theirs. "Thank you for accommodating our schedules for this meeting. Also, Stephanie and I appreciate the kind words in reference to our daughters," Carlos said.

"Before you leave, I'd like to invite you to our annual parents of the year banquet in two weeks. Invitations will be sent in a few days. Please plan on attending. It's a family event so we encourage grandparents to attend also. I'll need to know the number of guests in your party by the end of business, Tuesday," Mr. Whittaker added.

"We'll let you know. Lily will meet us here with the girls." Just as I said that the bell rang, and we waited for our girls. A few minutes later we saw our sweet girls coming toward us.

"Papi, Mama," Anna and Emma both said excitedly. Carlos picked each girl up and kissed them. After hugs and kisses we were ready to head home.

 _ **Teachers**_

"What a wonderful family. They have blended so well." Principal Whittaker stated.

"They are a good looking couple, especially Mr. Manoso, he's not too hard on the eyeballs." Miss. Rylander commented.

"I like them both a lot, they're so in tune with one another and it's evident that they are hands on parents. I like that." Mr. Barton added.

"I've met with many parents throughout my educational career and I've found that wealthy parents are not very genuine and they do and say what we want to hear and show us how perfect they are. Mr. and Mrs. Manoso are genuine, they don't hide their struggles as parents. It's clear their business and busy schedules do not take time away from their daughters. I like that." Mr. McCoy said as they all left the conference room.

 _ **Stephanie**_

The ride home was filled with questions about the meeting from our three girls. "Each of your teachers said good things about all of you. Daddy and I are very proud of you. We'll go over your report cards once we get to the beach house."

"Okay Mama," Anna replied on behalf of her sisters.

We arrived home and immediately went upstairs.

"Girls, you don't need to pack much because you have clothes at the house already. Julie, you go pack what you need and I'll help your sisters. I've put the things you'll need on your dressers." I said to my younger daughters as I escorted them to their rooms.

"I have one rule. No electronics allowed. Your mom and I will be taking our work laptops just in case of any urgent needs."

"Got it Papi."

Ella and Luis pulled up in the driveway just as we finished packing our bags. "Hi guys, thank you for taking care of the house while we're out of town," I said as I ushered them inside.

"You're very welcome dear. We feel like we're on a weekend getaway while we're here. Now go and enjoy yourselves. Everything here will be fine."

"And on that note, we'll say goodbye and head out," I said as we walked to the garage.

"Can we stop off and get something to eat?" Julie asked.

"We can get something small; we'll go to dinner when we get to the house," Carlos answered. "Why is it that even a fifty-minute trip can manage to take us over one hour?"

Julie and I laughed, and our two little ones joined in. I'm pretty sure they had no idea what they were giggling at. We stopped off at McDonalds to get nuggets and drinks.

We arrived at the beach house, took our things to our rooms, and went back to the family room. "Girls, let's go over your report cards."

"Okay Mama."

Carlos and I went over the report cards one by one. "Anna sweetheart, your teacher is very proud of your hard work. Your grades are high. Miss. Rylander is happy with you. There is one thing she did mention that needs work." Anna Grace looked at her dad with worry.

"Annie, sweetheart, you don't need to be worried. It's not really bad," I said trying to reassure her. "Miss. Rylander said that your communication skills are...um...shall we say better than the others in your class."

"Is that good mama?" She asked.

'Well, sweetheart. She said that when you talk you tend to go on and on. You know just like you do at home." I felt so bad, my sweet baby girl looked so sad. "Honey, listen, it's okay to talk a lot with us but in class it's distracting to the other kids. That's all."

"Are you mad at me for talking?" she asked, ready to cry. Carlos lifted her onto his lap.

"Sweetheart, we're not mad at you…."

"Promise Papi."

"I promise you. It's important to know you're in a classroom, just remember to say what you need and don't drag it too long."

"Okay Papi. I will try my bestest."

"Good girl." Carlos answered, hugging Anna and he went on to discuss Emma and Julie's report card.

"Emma your teacher also said you're doing a fantastic job."

"Jules, your teachers are also pleased with your work. Your high grades are very impressive."

We went over the report cards with each of our daughters and made sure they understood how well they are doing in their classes.

"Girls, your mom and I are very proud of you. You're doing a great job in school, so keep up the good work. There is one thing I want to make sure each of you understands." Carlos drew a picture of a typical school room clock. "You see these two hands? Well this black dot is a camera; your mom and I can dial into your school rooms at any given moment to see what you're up too."

"You can?" Emma asked.

"Remember, our eyes are always on you. Now, how about we all go out to dinner?"

"Let's go family," our oldest replied. Julie whispered in my ear as we headed to the garage. "Mom, dad wasn't serious about the camera in the clock, was he?"

"No sweetie, there are cameras in the rooms but not in the clock." I laughed. "You have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Yeah it is," She replied.

As we drove to the restaurant, I couldn't help but smile as I listened to the girls talking about their report cards. We decided on a new restaurant called Jake's Crab House. We looked over the menu posted outside, and it looked pretty good. We were taken to a large table, one in the back specifically chosen by my very protective husband.

We talked about the upcoming parent banquet while we waited for our drinks. "Are we going to the parent of the year banquet?" Julie asked.

"I don't see why not," Carlos answered.

"Yay, Papi. It's gonna be so fun," Anna replied excitedly.

"Girls, your dad and I spent the night going over names for your sister and brothers. We've narrowed it down to six each."

"What did you come up with?" Julie asked.

"For the boys we chose Matteo, Cristian, Antonio, Sergio, Enrique, and Marco. We decided on each of them having Carlos as their middle name," I replied.

"How about our sister?" Emma asked.

"Carina, Amelia, Lucia, Catalina, Sierra, and Angelina," I answered.

"What about her middle name?" Anna asked.

"We thought Rose would be a good middle name," Carlos replied.

"So, here's how we're gonna do this, each of you write down the boy and girl name that you like, and we'll see who wins. Start with the boy's names first. I instructed my girls.

"Okay mama," They replied.

Carlos and I watched as they concentrated on choosing a name for their sister and brothers. I laughed when Anna stuck her tongue out as she was writing a name. "She's just like you Babe."

They passed their pieces of paper to us.

"Okay, baby boy number 1, one for Marcos, one for Matteo, and one for Cristian. Well that didn't quite work out as planned. How about we try again."

Carlos and I had already chosen our names, and we were hoping the girls would come up with the same choice.

We took the pieces of paper again. "Round two here we go," Carlos announced. "Baby boy 1, Matteo, another Matteo, and the last one is….drum roll." My funny husband drummed on the table. Matteo."

I took our piece of paper. "Your dad and I chose Matteo as well, so baby boy number 1 will be Matteo Carlos Manoso." Our dinner arrived so we put the rest of the name selections on hold until after dinner.

It makes my heart happy watching my three girls enjoying their food. Julie likes to eat but is more like her father. But my two younger girls, well let's just say they have picked up my eating habits. Emma has some of her dad's healthy eating tendencies but she's more like me. Anna is all me, she's definitely a mini me when it comes to her food. She comments on each morsel. She's so funny. Lester continually asks, _"how long before she starts making the same noises you do Steph?"_ Carlos shakes with fear at the thought.

"Mama, we're gonna have dessert, right?" Anna asked.

"Of course, what's the point in having dinner without delicious goodies?"

"Goody." Emma and Anna clapped. "Sissy, what are you gonna have?"

"Babe, why don't you select the dessert."

"Can I get you anything else?" Our server asked.

"Yes, we'll have Pineapple Upside-Down Cheesecake for three please."

"Mama, how come only three pieces, aren't you and Papi having any?" Emma asked.

"Yes, your dad and I will share, you and Annie will share, and Julie will have her own." Technically you can't call Carlos and I sharing. He'll take two bites and I'll manage to polish off the rest.

Our server brought our dessert. "Anything to drink?"

"Yes, coffee for two and milk for the younger girls. Jules, what about you?"

"I think I'll have milk too."

"Okay girls, do you want to write down names for baby boy 2?" Carlos asked after he took his second bite.

They took their pencils and wrote names down between each bite. While they wrote, Anna's tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth, Emma tapped her pencil on her nose, and Julie twirled her pencil like a baton.

Each girl slipped their piece of paper to us and Carlos unfolded the papers to reveal the name. One for Cristian, two for Cristian, and the last is Cristian."

"Mom, what did you and dad choose?" Julie asked.

"We also picked Cristian."

"Well, baby boy 2 will be named Cristian Carlos Manoso." Carlos announced.

"It's our little sister's turn," Emma and Anna said excitedly. They took their paper and pencils and began concentrating again. Carlos and I watched, smiling.

"Do you believe that we're even having this type of conversation?" Carlos asked softly and kissed my cheek.

"Never in a million years did I imagine any of this." I smiled as I watched my daughters slip the papers to us. I unfolded the first piece of paper. "This one says Carina. Another for Carina and last but not least." Carlos did his drum roll thing again. "Carina. Daddy and I also chose Carina. It's official our baby daughter will be named Carina Rose Manoso."

The girls clapped and were excited beyond belief. "Our sister and brother have names now, that's so wowie, wow, wow." Emma announced. People sitting around us watched and smiled at our celebration.

All in all, it was a great evening with my amazing family. Now that we officially have names for our babies, I pulled out the ultrasound photos and wrote the names down on each one before holding them up for the girls to see. "Here are the pictures of your brothers and sister."

"Well my beautiful girls, are you ready to head back to the house?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Papi, we are."

"How about we play scrabble when we get back home?"

"Yay, Mama, that's a good idea."

We were getting our things together when one of the ladies at the table next to us made a comment that filled me with pride and made my heart really happy,

"Ma'am, you have a beautiful family. The love that you have for one another is sweet to watch. Be proud of the job you're doing as parents to these wonderful girls."

"Aww, thank you so much. My husband and I appreciate the kind words." Anna Grace chimed in with her two cents.

"Our mommy is in heaven. Papi and Mama are our new mommy and daddy." We really need to have the TMI talk with her.

"Well sweetheart, you and your parents are lucky to have each other. Julie began to walk away with her sisters. "I would have never known you didn't give birth to those three beautiful girls."

"Thank you," Carlos answered, and we followed our girls to the door. "Babe, I think the TMI talk needs to happen sooner than later."'

"I totally agree with you."

As soon as we arrived at the house, I began to throw out instructions. "Girls, go take showers and put your pj's on. Daddy and I will get the scrabble game set up"

"Got it." They all replied and ran upstairs to their rooms.

"Honey, how about you take Anna and Emma out for breakfast and have the TMI talk with both of them. Even though Emma doesn't really blurt things out, I don't want Anna to think we're singling her out, especially after we talked to her about communication skills. It could make her feel bad."

"I agree Babe. I'll take them out and you can have some alone time with Julie."

"Girls, the game is set up and ready." We played a couple of rounds of team scrabble and Anna ran upstairs to choose a book.

"Come on family, I have the book." We jumped on our massive bed and snuggled with each other as Anna handed the book to her dad. "I Love you to the Moon and Back is what I picked."

" _I love you to the moon and back. The sun rises, and a bear and cub begin their day together. They splash in the water, climb mountains, and watch the shimmering sky. They show their love by touching noses, playing chase and of course, hugging. A sweet, gentle rhyme, perfect for sharing with a special little one!"_

The girls fell asleep shortly after Carlos finished the first two chapters. He reads with a soft, melodic voice which relaxes the girls and they drift off to sleep. He picked up Emma and carried her to her bed and I did the same with Anna. After goodnight kisses, we went downstairs and hung out with Julie.

"Are you happy with the names we all chose?" I asked snuggling next to her.

"Yeah, I can't wait until our babies are here." We watched a Netflix movie and it was time for bed. "Goodnight mom and dad. See you in the morning," She said, kissing us.

"Your dad is taking the girls out to breakfast tomorrow to have the TMI talk. So tomorrow it's you and me." I kissed her and Carlos did the same.

We all made our way upstairs to our rooms and I was in a frisky mood. "Come on Batman, I want to have some fun with you.," I said, as I pulled him towards me and received a toe-curling, panty-melting kiss.

"Good morning, sunshine. Are you ready to get out of bed yet?"

"Must I?"

"Not really, you can stay in bed, I'll take the girls for breakfast."

"Thanks." I rolled on my side. I dozed off and was awakened by sweet giggles and kisses. "Good morning babies. You both look pretty for your date with daddy."

"Thanks Mama, we'll miss you. We'll be back after our tummies are full." Emma said, giving me a few more kisses before they left the room. I managed to fall back to sleep.

 _ **Carlos**_

"What would you like for breakfast, girls?"

"I want pancakes, eggs, and sausages daddy," Emma replied.

"Daddy, can I have waffles, sausages, eggs, and bacon?" Mini Stephanie replied.

"You can." I ordered their breakfast, including milk, and my omelette with fruit and coffee for myself.

"Daddy, how come Mama and sissy didn't come with us?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Are we in trouble?" Emma asked. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"No, you are not in trouble." I assured them. "I want to talk to you about TMI."

"What's that Papi?" They both asked.

"TMI is short for too much information. I'll try to explain as best I can so you both understand. When I was in the military I had to do things to keep our country and people safe. When I did that it meant bad people didn't like what I did. I try to keep my family and my life a secret from these bad people around the world."

"Daddy, you mean people didn't like you? That's not right."

"Sweetheart, that is a part of life for all of us. Yesterday, when we were having dinner, you told that nice lady about your mom being in Heaven and that Stephanie and I are your new parents."

"Did we do bad?" Anna asked.

"No, no. But you can't tell strangers about our life. Our lives are private and not to be shared with people we don't know. Sadly, there are a lot of bad people in the world and we don't know who is pretending to be nice just to find out about us."

I paused for a bit to see if they were understanding.

"So, if we TMI to strangers, they might be bad and want to hurt us?" Emma asked. I smiled at her and watched the look on Anna's face as she tried to absorb how her sister explained it.

"Yes, exactly sweetheart. So, when we meet strangers, you must always be polite when talking to them but don't talk about our lives, or where we live. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papi." They nodded enthusiastically.

"I would prefer you not to talk to strangers, but I know that's not possible. It's my priority and responsibility as your father to keep you safe at all times. My heart would be broken if anything happened to you."

"You love us that much, Papi?" Anna asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Of course, I do, you're my girls. I love the two of you and Julie with all my heart. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yeah, but we thought since we came after Mommy went to Heaven…." I quickly interrupted Emma.

"Listen, it doesn't matter how you came to us. Mama and I are your parents and we both love you very very much, and nothing will change that. Your mom and I will always love you. The two of you, Julie, and your new brothers and sister are very important to us and we will never stop loving you."

"We love you too Papi, to the moon and back, and we will never stop loving you and Mama either," Emma replied for her and Anna.

We finished our breakfast and talked about school. As if testing the girls to see if they understood our conversation, a lady walked by our table and stopped to talk to the girls. "Well, aren't you the cutest little things, what are your names?"

"Thank you, ma'am, but we don't tell our names to people we don't know." Emma answered politely, but matter of fact.

And then Anna chimed in. "Yeah. We can't talk TMI."

I had to clamp my jaw shut to keep from laughing out loud . She is something else.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N: As always the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them. All other characters, story-line and mistakes are all mine. I take creative licensing.**_

 _ **Thank you to Cindy Cox and Ruth Turner for your time and editing talents. I greatly appreciate it.  
Thank you all for the reviews, messages and comments, I greatly appreciate it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed Blue Orchid.**_

 _ **The Manoso Gang will be back soon.**_


	44. Forty

_**Forty**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

"I'm a little nervous." Carlos put his hand on my leg to stop the shaking while we waited for my doctor's appointment.

"It's routine, Alex and Mari want to make sure your levels are where they're supposed to be," he said, kissing my hand. "You always come through with flying colors."

"Anna has been doing a great job not blurting her life story since your talk at the beach."

"She has. You know it killed me seeing her big brown eyes wide with worry when I talked about bad people," Carlos said as he rubbed circles on my hand, his rough skin telling the tale of his hard work.

"They both asked me about _'Papi's bad people coming after him.'_ I explained that they would never get near any of us. Anna wanted to know how I knew that, and I said _'because your Papi is Batman.'_

"Babe, I'm human. I'm not invincible nor am I a superhero."

"You can say that all you want but you're our superhero and you and I both know that you'll move mountains to keep us safe." He kissed me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Mrs. Manoso, come this way." Bubbly Jennifer announced as she held the door open. We followed her to the exam room. "The phlebotomist will be in shortly to draw your blood."

After a few vials of blood Mari came in to examine me. "Steph, everything is perfect. You can get dressed now and when you're finished, meet us in the conference room across the hall." After getting back into my clothes, Carlos and I went to the conference room. A few minutes later, Alex and Mari walked in.

"Steph, your blood levels are perfect. We won't need to see you for another year. Keep doing what you're doing, and you'll be the healthiest woman on this planet," Alex said with a smile.

"That's great. I'll wait until I get my reminder email to schedule the appointment," I said. As we walked out of the medical building, I couldn't help but feel grateful that I was on my way home to the family I treasured.

"I came up with a different idea for the girl's trip. I was thinking about going to Chicago and staying at the apartment instead of Vegas."

"You don't need my permission. Do what makes you happy. "Have you talked to the others?"

"No, I was planning on doing it later. Lula will drive here, and we can all fly out together." I tilted my head to the side. "You know what? I think I'm going to ask Sade if she wants to join us."

"When do you want to go?"

"Originally, I thought we'd go while our parents were in New York, but then I got to thinking about how perfect the weather is in Chicago at the end of August. I need to go to the Chicago branch anyway to train the new hires for the research dept. They start Aug 3rd. They'll have a few weeks of orientation and Rangeman training. I can stay a few extra days to do the training. So rather than a few days, I'll be gone for a week or so."

"That works for me Babe. Let me know what you decide and the dates."

"Okay, I'll coordinate with Steve in Chicago." Carlos started laughing a little. "What's funny?"

"You realize I talk more in five minutes with you in the car than I typically do in weeks," he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You say I bring out the best in you." I gave him a smile and fluttered my eyelashes. "And maybe, just maybe Anna gets her communication traits from you and not me." I stuck my tongue out at him before I leaned over and kissed him.

"Do that again with your tongue and I'll pull over and ravish you."

"It's not like we've never done that before. Remember the time in the Porsche when my ass kept hitting the horn?"

"That memory is forever etched in my brain." As soon as he finished that statement he took the next turn, driving us into a secluded wooded area.

"Oh boy." He quickly put the car in park.

"Get over here now. Look what you've done to me." He was hard as a rock. Well who am I to argue with him? Luckily, I was wearing a dress for my appointment. Ever efficient, he had his pants unzipped exposing his hardness. I climbed over to him and he pulled my panties to the side. His fingers slid along my wetness as I straddled him and repeated our time in the Porsche. And yes, I managed to hit the horn with my ass. "Babe." He groaned as I rode him, he took each breast hungrily in his mouth and began sucking.

"Batman," I screamed as seconds later we reached our climax. His satisfied grunt and my scream filled the small space. We were both breathing heavily until we relaxed from our orgasm.

"Get in the back." He growled. I did as instructed and he followed me landing on top of me. We kissed like two teenagers having sex for the first time in the back seat of a car. "Stephanie, my blue-eyed vixen you make me say and do the craziest things, you know that?"

He was inside me like there was no tomorrow, pounding as the sound of our skin and groans echoed throughout the car. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted more and more. I screamed out incoherent words as he released himself inside me. The sweat was shimmering off his beautiful chest and gorgeous face. His hair was damp, and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his sexy dark locks. He started to pull out and I put my hand over his, stilling him. "Stay inside me a little longer, please."

"I love being inside you Babe. When our kids are grown and we're retired and living alone, we are going to be ravishing one another and I will be inside you all day and night."

"Umm, that sounds deliciously wonderful."

"Do we have to be anywhere any time soon?" he asked, peppering me with kisses.

"Nope."

"Good to know." We lay in sensual silence. He teased my now rock-hard nipples and kissing and licking my entire body. "Ahh, yes, the promised land. Wet and wild for my taking." His tongue made some movements that were new to me, it felt different because we were so confined. Whatever it was, I was enjoying every second of it.

"Oh, good golly miss molly," I growled as his tongue went deeper and deeper inside me. Ranger, you've taken me to heights I've never felt."

"I aim to please Babe," he replied as he kissed his way up my body. We continued kissing a few moments longer, neither one of us wanting it to end.

"If we don't stop, we'll be here all night," I said. He got out of the car and put his clothes back on, and I did the same. "I hope no one is around."

"Who cares Babe." I fixed my hair as best I could, and Ranger drove us back to the highway.

"That was a nice break in the one-hour drive home" I said smiling at him and I felt my face begin to blush.

"Yeah, I can still make you blush." He held my hand. "I always feel the need to touch you Babe."

"I love you Carlos Manoso." He kissed my hand and the rest of the drive was filled with talk about our Thanksgiving trip. "I'm looking forward to our Barbados vacation."

"Barbados will be our last trip for a while. Once the babies are born; we're going to be quite busy."

"I agree, our lives will change even more so. Since the incident with Martha's ex we've changed our weekly dates to bi-weekly. Next year we'll be lucky to get a monthly date night."

"I know, but surprisingly, I am okay with that."

"You mean you prefer not having date night?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Got it in one Babe," he said, tapping my nose with his finger.

"You're attempting to be funny, ha-ha-ha." I stopped laughing and thought about it. "You were trying to be funny right?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," he said, holding on to my hand tightly.

"Do we have anything planned this weekend? I asked as we pulled into Rangeman's parking lot.

"It's the start of our weekend shift for the executive and core teams. I'm first on the schedule."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot yours was the first weekend. I'm after Lester."

"Tank planned it that way so that you and I were not working back to back weekends."

"Good planning on his part. I think I'll take the girls shopping for vacation clothes. It's going to be a lazy weekend with pajama days, junk food, and backyard movies."

Michael was in the elevator as the door opened. "Good afternoon Stephanie, Sir."

"Hi Michael," I answered.

"It seems you and I are working together this weekend sir." Carlos nodded.

"Ah, that gives me an idea. I think I'll invite Alecia to come and spend the weekend. It'll give me a glimpse into life with a baby in the house" I said as we took the elevator to the 5th floor.

"I already feel sorry for Marcus being in a house filled with women."

"He loves it when you're with us. Not sure how he'll do with all girls. He may be bored," I said as we reached my office. "You'll all be staying at Rangeman right? Maybe Marcus can hang out with all of you."

"I'll have to think of something. See you later Babe." He kissed me on the nose.

"Thanks for walking me to class, sexy." I gave him a peck on the lips and sat down at my desk. I sent Lula and the girls a text with a conference call invite. I added the call time on the calendar so that everyone would see I would be unavailable. I quickly finished up my project and set up the call. I waited until each of the girls announced their name.

"Hi ladies, thanks for calling in. I wanted to talk to you all about our girl's trip. I have to go to our Chicago office to train new hires and I really don't want to take two trips so I thought instead of Vegas, we could all go to Chicago and stay at the apartment. It's downtown Chicago and we'll be close to the best restaurants, clubs, and salons."

"When were you thinking, Steph?" Connie asked.

"The last week in Aug. We would be gone for Labor Day. The weather at that time will be beautiful."

"That works for me," Mare said. "As long as we're all together, it doesn't really matter where we go."

"I agree, Melissa, and Alecia said in agreement."

"Val, are you okay with that? Lula, how about you?"

"I'm good with it, Steph," Val replied.

"Me too. I'll still plan to drive to Trenton, and we can all fly together."

Sade announced she was now on the call. "So sorry I'm late ladies. I was having connection issues."

"No worries. So rather than Vegas, we've changed directions. We're going to Chicago instead." I explained the reason. "What do you think of that Sade?"

"I think that's a lovely idea. The time frame works out perfectly as I will be in New York the week prior. I'll add Newark on to my flight reservations."

"Not necessary. I'll have Manny pick you up at your hotel. The drive is a little over an hour, so you'd be spending more time at the airport."

"That's great Stephanie. Will there be enough room for all of us in the apartment?" she asked.

"Yes, plenty of room. Okay so everyone agrees on Chicago and the dates are good. Anything else we need to worry about?"

"You want me to make the plane reservations for all of us and you each call in and pay for your tickets?" Lula asked. They all began to respond, and I quickly interrupted.

"Ladies, tickets are on me."

"Steph, you mean you're going to pay for all of us? That's not right," Val and Marylou said in unison.

"Carlos and I talked about it. I want everyone to have a great time without worrying about travel and accommodations."

"Girl, that's so generous of you guys. It really is," Lula added.

"Yeah, Steph. Thank you so much, that's not necessary but we appreciate it."

"It's okay Connie, we're glad to do it."

"Steph, this works out even better. It was looking like I wouldn't have been able to go with the previous dates since Mom and Dad would have been in New York. Now they'll be able to help Albert with the kids," Val explained.

"Alecia, what are you going to do about the kids?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about that. Do you think that Michael and the kids can stay at Ella's old apartment at Rangeman?"

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to Carlos and Ella, but I'm sure it won't be an issue," I said, knowing she was relieved. "Melissa, you're good with Callie staying at Mrs. Morelli's?"

"Oh yeah, Mom is counting down the days. She's gonna be a little disappointed since she'll have to wait a little longer, but I will send Callie over there for a weekend before our trip."

"I love that you call Mrs. Morelli, Mom," Marylou said sweetly. Everyone agreed. I too think it's so sweet. They do have a great relationship.

"Okay ladies, before we hang up, I want you each to pick an activity. Whether it's a restaurant, spa, club etc. Check out the things to do and send everyone an email with your choice. I'll plan breakfast, the Art Institute, and dinner."

"That's a perfect idea," Sade replied. "I'll plan the spa day." The girls all agreed to planning an activity.

"Anyone have anything else? If not, I need to get back to work."

"Steph, all is good," Lula replied. After everyone hung up, I went back to working on my project. I finished the upgrade options for our client and scheduled an appointment. Since we are not taking on new clients, I've been taking Michael with me on calls to meet clients in his new role as Director of his department.

I scheduled our flights and began researching restaurants with good ratings for breakfast and dinner. After I was done, I laid my head back in my chair and closed my eyes. Tingling on the back of my neck and the luscious smell of Bulgari pulled me out of my few minutes of relaxation. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah. I was busy booking our flights," I said as I watched my sexy boss sit on the leather chair. "What's up?"

"I just came in to say hi. I needed a break from reports." He looked so bored.

"Why don't you go out in the field with one of the guys? Maybe one of our newer employees. You're getting bored being in the office daily."

"I feel like there's not much for me to do around here. Business is going very well and all I do is look over reports and numbers."

"Well then go out in the field. The guys will love being trained by the best of the best."

"That's a good idea. Who should I ride with?"

"Ummm, what about Turk?"

"The guy who dared pull into the parking lot half naked on his Harley?" He growled.

"Oh, for crying out loud, he wasn't half naked. He was wearing jeans, boots, and sunglasses," I replied as I went down memory lane. "That was a site to behold."

"Stephanie!" He barked.

"Sorry. He actually just came in and is working out in the gym."

"And you know his whereabouts, how?" Someone is not a happy camper right now. I have to come up with a good answer.

"Umm. I was in the monitor room when he walked in the door."

"Uh huh." I received a glare and he raised an eyebrow telling me he was not happy. He picked up the phone and used the intercom. "Turk, come to Stephanie's office when you're finished working out." A reply ran through my office and the entire building.

"Aww Ranger, you're jealous. That's awesome," I said as I joined him on the chair.

"Jealous, I don't think so. Just curious."

"Sure, you just keep convincing yourself of that." I held his face in my hands and kissed his beautiful lips.

"Ah, hmm." Turk cleared his throat as he knocked on the door frame. "Sir, you paged me?"

"You're riding with me. Be in the garage in five."

"Sir, yes sir." He turned on his heels and walked out the door. I smiled at the pride on Ranger's face knowing he just scared the crap out of Turk.

 _ **Turk**_

What the hell did I do that warrants Ranger riding with me? Shit. Is he still pissed from the first day I met him? Damn it. I'm freaking screwed.

"Hey guys, the boss wants me to ride with him. Do you know what that's all about? Have you heard anything? Man, I'm so screwed." Hal, Ram and Woody began laughing. "Guys, come on, what the fuck is up? I've gotta be in the garage in five minutes."

"Dude, you just wasted three of those minutes. Get going," Ram shouted.

"Turk, don't freak out. Ranger does that when he's bored being in the office. He misses working the street." Hal, always the sound of reason rep lied, as he slapped my back and began to shove me on my way.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Go! You now have 55 seconds. You'll be in a world of hurt if you're late," Woody growled at me.

I bolted down the stairs to find Ranger leaning against my car with his arms crossed at his chest, biceps protruding and glaring at me. I'm fucking dead.

"When I say _'in 5'_ I damn well mean five minutes, not before or after. Understood?" he barked at me. "Your vehicle had better be spotless."

"Understood sir." I'm not one to be scared, but crap, Ranger is the most intimidating man I've ever met. You never know what's going on in his mind. His face is always blank, and he looks like he's about to kill you. I couldn't help myself, but I had to say a quick silent prayer asking God to let me live another day.

 _ **Stephanie**_

Hector and Lester walked in shortly after Ranger left my office. The two of them were cracking up as we watched the interaction between the two men. Turk looked like he was literally shaking in his pants when he saw Ranger leaning up against his car.

"That's gonna be one hell of a ride." Lester laughed.

"The cocky bastard deserves the wrath of Ranger. He acts like he's better than everyone else," Hector added. He didn't sound very happy.

"Is Turk like that? I don't see that in him," I said.

"Of course, you don't. You still see him riding on his Harley half naked."

"Oh, for the love of chocolate, that's all you men can remember."

 _ **Carlos**_

It took everything I had to keep my laughter under control. The kid was scared and looked like he was about to crap in his pants. My m.o for the newbies is to put the fear of God into them and it appears to be working.

I looked the car over from top to bottom, noting how clean it was. "Well done, Turk."

"Thank you, sir," he replied with a crooked smile.

It was refreshing working the streets again. I must make a habit of coming out more. I have to remind everyone that I am still a force to be reckoned with, and that my family is under my protection. After a few hours with the kid, I was ready to go back to the office.

"You did a good job out here today," I said as we headed back to the office. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes sir, I do. How can I get that same presence as you possess?"

"It's not something that you just get, you have to work at it. Walk the streets like you own them and demand respect with your body language. Remember those two things and you soon will be scaring the crap out of the street crew."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate everything you taught me today," he said with pride. "You still hate me, though don't you?"

"If that were the case, I would have fired you the day you drove into the parking lot half naked."

"Yeah, that probably wasn't my best decision."

"You think?" I glared at him. "My wife sees something in you and her gut instincts are rarely wrong."

"May I say sir, Steph...I mean Mrs. Manoso…."

"Turk, it's okay to call her Steph, she prefers it."

"Steph is an amazing lady. I've never met anyone like her."

"Yeah, she's pretty special."

"I had a woman in my life at one time, but my bastard of a best friend decided to move in on her while I was deployed."

"Don't worry, stick around here long enough, my wife will manage to find a woman for you. The majority of my men are all paired up because of her."

"Ha-ha, I'll have to be on my toes sir."

"It'll hit you when you least expect it."

"Are you speaking from experience sir?" He asked, pretty ballsy of him.

"Let's just say Steph and I were too busy fighting our feelings to see what was right in front of us. It took us a while to get to where we are, but we made it."

"Relationships are too emotional for me."

"So, you're saying that you can't deal well with the relationships you've formed here at Rangeman?"

"No sir, this is my family. The guys are my brothers."

"I see." I said just as we pulled into the parking garage. "Well done today soldier. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well how did it go out there today? Did you release some of your boredom?" Stephanie asked as I walked into the building.

"Yeah, I realized I miss being out in the field. I think I'll make it part of my weekly schedule." I took her hand and got into the elevator.

"How was Turk?"

"Surprisingly, I was impressed. He just needs to strengthen his intimidation skills but other than that, not bad."

"So, what you're saying is once you looked past his _'half naked'_ entrance, you saw a different person," I said looking at him as I tapped my chin with my finger. "Hmmmm, imagine that."

"Okay, don't get big headed smart ass." I kissed her forehead.

"Hey boss, how'd it go?" Lester asked.

"Put me on the schedule to be out on the street one day each week."

"That good huh?" My crazy cousin said with a smirk.

"Just do it Santos."

"Anyone in particular you want to ride with?"

"Nope, keep my name off the distributed schedule."

"Sure thing boss." I walked Stephanie to her office and sat down in the chair.

"Is your girls trip all set?"

"Yep, I've coordinated with Steve in Chicago and the girls are all on board."

"Can I whisk you away for a weekend before your trip?" I asked.

"I would love it. Where did you have in mind?"

"I found a nice secluded cabin in Camp May, I thought we could go for a long weekend."

"That sounds nice. Book it Dano."

"Babe, you watch way too much TV. I'll pick a weekend and make plans for grandparent duty."

"Ha, ha, I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"It'll be a great weekend."

"I'm sure it will." She sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Have I told you lately, how much I love you?"

"I do believe it's been a few days since I heard those three words."

"Well, I do. You are an amazing husband and the greatest dad in the entire world. You take such good care of us. And you are one heck of a boss."

"I do the best I can Steph."

"Okay, not that I want to get rid of you, but I have work to do." She kissed me and kicked me out of her office. I shook my head as I smiled. I love that woman.

Friday morning came earlier than I wanted since it's my weekend to work. I'll be spending the next three days at Rangeman. I already regret having agreed to weekend shifts but I'm a firm believer in leading by example.

"Papi, Mama, are you awake?" Sweet voices belonging to my two youngest daughters asked outside our bedroom door.

"Babe, put this on." I gave her the nightshirt that I ripped off her body last night.

"Huh, what time is it?" She asked stretching.

"Our girls are outside." I put on my pants and opened the door. I picked up each one and ran to our bed. I gently tossed them on the bed for hugs and kisses from their mom. I never imagined I would enjoy the sound of giggling little girls. "Tickle monster is here, agghhhhh." I shouted as I tickled my girls.

"Papi, we won't see you for this many days." Anna said, holding up three fingers. "We'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss all of you too. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"Really Papi? That would be wowie, wow, wow," Emma replied.

"Are you guys having a giggle party without me?" Julie said as she walked into our room.

"Sissy. We're going to meet Papi for lunch tomorrow," Anna announced. "Can we go to the boofet?"

"The what?" Julie asked.

"The boofet at the hotel."

"Oh, the buffet," Julie corrected sweetly.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Girls, today is Friday, we have plenty of time to worry about lunch," Stephanie replied. "Now, how about Chef Papi makes breakfast." Steph got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Come on get ready for school." I ushered my girls out of the bedroom.

"I'll get them ready Dad. Come on girls." Julie took her sisters to their rooms. Steph and I took a shower together. I finished before her, so I dressed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Steph likes to take candid shots while I'm in the kitchen and she gets such a kick of showing them to me. I stare at them in shock because I still can't grasp the fact that I, badass Ranger, is the one in the photo.

"Umm, something smells yummy." Steph announced as she came downstairs with our girls. "Do I smell fried potatoes, sausage, and eggs?" She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

The girls each grabbed bottles of juice and milk and helped Julie set the table. It's funny how we've all adopted a daily routine.

"Girls, I will pick you up from school today because Auntie Alecia is coming over with the baby and we're all going out to dinner," Steph announced as we sat down to eat.

"Yay, is Marcus coming too? Emma asked.

"Not sure sweetie."

"Marcus is staying with his dad, he's going to hang out with boys, not a house full of girls."

"Mama, can Auntie Val and our cousins come to dinner with us too?" Anna asked.

"I'll ask her. Now let's all finish this scrumptious breakfast Chef Papi made for us, and head to school."

We finished our breakfast and cleaned up. Why we bother cleaning is beyond me. Ella comes to clean the house three times per week, but my crazy wife feels the need to clean before the house gets cleaned. I don't get it.

Chatter and singing rang throughout the car which brought a smile to my face. As always, Lily was waiting patiently for the girls to escort them inside. I helped the girls out of the car. "Bye girls, have a good day."

"Bye Papi, we'll miss you lots and lots," Anna said as she raised her arms for me to carry her to which I complied.

"I love you sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." I kissed each of my girls and sent them on their way with Lily. "Remember, Stephanie will be picking up the girls from school."

"Got it sir."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N**_ _As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I get to borrow them for a while. The story line and additional characters belong to me._

 _Thank you Cindy and Ruth for your editing skills, I greatly appreciate it. I'm going to speed things up to get us closer to the arrival of our Manoso babies._

 _Thank you for your reviews, messages and kind words. I appreciate it._

 _We are going through quite the valley and it's a crazy time right now. I have to adjust to working from home, that will take some getting used to but it's necessary. I hope that you are all doing well, we will get through this. Remember, we are in this together and we are strong._

 _Stay healthy and safe._

The Manoso's will be back soon.


	45. Forty-One

_**Forty-One**_

 _ **Stephanie**_

It's been a busy few months. Our surrogates are doing great. We've had a few scares with Samantha's health but she's doing well. We've gone to the doctor's appointments and have been in awe of seeing our babies growing and hearing their heartbeats grow stronger and stronger.

Harry has begun working on the nursery for the babies. Carlos and I decided to have a few additions made to the house. With Julie's approval, we'll turn the basement into bedrooms for Anna and Emma. Julie will keep her suite in the basement and the main area will be renovated into a Jack and Jill bedroom. Vince designed an amazing floor plan. Julie will still have her own den of sorts; she likes to call it her Sissy cave. Our younger girls will also have their own play/lounge area.

The family room will be expanded to include a walkout to the back yard. The house has so many expansion options that we will be set living in this house for the rest of our lives. At a later time, we will expand the basement and add two additional guest suites, but we have plenty of time for that. Vince and the crew will be doing the majority of the work while we are all in Barbados. He has assured us the girls' new rooms will be completed by the time we get back. We're going to surprise them.

Our daughters have enjoyed being on break from school. Carlos and I were named parents of the year and Rangeman was also recognized as a business sponsor of the school. Although we were appreciative of both awards, Carlos wasn't too thrilled about being named publicly. Recognizing our privacy, they allowed our parents to accept the award in our place. Mr. McCoy is a retired navy seal and he understands our need for privacy. Tank accepted the award on behalf of Rangeman. It all worked out well and Carlos was happy that we were kept out of the limelight.

My husband, true to his word whisked me away for a romantic getaway where we enjoyed an amazing weekend in a secluded cabin at Camp May. It was absolutely beautiful. I didn't think it was possible, but we grew even closer and fell deeper in love with one another. Yeah, it sounds hokey, but it all changed on a different level. I can't really explain it but we both felt the growth. Even Julie noticed the new us when we got back home. We certainly won't be fighting these new feelings that's for sure.

We spent family time at the beach house before my trip to Chicago. I never imagined having feelings of missing anyone other than Carlos, but I swear my girls have given me a new perspective on life. I love them with all my being. I promised Carlos that I would enjoy the trip and not call every day. I told him I would try; we'll see how it goes.

We enjoyed our time at the beach; we played games and Chef Papi cooked on the grill. We searched for shells and the girls and I worked on a project. We went to a craft store and bought items to make a wreath. Thank goodness Julie knew how to use a glue gun because I had never used one in my life. We took advantage of the screened-in porch, working on our crafts. Before kids, our time at the beach house would consist of crazy sex all over the place but now we do family things. Carlos took pictures while we worked on our crafts. He managed to snap a few pictures of me and when he showed me, I could only stare at it in disbelief.

"That's me? No way."

"It is Babe, trust me. I understand how you feel. I think the same thing when you show me pictures of Chef Papi. Never in a million years did I ever think we would be those types of parents."

"I wouldn't change it for the world, my sexy Cuban."

"Neither would I."

"What's for dinner Papi?" Emma asked, trying to get the glue off her fingers.

"How about hot dogs and hamburgers?"

"Yay, our favorites. Do we have potato chips?"

"We do," Carlos answered.

"What about yummy sweet goodies?" Anna asked.

"You are just like your mom. Yes, we have plenty of your goodies."

"Well girls, your crafts are beautiful. The seashell wreath turned out perfectly. How about we have daddy hang it on the front door?"

"Good idea Mama." We watched as my sexy husband hung the wreath with care and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It made my heart happy. Our younger girls cheered and clapped as they ran back inside the house. My badass Ranger hanging up a wreath puts a smile on my face.

"I'm going to lose my badass card for hanging this thing up." He said as if it was torture for him.

"No you won't, Stark Street will never know about it," I replied kissing him.

"Girls, let's clean up the porch. Put all the crafts in the plastic box." Julie instructed her younger sisters.

"Okey dokey, sissy," they replied in unison. I smiled watching my girls work together.

"I love how well they get along. Honestly, you'd never know they're not blood sisters," I said, as I wrapped my arm around Carlos' waist.

"I guess it says something about our parenting."

"Yeah, I think we're doing a pretty good job." I stood on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss on his sexy lips.

"Do you want to start making the burgers, Babe?"

"Me? Are you serious?"

"Don't tell me you've never made burgers from scratch?"

"Ummm, not that I can recall," I told him about my version of meatloaf. My description and the blob that I created made him laugh.

"Go get a large bowl, breadcrumbs, 1 egg, and milk." He brought the meat, Worcestershire sauce, garlic, and cayenne pepper. I followed his instructions and measured out the ingredients.

"Carlos, I may not be a cook, but I know enough that you can't put cayenne pepper in here, it's way too spicy for the girls." I pushed it aside.

"Now, pour the ingredients you measured on top of the meat." He cracked the egg and began mixing the meat together with his hands. "Mix it like this." He took my hands and put them in the mixing bowl.

"Yikes, this is weird."

"Keep mixing and hand me some meat." I gave him a blob of the meat mixture and watched him make a burger patty.

"We're done cleaning," Anna said, bursting into the room. "Eeeew, what are you doing?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Making the burgers," I replied, as Ranger stepped aside and let me take over. "Hey, this is kind of fun."

"Doing great, Babe." He winked at me and smiled. "Julie, can you get the hotdogs from the refrigerator?"

"Sure thing, Dad." She opened the pack of hot dogs and put them on the platter.

"Put two dogs on each skewer," Carlos instructed handing them to Julie. She and her sisters did as instructed.

"Girls, let's go to the bathroom and wash up, then you can help me set the table," Julie said when they finished.

"Wow, these are the best burgers I've ever seen," I said, with pride.

"Proud of you, Babe." He kissed the tip of my nose and I went to the skink and scrubbed the heck out of my hands. "Steph, you're not going to perform surgery," he said, smirking.

"Uggh, I don't want meat underneath my nails." His laughter came from his belly and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. The girls and I are blessed that we get to experience that laughter with him. "Oh, you." I smacked his ass with the towel.

"You're lucky we're not alone." My body began tingling from head to toe as the possibilities of what he'd do ran through my mind. I felt myself blush.

"I never get tired of knowing I make you blush," he said, as he picked me up and raised me above his head like I was a barbell.

"Papi, you and Mama are so funny." Our girls came running into the kitchen giggling. "Do it to us." And just like that, I was on the ground and Emma was up in the air.

"Mama, can you do that to me?" Anna asked.

"I can try baby girl." Oh my gosh, I just sounded like Grandma Mazur. I lifted Anna and raised her as high as I could.

"Mom, that's pretty awesome," Julie said, cheering me on.

"You never disappoint, Babe. I'm impressed. Your workout routine has left you amazingly strong."

"Thanks." Okay so it's not like Anna weighs 100lbs but I'll take all the compliments.

We sat down to enjoy our burgers and hot dogs. I was surprised to see that my health fanatic husband didn't even think about eating healthy food throughout the weekend. I guess all the running had burned calories. After dinner, he introduced the younger girls to running on the beach. Emma enjoyed it, Anna, not so much. We ran together on the and my sweet girl grunted as she huffed and puffed all the way home. "A mini you, Steph. Definitely a mini-you," he said, grabbing Anna and carrying her on his shoulder as we continued running to the house.

"Mama, I like running, don't you?" Emma asked as we arrived back at the house.

"It's okay, but your dad loves to run. Girls, come upstairs, it's bath time."

"I'll help you mom." Julie joined me in taking the girls upstairs.

"Mama, will you give me a bath?" Anna asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." She took my hand and led me to our bedroom. Apparently, she wanted to have some alone time. "Go and get your bubble bath and pj's while I fill up the tub."

"Okay." I smiled listening to the pitter-patter of her little feet.

She returned and poured her favorite bubble bath into the tub. I sensed there was something that was on her mind. I waited until she brought it up, but she didn't. "Okay sweetie, spill what's up?"

"Huh?" She replied looking at me wide-eyed. "Mama, will you come back after your trip to Chicago?" she asked, with all the seriousness a little girl her age could muster. "You are coming back, right?"

"Baby girl, of course, I'm coming home," I said kissing her forehead.

"I miss my mommy in Heaven, and I'm scared that you won't come back." She started crying, her tears flowed like Niagara Falls. It broke my heart.

"Anna honey, why are you scared? Of course, I'll be back. Do you get scared when daddy and I go away together?"

"No, because he's with you and he'll keep you safe, but this time you're going by yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sweetie, listen to me, I will be safe I promise you. I'll be staying at our company in Chicago and your aunts and I will be surrounded by Rangeman guys. I will be super safe."

"You will? There will be guys like our uncles here who will be watching you and security guarding you like Lily Cap does with us?" she asked, with way too much worry for such a little one.

"Yes, you know Daddy will make sure we have security with us."

"Are you being super dooper honest?" she asked, not knowing whether she should be happy or not.

"I have never lied to you sweetheart and I never will. I promise you I will be safe. I will come back as soon as work is finished. And that, you can count on." I tapped her nose with my finger.

"Yay, I'm so happy. I promise not to be scared anymore." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "Mama, do you think my mommy in Heaven is happy that you love us and take care of us so much?"

Wow, what a loaded question. Her mind is constantly spinning with thoughts. "I'm pretty sure she is happy knowing that Daddy and I love you and Emma so much. That's why she asked us to take care of you when it was time for her to go to Heaven. We promised your sweet mom we would love you to the moon and back and always take care of you, no matter how old you get. Even when your hair turns gray and your skin gets all wrinkly."

"I miss her, but I don't cry as much, does that mean I don't love her anymore?"

"Absolutely not. Crying less means that you are learning to accept she's not on this earth with us but you still love her. You will always love your mom and she will always be in your heart."

"Really?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "It won't make you feel sad that we still love our mommy?"

"It doesn't make us sad; it makes us happy that you love her and think of her often. Daddy and I will never expect you to not love your mom."

I rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and watched her play in the tub as our conversation ran through my mind. She is truly an old soul. Grandma Mazur would have loved her.

"Mama, you know what?" She looked at me with shimmering eyes and a big smile.

"What, baby."

"I love you and Papi to the moon and back, this many times." She held her ten fingers up in the air.

"Me too baby girl, me too. Are you ready to get out and see what the rest of our family is doing?"

"Yeppers." I helped her out of the tub, dried her off, and put on her barbie nightgown.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, and I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." She ran down the stairs. Apparently, Emma was waiting for her.

"Jeez Anna, what took you so long? Come on, Papi is getting the game ready. Where's Mama?"

"She's jumping up and down in the shower." They giggled and so did I.

I couldn't help but play the conversation over in my mind, which brought me to tears at the thought of such a young sweet girl having deep feelings like that. I cried at how happy I am being a mom to three amazing girls and knowing that we are going to have three more joining us. Life certainly doesn't get any better than this. I joined my amazing family downstairs and we played children's monopoly. After the bathtub talk and seeing my family in the family room, I wish that I hadn't committed to this trip, but it's going to be a long time before I can get away for another girls trip, so I may as well enjoy it and hopefully, I won't feel guilty.

"Can we have a family entertainment night?" Julie asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Carlos asked.

"I didn't really have a plan, maybe I can show you guys a new dance routine. Emma and Anna, why don't you think of what you each want to do."

"Sissy, I want to sing a song. Can I?" Anna asked with excitement.

"I want to read a poem," Emma added.

Carlos and I smiled at each other. "What are you two gonna do?" the girls asked in unison.

"Well, Babe, what talents do you want to show off?"

"How about we show off our Bachata skills?"

"Sounds good to me. Okay, who's first?"

"Can I go first?" Emma asked.

"Go for it, Sissy," Julie replied. Emma stood in the middle of the room as if she were preparing for a speech.

" _Oh, the Places You'll Go!_

 _Congratulations!_

 _Today is your day._

 _You're off to Great Places!_

 _You're off and away!_

 _You have brains in your head._

 _You have feet in your shoes_

 _You can steer yourself_

 _Any direction you choose._

 _You're on your own and you know what you know._

 _And you are the guy who'll decide where to go._

 _You'll look up and down streets, look 'em over with care._

 _And some you'll say, "I don't care to go there."_

 _With your head full of brains and your shoes full of feet,_

 _You're too smart to go down any not-so-good street._

That poem was _Oh The Places You'll Go_ by Dr. Zoos. It's a really long poem, so I only know this part." We clapped and she bowed gracefully. It was so sweet to watch her recite a poem. I couldn't stop smiling. We watched our youngest take her turn.

"Okay me next. I'm gonna sing a song.

 _Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a billy goat._

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

 _Papi's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!"_

We clapped as Anna curtseyed and it was quite dramatic.

"Anna, sweetheart, that was very, very good." We said with excitement.

"Julie, what dance are you going to perform for us?" Carlos asked.

"Give me a sec, I'll be right down." She ran upstairs to her room and came back with her ballet shoes.

"You brought your shoes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to practice any chance I get." She put on her ballet pointe shoes and played the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Carlos and I both watched in awe of her talent. I had no idea. I honestly felt I was watching a professional. When she finished, we all stood and clapped.

"Honey, that was beautiful," I said, as I hugged her.

"Sissy, you are so good," Emma and Anna said as they jumped up and down clapping.

"Thank you, everyone. It's your turn Mom and Dad," Julie announced. "I'll get the music for your dance."

The music began and off we went, dancing away and making it as sexy as possible without it being too much for the girls. When we finished, our girls ran to us and hugged us. The room was filled with such happiness it made my heart melt, turning me into a big puddle of joy.

"Thank you, girls. Julie, this was a great idea. I had no idea my daughters were so talented," Carlos said as he kissed his daughters.

"Mama, Papi, you were wowie, wow, wow," Anna said.

"Girls, that was a lot of fun. You did a fantastic job," I said.

"Papi, can we have a slumber party in your room?" Anna asked.

"If it's okay with mommy, then I'm fine with it," he replied. I had three sets of eyes staring at me waiting for my reply. In all honesty, after our dance, I had so many things that I wanted to do to my sexy husband but looking at those beautiful faces, I didn't have the heart to say no.

"Well Papi, what are you waiting for? Go make sure the house is locked and secure and we'll get everything ready for our slumber party." We went into the kitchen to make popcorn while the girls chose their drinks

"Babe, I'll get everything ready upstairs," Carlos locked up and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Jules, help the girls take the drinks upstairs while I wait for the popcorn to finish." I took the bowl and tray of cheese and fruit to our room. Carlos had the french doors to the balcony open. It was a perfect night to sleep with the doors open, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Even though I couldn't have a night filled with Batman induced orgasms, this by far is the next best thing.

The large balcony was transformed into a romantic setting. The snacks were now on the table that was pushed off to the side, tiki torches were burning, and soft music was playing in the background. His romantic side surfaces more and more with each passing day. The floor of the lounge area had board games and books on the bed. He really thinks of everything.

Carlos danced with each of his daughters and it was a sight to behold. I took videos because I want to show his parents the man that is their son and what a wonderful father he truly is.

We nibbled on cheese, crackers, fruit, chocolate, Oreo cookies, and Rice Krispie bars. The room was filled with chatter and giggles from the girls as we danced to hip hop, disco, and slow music. It was a great night. We played games and when it was finally time for bed, we all snuggled in our bed, listening to Carlos read a story. I find that I too look forward to storytime.

Our three beautiful daughters finally fell asleep and we kissed each other good night as we lay listening to the soft breathing of the three girls who completely changed our lives in such a way that we would never have imagined. I speak for both of us when I say, we wouldn't change it for the world.

"Good night Babe, I love you."

"Love you right back, Batman."

I woke up to a chilly morning, with the sound of the roaring ocean swishing back and forth. It's my favorite sound. When Carlos and I are old and ready to retire, this is exactly where I want to be, smiling at the thought of us getting gray. Julie and Carlos weren't in bed. I tried to roll over, but I was weighed down by my two little ones who were stretched all over me. Now, I know how Carlos feels.

Slowly sliding my way out from under them, I made my way to the bathroom. When I finished, I stood in the doorway watching my babies stretching like two kittens waking up from an 18-hour slumber. They looked so adorable, I quietly took my phone and began taking pictures.

"Good morning sweet girls, did you sleep well?" I asked once they were awake.

"Morning Mama, it was a fun sleepover," Emma purred, as she rubbed her eyes.

"How about you brush your teeth and I'll go check and see what Papi and Julie are doing."

Carlos and Julie were in the kitchen making what looked like a huge buffet breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine," Carlos said, kissing me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What are my husband and daughter up to this morning?"

"We decided it's gonna be a pajama day since it's chilly out and it doesn't look like the sun will be out today." Julie kissed my cheek. "Daddy and I are making everyone's favorite breakfast items and we're going to have a buffet brunch."

"Well, that sounds good." I walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey girls, it's going to be pajama day so stay in your jammies."

"Okay Mama," Emma replied. They didn't need to be told twice; they love pajama day. They rushed down the stairs. "What's Papi and Sissy doing?"

"They are surprising us with a gigantic breakfast. You come with me and we'll set up the buffet table because we're going to eat on the screened-in porch."

"Yummy, that's gonna be fun," Anna replied, with a huge smile on her face as she licked her lips. I proudly admit she has picked up my eating habits. I've got to leave some kind of legacy.

"Do you two need help with anything in the kitchen?" I asked once the girls and I finished setting up the room.

"You can take the platters of food that are ready," Carlos replied.

"Got it." My stomach began growling once I inhaled the amazing smell. "You guys did a great job," I said, looking at french toast, waffles, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. You name it and every breakfast item known to man was right there in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom, it was Dad's idea. You should have seen how cute he looked getting breakfast ideas and recipes online." Julie looked proudly at her father.

"Sorry I missed it. We'll have to get him his beach chef's hat and apron because he looks super cool as Chef Papi."

"Okay ladies, breakfast is now served, sit down and I'll be at your service." He pulled out chairs for each of us.

"Papi, this is fancy-schmancy just like in the movies," Emma said with a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, everything is absolutely delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"It's trial and error, Babe, as well as following directions."

"Ha-ha, if you say so."

We enjoyed the day together; the girls spent some alone time in their rooms giving Carlos and me time to walk on the beach. I told him about the bathtub conversation with Anna and we talked about my upcoming trip to Chicago. Well, he instructed, and I listened. I tried not to laugh, but he was acting like I was a kid going away to camp.

"Babe, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're so cute when you're overprotective."

"Hmm, funny how you never thought I was cute when I tried to protect you in the past."

"I've grown up since then."

"Yeah, you have. I'm proud of you Stephanie."

The rest of our walk was spent with a mix of comfortable silence and talking about our present and future kids. We walked back to an extremely quiet house which was scary. We ran upstairs in panic mode to find the girls sound asleep in their rooms.

Once my heart stopped racing, Carlos and I looked at each other and smiled. "Whew, the silence scared the crap out of me."

"I know what you mean, and I don't scare easily." He kissed the top of my head and took my hand. Leading me to our room. "Woman, come with me."

"Oh boy." He locked our bedroom door and gently tossed me on the bed. Surprisingly, we were able to enjoy some quality alone time without any interruption. "I don't like all this silence Carlos, I'm worried," I said, as I rolled out of bed and put on my clothes.

He was already dressed and out the door before I finished getting dressed. Ranger was now front and center. I ran into Julie's room. She looked like she was passed out rather than sleeping. "Jules, Jules, wake up." I thought my heart was going to jump out of my skin and felt a huge amount of relief when she began to stir.

"Umm, hi, wow I guess I fell asleep. Mom, what's wrong? You look scared; did something happen?"

"Oh, honey, everything is fine now."

"Huh?" Julie replied with worry.

"Your dad and I came back from our walk and the house was way too quiet. We called out for you but there was no answer and we panicked when I couldn't wake you up. I was scared." I threw myself at her to give her a tight hug.

"Are the girls okay?" she asked.

"Your dad is with them now." I took her hand. "Come on, let's go check." I led her to the girls as Carlos was heading towards Julie's room. He was carrying our two precious girls. My heart was finally beating normally.

"Hi sleepy heads, did you sleep well?"

"Mama, we were reading and fell asleep. Papi said you were scared cos we were quiet as mice."

"I guess we've been staying up way past your bedtime which made you super tired," I said, hugging my girls. We all laughed but, for Carlos and me, our laughter was out of relief. We went downstairs and sat on the couch holding our girls in silence.

"Mama, why were you scared?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, tell us," Anna added.

"Because I was worried something bad happened to the three of you. Daddy and I will always worry about you no matter how old you are."

"Okay ladies, what do you want to do for dinner?" Carlos asked.

"Can we go to a fishy restaurant?" Anna asked. I laughed at her cuteness.

"How does that sound to everyone?" We all agreed on seafood and I took the girls upstairs to get them ready.

Carlos and I joined our girls downstairs once we finished getting ready. We made our way to the restaurant.

One of the many many things I love about my husband is that underneath his intimidating attitude, blank face, and badass persona, he is a pure gentleman. The man has two definite personalities and traits, Gentleman and Badass, the latter appears at work, out in the streets, and as needed. The soft gentleman side of Carlos is always present with the girls and me. It's not a put on, it's genuine. What he doesn't realize is that he's showing his girls how a man should treat women. He's teaching them that they are never to accept being disrespected. It took a while for me to figure out that he had been trying to show me how I should be treated, while I settled for the likes of Joe.

I know that our girls will grow up to understand the love of a good man and I know full well our boys will grow up to be the true gentleman just like their daddy, with a lot of badass thrown in. I honestly never knew what true love and happiness were until Carlos came along.

 _ **Carlos**_

We just finished our weekly staff meeting and Stephanie and Michael are heading out to meet with customers who have requested upgrades in their services. The rest of the team left to take care of their duties. Tank and I were left alone in the conference room.

"Hey, how about you and I troll the streets," Tank said as we walked out of the conference room.

"Let's go." We took the stairs to the garage and jumped into his pick-up truck. "I miss being out on the streets. I should do it more than one day each week."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, boss. I miss the old days where we got down and dirty." We talked about some of the crazy takedowns. "Do you remember when Steph joined us on our re-decorating job. She literally thought we were going to re-decorate a condo. The look on her face was priceless." Tank laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

"You guys were pretty pissed off that I brought her, but she was a trooper. Even though she was a hot mess and caused you to get shot, she stuck by you and the rest of us."

"Yeah, she was something else. No one outside our circle has ever treated us the way she did from that day on. She didn't give a shit about our badass attitude. When the entire town called us thugs, she was the opposite. I fell in love with her that day." I glared at him and his dark face turned pale. "No boss, not in love in love…"

I laughed to let him off the hook. "Take it easy Pierre, I know what you meant." We continued talking about the early days and laughed at our arrogance and cockiness.

"How does it feel being married and an instant father?" He asked.

"Do you want my thug badass answer?" I laughed slightly.

"Nah, I want the real honest to God answer, because you know I'll be in the same boat next year."

"Honestly, Tank, I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world. I thank God every day for bringing me home in time to rush Steph to my sister for a second opinion. I was scared to death I was too late."

"Yeah, that was pretty scary. The big man upstairs sure knows what he's doing."

"Steph is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's an amazing wife and an equally amazing mother. For a woman who was scared of being a mom, she does a fantastic job. She and Julie have always had a great relationship since the Scrog ordeal. They're great friends. Steph loves Julie as if she's her own and Julie doesn't even hesitate to call her mom which I'm thankful for since Rachel has turned out to be a stupid fool."

"How is the relationship between Julie and Rachel?" he asked.

"They talk a couple of times a month, but Julie and Ron have a great relationship. He's going to join us for our Thanksgiving trip to Barbados while Rachel takes their children to visit her parents. She didn't even ask Julie to join her."

"What a bitch!. How can a mom do that?"

"I know. I thought Helen was Mommie Dearest, but it seems Rachel is just as bad. I will not allow her to treat Julie the same way Helen treated Steph."

"How's it going with the little ones? It looks like you guys are doing a great job."

"When we made the promise to Martha, we never expected to actually have to honor it, but then they came to live with us. At first, it felt like they were visiting but then reality smacked Steph and me in the face and we knew we had to step up our game to become real parents to the girls and not just honor a promise to take care of them."

"Yeah, I guess that would be tough, but the two of you are naturals. When you're together, you'd never know that they're not biologically yours."

"Thanks, Tank, I appreciate that compliment." I'm not one who thrives on compliments but that felt good. "You know what's funny? Anna has picked up Stephanie's eating habits. I swear she's a mini version of her and it cracks me up. I just pray to God she never picks up the sounds Steph makes when eating. It's hysterical."

"Oh jeez, two at one table. That's freaking funny."

"Yeah. Anna is our old soul, but funny as hell. Emma is a mix of Julie, Steph, and I."

"It's crazy how that happens, you know what I mean.? You've had them a short time and yet they're like you and Steph."

"I'll tell you this, they are both smart and that they got from their mom. She did a fantastic job with the time she had, considering all the obstacles she went through."

"How are they doing with her being gone?"

"For their age, surprisingly well. We take them to the cemetery every month. They sit and talk to Martha about their lives. We go to Edna's grave and Steph tells them stories about their crazy great grandmother. Then we stop off at Morelli's plot and Steph talks to him about Callie. They don't cry as much but we always make sure they don't forget Martha."

"It feels like forever since Andreya and I have hung out with you guys."

"I know, we're planning a get together when Stephanie returns from her trip."

"Oh, that's right, she leaves in two days, right?"

"Yeah, she's looking forward to it. So, how are things with you and your woman big guy?"

"Great, she's amazing. I never imagined taking this step would make me so happy."

"Anyone that puts up with a big lug like you is definitely a keeper."

"How did we get to this point in our lives, Boss?"

"Stephanie, that's how."

"Yeah, she does manage to bring people together. That's one of her many gifts. So, tell me Boss, do you and Steph get to have your alone time now that three kids are in the mix?"

"Oh yeah, that hasn't changed, each day it gets better and better and that's all I'm going to share on that subject."

"Ha, ha. Got it." Tank laughed.

"Isn't that the Munoz twins? Let's go rough them up a bit, I'm sure they can enlighten us on what's going on in the streets."

"You got it, boss."

We finally caught up with the creeps after chasing them a few blocks. "These fuckers must be on something. They've never been this fast," I said as I grabbed one of the twins and shoved him against the wall of the building. Tank doing the same with the other guy.

I was praying they'd be uncooperative. Sparing in the gym had become tedious. Having a live thug to punch is more to my liking. Once we finished roughing up the twins, we moved on to the gangbangers.

"Man, that was refreshing. It feels good being out in the streets, huh boss?" Tank asked, punching his palm with his fist.

"Yeah, it felt great. I think I'll schedule myself for two maybe three days out in the street."

"You think Bomber will let you?"

"Let me? What stupid question is that?" I growled.

"Well, you know, being married and all."

"We don't ask one another permission to do anything. We discuss what we want to do." I snapped.

"Okay, okay, don't get your undies in a bunch, boss," he replied, laughing like a schoolgirl.

After we arrived back at the office, Tank headed to his office while I made my way to see Stephanie. "How's my beautiful wife doing?" I asked as I walked to her desk.

"Hi, my sexy Cuban, how was your field trip?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Great, I'm thinking of doing two maybe three days in the field each week."

"Just make sure you don't get shot."

"Will do Babe, How was your day?"

"Pretty good, getting everything caught up before my trip."

"I made arrangements for your parents to watch the kids tonight so we can have a date night, including dinner and a night of lovemaking." I kissed her below her ear to give her an idea of what I had in mind.

"Umm, that sounds good." She purred. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'll make reservations at our favorite Italian restaurant. What time will you be finished here?"

"Thirty minutes tops." When my woman smiles, she lights up a room and makes the zipper on my pants tighten.

"I'll go upstairs and take care of the reservations. See you in 30." I headed upstairs and called Ella to prepare snacks. "I'll be in the shower but please make sure it's a romantic setting." I picked out a sexy red dress and matching shoes for Steph and my black suit. When I came out of the shower, soft music was playing, lights were dim, and candles were burning and our bedroom smelled of Bulgari. Ella knows how to set a romantic scene.

I told the control room to text me as soon as Stephanie got in the elevator. I ran to the closet and pulled out a silk scarf we use for our nights of sexual experimentation. I wrapped it around my hips and made sure that my crotch was covered but exposed just enough to tease. When I heard the door open, I stood in the doorway of our bedroom with my arm raised on the frame posing like a model.

"Well, hello sexy," she said, as she walked towards me shedding her clothing. She peppered me with kisses working her way down my chest, stopping to bite my nipples, and unwrapped the scarf with her teeth. "Yum, my favorite place down under."

After our quick doorway event, I carried my beautiful woman to our bed where we enjoyed a round of orgasms. "Let's go shower Babe, so we can get ready for dinner, we need to save our energy for tonight."

"Got it, Batman."

We finished our dinner and waited for dessert; an evening meal must always end with dessert in my wife's mind. "So, what else happened today?" I asked.

"I had my eye doctor appointment and guess what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I have to wear glasses." She frowned. "I'm getting old, Honey."

"Nothing wrong with glasses, Babe. Why did you go to the doctor?"

"I was getting frequent headaches. It turns out I need to wear them when reading and working on the computer."

"That's not bad, sweetheart. You'll still be as beautiful as you are now."

"Thanks honey, you have to say that you're my husband. For better or worse remember?" She smiled, and was wide-eyed when our server brought our dessert to the table.

"You ready to head home, I have plans for us," I said after she polished off not only her plate but my fresh fruit with cream. She certainly enjoys her sweets.

"Yep, let's go. I'm ready for Batman induced orgasms," she whispered in my ear.

What a night we had, she always manages to make our nights exciting. I woke up without my sexy wife in our bed. I couldn't figure out how she managed to get out without waking me, but after our night of unbridled passion, it didn't surprise me that I was off my game a bit. I found her in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron making breakfast.

"Good morning, Babe," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist pressing myself against her, kissing the side of her neck. "You look sexy in that apron."

"Go back to bed, I'm almost finished." I tried to argue but she smacked my ass and shoved me out of the way.

I used the bathroom and got back into our bed to wait for my breakfast. Ten minutes later my sexy woman sashayed into our room stark naked carrying a tray with our breakfast.

"What happened to the apron?"

"I didn't want it to distract you from your breakfast," she replied, giggling.

"Yeah, the apron definitely would distract me from my food." We enjoyed scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, and fresh fruit. "Babe, breakfast is delicious." She put the tray on the floor, fluffed up my pillows, and straddled herself on me.

"Sire, my humble master," she said as she put a strawberry in her mouth, "eat this succulent fruit from my lips." I bit my lip to keep from smiling at her playful attempt at seduction and opened my mouth to take the fruit.

"Babe, this is nice." After we shared the fruit, I ravished my wife like there was no tomorrow.

"I told Tank we were both off-line today, so we're going to spend the day at home with the kids," she said, as our breathing finally returned to normal after our last orgasm.

"Fine with me."

Stephanie insisted that we clean up after ourselves because she wants to make sure that Ella doesn't have any proof of what happens in our apartment. "There, this is nice and clean."

"Babe, Ella can still figure out what we do when we're here, whether we clean or not." I took her hand and we rode the elevator to the garage.

"Thank you for an amazing date night, did you enjoy it?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure did."

Today we were taking the girls with us to the surrogates appointment. They wanted to see their brother's and sister on tv. "Everything is going well, the babies are growing and are extremely healthy." My sister said after the examination was over. We spent the rest of the day as a family eating and playing games. As always, our evenings end with storytime. Tonight is Emma's turn to choose and we snuggled on the couch to read Charlotte's Web.

Lula arrived a few minutes after we put the younger girls to bed and Manny and Sade arrived shortly after. Stephanie was like a little girl hugging her friends. "Ladies, you're both looking well."

"Carlos, can you take the bags to the guest rooms. Ladies, let's go sit outside since it's perfect weather."

Manny and I took the bags and joined the ladies outside. Julie was excited to see her voice coach.

"Lula, how's Martin? I trust the two of you are doing well," I asked.

"Yeah, he's doing great. He's a good man, I'm lucky he puts up with me," she replied. I try to keep my conversations with Lula to a minimum.

"Who wants a drink?" Steph asked.

"Mom, I'll get us snacks," Julie said, heading inside.

"Ladies, I'm going upstairs to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed my wife and daughter before escorting Manny out and heading to our bedroom.

The weather was just the right temperature to leave the balcony doors open. I couldn't help but smile hearing my wife and daughter laughing with Sade and Lula. I laid on my back listening to the giggles until my wife joined me in our bed.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N**_ _As always, the main characters belong to JE, I'm just playing. The storyline and additional characters along with boo-boos are mine._ It sure has been a long time, the Manoso Family has missed you. I'm sorry for such a huge delay. This whole pandemic thing, with work layoff and back to only part-time, has me all out of sorts. Thanks for your patience and kind messages.


End file.
